Les Pirates du Roux
by Morna Gareth
Summary: Il est l'un des Quatre Empereurs. Son nom est célèbre à travers le monde. Mais, avant de conquérir les mers, il n'était qu'un petit pirate à la recherche d'un équipage. De la création à l'apogée, Shanks le Roux et son équipage. Parce qu'il y a toujours un commencement à une légende.
1. Chapitre I : Le Voleur de Poulet

**Notes d'auteur :**_ Commençons par le plus simple. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Eichiro Oda. Pourtant, il ne les utilise presque pas, il pourrait nous les prêter, non ?  
_

_Cela fait presque sept ans que je n'avais pas remis mes pieds virtuels sur ce site. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour retrouver le mot de passe. Sept ans et un nouveau pseudo (et un peu de stress et d'excitation face à ce retour), je suis de retour dans un nouveau fandom. Je me sens l'âme d'un dinosaure qui renaît de ses cendres.  
_

_Je vous préviens directement : je ne pourrai pas publier régulièrement. Pour l'instant, le chapitre deux est en cours de correction et le trois en écriture. Voici à présent le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Le Voleur de Poulet**

Comme chaque jour, ce fut au son du clairon que Ben Beckman se réveilla ce matin-là. Une nouvelle et ordinaire journée commençait sous la pluie. Qu'importait le temps, elles étaient toutes pareilles. Entraînements, petit-déjeuner, prise de poste jusqu'au déjeuner puis on reprenait son poste jusqu'au soir. Beckman avait beau s'être fait à cette routine – elle durait depuis près de neuf ans quand même – il ne parvenait pas à se motiver.

Quand, à à peine dix-huit ans, il s'était engagé, on lui avait promis monts et merveilles. Que s'il travaillait bien, il monterait en grades, qu'il verrait du pays. Peut-être même, s'il se montrait assez fort, irait-il sur Grand Line. Sans parler de la grande fratrie solidaire qu'était la Marine. Il avait quitté son île natale d'East Blue pour faire ses classes sur celle d'à côté. Dépaysement assuré ! Puis on l'avait renvoyé dans sa petite ville côtière avec le grade de Sergent deux ans plus tard où il avait été mis en poste comme chef d'équipe dans la petite prison locale. Depuis ses fabuleux voyages se résumaient de la cellule numéro un à la cellule numéro neuf – la dix étant en travaux depuis quinze ans. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire remarquer, il demeurait coincé au rang de sergent. En sept ans, il n'avait toujours pas remis un pied sur un bateau. Pouvait-on encore le qualifier de marin ? Il en doutait. Sans espoir de voir ses rêves d'évasions se concrétiser, il regardait en spectateur sa vie routinière défiler en enchaînant les paquets de cigarettes. Quant à la fraternité et la camaraderie, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'était jamais parvenu à s'intégrer. Il se sentait trop différent. Les autres lui apparaissaient stupides, se contentant du peu qu'ils avaient, naïfs. En bref, sans avenir ni intérêt. Ben était un homme ambitieux et cultivé. Il pouvait passer des nuits entières à à dévorer des livres de stratégies militaires, d'histoire, de philosophie et autres. À ses yeux, avancer dans la vie sans bagages intellectuels était suicidaire. On arrivait à rien la tête vide, l'instinct et la chance ne suffisaient pas. Bien sûr, il existait des exceptions, comme à chaque règle. Ses camarades soldats avaient bien compris, malgré leurs regards bovins, le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient et l'évitaient soigneusement. La solitude et l'ennui rythmaient mollement les journées du Sergent Ben Beckman.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de quitter cette base et cette minuscule prison. Malheureusement, sa candidature n'avait jamais été retenu pour intégrer un navire de guerre. Comme si le recrutement était superficiel ! Un an auparavant, Gold Roger, le Roi des Pirates, mourrait sur l'échafaud. Depuis, les pirates pullulaient comme des insectes sur les océans et pillaient tout sur leur passage. La Marine avait beau les capturer, les exécuter, ils revenaient sur les eaux comme du chiendent dans un jardin. En entendant parler de ce fameux trésor, le One Piece, et du défi de Gold Roger, Beckman avait fait un zèle exemplaire dans son travail. La piraterie rentrait dans son âge d'or et, donc, la Marine se montrait plus indispensable que jamais. Une nouvelle désillusion. Sa misérable petite île et sa pitoyable base militaire demeuraient invisibles aux yeux du QG et lui aussi par conséquence. Il crèverait ici. Certainement de son tabagisme virulent. Ses cigarettes étant le seul danger qu'il affrontait au quotidien.

Ce fut donc avec la même morosité qu'il quitta son lit grinçant ce matin-là. Peut-être aurait-il eu le pas plus léger s'il avait su que cette journée allait changer à jamais sa vie.

Au milieu de la matinée, il fut appelé en ville. Un homme ivre perturbait le marché. Quand il arriva sur place, Ben reconnut sans surprise le vieux Herman. Il le mettait à l'ombre presque chaque semaine pour ivresse sur la voie publique. L'homme n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa entraîner, le sourire aux lèvres. Ben comprit qu'il allait encore devoir écouter ses histoires abracadabrantesques toute la journée. Personne d'autre que lui ne voulait le surveiller. Et il ne tenait pas à ce que ce pauvre type se fasse violenter par un soldat de mauvaise humeur. Il eut le droit pendant une heure à l'entendre se plaindre d'un voyou dans le quartier qui l'agressait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Pour l'éviter, Herman n'avait d'autre le choix que de rester dans le bar jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre. Faisant mine de s'intéresser, Ben lui demanda une description. En quelques phrases, il se retrouva avec le portrait robot du chihuahua du maire.

« Vous allez l'arrêter, hein ? Vous allez l'arrêter ? s'enquit Herman, inquiet pour sa sécurité, vacillant sur le banc de sa cellule.

– Bien entendu, je vais prévenir le QG, répondit le jeune sergent d'une voix lasse. Ils enverront sûrement un amiral. »

Le cri de joie du vieillard s'interrompit dans un ronflement sonore. Profitant de l'accalmie, Ben alluma sa huitième cigarette de la journée.

Vers midi, deux soldats ramenèrent un nouveau prisonnier. Ben leva la tête de son sandwich à leur approche. Il aperçut entre les deux militaires un adolescent boudeur. Un étranger de toute évidence. Ben connaissait presque tout le monde en ville. Et ce garçon ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux rouge sang, dissimulés sous un large chapeau de paille, et son œil gauche balafré. Le sergent lui donnait quinze ou seize ans, guère plus.

« Sergent, vous avez une place pour ce criminel? » questionna l'un des soldats en secouant le garçon.

Il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette prison. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que Herman et un petit escroc qui terminait bientôt sa peine. Ben soupira et prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cet odieux et dangereux criminel ? fit-il narquoisement en avisant la silhouette fine et la jeunesse du prisonnier.

– C'est un voleur de la pire espèce ! s'insurgea le militaire.

– J'ai volé un poulet sur le marché, expliqua avec un sourire amusé l'adolescent.

– Vivant ou mort ?

– Il était rôti, alors j'espère pour lui qu'il était mort. »

Ben se retint de rire. Il serait sorti avant la fin de la journée. Juste le temps de prévenir ses parents et de lui faire la leçon.

« Ça commence par un simple poulet, sergent, s'offusqua le même soldat. Et ça finit par…

– Ouais, ouais, je sais, le coupa Ben. Mettez-le dans la cellule quatre, en face de Herman. Ça lui fera de la compagnie quand il se réveillera. »

Il reprit aussitôt son repas en écoutant distraitement les bruits de pas s'éloigner de quelques mètres puis le son métallique de la grille qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Après l'avoir salué, les deux soldats sortirent, le laissant seul avec les trois prisonniers. Sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps. Si Herman dormait et l'escroc boudait, l'adolescent ne semblait pas aimer le silence. Une ou deux minutes suffirent à lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda t-il, le visage collé aux grilles et le cou tordu pour apercevoir Ben.

– Deux minutes, gamin. Je finis de manger et je suis à toi. »

Une fois, les restes avalés, il se rendit au garde-manger pour récupérer trois repas. Il glissa une assiette sous les grilles de l'escroc qui l'insulta copieusement. Ensuite, il déposa une seconde à côté de Herman qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il termina par le garçon. Il ouvrit la grille en guettant sa réaction. Le jeune voleur avait enlevé son chapeau, dévoilant son visage basané et juvénile. Ses joues gardaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Que faisait ce mioche tout seul dehors ? Il resta calme, dévisageant le sergent avec curiosité. Ben lui tendit son assiette et reçut un grand sourire en récompense. L'assiette de riz fut dévorée en quelques cuillères. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait voulu ce poulet.

Le gamin étant assis à même le sol, Ben s'octroya le banc. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la grille la clé. Le petit ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Quand il eut relevé le nez de son assiette, Ben attaqua la conversation.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions. » le prévint-il.

Le rouquin le regarda attentif avec un petit sourire. À le voir ainsi avec sa bouille d'ange, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

« D'abord, j'aimerais que tu me dises ton nom et ton âge.

– Je m'appelle Shanks et j'ai seize ans.

– Qui sont tes parents ? Où vivent-ils ? Je t'ai jamais vu en ville. Tu viens d'un village des environs ?

– J'ai pas de parents et je viens pas de cette île. Je suis arrivé hier par bateau.

– Sur une île, on vient souvent par bateau, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Ben. Si t'as pas de parents, qui s'occupe de toi ?

– Personne. Je m'occupe tout seul. »

Sur ces mots, le sourire de Shanks vacilla pour la première fois. Mais il se reprit vite et questionna Ben à son tour.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

– Sergent Ben Beckman. Je gère la prison. Reprenons. C'est toi qui m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de ton âge fait à traîner tout seul ?

– Je vole des poulets sur le marché, pardi ! »

Beckman soupira. Le gamin était un peu trop détendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait attraper et enfermer visiblement. Il n'était ni impressionné ni inquiet. Le sergent voulut le recadrer.

« OK, fit-il posément. Je vois que tu es un petit rigolo. Seulement, tu es en prison pour vol. Mineur le vol, certes. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Et je ne suis pas là pour rigoler avec toi. Je veux que tu répondes précisément à mes questions. Sinon, on sera encore là demain. »

Shanks garda un visage calme et ouvert. Un peu de curiosité brillait dans ses yeux. Il profita de l'aparté pour ramasser quelques grains de riz qui traînaient encore dans son assiette. Ben n'était pas du genre à hausser le ton ou à vouloir faire peur aux prisonniers. Généralement, on le respectait. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas, il se contentait de les ignorer. Ces personnes étaient déjà enfermées comme des animaux. Cela ne servait à rien d'empirer leur situation. Il ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes pour ce gosse trop sûr de lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il était sage et aucunement agressif ou irrespectueux. Juste trop inconscient et isolé. Ce qui inquiétait Ben était l'avenir de l'adolescent et comment réagiront d'autres soldats face à lui.

« On reprend sérieusement. » Haussement de sourcils dubitatif de Shanks. « Donne-moi le nom de tes parents et ton lieu de naissance.

– Je suis né sur West Blue, mais j'en suis parti quand j'avais huit ans.

– Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici ?

– J'étais mousse sur un bateau. »

Encore une fois, l'adolescent avait contourné la question des parents. Beckman comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus à leur propos. Si Shanks avait déjà un casier judiciaire, il pourrait en savoir plus. Cependant, il faudrait savoir sur quelle île il était avant. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Shanks.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Je vais passer devant un juge ?

– Un juge ne va pas se déplacer pour un poulet. Normalement, je devrais faire venir tes parents ici pour qu'ils remboursent le marchand et te ramènent avec eux. Mais je suppose que ça ne fait pas parti de tes options.

– Pas vraiment, non, sourit Shanks.

– Tu sortiras demain au plus tard. J'ai bien peur que ce soit à moi de te faire la leçon par contre. »

Ben se releva et épousseta son uniforme. Il en profita pour ramasser l'assiette parfaitement nettoyée. Il quitta la cellule chacun de ses mouvements observé par Shanks. Une fois la grille refermée, Ben se tourna une dernière fois vers le rouquin. Sans conviction, il récita :

« C'est pas bien de voler. Alors, tu recommences pas, sinon… Voilà ! »

Son bref discours fit tellement rire le plus jeune qu'il réveilla Herman. Le vieil homme s'agita et appela au secours, craignant les représailles de son ennemi. Ben le rassura distraitement en passant, déclarant que le terrible chihuahua avait été arrêté. Calmé, Herman s'attaqua à son assiette. La scénette n'arrangea pas le fou rire de Shanks.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accro. Le rouquin persistait à vouloir discuter et posait des tas de questions. Ben l'ignora, caché derrière son livre. Le garçon finit par tenir une conversation sans queue ni tête avec Herman. Les yeux du marine repassaient éternellement les mêmes mots sans parvenir à les lire. D'où venait ce fichu gamin ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si insouciant ? Il était sûrement orphelin ou alors avait fugué. Il semblait un peu trop mince et en était réduit à voler sur les marchés. Il ne mangeait de toute évidence pas à sa faim. Ben avait l'habitude de voir des gosses errer dans les rues et voler pour survivre. Mais Shanks semblait différent. Déjà, il ne possédait pas leur agressivité ni leur défiance quasi maladive. Il avait soutenu être arrivé sur bateau en tant que mousse. Avait-il travaillé sur un navire ? Aucun n'avait débarqué ici depuis des semaines. Le gamin avait menti. L'œil de Beckman glissa vers Shanks. Assis à même le sol, il riait aux histoires abracadabrantes de l'ivrogne pas vraiment dessaoulé. Cet adolescent saurait-il naviguer ? Le sergent secoua la tête. Peut-être réfléchissait-il trop ? Mais ses pensées revinrent immédiatement vers Shanks. Le jeune prisonnier cachait quelque chose. Son sourire était trop grand pour être vrai.

En fin d'après-midi, Ben se décida à ramener Herman chez lui. Il en profita aussi pour ouvrir la cellule de Shanks.

« C'est déjà fini ? s'étonna ce dernier.

– Ça ne sert à rien que je te garde plus longtemps. Tu peux filer. »

Mais le prisonnier ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur la grille ouverte.

« Je peux pas plutôt partir demain matin ? » demanda t-il, tendu, son chapeau jetant l'ombre sur son visage.

Décidément, ce môme ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Beckman s'apprêtait à refuser quand il comprit. Shanks n'avait nulle part où aller et ne voulait pas dormir dehors. Il devait espérer aussi un dîner gratuit. De toute évidence, cette demande faisait déjà mal à son égo et il refusait de l'expliquer patientant en silence. Doucement, Ben referma la grille en marmonnant « T'es vraiment un cas ».

Une heure plus tard, le sergent était de retour. Il distribua quelques morceaux de poulet accompagnés d'une soupe aux poireaux à ses deux prisonniers. L'œil de Shanks brilla quand il vit l'assiette.

« C'est le poulet que j'ai volé ? » questionna t-il, taquin.

Beckman ne lui répondit pas, mais son sourire suffit. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dédommage le marchand, Shanks n'ayant pas de parents pour le faire. De plus, rajouter un peu de viande aux plats maigres et fades de cette prison ne faisait de mal à personne. Une fois son service terminé il reprit son livre en dégustant une cuisse. Il ne fallait pas gâcher. Il en resservit même à Shanks qui ne regrettait absolument pas d'être resté.

« Merci, sergent ! Vous êtes vraiment sympa pour un marine. Je crois que je vous aime bien.

– Enfin, tu te déclares, répondit ironiquement Ben en tirant sur sa cigarette. Je commençais à désespérer.

– Vous êtes différent des autres soldats que j'ai rencontré. »

Le visage de Shanks paraissait sérieux cette fois.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Beckman alluma sa dernière cigarette de la journée et quitta la prison. Il croisa le veilleur de nuit en sortant. Cette nuit, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'énigme Shanks tournoyait encore dans sa tête.

* * *

Quand il arriva à son poste le lendemain matin, il remarqua aussitôt que la cellule de Shanks était vide. Il se figea et alla retrouver le garde de nuit qui grignotait un morceau de pain, l'œil vide. Il lui demanda où était passé le garçon roux.

« Le petit voleur ? Je l'ai libéré à l'aube, répondit l'autre, la bouche pleine. Il avait plus rien à faire ici. »

Sans les rires et les commentaires de Shanks, la journée lui parut plus longue et morne que les autres. Ben espérait presque qu'il se fasse prendre pour un nouveau vol. Mais personne ne lui ramena le petit rouquin. Personne ne vint aujourd'hui. Même Herman ne fit pas de vague, pas encore remis de sa cuite de la veille. Au coucher, il se tourna longtemps dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Qu'était devenu Shanks ? Avait-il déjà quitté l'île ? Avait-il trouvé de quoi manger ? Avait-il volé sans s'être fait prendre ? Ben avait mal au crâne. Il était crevé.

Il ouvrit l'œil au son du clairon qui lui semblait plus strident que d'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Il ne resta pas au lit pour autant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il prit son temps pour se préparer et quitta la base militaire directement. Une cigarette au bec en guise de petit-déjeuner, il traversa d'un pas tranquille le centre de la ville. Il aimait sa ville quand elle était vide sous les rayons hésitants du soleil. Les embruns de l'océan remontaient jusqu'ici. Il les inspira profondément, mais avala davantage de tabac que d'iode.

À l'opposé du port, il y avait une longue bâtisse qui aurait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Quand on s'en approchait, on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires d'enfants. C'était un orphelinat. Il y en avait très peu dans cette partie d'East Blue. La pauvreté et la grisaille qui se dégageaient du bâtiment ne donnaient pas envie d'y entrer ou d'adopter l'un de ses pensionnaires. Même vue de l'intérieur ce n'était guère reluisant. Et Beckman était bien placé pour le savoir. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans la cour au gazon jauni qu'une vieille nonne rondelette sortit à sa rencontre. Il s'agissait de la Sœur Héloïse, la directrice de l'orphelinat.

« Mon garçon ! s'exclama t-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

– Ma sœur » salua le soldat en lui faisant la bise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partageaient tous les deux un thé dans la cuisine désuète, mais pratique. La petite religieuse racontait les derniers potins de l'orphelinat d'un ton badin.

« Et toi, mon grand, reprit-elle soudain. Comment ça se passe au travail ?

– La routine, répondit laconiquement Beckman en voulant s'allumer une cigarette.

– Taratata, claqua la voix d'Héloïse. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas de ça ici. Si tu pouvais arrêter de t'empoisonner ce serait l'idéal. Oh, je sais que je parle en pure perte » ajouta t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

En riant doucement, le marine remit sa cigarette dans sa poche. Il termina sa tasse de thé avant de poser une question qui le travaillait.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu un adolescent roux dans le coin ces derniers jours ?

– Nous avons le petit Thomas, hasarda la bonne sœur.

– Non, un nouveau. Je pensais qu'il aurait pu passer une nuit ici ou le temps d'un repas. Tu ramasses toujours les gosses dans les rues.

– Pas de nouveau pensionnaire, non. Mais si je vois ce petit, il y a toujours de la place ici.

– Oh, il est peut-être trop vieux pour cet endroit. Il a seize ans.

– Tu es resté là jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, lui rappela Héloïse. En parlant d'enfants, tu n'as ramassé aucun des miens récemment ?

– Non, ils se tiennent tranquilles. Je te les aurais ramenés en personne par la peau des fesses sinon. Comme d'habitude. Étrange d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que Marrec et sa bande tiendraient aussi longtemps sans se battre.

– Je les tiens à l'œil ces petits voyous ! annonça fièrement la religieuse. J'en ferai d'honnêtes bonhommes !

– Je te souhaite bien du courage, ricana Beckman en fouillant parmi les gâteaux secs pour trouver ses préférés. Ils sont plutôt hargneux, les morpions !

– J'ai déjà affronté pire, rétorqua t-elle, l'œil malicieux. Regarde-toi ! Qui aurait parier dans cette fichue ville que tu te trouverais un jour du bon côté des barreaux ?

– J'avoue. »

Il était vrai qu'il l'avait bien fait tourner en bourrique. Pourtant, avant, il était un gentil garçon. Mais après la mort de sa mère, il avait changé. Son père était marin pour une compagnie de commerce. Il voyageait et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils. Alors, il l'avait confié à Sœur Héloïse avec une pension. Il était revenu une fois puis repartit. Rapidement, il avait cessé d'envoyer de l'argent et des lettres. Son navire était revenu au port sans lui. Il avait déserté en laissant son fils à l'orphelinat du jour au lendemain. Héloïse lui avait cherché des centaines d'excuses, mais Beckman ne lui trouvait que des tords. Son père ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, même quand sa mère vivait encore. L'homme n'était qu'un lâche qui l'avait abandonné à la première occasion. Alors, le garçon avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler et s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui le rattachait à lui.

Cependant, il demeurait en colère, toujours. Il avait suivi les mauvais gamins et avait commencé les bêtises. De plus en plus grosses, sourd aux remontrances des bonnes sœurs. Vols, bagarres, agressions, provocations. Il avait même passé plusieurs séjours en prison. Finalement, il s'était calmé vers quinze ans après avoir vu l'un de ses camarades de vandalisme pendu sur la place principale. Ou plutôt les larmes d'Héloïse et des autres sœurs quand elles avaient appris la mort de l'un de leurs protégés. Ces pauvres femmes lui avaient rappelé que même si son père ne voulait pas de lui, des gens tenaient à lui. Il s'était juré qu'elles ne subiraient plus jamais une telle peine. Il était retourné sur les bancs de l'école, avait décroché son diplôme et était entré dans la Marine.

Depuis, il profitait de son poste pour protéger ces orphelins d'eux-même et de la justice parfois trop cruelle. Héloïse lui avait confié que certains voyaient même en lui un héros et rêvaient de suivre ses traces.

« Je suis pas un héros, l'avait contredite Beckman. Juste un pauvre type qui essaie de faire quelque chose d'utile. »

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, puis Beckman prit congé. Il alla dire bonjour aux autres sœurs et aux enfants qu'ils connaissaient le plus. Il remarqua dans un dortoir le fameux Marrec en pleine crise de « boudage » avec trois de ses camarades. Au moins, ils ne traînaient pas dehors à chercher la bagarre. Même si visiblement, ils s'étaient battus la veille et avaient perdu comme le soufflaient les ecchymoses sur leurs visages et la lèvre ouverte du chef. Étonnant car la petite bande se faisait toujours un devoir de s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux.

Avant de retourner à la caserne, le jeune sergent ne put s'empêcher d'aller sur le port. Il ne vit aucune tête rousse et on l'informa qu'aucun bateau n'était arrivé ou repartit depuis plusieurs semaines. La saison était assez morte. Alors, où pouvait se trouver ce fichu rouquin ? Il ne pouvait être venu et repartit à la nage ! Aucun des ouvriers du port n'avait vu Shanks. Beckman commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce gosse.

Pourtant, d'autres personnes l'avaient vu. Alors qu'il erraient en ville, il surpris une conversation entre l'épicière et la boulangère – les commères attitrées du patelin. Gloussant, elles parlaient de Marrec et sa bande qui s'étaient fait bien corriger hier près du réservoir d'eau. Elles s'étonnaient particulièrement du fait que le garçon qui leur avait refait le portrait était seul contre quatre. Et il s'en était sorti sans une égratignure.

« Pourtant, il avait bien l'air gentil, ce petit, commenta la boulangère, les bras pleins de pains, avec son chapeau de paille et sa petit frimousse. J'ai bien cru que Marrec allait vraiment lui faire mal. Ça a été le contraire. Quand il s'est déchaîné, on aurait dit un démon ! Le Diable au corps, finit-elle dans un murmure.

– Oui, je me disais la même chose. Il ignorait Marrec et quand cet idiot a voulu le frapper par derrière, il s'est retourné et… J'en ai encore des frissons. »

Les mots chapeau de paille firent arrêter Beckman, sa cigarette pendant aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes.

« Excusez-moi, ce garçon qui a battu Marrec, est-ce qu'il était roux ?

– Difficile de faire plus roux que lui !

– Par où est-il allé ?

– Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit la femme étonnée par l'empressement du sergent. Vers les bois, je crois. Enfin, il a quitté la ville, ça c'est sûr ! »

Sans attendre la suite, Beckman fila à son tour vers l'extérieur de la ville.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder à poster le second chapitre. A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre II : Le Marine et le Pirate

**Notes de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement, mais je tenais à vous dire un grand merci !  
_

_Comme précédemment, les personnages sont la propriété de Eichiro Oda. Bien sûr !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec le second chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le Marine et le Pirate**

Les bois de l'île étaient clairsemés et ordonnés. Ayant subis plusieurs incendies au cours du siècle, on avait replanté des arbres en lignes droites. Deux chemins principaux, également, orchestrés par la main de l'Homme les traversaient et rejoignaient les deux seules villes. Si l'appellation de ville pouvait se montrer décente au vu de leur taille. Il était impossible de s'y perdre. Pour les avoir parcourus de fond en comble, Beckman pouvait se vanter de les connaître par cœur. Si Shanks s'y était bel et bien réfugié, il le dénicherait sans mal. Cet amas d'arbres représentait si bien East Blue : calme, ennuyeux et terriblement prévisible. Dénué d'avenir palpitant.

Méthodique, Beckman longea les routes officielles. Il se doutait que Shanks ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Le gosse paraissait avoir de l'expérience dans l'illégalité et être doué pour se cacher. Mais, au cas où, il était plus prudent de les éliminer en premier lieu. Ensuite, il quadrilla les bois avec un soin militaire des plus pointus. Pour une fois, sa formation lui servait à quelque chose. Depuis sa prise de poste, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de mettre quoi que ce soit en pratique. Son arme de service, un vieux fusil, n'avait jamais tiré en dehors des entraînements hebdomadaires. Quelle pitoyable unité de soldats ils faisaient ! Si des pirates débarquaient sur cette île, ils ne rencontreraient sûrement aucune réelle résistance. Le sergent chassa ces pensées. Pour le moment, il cherchait un gosse. Il ne courrait après aucun criminel et il n'y avait aucun pirate à l'horizon. À l'image de la Marine, les flibustiers semblaient ignorer l'existence de ce trou paumé.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne trouvât une trace du rouquin. Il s'assit sur une bûche et s'alluma une énième cigarette. Il se refit le plan des bois dans la tête et cocha les zones déjà faites. Les yeux vers le ciel, il observa la fumée de nicotine s'élever lentement avant de se fondre dans l'air. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Beckman se rendit compte qu'il gaspillait sa journée de permission à chercher un gosse qu'il connaissait à peine et qui – de toute évidence – n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pourquoi cette obsession pour Shanks ? Sa vie était-elle si monotone que la moindre distraction devenait une drogue ? Certes, Shanks était un gamin hors de commun et constituait à lui seul tous les mystères qui peuplaient la vie de Beckman. _Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas_, songea le sergent en écrasant sa clope. Il ferait mieux de d'abandonner. Le môme n'était peut-être même plus sur l'île disparaissant comme il était apparu. _Faut que je me trouve un hobby_, décida le sergent en se relevant. Il était temps d'arrêter sa quête stupide et inutile. Et si par miracle il avait retrouvé le garçon que ce serait-il passé ? Le gosse aurait sûrement paniqué de voir un quasi inconnu, soldat de surcroît, retourner toute l'île pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Pour se changer les idée et profiter mieux de sa journée de libre, Beckman bifurqua et se dirigea vers la plus haute falaise de l'île. Depuis qu'il était gosse, c'était son endroit préféré. On pouvait apercevoir toute les terres d'un côté et l'horizon infini marin de l'autre. Le vent soufflait toujours très fort et lui donnait l'impression de voler. Une sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver ailleurs. Elle lui redonnait l'espoir d'un jour quitter cet endroit étroit et morose.

Il n'y avait guère de route à faire pour atteindre ce point. L'île n'était pas grande. Beckman sortit des bois et traversa une grande plaine rocheuse. Plus le vent soufflait, plus il savait qu'il approchait. Enfin, la mer immense se dessina sous ses yeux. Elle était agitée et grise sous le ciel nuageux. Le jeune sergent sourit en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Rien de tel que cette vision pour lui vider l'esprit et l'apaiser. Il laissa les mèches échappées de son catogan battre son visage dans l'indifférence. D'ici, il pouvait voir une grande partie des côtes de l'île. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait fait construire un phare ici. Mais il n'y avait pas de phare dans ce pays et personne ne semblait décidé à en bâtir un. Quand à une réunion de la mairie, Beckman en avait glissé un mot, les autres habitants l'avaient regardé comme s'il lui poussait une seconde tête. Aucun de ces péquenauds ne semblait capable de voir au delà de son palier et de ses misérables intérêts. Le sergent soupira. Finalement, sa falaise n'arrivait pas autant à l'apaiser aujourd'hui. Peut-être un peu de trop plein – ou de ras-de-bol – il devrait prendre des vacances. Mais il doutait d'y avoir droit. Il faudrait qu'il relise son contrat de travail ce soir. Ça le changerait des _Grandes Batailles Maritimes du XIVe siècle sur Grand Line_. Peut-être la relève ne le regarderait pas d'un œil ahuri en voyant sa lecture cette fois. Il ne comprenait pas une telle réaction. Même Shanks s'était fichu de lui quand il avait vu la couverture de son pavé. Et Herman s'était rendormi avant d'avoir fini le titre. C'était pourtant un excellent bouquin.

Beckman se dit qu'il aurait dû ramener une bouteille. La mer se révélait bien plus agréable à admirer avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Comme le reste de ce monde de fous en vérité. Un mouvement vers le sud lui fit tourner l'œil. Il reconnut malgré les quelques kilomètres de distance une petite crique isolée. L'un des endroits privilégiés par les adolescents pour leurs rendez-vous galants ou beuveries. Lui-même y avait passé un nombre certain de soirées. Mais ce n'étaient pas des jeunes des environs qui s'y agitaient cette fois. Quelques hommes traînaient des silhouettes vers la grève où des barques patientaient. Aussitôt, les yeux sombres du soldat fouillèrent la mer. Là, derrière un récif, un petit sloop se balançait mollement. Son attention se reporta vers les hommes sur la plage. Les silhouettes qui se débattaient entre leurs mains se révélaient plus petites et plus frêles qu'eux. Sans davantage attendre ni réfléchir, Beckman s'élança en direction de la crique.

Il emprunta un raccourci en passant par les bois. Il avait rarement couru aussi vite. Il pensa en avoir perdu sa clope en route, mais n'avait pas le temps de s'en assurer. Il lui suffirait de s'inventer un alibi si un feu se déclenchait. Ce ne serait guère la première fois. Ignorant un virulent point de côté qui lui poignardait les reins, il atteignit un talus à quelques pas de la crique. Il entendit la rumeur des conversations mêlées de rires d'hommes et de pleurs d'enfants. Beckman allait quitter sa cachette, la colère rongeant sa poitrine,quand on le saisit par la taille. Son adversaire surprise le fit chuter et le bâillonna de sa main sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir. Le sergent allait riposter quand il aperçut le visage de son agresseur. À moitié allongé sur lui, Shanks lui fit signe de garder le silence. La vue de ce visage familier le calma. Beckman opina du chef et le garçon le lâcha. Sans faire de bruit, ils s'avancèrent dans les buissons en rampant pour s'approcher de la scène.

Il y avait cinq gosses de moins de quinze ans. Le sergent en reconnut deux comme faisant partis de l'orphelinat de Sœur Héloïse. Il eut un geste pour se lever, mais Shanks l'en dissuada.

« Ils sont armés, pas vous. » chuchota t-il en désignant les pistolets aux ceintures des étrangers.

Effectivement, Beckman était en civil et son fusil resté dans son dortoir de la caserne. Il ne pouvait pas donner tord au roux. De plus, il y avait huit hommes sans compter ceux qui devaient attendre dans le bateau derrière le récif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent avec les gamins ? Ils les emmènent où ? siffla t-il sans les quitter du regard.

– Marchands d'esclaves, souffla Shanks.

– Comment tu sais ?

– Ils ont essayé de m'embarquer hier. Apparemment, ils sont spécialisés dans le ramassage d'orphelins.

– Une minute, réfléchit Beckman. L'esclavage est interdit par le gouvernement mondial. »

L'adolescent eut un ricanement sinistre. Sur la plage, les enfants avaient tous été mis dans les barques et les kidnappeurs s'installaient autour.

« Sauf aux Saboady et à Marigeoise. Ils doivent les emmener pour Grand Line.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce genre d'exception ne m'étonne pas. »

L'amertume et le dégoût rendaient la voix de Beckman rauque. Les gosses étaient agités et terrifiés. Les kidnappeurs imposaient le calme à renfort de cris et de menaces. Un adolescent plus virulent que les autres reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Les plus jeunes commencèrent à pleurer. Le soldat s'agitait et la colère le possédait lentement.

« On peut pas rester sans rien faire, souffla t-il à Shanks.

– Et que peut-on faire ? répliqua le roux qui conservait un calme olympien.

– J'ai un escargophone, se souvint soudain Beckman. Je contacte la base. »

Sans attendre de réaction de son compagnon, il composa le numéro. Le gastéropode sonna dans le vide pendant deux interminables minutes. Même pour décrocher, ces soldats se montraient incompétents. Les barques commençaient à s'éloigner. Beckman marmonnait des jurons fleuris tandis que Shanks suivait les embarcations du regard. Son visage enfantin était fermé et sombre. Son sérieux inattendu le faisait paraître plus âgé. Un « catcha » sec retentit enfin.

« Bonjour, base mari…, commença une voix morne.

– Ici, le sergent Ben Beckman de la seconde division. J'ai besoin d'un renfort d'hommes à la crique aux mouettes le plus vite possible. »

Cette plage déserte et caillouteuse avait été surnommé ainsi car les oiseaux marins y faisaient leurs nids depuis plusieurs décennies. Le manque d'imagination et de fantaisie de cette île se ressentaient même dans leurs nominations.

« Pourquoi ?

– Un trafic d'esclaves s'y déroule. Il me faudrait au moins une vingtaine d'hommes. »

Beckman n'oubliait pas le sloop qui rôdait non loin.

« Faut que je prévienne le Colonel…

– Rien à foutre de la procédure ! Active-toi, c'est urgent !

– C'est trop tard » annonça Shanks d'une voix sombre.

Le garçon s'était relevé, quittant leur cachette. Les barques avaient disparu et leurs prisonniers avec. Avec des gestes automatiques, Beckman raccrocha et se mit aussi debout. Le rouquin avait raison. La mer était calme et vide. Les trafiquants avaient dû virer de bord pour retrouver le navire principal. Dans quelques minutes, l'ancre serait levée et les enfants emportés vers un bien triste destin.

« Putain ! » ragea le brun en balançant son escargophone à terre.

La malheureuse bête rampa se cacher derrière Shanks, les yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes.

« C'est pas fini, poursuivit le roux. Ils sont pas encore partis. Ils vont sûrement rester encore quelques jours.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, ils s'en sont pris à moi hier. Le soir, je les ai suivis. Apparemment, ils sont là depuis presque deux semaines. Ils ont trouvé une planque dans le coin et ils parcourent cette île et celles des alentours pour dénicher leurs proies. Je crois pas que leurs cales soient pleines.

– Ils ont trouvé un bon filon, comprit Beckman, calmé. Ils vont l'user jusqu'au bout. »

Il s'alluma une cigarette sans s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai vu un sloop amarrés plus au nord. Ils vont sûrement le bouger, mais ça fait un point de départ pour l'enquête. Tu as vu leur planque ?

– Non, ils avaient passé la nuit sur une plage plus au sud. Ils devaient être trop loin pour y arriver. »

Beckman souffla un épais nuage. Il avait retrouvé son calme et pouvait réfléchir. Ils avaient de bons éléments. Avec les hommes nécessaires, débusquer les trafiquants ne prendrait que quelques heures, au pire deux ou trois jours. Il devrait interroger les enfants de Sœur Héloïse. Certains de leurs camarades avaient été pris, peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose ou avaient-ils entendu des rumeurs. Personne ne faisait attention à des enfants des rues et, pourtant, ils avaient l'oreille qui traînait. Il faudrait que Sœur Héloïse fasse l'appel. Combien avaient disparu sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive ? Il trouverait sûrement d'autres victimes voir des témoins dans la seconde ville de l'île. Sans négliger les îles voisines, surtout si les suppositions de Shanks s'avéraient justes.

Il se tourna vers le garçon roux. Ce dernier avait ramassé l'escargophone et le grattouillait entre les antennes.

« Espérons que les renforts arriveront en bateau. On pourra peut-être rattraper ces salauds avant qu'ils quittent les eaux de l'île. Sinon, on quadrillera l'île pour les débusquer. Les bases environnantes devront être contactées pour qu'elles fassent des recherches aussi de leur côté. Si ça se trouve, on a seulement vu la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ce doit être tout un trafic avec des ramifications sur Grand Line. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Beckman se rendit soudain compte. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé l'affaire, le fait d'arme, qui lui permettrait de quitter cette île de malheur. C'était une occasion en or pour montrer l'étendue de ses compétences et briller aux yeux des hauts officiers de East Blue. L'occasion qu'il attendait depuis neuf longues années. Si son commandant ou un autre haut gradé ne lui enlevait pas l'affaire au dernier moment. Il se battrait pour la garder, voir la diriger. Tout s'était déjà organiser dans sa tête. Le nombre d'hommes nécessaires, les démarches à faire, le déroulement des recherches, comment attaquer le navire ennemi tout en évitant les dégâts collatéraux sur les enfants… Il commençait à réfléchir à plusieurs scénarios possibles selon les résultats ou la réaction des trafiquants. La voix de Shanks le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Quand vous dîtes "on", je suis compris dedans ? »

Beckman demeura un instant déconcerté par la question. Il avait inclus le garçon sans se poser de question.

« J'aurai besoin de ton témoignage, improvisa t-il, avant et après l'enquête. Si on a besoin de leur tendre un piège, tu pourrais faire un bon appât. »

Shanks eut alors un petit sourire qui coupa l'herbe sous le pied du sergent. Son rôle s'arrêtait là.

« Collaborer avec la Marine, c'est pas mon truc. Je comprends que vous vouliez les arrêter, mais ce sera sans moi. C'est pas mes affaires. Et je veux pas me retrouver au milieu de soldats surtout. »

Beckman soupira et insista.

« Pourquoi ? OK, tu as été arrêté pour vol, et alors ? On s'en fiche. Tu n'aurais pas suivi ces types si tu ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. Tu veux autant que moi qu'ils paient, j'en suis sûr. Tu as failli te retrouver sur ces barques.

– S'il s'agit d'un réseau comme vous le pensez, la Marine risque d'envoyer des pointures, surtout si ça concerne Grand Line. Je peux pas prendre le risque.

– Shanks, la Marine a autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un gosse qui pratique le vol à l'étalage. »

L'adolescent eut un rire. Un grand sourire innocent fendit son visage. Il lâcha sa bombe en regardant Beckman droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis un pirate. »

* * *

Les cinq marines envoyés en éclaireurs avaient longés les côtes durant plus d'une heure pour revenir bredouilles. Le Colonel Shieft jeta un regard noir à Beckman. Comme il le craignait, il avait mobilisé ses hommes pour rien. L'endroit était désert et aucune trace des soi-disant esclavagistes n'avait été retrouvé. De forte mauvaise humeur, l'officier rameuta ses soldats et ordonna la fin de l'enquête.

À l'écart, Beckman s'était assis à même le sable et fumait clope sur clope. À peine arrivé, Shieft n'en avait qu'à sa tête et l'avait mis de côté. De toute évidence, l'appel du sergent l'avait emmerdé plus qu'autre chose et il était décidé à ne même pas lui laisser les miettes. Il avait ensuite mené une recherche hasardeuse et superficielle avant de décréter que Beckman avait menti.

Le brun avait du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Les marchands d'esclaves avaient disparu si rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait. Il devait y avoir une astuce et il devait la trouver. Il était évident qu'il serait seul sur cette affaire à présent. Son commandant l'avait complètement lâché. Il pouvait faire une croix sur le soutien de la Marine. À moins d'une preuve formelle, il n'avait plus aucune crédibilité à leurs yeux. Sans doute serait-il puni, voir mis à pied. Shieft était du genre rancunier. Quant à Shanks, il avait à nouveau disparu. Inutile d'espérer quoique ce soit de lui.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Shanks, c'était quoi ce coming-out de merde ? Un pirate, ce gosse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était recherché avec une prime aussi ? Beckman ne voulait pas y croire. Après l'aveu de Shanks, il était resté interdit, figé. Ce qui, évidemment, avait fait rire ce satané rouquin qui en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Pas un mot de plus. Et toujours ce fichu sourire agaçant. Pourquoi lui dire cela ? Si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas une chose à dire à un officier de la Marine. Si c'était vrai… Le doute s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Shanks n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir. De plus, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Comment était-il arrivé sur l'île ? En bateau avait-il assuré. Logique. Cependant, aucun navire n'avait accosté depuis des semaines. Officiellement tout du moins. Un bateau pirate pouvait parfaitement mouiller dans un coin désert sans être repéré. Le fait qu'il soit originaire de West Blue n'était pas étonnant quand on voyageait sur les mers depuis l'âge de huit ans. Shanks avait également dit qu'il avait été mousse, mais n'avait pas dit sur quel navire. La Marine ne recrutait que des majeurs à partir de quinze ans exceptionnellement avec accord parental. Shanks a quitté son île à huit ans. Quant à la marine marchande, elle n'embauchait pas avant douze ans, voir seize ans selon la législation du pays. Shanks avait déjà eu affaire à la Marine et à la justice. Il volait, apparaissait et disparaissait avec une facilité déconcertante. « Marrec et sa bande! » se souvint soudain Beckman, sa cigarette chutant de ses lèvres. Shanks leur avait non seulement tenu tête, mais il les avait vaincus facilement. Il savait rudement bien se battre et son exploit avait impressionné et terrifié les témoins. La boulangère l'avait comparé à un démon. Tout concordait. Shanks était un pirate. Alors, où se trouvait le reste l'équipage ?

Une nouvelle idée germait dans l'esprit de Beckman. Shanks ne pouvait se déplacer seul. Une bande de pirates se dissimulait sur l'île. Or les trafiquants s'en étaient pris à Shanks. Si l'équipage du gamin se montrait un minimum soudé ou au moins orgueilleux, il n'apprécierait pas qu'on s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux. Beckman pourrait s'arranger pour monter les pirates et les esclavagistes l'un contre l'autre. Lui n'aurait qu'à récupérer les enfants au passage. Mais avant cela il devait retrouver Shanks. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ce môme était une vraie anguille. Il songea un moment à longer les côtes avant d'y renoncer. Si les soldats qui venaient faire de même n'avaient pas vu les pirates, lui perdrait juste son temps. La racaille des mers montrait beaucoup de talent pour se cacher.

Beckman tenta de se souvenir de sa conversation avec Shanks en prison. Peut-être le gamin avait-il lâché d'autres indices. Puis l'image du roux jouant avec son escargophone lui revint en mémoire. Il plongea la main dans sa poche. Vide. L'autre ne comportait que son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Il s'était fait voler son appareil comme un bleu. Un rire le secoua. Sacré rouquin ! Grâce à ce recel, il pourrait remettre la main sur Shanks facilement.

Dans un regain d'énergie, il se leva en chassant le sable de ses habits. Pour exécuter son nouveau plan, il devait retourner à la caserne.

Alors qu'il traversait la base, il eut droit à une vingtaine de réflexions sur l'alerte qu'il avait lancé.

« Hé, Ben, t'es sûr qu'il y a que du tabac dans tes cigarettes ?

– Ça t'amuse de faire déplacer tout le monde pour rien ?

– T'as essayé de prouver au colonel à quel point tu valais mieux que nous ? Bah, tu t'es foiré ! T'es juste un connard arrogant.

– Tu te fais tellement chier que ça durant ta perm' pour inventer des missions ? »

C'était les plus redondantes. Vive la solidarité de la Marine. Le mépris et la raillerie dégueulaient de leurs paroles. Il ignora ses pseudos camarades et traversa la base d'un pas alerte. Il entra dans la salle des communications. Seuls deux bleus faisaient une partie de cartes dans un coin. Certainement la raison pour laquelle répondre à l'escargophone était si long.

« Je prends la relève, lança Beckman d'une voix ferme. Vous pouvez filer. »

Aucun des deux soldats ne lui demanda son nom ou son matricule. Ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer qu'il portait des habits de civil. _Bande d'abrutis_, songea t-il en s'asseyant. Il tira un escargophone simple devant lui avant de le brancher sur un escargophone-espion. Ainsi, il pourrait localiser Shanks durant l'appel. Il doutait fortement que le gamin accepte de le revoir et encore moins qu'il balance son équipage. Une fois son installation terminée, il composa son propre numéro. Il n'entendit qu'une seule tonalité avant qu'on décrocha. _Réactif_, apprécia t-il.

« Bien le bonjour, Sergent Ben ! claironna la voix de Shanks.

– Salut, gamin ! Il me semblait bien que tu m'avais emprunté quelque chose, fit Beckman, amusé par le ton insouciant de l'adolescent.

– Vous aviez traumatisé cette pauvre bête. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec vous.

– Certes, certes », marmonna le soldat en surveillant l'escargophone-espion. Le jeune pirate n'était pas encore localisé. Il devait le faire parler davantage. « Il n'empêche que cet animal martyrisé appartient à la Marine.

– En parlant de la Marine, vous avez arrêté les kidnappeurs ?

– Tu sais frapper où ça fait mal, convint Beckman. Non, le temps que les renforts arrivent, ils avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

– Pas de chance !

– Maintenant, je passe pour un menteur au sein de la base. Qu'importe ce que je dirai, personne ne me croira.

– Et pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

– Tu es le seul avec moi qui ait vu ces ordures…

– Je témoignerai pas, désolé, le coupa Shanks.

– Je ne pensais pas à ça. Ils ne te croiront pas de toute façon. Je voulais te demander ton aide pour les coincer officieusement. Puisque la méthode officielle a échoué. »

Il y eut un silence. Beckman n'entendait plus que la respiration de Shanks et le roulement de la mer. L'appareil de localisation le plaçait au nord, mais la zone n'était pas encore assez précise. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Le sergent était un homme patient, mais il craignait que Shanks ne raccroche s'il le laissait encore hésiter. Il ajouta prudemment :

« Où es-tu ? On peut se voir ? »

Le silence fit place à un éclat de rire. Beckman se tendit.

« Alors comme ça, on veut collaborer avec un pirate, monsieur le sergent ?

– Les procédures, les lois et toutes ces conneries, je m'en balance là, cracha Beckman oubliant soudain où il était. Je veux juste sauver les enfants avant qu'ils soient hors de ma portée.

– J'avais raison.

– Raison à propos de quoi ?

– Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres marines. »

Beckman se souvint que l'adolescent avait en effet déjà prononcé une phrase semblable alors qu'il lui servait le poulet qu'il avait dérobé.

« Si tu veux, soupira le soldat. Alors ?

– Il y a une grotte marine au nord de l'île. À côté d'une colonne de calcaire. »

Un discret sifflement lui indiqua que la localisation était complète. Les coordonnées précises de Shanks furent imprimées. Il disait vrai.

« Je vois où c'est, fit Beckman en fourrant la feuille dans sa poche.

– L'escargophone m'a enfin trouvé ? » demanda le roux d'un ton faussement innocent.

Beckman se contenta de rire. Cela ne servait à rien de nier. Le gamin était plus malin qu'il ne le paraissait. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de l'amusement. Était-ce véritablement de l'inconscience ? Un doute frôla son esprit. Et si Shanks le manipulait ? Un piège l'attendait-il dans cette grotte ? Après tout, il ignorait de quoi était capable ce garçon. Quant à l'équipage, il n'avait aucun élément sur eux.

« Alors, on se dit à tout de suite, sergent !

– À tout de suite. » fit le soldat d'un ton mécanique.

Beckman avait soudain l'impression de s'apprêter à signer un pacte avec le Diable.


	3. Chapitre III : Bas les Masques

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu beaucoup de retours sur le chapitre précédent et je vous en remercie infiniment. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour sortir ce chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne excuse : il est deux fois plus long que les autres ! Je vous laisse vous régaler !  
_

_PS : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Devinez à qui ils sont._

* * *

**Chapitre III : Bas les Masques**

La grotte était au dessus du niveau de la mer. Quand il la vit, Beckman comprit pourquoi Shanks l'avait choisie. Elle n'était pas inondée à chaque marée contrairement aux autres. De plus, on ne la voyait pas depuis la mer et des corniches naturelles au dessus la rendaient invisible depuis la côte. Il se demanda comment le jeune pirate l'avait dénichée.

Pour l'atteindre, le sergent dut mettre les pieds dans l'eau et escalader quelques rochers glissants d'algues. Beckman s'arrêta à l'entrée. Elle lui paraissait étroite et vide. Il chercha d'autres ouvertures en vain. Il parvint à se faufiler de justesse. Shanks devait avoir la carrure idéale, mais lui s'était égratigné le dos. Un couloir étroit le conduit jusqu'à un virage à 90°. Là, la grotte s'élargit et forma un grand arc de cercle. Il y avait un trou au plafond découvrant des arbres qui offrait une lumière verte à l'habitacle tout en le dissimulant des regards curieux. La planque idéale. Si on n'était pas trop épais. Au milieu, Shanks l'attendait en aiguisant un sabre d'abordage. Beckman se figea. Il était venu sans arme. Mais le sourire de Shanks le rassura. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se releva en abandonnant sa lame.

« Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas, avoua Shanks.

– J'y ai pensé sérieusement », avoua Beckman en s'allumant une cigarette.

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls. Il n'entendit ni ne vit personne. Pas même un bagage. Beckman marchait sur des œufs avec ce garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, qui il était vraiment. Et surtout où était son équipage et combien étaient-ils. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il ne supportait pas l'imprévu.

« Jouons cartes sur table, tu veux ? annonça t-il. Où sont les autres ? »

Shanks ne parut pas comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait le sergent, le visage interrogateur. Évidemment, il jouait fort bien la comédie.

« Quels autres ? demanda Shanks avec incompréhension.

– Le reste de ton équipage. Tu n'es pas venu ici tout seul. Où sont les autres pirates ? Et votre bateau ? »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

« Je vous ai dit la vérité l'autre jour. Je suis tout seul. Quant au bateau, je l'ai caché un peu plus haut. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un bateau, plutôt une grosse barque de pêche. »

Beckman lui tourna le dos. Cela n'allait pas. Si Shanks disait vrai, son plan était fichu. Il ne pourrait décemment pas attaqué toute une bande d'esclavagistes seul avec en plus un gosse sur les bras ! Les enfants étaient fichus. Sa frustration se retourna contre Shanks.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé me raconter comme conneries ? Pirate, mon œil ! Tu es tout seul à errer et à voler pour survivre. Les gens qui volent de marché en marché, on appelle ça des voleurs, des vagabonds, pas des pirates ! Eux, ils ont un navire pour en attaquer d'autres en pleine mer ou des ports. Et ils voyagent à plusieurs. Ils forment un équipage. Tout seul, t'es juste un voleur qui finira sur la potence avant sa majorité. »

Le visage de Shanks s'était durci. Il ne souriait plus et son regard flamboyait dangereusement. Les paroles de Beckman l'avaient blessé.

« C'est pas une raison pour être vexant déjà, répliqua Shanks, décidé à ne pas laisser faire. De deux, j'ai fait parti d'un équipage pirate pendant des années. C'était sur ce bateau que j'ai été mousse. Mais mon capitaine est mort et l'équipage s'est séparé. Je n'ai pas de famille ni… ni d'ami. Alors certes, je suis tout seul, mais je pense valoir mieux qu'un vulgaire pickpocket. En plus, ajouta t-il, ma barque, je l'ai volée dans un port. Acte de piraterie. »

La tirade du roux eut le mérite de calmer Beckman. Cela ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à ce garçon. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette mollement. Pas de famille ni d'ami, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un. S'il n'y avait pas Sœur Héloïse et l'orphelinat, il aurait été aussi isolé que Shanks. Et il n'aurait pas mieux tourné. Il baissa les yeux vers Shanks qui continuait de fixer le sol.

« Désolé, souffla t-il d'un ton bas. En attendant, pour sauver les gosses, c'est mal barré.

– Pourquoi ?

– Nous ne sommes que deux, Shanks. Face à je ne sais combien de personnes. On arrivera juste à se faire tuer.

– Pas forcément. »

Le jeune pirate n'avait pas l'air du genre rancunier puisqu'il avait déjà retrouvé le sourire. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le sol et invita Beckman d'un geste à l'imiter. Quand le marine l'eut rejoint à terre, il reprit :

« Ces types n'ont pas l'air d'être particulièrement costauds. Même à deux on peut faire quelque chose. Soit en étant discrets ou en frappant là où ça fait mal.

– Ton super plan manque un peu de précisions, le coupa Beckman. De plus, tant qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont, nous pouvons rien faire.

– Dans ce cas, première partie de mon super plan détaillé : trouver leur planque. »

Le sergent ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. À la façon dont en parlait Shanks, cela avait l'air si simple enfantin. Si seulement ! Shieft et ses hommes avaient fouillé les alentours sans retrouvé la moindre trace des kidnappeurs. Comment un enfant et un homme solitaire pourraient réussir là où une brigade de soldats avait échoué ? Ils allaient devoir passer au peigne fin chaque recoin de cette île. S'ils étaient sur cette île ! Ils auraient bien pu se cacher sur une autre. Leurs proies avaient eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour fuir vers Grand Line. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment trois barques pleines et un navire avaient pu si rapidement disparaître, alors trouver leur planque…

« Une minute, se figea soudain Beckman. Les marines ne les ont pas retrouvés quand ils m'ont rejoint.

– Ça, je m'en doute, sinon on ne les chercherait pas là, commenta Shanks.

– Non, c'est pas ça le plus important, corrigea le sergent avec un sourire de victoire. Ils se sont volatilisés. Du moins en apparence. Personne ne peut disparaître. »

L'adolescent ne sembla pas saisir le raisonnement de son compagnon. Il avait même l'air d'un parfait imbécile à essayer de réfléchir.

« Vous pensez qu'ils se sont téléportés ? Ou devenus invisibles ?

– Non, soupira Beckman. Moi qui espérais que tu ais un peu de jugeote, je crains m'être fait des illusions.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– T'es un peu con sur les bords.

– Ah, oui ! comprit Shanks. Mon capitaine en second me le disait souvent, ajouta t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

– Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais disparu.

– Mais on les a pas retrouvés.

– Parce qu'ils étaient cachés tout simplement ! s'exclama Beckman. Donc…

– Leur planque est juste à côté de la plage où on les a vus.

– Exactement. Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. »

N'importe qui aurait été vexé, mais Shanks approuva en riant. Avec la vie de merde qu'il vivait, comment pouvait-il rester si positif et souriant ? À vingt-sept ans, Beckman se sentait déjà usé et fatigué. Il se souvenait qu'à l'âge de Shanks, il avait renoncé à la majorité de ses rêves et la plupart des hommes le dégoûtait. Mais ce garçon avait conservé une joie de vivre innocente et une confiance en l'être humain. Du moins en apparence. Beckman se souvint des moments où le trop grand sourire de Shanks s'était effrité. Généralement quand il parlait de son passé. Comme si derrière un bonheur apparent, il cherchait à enterrer ses démons et se forçait à aller de l'avant. Ce genre de méthode ne marchait jamais bien longtemps. Quand le masque s'écroulerait, cela risquait d'être bien terrible à supporter pour le petit rouquin.

Le soldat quitta ses réflexions. Il s'occuperait du cas Shanks plus tard. Il fallait se mettre en chasse et sauver les orphelins.

« Bien, nous savons où chercher à présent. Mais il faudra rester discrets. »

La vue de la plage donnait un goût âcre dans ma bouche. Mais Beckman s'obligea à le chasser. À nouveau, les deux compères s'étaient assis à même le sol. Des cartes de l'île et de son littoral avaient été déposé devant eux. Dans quel trou les trafiquants avaient-ils pu se cacher ? Aucune grotte n'était répertoriée dans les alentours. Rapidement, Beckman commença un calcul. Les soldas avaient mis presque une heure à arriver et à se déployer. Le temps que les esclavagistes rejoignent le sloop qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt et y enferment les enfants. Ensuite, lever l'ancre et se cacher. Ils n'avaient pu s'éloigner que de un ou deux kilomètres en étant rapides. De plus, le vent ne soufflait pas vraiment ce matin. D'un doigt, il retraçait le littoral de cette île qu'il pensait connaître par cœur. Par le nord ou par le sud ? Plus à l'est ou à l'ouest ? Il tourna la tête vers Shanks qui avait à peine regardé les cartes.

« Quand tu as cherché un endroit où mettre ton bateau, tu es passé par ici ?

– Rapidement, mais j'ai rien vu pour se cacher, répondit Shanks, le regard perdu vers la mer.

– Ils sont donc un peu plus loin. Le sloop était au nord-est à quelques mètres, résuma le soldat en montrant sur la carte. On ne les a pas vus repasser, donc, ils ont continué dans cette direction.

– Ils ont suivi le courant, logique. »

Beckman reporta son attention sur Shanks qui enfin observait les cartes.

« Le courant ?

– Ouais, reprit le garçon en tirant une carte maritime du littoral. Autour de l'île, vous avez un courant permanent qui le relie à deux autres îles au nord. Il longe les côtes de là à là, expliqua t-il en pointant du doigt le port à l'embouchure de la seule rivière à l'opposé de l'île. Un peu plus haut, non loin de là où était le sloop, il y a plusieurs pics et récifs. Ils forment comme un petit labyrinthe qui transforme momentanément le courant. Celui-ci s'engouffre dedans et accélère jusqu'à la fin des récifs avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'à la rivière. Si on prend bien le courant à ce niveau-là, on peut doubler la vitesse d'un navire. Faut juste bien connaître le coin pour ne pas s'échouer sur les rochers. Dangereux, mais plus que faisable pour un connaisseur. »

Beckman resta une bonne minute interdit devant le discours de Shanks. Comment pouvait-il savoir des trucs pareils ? Devant l'expression du sergent, Shanks expliqua d'un ton badin :

« Je me débrouille pas trop mal en navigation. »

Une telle déclaration valait bien une cigarette. Après avoir inspiré une bonne bouffée de tabac, Beckman songea à ce que Shanks venait de lui apprendre. Son calcul de un ou deux kilomètres ne tenait plus. Si les trafiquants avaient pensé à la même chose que ce gamin, ils avaient dû atteindre l'autre face de l'île assez rapidement. Ils savaient pour le courant, c'était évident. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils amarré leur sloop précisément à quelques mètres des récifs ? Ils connaissaient les lieux. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

« Ils sont du coin », s'en rendit-il compte.

Lui-même ne savait pas pour le courant. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pris la mer à part lors de ses classes et les bateaux de la Marine ne passaient jamais par là. Mais de nombreux pêcheurs originaires de l'île naviguaient dans ce coin. Ils devaient savoir. L'un d'eux en avait-il averti les trafiquants ? Beckman imaginait mal l'un de ces types converser avec des étrangers.

« Putain, ils viennent d'ici, répéta t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

– Peut-être pas tous, mais au moins l'un d'entre eux, admit Shanks.

– Et toi, comment tu as su pour le courant ?

– Je suis tombé dessus en cherchant un endroit sûr où amarrer. J'ai croisé un vieux pêcheur qui m'a averti avant que je m'y engouffre. Heureusement pour moi ! Sinon, j'ai déjà remarqué ce genre de phénomène sur d'autres îles. Ce n'est pas rare sur Grand Line notamment. »

Même Shanks qui avait connu Grand Line – forcément puisqu'il venait d'un autre océan – avait failli tomber dans le piège de ce courant. Raison de plus pour penser qu'un habitant de l'île travaillait avec ces maudits kidnappeurs. Comment pouvait-on être complice d'une telle chose ?

« On a d'autres cartes, plus précises, à la base, fit Beckman en se levant. Je vais y jeter un œil. Au passage, je retourne à l'orphelinat. Peut-être que des enfants ont vu quelque chose ou croisé ces types. De ton côté, si tu pouvais commencer à fouiller la côte le long de ce courant.

– Pas de soucis. Je peux voir le pêcheur avec qui j'ai parlé. À force de passer ses journée en mer, il a peut-être vu quelque chose.

– Reste prudent et discret, ajouta le sergent dans un souffle. Ces hommes sont dangereux et on ne sait pas qui sont leurs complices ni combien ils sont.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre, précisa le roux en montrant le sabre qui reposait sur sa hanche droite.

– Inutile de prendre des risques pour autant. »

* * *

La bibliothèque de la base était comme toujours déserte et silencieuse. La moitié des ampoules avait rendu l'âme depuis des mois sans que personne n'y fasse quoi que ce soit. La dernière fois déjà, c'était Beckman qui avait dû les changer après avoir signalé le problème durant des semaines. Il savait que la chose se répéterait.

Le sergent faisait face aux étagères triangulaires où étaient classées les cartes. Toutes les îles et les routes maritimes d'East Blue y étaient répertoriées. Il trouva facilement le compartiment qu'il cherchait. Une seule carte y prenait la poussière. En la dépliant, il y découvrit un plan dépassé de Loguetown. Exaspéré, il la lâcha négligemment sur une table. Évidemment, rien n'était rangé ou actualisé. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il allait perdre un temps précieux.

Il mit une heure à classer toutes les cartes et le résultat le surprit autant qu'il le découragea. Il en manquait. Principalement celles qui concernait son île et ses environs. Pourquoi ? Seules les plus anciennes et les moins précises demeuraient. Il pénétra dans les archives à côté et fouilla les registres. Cinq autres cartes datant de la dernière décennie avaient pourtant été répertorié. Il ne trouva aucune fiche d'emprunt récente à leur sujet. Avaient-elles été perdu ou dérobé ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? » s'exclama une voix à l'entrée des archives.

Beckman releva la tête et aperçut le Colonel Shieft. Et comme à son habitude quand ça le concernait, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Je cherche un truc, répondit vaguement Beckman en reposant le registre.

– C'est vous qui avez retourné l'étagère des cartes ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez foutu tout ce bordel ?

– Techniquement, j'ai classé. Rien n'était à sa place. Je remettrai tout dans leurs cases quand j'aurai fini. »

Shieft soupira et se décala pour laisser le passage libre.

« C'est votre jour de congé et vous venez ici pour bosser ? Dégagez de là ! »

Le ton employé ne laissait pas vraiment le choix. Beckman se leva et passa devant son supérieur. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit l'officier lui envoyer :

« Trouvez-vous une gonzesse, Sergent ! Ça devrait vous occuper sainement plutôt que de venir emmerder le monde. »

Mais une idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Beckman qui fit demi-tour rapidement. Ce volte-face sembla agacer d'autant plus le Colonel. Avant qu'il ne se remette à geindre, le soldat le devança.

« Où sont les cartes de l'île ? J'ai cherché partout.

– Un bateau est parti en patrouille la semaine dernière, Sergent. Le navigateur a dû les emprunter.

– Il n'y a rien de noté sur le registre.

– Plus personne n'utilise ce registre depuis des années, lâcha Shieft en haussant les épaules. À part vous. »

Le regard peu avenant qu'il lança à Beckman sembla vouloir lui faire comprendre que d'inscrire ses emprunts était une chose honteuse et anormale. Le sergent salua rapidement son supérieur et quitta les lieux. Jusqu'à ce que la porte se referma su lui, il sentit le regard pesant et hostile de Shieft sur son dos.

* * *

Il repassa à l'orphelinat. Sœur Héloïse n'avait rien remarqué. Parfois, les enfants partaient plusieurs jours. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en manque à l'appel. Préférant ne pas l'inquiéter, Beckman laissa son enquête sous silence. Il alla interroger les enfants. Aucun ne lui raconta quelque chose d'intéressant. Visiblement, les enlèvements étaient discrets et efficaces. À croire que seul Shanks était parvenu à leur échapper. Ce fut frustré et bredouille qu'il retourna dans la grotte pour y attendre Shanks.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand le jeune pirate revint au bercail. Contrairement à son camarade, il affichait un sourire victorieux.

« Je les ai trouvés ! » déclara t-il sans plus de préambule.

Beckman sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur le roux. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et le pressa de questions. Le garçon le fit un peu mariner avant de s'expliquer.

« Il y a plusieurs pêcheurs qui les ont vus. Enfin, qui ont vu le sloop. Aucun n'est au courant pour le trafique d'esclaves. Ou alors, ils mentent bien. Mais parmi ceux que j'ai interrogé, ils n'ont pas eu d'échange avec eux. Ils ont juste trouvé bizarre de voir se promener ce bateau inconnu.

– Bref, où se cachent-ils ?

– C'est ça le plus fort, répondit Shanks. Ils ne se cachent pas. Ils mouillent en toute légalité dans le petit port de pêche au nord de l'île. »

Beckman connaissait. C'était juste à côté de la seconde ville à l'opposé de la sienne. Le port là où il vivait était l'officiel pour la Marine, les marchands et les voyageurs. Pour ne pas qu'ils soient gênés et leur éviter de payer une taxe d'arrimage, quelques potons avaient été installé sur une plage de l'autre côté pour les locaux et les pêcheurs. L'embouchure de la rivière, et par conséquent, le fameux courant dont Shanks avait fait l'exposé, se situaient juste à côté et en formaient la limite. Ces types ne manquaient décidément pas de culot. Les Marines envoyés par Shieft n'étaient pas remontés aussi loin, ignorant ce courant comme Beckman quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu les as vus ? s'enquit le sergent.

– Oui. Pas grand chose à dire. Ils restent discrets, du coup, pas de garde. Mais il y a toujours du monde sur le bateau. J'ignore où ils mettent les enfants. Sûrement dans les cales. Après comment ils font pour que personne ne les entende appeler à l'aide ? Aucune idée. Je me suis contenté d'observer à distance sur une petite heure.

– C'est bien. Sinon, tu aurais pris des risques ou ils auraient pu te voir. Ainsi, ils ne se doutent de rien. »

Beckman resta une petite minute songeur. Ils ignoraient quand les trafiquants se décideraient à partir. Chaque minute comptait car ils pouvaient lever l'ancre à tout moment. Il fallait agir vite. À deux seulement, ils ne pourraient arrêter les esclavagistes. S'ils avaient du temps, Beckman pourrait s'arranger pour trouver des preuves et tenter de les confondre. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre les gosses. Donc, ils devaient aller au plus urgent. Délivrer les victimes.

« On agira cette nuit, décida t-il à la surprise de Shanks. Oui, il faut sortir les enfants de là avant qu'ils partent ou qu'ils nous remarquent. Si on fait ça discrètement, on devrait pouvoir s'infiltrer pendant qu'ils dorment et faire sortir les petits. »

Shanks le dévisagea en silence un moment.

« C'est risqué. Si on se fait surprendre, on sera en minorité et sur leur terrain. Et les gosses ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils ne vont pas paniquer ou pleurer ? Ou tout simplement nous suivre ? Ils se sont déjà fait kidnapper une fois.

– J'en connais plusieurs parmi eux, expliqua Beckman. Ils nous suivront. Pour le reste, il faudra au maximum limiter les risques et… croiser les doigts ?

– En voilà un discours rassurant ! » ricana Shanks.

Malgré le sarcasme du garçon, Beckman sut qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il semblait concerné par le sort des enfants et avait accepté la collaboration avec un Marine sans se poser de question. Le sergent soupçonna aussi l'adolescent d'être légèrement excité par le danger de l'entreprise. Surtout qu'en vérité, ils allaient devoir foncer sans plan. Beckman détestait foncer tête la première, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce qui, de toute évidence, ne dérangeait pas Shanks. Le gamin avait passé son enfance sur les mers, le danger avait dû être son quotidien. Cependant, Beckman se sentait coupable de mettre ainsi la vie du rouquin en jeu.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour un rendez-vous cette nuit. Beckman ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller désarmé. Il comptait bien récupérer son fusil et des munitions. Ils agiraient à deux heures du matin. Normalement, les trafiquants devaient dormir. Sauf l'homme qui monterait la garde car il devait bien en avoir au moins un. Au vu de leur politique de discrétion, il n'en aurait pas beaucoup. Un ou deux. Beckman et Shanks pourraient les évitaient ou les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il leur restait à prier qu'il n'y en ait pas davantage. Et que leurs ennemis ne soient pas de grands combattants. Shanks affirmait bien savoir se battre devant l'air septique du sergent. Ce n'était qu'un enfant de seize ans et il aurait affaire à des adultes. Beckman n'avait jamais rien fait en dehors de ses entraînements et il doutait qu'ils soient plus efficaces que cela.

Avant de se quitter, Beckman regarda Shanks droit dans les yeux et ajouta de son ton le plus sérieux :

« Pas d'imprudence. La discrétion avant tout. On va pas là-bas pour se faire tuer bêtement. Tu ne fais rien sans moi et on suit le plan. Compris ? »

Shanks maugréa que oui. Visiblement, le côté trop directif et la surprotection de Beckman l'agaçaient. Le sergent ne voulait la mort d'aucun gamin sur la conscience, que ce soit celle d'un des prisonniers ou celle de Shanks. Pour cela, il était prêt à supporter la mauvaise humeur du jeune pirate. Ses craintes et ses doutes le poursuivirent tout le reste de la journée. Ils lui embrouillaient davantage l'esprit quand il se glissa parmi les ombres pour rejoindre Shanks.

L'adolescent l'attendait à l'endroit prévu derrière un hangar abandonné à l'extrémité des trois potons qui servaient de port. Comme Beckman, il s'était changé en faveur d'habits sombres. Il portait son épée bien en vue. Beckman, lui, avait récupéré son fusil et un poignard à la base. Il espérait vivement ne pas avoir à user du premier qui manquait cruellement de discrétion. Le soldat se pencha pour apercevoir le sloop derrière le bâtiment. Il semblait calme et toute lumière était éteinte. Seul le clair de lune éclairait la baie. Heureusement que Shanks portait son chapeau de paille car sous les rayons argentés ses cheveux flamboyaient un vrai phare dans la nuit.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose ? demanda Beckman à voix basse.

– Pas grand-chose. J'ai vu une sentinelle faire un tour sur le pont. Je crois qu'il en a une autre vers le gaillard arrière, mais je suis pas sûr. C'est peut-être le même type. Ou pas.

– Comptons deux pour être sûr. Faudrait les mettre KO pour avoir le champ libre. Mais…

– Discrètement et sans prendre de risque ? acheva Shanks, taquin.

– Tu as bien retenu la leçon, garçon. Tu auras un bon point.

– Je préférerais une bière. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler que l'alcool était interdit aux mineurs. Il fallait agir vite. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de le suivre. Les deux hommes longèrent le hangar afin de profiter de son ombre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à la lumière, ils accélèrent pour se rapprocher rapidement du bateau. La sentinelle n'était pas réapparue. Ils se collèrent à la coque à nouveau à l'abri des regards. Seuls le clapotis de l'eau et leurs souffles s'entendaient. Ils attendirent un peu, espérant pouvoir repérer les ennemis, mais rien. Ils profitèrent des cordes d'amarrage pour grimper à bord. Shanks fut le premier à se glisser sur le pont. Sans attendre Beckman, il fila sous les mâts pour se dissimuler contre la cabine principale hors de vue. Le sergent l'y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Un peu honteux, Beckman se rendit compte qu'il commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Il ignorait s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte de son inactivité ou des cigarettes. Ils semblaient seuls sur le pont. Ils se décidèrent à bouger. Ils devaient trouver les enfants, mais surtout les hommes de garde.

« J'imagine qu'on met les prisonniers dans les cales, chuchota Beckman.

– Logiquement. De plus, personne ne les voit ou les entend. »

Ils avaient ainsi défini leur prochain objectif. Mais d'abord, les sentinelles. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en occuper avec les gosses dans les pattes. Beckman se souvint que Shanks avait aperçu quelqu'un sur le gaillard arrière. Ils s'y dirigèrent. Et effectivement, sur le pont supérieur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'était accoudé à la balustrade. Il semblait rêvasser et leur tournait le dos. Trop facile. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, Shanks se glissa derrière lui. Il lui tapota l'épaule droite. L'homme se tourna et le jeune pirate le frappa à la nuque avant de bâillonner. Les deux silhouettes glissèrent à terre. Le trafiquant se débattit mollement quelques secondes puis son corps devint inerte. Shanks avait maîtrisé sans mal cet homme pourtant plus large et plus grand que lui. Ce garçon était plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait. Doucement, Beckman vint rejoindre son compagnon. Shanks attachait soigneusement les poignets et les chevilles de sa victime. L'homme respirait librement. Beckman se demanda comment Shanks l'avait neutralisé. Mais ce n'était pas le temps des questions. Le pirate fourra un bout de tissus dans la bouche de l'inconscient. Il allait se relever quand Beckman le jeta au sol. Ils étaient en hauteur sur le gaillard. De là, ils pouvaient voir tout le pont principal, mais on pouvait aussi les voir. Or, un second homme était apparu vers la proue.

Le nouvel arrivant ne jeta même pas un regard vers eux. Tranquillement, il faisait les cent pas tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Il tanguait un peu malgré la mer calme. Il devait être ivre. Un coup d'œil échangé et les deux intrus rampèrent hors de vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les escaliers. L'ivrogne ne pouvait plus les voir, mais eux aussi ne l'apercevaient plus. Mais ils l'entendaient traîner des pieds. Son pas hasardeux se répercutait sur le plancher. Il avançait et reculait. Il devait tourner en rond. L'homme serait facile à maîtriser, mais il les verrait avant l'attaque. Obligatoirement. Ils n'auraient aucun endroit où se cacher sur le pont. Il avait beau avoir un verre de trop dans le nez, il avait encore une voix pour donner l'alerte.

« Bouge pas. » souffla Beckman à Shanks en lui appuyant sur la tête.

À présent, le rouquin était presque invisible. Seul sa silhouette se découpait vaguement entre les barreaux de la rampe. En évitant de faire grincer les marches, Beckman descendit et s'avança en restant en partie dans l'ombre. Seul le bas de son corps était parfaitement visible.

« Hé, t'aurais pas une cigarette ? » lança t-il en étouffant sa voix afin qu'elle ne soit pas reconnaissable.

Sans se méfier, le trafiquant s'avança vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Beckman l'entendit ricaner.

« J't'avais dit qu't'y arriverais pas à arrêter. » riait-il d'une voix pâteuse en se rapprochant.

Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre, Beckman s'élança. L'homme prit un air surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage. Le sergent lui asséna un violent coup avec la crosse de son fusil à la tempe. Finalement, cette arme pouvait s'avérer utile et silencieuse même en combat rapproché. Il parvint de justesse à rattraper l'homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Comme Shanks, il l'attacha et le bâillonna. Il le tira sous l'escalier. Le jeune pirate comprit le message et alla chercher le premier prisonnier pour le cacher aussi. À moins de vraiment y regarder de près, personne ne devrait les retrouver avant leur réveil. Le silence demeurait maître sur le navire.

« Maintenant, les enfants » souffla Beckman.

La voie était libre. Le pont désert. Ils trouvèrent une trappe vers le grand mât. Ils l'ouvrirent doucement. Beckman se pencha. Il vit des tonneaux et quelques hamacs. Les ronflements et respirations profondes de l'équipage lui parvinrent. Il referma précautionneusement la trappe. «_ Dortoir _» expliqua t-il en ne remuant les lèvres. Shanks hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent. Il devait y avoir une autre cale plus spacieuse pour les marchandises et peut-être les futurs esclaves. Ils trouvèrent un nouvel accès à la poupe. Cette fois, seuls des tonneaux et des caisses leur apparurent. Mais la plus grande partie de la cale restait dans l'ombre. Ils descendirent sur une échelle branlante. Ils avancèrent à tâtons aucun des deux n'ayant pris de lumière. Finalement, ce fut Shanks qui dénicha une lampe à huile. Beckman, en gros fumeur, avait toujours des allumettes sur lui. Enfin, ils purent voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Et surtout des cages dans le fond. Ils s'y précipitèrent.

Ils les avaient trouvés. Quelques uns des enfants émergeaient de leur sommeil, éblouis par la lumière chaude de la lampe. Beckman repéra l'un des orphelins de Sœur Héloïse Tim neuf ans. Il l'appela doucement attirant son attention. En reconnaissant Beckman, l'enfant se réveilla complètement.

« Monsieur le sergent ! s'exclama t-il. La Marine vint nous sauver ? »

Aussitôt, Beckman lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton. Le petit avait réveillé tous les enfants qui commençaient à s'agiter en comprenant ce qui se passer.

« On va vous sortir de là, promit Beckman. Mais il va falloir rester silencieux. Pas un bruit. »

Les gamins acquiescèrent à haute voix transformant la petite cale en capharnaüm. Un « chut » sec et sonore du soldat les fit enfin taire.

« Quelle autorité, ricana Shanks en se relevant.

– Tu vas où ? s'enquit Beckman tendu en le voyant remonter l'échelle.

– Vérifier que personne ne s'amène. »

Le marine n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit que le roux avait déjà disparu. Beckman décida de reporter son attention sur les enfants.

« Où est la clé ? » demanda t-il.

Il ne savait pas crocheter les serrures et les barreaux étaient bien trop massifs pour espérer les abîmer. Les gamins se regardèrent entre eux sans comprendre.

« La clé de vos cages, pressa Beckman. Quand on vous y enferme, on ferme avec une clé. Où l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?

– C'est le capitaine qui les a. » répondit un adolescent pâlichon.

Beckman crut reconnaître celui de la barque qui avait été frappé. Il serra les dents. Il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour être arrêté par une vulgaire serrure. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué de forcer une serrure. Il y songea avant de repousser cette idée. Il risquait de la bloquer définitivement. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il dégaina son fusil. Ce n'était que Shanks qui leva les mains en se figeant. Il baissa son arme, soulagé.

« Tu m'as fait peur, avoua t-il en soupirant.

– Apparemment, personne ne s'est réveillé, fit Shanks sans commenter. Pourquoi ils sont toujours enfermés ? ajouta t-il avec étonnement en voyant les cages fermées et pleines.

– C'est le capitaine du navire qui a gardé la clé.

– Si ce n'est que ça. »

Shanks fouilla ses poches et en sortit deux petits canifs. Tranquillement, il s'assit devant une cage et s'attaqua à la serrure. Les claquements métalliques marquèrent son travail tandis que les enfants le regardaient faire, fascinés.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? s'inquiéta Beckman après un grincement plus fort que les autres.

– Bien sûr ! Je me suis bien entraîné sur la porte des réserves. Le cuistot devenait fou. Avec Baggy, un autre mousse, on piquait du chocolat et des bouteilles presque chaque semaine. Il était plus doué que moi pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais je me défends bien. Le pauvre cuistot, il était allé jusqu'à mettre huit cadenas sur une seul porte.

– Vous vous êtes fait chopper un jour ?

– Oui, le second nous a pris la main dans le sac, grimaça Shanks sans quitter la serrure des yeux. Je vous passerai les détails, mais disons… que ça nous a calmés pour un bon moment. »

Beckman parvint à ricaner malgré la situation. Il voyait bien Shanks, plus jeune, à faire tourner des vieux loups de mer en bourrique et se faufiler où il ne devait pas être. Son attrait pour le vol ne datait décidément pas d'hier et les punitions ne l'avaient pas refroidi aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Il était étonnant de remarquer que Shanks parlait bien plus librement de son passé avec les pirates que de sa famille. Beckman non plus n'aimait guère parlait de son père. Il se dit que les parents de Shanks n'avaient pas dû se montrer bien exemplaires. Au point que leur fils avait préféré voguer sur les mers avec des criminels que de rester auprès d'eux.

La serrure céda enfin dans un dernier choc métallique. « Et de une » souffla Shanks avec un sourire de victoire. Il fondit immédiatement sur la deuxième. Beckman commença à faire sortir les enfants en leur intimidant le silence. Ils avaient du mal à bouger, étant restés trop longtemps recroquevillés dans leur cage. Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour ouvrir toutes les cages. Shanks bouda en marmonnant qu'il avait un peu perdu la main. Beckman rassembla les enfants et leur rappela de rester silencieux et groupés. Shanks sortit le premier. Beckman fit monter les enfants un à un tandis que le roux les récupérait en haut. Tout allait bien. Trop bien. Le sergent se méfiait. C'était trop facile. Le trafic d'esclaves devait rapporter énormément d'argent et c'était risqué. Alors pourquoi aussi peu de surveillance ? Certes, ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention, mais cela restait suspect. Un malaise s'installa chez Beckman et grossit à chaque gosse passant la trappe. Il porta le dernier, une fillette de six ans qui semblait avoir la cheville tordue. Arrivé à la moitié de l'échelle, Shanks l'agrippa par les aisselles et la souleva à son tour. L'air frais de la nuit le frappa quand il sortit à son tour après tout ce temps dans cette cale surpeuplée. Les enfants étaient tous présents et silencieux autour de Shanks.

« Traînons pas »

Le rouquin acquiesça, la petite toujours dans les bras. Beckman prit la tête de la petite troupe et Shanks la fermait. Plusieurs fois, ils durent rappeler aux enfants de marcher doucement et de se taire. Le sergent serrait les dents. Ces gosses se montraient aussi délicats qu'un troupeau d'éléphants et aucun trafiquant ne pointait le bout de son nez. Ça sentait le coup fourré.

« Shanks, passe devant. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et obéit. L'inversion soudaine et sans explication le tendit. Ses yeux fouillèrent les ombres du bateau. Il semblait lui aussi se méfier davantage. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bastingage où pendaient les cordes d'amarrage grâce auxquelles ils étaient montés. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'utiliser une planche. Les enfants allaient devoir glisser le long de la corde.

« Fais les descendre, ordonna Beckman à Shanks. Une fois sur le ponton, vous courrez vers la ville, s'adressa t-il aux enfants. Le plus vite que vous pouvez. Frappez aux portes et rentrez dans une maison. Demandez aux gens d'appeler la Marine. Compris ? »

Les plus âgés hochèrent la tête. Mais les plus jeunes commençaient à geindre, effrayés par la tension et les évènements des derniers jours. Beckman se tourna vers l'adolescent à la peau blême qui lui avait parlé des clés. Il semblait plus garder la tête froide que les autres. Du même âge que Shanks et la silhouette sèche, lui aussi guettait les alentours.

« Reste avec les plus petits et mets-les à l'abri. Je peux compter sur toi ?

– Bien sûr ! s'enorgueillit le jeune en se redressant.

– Quel est ton nom ?

– Corban.

– Corban, passe devant. Tu pourras les rattraper en bas. Je te fais confiance. »

Avec le même sérieux que si on lui avait confié le sort du monde entier, le garçon bomba son torse maigre et commença à monter sur le bastingage. Mais un cliquetis dans le dos de Beckman lui donna des sueurs froids. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celui d'un pistolet qu'on arme.

« Je savais bien qu'on avait des rats à bord. » fit une voix rocailleuse.

Doucement, Beckman se retourna. Un homme au teint buriné et aux épaules large le tenait en joue avec un sourire tordu. Deux autres hommes à la mine sombre l'encadraient, eux aussi pointaient des armes à feu. Le sergent n'aurait jamais le temps de dégainer son arme et de tirer qu'il serait déjà mort. Cela avait été trop facile effectivement. L'un des hommes de main dévisagea Shanks qui avait toujours les mains prises par la gamine.

« Je me souviens de toi, morveux, grinça t-il en montrant l'épais bandage qui couvrait son nez.

– C'est encore bien enflé, observa calmement Shanks. Ça doit te faire mal . »

Le ricanement sinistre de l'individu laisse sous-entendre une vengeance à la hauteur du crime.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lesquelles les cinq hommes s'observèrent, tels des chiens de chasse à l'affût.

« Rendez-nous les enfants, ordonna le premier homme qui devait être le capitaine.

– Dans tes rêves, répondit Beckman. Partez ! » ordonna t-il aux enfants.

Ce fut un électrochoc. Shanks jeta presque la fillette dans les bras de Corban qui tomba plus qu'il ne glissa le long de l'amarre. Les enfants les plus vifs se jetèrent après lui comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de leur seule chance. Un des hommes fit feu vers eux, heureusement son tir fut dévié par un coup de coude de son chef.

« Imbécile ! Ils valent une fortune, cracha t-il. Ne les abîme pas ! »

Ce bref moment suffit à Beckman pour armer son fusil et tirer dans le genou dudit imbécile. Le capitaine se tourna vers lui. Sans attendre la riposte, le Marine se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Après avoir poussé un garçonnet trop hésitant par dessus bord – espérant que Corban et les autres en bas aient le réflexe de le rattraper – Shanks se lança aussi dans la bagarre. D'un coup de sabre, il trancha en deux le pistolet du type au nez cassé. Il s'accroupit avant que l'autre ne réplique et balaya ses jambes, l'envoyant rejoindre son camarade blessé qui cria quand il le reçut sur son genou explosé.

Des bruits précipités annoncèrent l'arrivée du reste de l'équipage. Beckman se redressa et arma son fusil. Mais le capitaine aussi avait repris ses esprits. Il empoigna le canon et tenta de le lui arracher des mains.

Un homme venait de saisir Shanks par terre. Le garçon se débattit. Il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise en lui écrasant le pied qui craqua sous son talon. Il se retourna et fendit sa panse de son sabre. Le trafiquant s'écroula. Dans le même mouvement, Shanks trancha la gorge d'un autre. Les autres reculèrent et se montrèrent plus prudents.

Beckman était parvenu à se défaire de la prise de son ennemi, mais avait perdu son arme dans la bagarre. Il l'aperçut à quelques pas de lui. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Un des matelots s'en saisit avant lui. Avant qu'il l'eut retourné contre lui, Beckman lança son poignard et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Le sergent put ainsi récupérer son bien.

Des pleurs lui parvinrent. Des hommes s'étaient saisis les enfants qui restaient encore sur le bateau. Shanks combattait trois ennemis en même temps. Beckman voulut se précipiter sur les petits, mais le canon glacial du capitaine sur sa nuque le figea.

« Fini de jouer maintenant. Lâche ton arme. »

Les dents serrées, Beckman obéit. L'un des adversaires de Shanks venait de lui perdre l'équilibre et de le faire tomber à l'eau. Le Marine était dorénavant seul. Il n'osait même pas regarder les enfants qu'on traînait vers les cales. Il entendit que l'autre actionnait le percuteur près de son oreille.

« Une dernière volonté ? »

Un cri et le capitaine s'écroula après avoir reçu une pierre en plein visage. Beckman saisit l'occasion. Il se retourna et tordit le poignet de son adversaire. Il dut aller jusqu'à le sentir de briser sous sa poigne pour que le capitaine lâche enfin le pistolet. Il récupéra l'arme. Son avant-bras gauche immobilisa son ennemi contre lui en rempart et sa main menaçait sa tempe. Les hommes qui restaient sur le pont se figèrent en voyant leur chef en si mauvaise posture.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je lui explose le crâne, vous relâchez les gosses ! Et vos armes aussi tant qu'à faire ! », menaça Beckman.

Alors qu'on lui obéissait, le sergent jeta un œil à terre. Il aperçut Shanks atteindre la rive. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait touché le capitaine. Rapidement, il vit Corban avec une fronde apprivoisée à la main. Il avait choisi le bon gamin pour veiller sur les autres. Un à un, les enfants quittèrent le bateau, réceptionnés par Corban et Shanks. Beckman sentait l'autre fulminer contre lui.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, fit le capitaine, les dents serrées. Relâche-moi.

– J'ai quelques questions avant. Qui est votre complice ?

– Quel complice ? s'étonna l'esclavagiste. De quoi tu parles ?

– Joue pas aux cons. Vous utilisez les courants pour bouger. Sans compter ce port qui n'est connu que des locaux. Qui vous a renseignés sur tout ça ? »

Le capitaine garda le silence.

« Qui ? » insista Beckman en tordant son poignet cassé.

L'autre cria, mais secoua la tête.

« Si je parle, je vais avoir des emmerdes. Et toi aussi au passage.

– Donc, il y a bien un complice. Qui ?

– Va te faire foutre ! »

Nouvelle torsion du poignet. Les autres commençaient à s'agiter. Beckman renfonça le pistolet dans la tempe de son otage pour les calmer. Heureusement, Shanks remonta à bord, rééquilibrant un peu les forces. Il ramassa le fusil du soldat et menaça les trafiquants avec, éteignant tout signe de résistance. Le roux proposa alors une solution radicale.

« Si on les abat un par un, peut-être que leur chef finira par parler. »

Les hommes blanchirent. Un sourire tordu déforma le visage de Beckman.

« C'est une idée à creuser. On commence par qui ? »

Shanks arma le fusil et désigna le mec au nez cassé. Il allait appuyer sur la détente quand le capitaine lâcha :

« Shieft ! »


	4. Chapitre IV : Intrusion et Trahison

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour, désolée pour le temps d'attente. Non seulement ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, mais je l'ai réécris au moins trois fois. Le prochain arrivera plus vite - j'espère.  
_

_Comme toujours, merc beaucoup pour vos retours ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Intrusion et Trahison**

Le clairon sonna à l'aube. Mais il ne réveilla pas Beckman. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Shieft, il était revenu dormir à la caserne et, pour la même raison, il ne s'était pas levé plus tôt. Tout devait se dérouler comme une journée ordinaire.

La parole seule de Beckman ne suffirait pas à condamner un officier de la trempe de Shieft. Quant aux trafiquants, il doutait que leur parole soit entendue. Ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à Shanks. Plus le sergent y songeait, plus il devenait évident que Shieft seul ne pouvait pas mettre au point un trafic de cette envergure. Ce devait être tout un réseau et de nombreux marines devaient en faire partie. Shieft n'était qu'un petit chef d'une sous-branche dont l'influence ne s'étendait pas au delà de deux ou trois îles isolées. Le confondre ne résoudrait rien. Beckman risquait juste sa peau ou d'empirer les choses. Sauf s'il ramenait suffisamment de preuves et qu'il les offrait à un haut-gradé de la Marine au dessus de tous soupçons. Mais qui ? Beckman ne connaissait personne. Étonnamment, ce fut Shanks qui lui fournit la solution. Monkey D. Garp.

« Il est originaire de East Blue, il me semble, avait pensé à haute voix le roux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il venait régulièrement sur cette mer. C'est la panique totale parmi les pirates quand il débarque. J'imagine qu'il doit retourner sur son île natale. »

Garp le Héros. Le Vice-Amiral qui avait capturé Gold Roger, combattu le légendaire équipage des Rocks, qui avait affronté Shiki le Lion d'Or à Marine Ford aux côtés de l'Amiral Sengoku, celui qu'on surnommait La Poigne. Il était une idole et un exemple pour tout soldat d'East Blue. Même Beckman devait avouer que lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans la Marine, il avait l'incroyable carrière du héros en tête. Comme beaucoup de jeunes de l'époque certainement et sûrement plus aujourd'hui avec l'arrestation et l'exécution du Roi des Pirates. Mais comment entrer en contact avec un tel homme ? Trouver son île natale semblait le plus simple. S'il y était, il pourrait lui remettre le dossier en mains propres. Sinon, il trouverait quelqu'un pour le transmettre. Il avait songé à l'envoyer par courrier au quartier général, mais il y avait trop de risques qu'il soit intercepté.

Pour l'instant, Beckman avait mis de côté ce problème. Avant tout, il fallait des preuves irréfutables contre Shieft. Le capitaine des trafiquants était malin. Il ne gardait rien à bord. En dehors des enfants enfermés, il n'y avait rien sur le sloop qui aurait pu incriminer l'équipage et encore moins faire le lien avec Shieft. Les esclavagistes avaient été ligoté et enfermé dans les cales. Avec l'aide de Shanks, Beckman avait pu déplacer le navire et le cacher plus loin. Les enfants, sous la houppette du jeune Corban – décidément plein de bonne volonté – s'étaient réfugiés dans la grotte de Shanks en attendant le feu vert pour rentrer. Shieft ne devait se douter de rien, sinon il détruirait les preuves et tout tomberait à l'eau. Et pour dénicher lesdites preuves, Beckman avait mis au point un plan.

Ne serait-ce qu'hier avec les cartes, Beckman avait trop attiré l'attention du Commandant. Il n'arriverait jamais à entrer dans son bureau. Mais cette faiblesse pouvait se retourner contre Shieft. Beckman ferait en sorte d'attirer Shieft ailleurs ce qui ne devrait pas poser problème au vu de l'animosité qu'entretenait le Commandant à son égard. Pendant ce temps, Shanks s'introduirait dans la base et le bureau de commandement pour dénicher les preuves. La base du plan. Ensuite, le sergent y avait ajouté forces détails et avait obligé l'adolescent à les apprendre par cœur. Ce qui ne fut guère difficile Shanks révélant posséder une excellente mémoire.

« C'est bien beau, rodé et tout, avait admis Shanks peu avant qu'ils ne se séparent la nuit dernière. Mais si ça rate ou qu'on se fait prendre ?

– Nous agirons comme à chaque fois qu'un plan foire, lui avait répondu Beckman en observant les lumières de la casernes au loin. On improvisera.

– Ça, c'est bon, je sais faire ! »

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point le sourire qu'avait alors affiché ce gamin l'avait rassuré malgré les risques.

Dans les chambres voisines, Beckman entendit ses collègues se lever et se préparer. Il fit de même en se concentrant sur ses gestes. Il devait garder un visage neutre. Shanks ne devait pas agir tout de suite, mais à midi. Quand la grande majorité des hommes et la totalité des officiers se trouveraient à la cantine. Le garçon aurait alors la voie libre dans les bureaux. Le sergent, lui, s'assurerait que Shieft reste bien à la cantine et attirer l'attention de tous dans ce lieu. Mais l'esprit de Beckman ne parvenait pas à se détourner du plan et de multiples scénarios – tous catastrophes – germaient dans sa tête. Sa pire angoisse : qu'il arrive quelque chose à Shanks. Ce serait entièrement de sa faute.

Il suivit sa routine comme un robot. Les heures passées dans une prison déserte lui parurent une éternité et il guettait l'horloge tous les quarts d'heure. Sur les nerfs, il se permit même de quitter son poste presque cinq minutes en avance pour rejoindre la cantine. D'ordinaire, il l'évitait et mangeait un sandwich ou autre à son poste. Mais il avait un plan à suivre. Pourvu que son apparition ne mette pas la puce à l'oreille de Shieft.

La prison ne se situait pas dans la base navale elle-même. Elle avait été bâti avant elle et hantait une ruelle du centre-ville. Une vingtaine de minutes à pieds séparait Beckman de la cantine. Il portait son fusil à la ceinture préférant ne pas le quitter aujourd'hui. À mi-chemin, Shieft apparut devant lui accompagné de deux autres hommes. Quand il reconnut Beckman, un sourire déforma son visage.

« Ah, sergent ! lança t-il, figeant l'interpellé. C'est justement vous que je cherchais.

– Mon commandant, salua Beckman d'un ton neutre en jetant sa cigarette.

– J'aimerais vous parler, Ben, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier. Suivez-moi. »

Bien qu'aucune agressivité ne transpirait dans sa voix, son ton et sa formulation écrasaient d'autorité. Les deux soldats armés ajoutaient de la tension et de la persuasion. Beckman se tendit, mais suivit son supérieur sans rechigner. Il ne montra qu'une micro seconde d'hésitation quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Shieft et que celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer. Si le commandant restait ce midi dans son bureau, tout le plan volait en éclats. Mais pire : Shanks se jetterait directement dans les griffes du loup.

Shieft le fit asseoir face à son bureau. Lui-même s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière. Quant aux soldats, ils refermèrent la porte et se postèrent devant, austères et hostiles. Beckman s'empêcha de les regarder, mais sentait leurs yeux sur sa nuque. Il enserra les accoudoirs à s'en blanchir les doigts. Il resta fixé sur Shieft. Ce dernier se montrait bien trop souriant et mielleux. Ça puait, infestait le piège ou du moins un sale tour à sa façon. Instinctivement, Beckman comprenait que Shanks et lui avaient échoué avant même d'avoir commencé.

« Et bien, Commandant », attaqua Beckman, l'oreille aux aguets. Shanks pouvait arriver à tout moment. « Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi exactement ? À propos de l'alarme que j'ai lancé hier ?

– Ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant, Sergent, commença Shieft en rangeant méthodiquement des feuilles sur son bureau.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, on nous a signalé un bateau errant près des côtes désert apparemment. »

Un soupçon horrible s'insinua en Beckman. Ses mains auraient pu en briser les accoudoirs. Sheift poursuivait d'un ton badin :

« C'était un sloop. » La paupière de Beckman eut un tressautement. Le sourire de Shieft s'élargit. « Je suis allé voir cela avec quelques soldats. Nous avons abordé le navire. Visiblement ses amarres avaient cédé dû à une usure du temps le laissant alors dériver. Après une inspection sommaire, nous avons trouvé son équipage entier ligoté et enfermé dans les cales. Comment expliquez-vous cela, Sergent ?

– Une attaque de pirates. De toute évidence », répondit Beckman pour gagner du temps. Il était fait comme un rat.

« Ce serait effectivement la solution la plus simple et la plus logique. J'ai interrogé le capitaine du sloop. Et son histoire s'est révélée légèrement différente. Voir contradictoire. Il prétend avoir été attaqué par un soldat de la Marine.

– C'est… inattendu.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Vous avez dit par un soldat. Il était seul face à tout un équipage ?

– Il les a attaqués dans leur sommeil et un complice l'accompagnait.

– C'est terrible, commenta Beckman en se demandant s'il aurait le temps de saisir son arme avant que les soldats ne lui explosent la cervelle.

– Absolument, approuva Shieft, souriant de toutes ses dents. Une honte pour la Marine.

– Vous vous y connaissez, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Beckman dont les doigts quittaient doucement, un à un, les accoudoirs.

– Mais le plus étrange, continua Shieft comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, fut la description de son attaquant.

– Ah ? » Beckman avait la gorge sèche. Toujours aucun signe de Shanks.

« Oui, Sergent, car il vous ressemblait en tous points. »

Vif comme l'éclair, Beckman attrapa son fusil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dégainer. Le métal froid d'un canon s'appuya sur sa nuque.

« Allons, Sergent, ne faites pas de bêtise, ricana Shieft. Laissez-nous vous débarrasser et vous mettre davantage à l'aise. »

L'un des soldats lui enleva son arme. Ses bras furent tirés en arrière et on lia ses poignets avec une cordes. Il était à présent ficelé comme un saucisson sur cette chaise. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

« Maintenant, finit la plaisanterie, Sergent Ben, cracha Shieft. Où sont les enfants ? Et plus important, qui et où est votre complice ?

– J'ai pas de complice, nia Beckman. J'ai mené l'enquête seul.

– L'équipage soutient qu'un adolescent se trouvait avec vous.

– Un des gosses que j'ai libéré a tenu à se battre. Rien de plus.

– Non, il ne faisait pas parti des prisonniers. Le capitaine ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais ce morveux n'ira pas bien loin. J'ai lancé des hommes à sa recherche. »

Beckman serra les dents. Il savait que Shanks savait se défendre. Il l'avait prouvé hier soir. Tout comme il était doué pour se cacher. Mais il s'était déjà fait prendre une fois lors du rapt du poulet. Et affronter des Marines entraînés ce n'était pas pareil que des kidnappeurs d'enfants endormis. Quels étaient les ordres de ces soldats à l'égard de Shanks ? Devaient-ils l'abattre ou l'interroger ?

« Ce garçon n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !

– Inutile de nier ! se fâcha soudain Shieft en se levant. Il en sait autant que vous. Et je le trouverai. Dernière chance : où est-il ?

– Si je réponds merde, vous allez me faire quoi ? »

Le poing du Commandant s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Beckman serra les dents pour ne pas crier et se pencha pour cracher un peu de sang sur le sol.

« J'userai de la manière forte, répondit Shieft en se penchant sur lui. Et j'avoue que j'espérais en venir à cette méthode. »

Beckman eut un sourire ironique. Il se demandait quand Shieft allait passer aux coups et aux menaces, c'était chose faite.

« Qui est ce gamin, bordel ? Et où est-il ?

– J'ai une réponse, mais elle va pas te plaire. » ricana Beckman, ses dents déjà teintées de rouge.

Coup de coude dans le nez. Il craqua, pissa le sang. Ce salaud ne l'avait pas raté. Le sergent jura. Shieft fit le tour de la chaise. Ses lourdes mains s'abattirent sur les épaules de son prisonnier. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sous les clavicules, telles des serres. Quand cette comparaison lui vint en tête, Beckman se fit la réflexion que Shieft avait toujours plus ou moins ressemblé à un rapace. Il n'aimait vraiment pas de ne plus le voir. Il avait toujours préféré observer les visages et réactions des gens. Généralement, leurs traits et leur regard étaient de véritables livres ouverts et il pouvait alors répondre ou réagir en fonction. Après, prévoir les gestes du Commandant n'était pas difficile, il ne faisait pas vraiment parti des hommes énigmatiques ou surprenants. Cependant, les mauvaises surprises arrivaient toujours trop vite.

« Je vois qu'on est passé au tutoiement, souffla Shieft. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Nous nous connaissons depuis des années et je sens que nous allons avoir des discussions très intimes dans les minutes qui suivent.

– J'avoue que devenir intime avec toi ne faisait pas parti de mes plans de carrière. »

Il pouvait presque sentir les vibrations d'air occasionnées par le rire guttural du Commandant.

« Je t'ai toujours détesté, Ben, murmura t-il près de son oreille. Trop intelligent, trop calculateur, trop… bizarre. Les types de ton espèce peuvent se montrer si imprévisibles et tordus. Sans compter ton ambition. Tu es l'archétype du petit officier prêt à gravir les échelons à coups de trahisons et de manipulations.

– Tu m'as toujours inspiré.

– Que nenni, contra Shieft en quittant enfin les épaules du sergent. Je suis arrivé là où je suis par le mérite.

– Je vois, le trafic d'enfants est une qualité dans la Marine, grinça Beckman en se tordant le cou pour suivre Shieft du regard. Je l'ignorais, sinon je m'y serais mis à mon tour.

– Tu ne comprends pas. »

Le mépris dégoulinait de sa voix. Beckman semblait n'être qu'un cafard sur le sol propre de sa cuisine. Ou un idiot. Ou un mélange des deux. Pour Shieft, il était un parasite qui bafouait son précieux honneur de soldat.

« Toi qui te crois si intelligent et cultivé avec tes bouquins compliqués, tes idées futuristes et ta morale à la con, tu ne te rends même pas compte dans quel genre de monde, d'époque on vit.

– Je les aurais bien qualifiés de pourris, mais je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui se croit malin, alors…

– Les pirates et les criminels envahissent nos mers et détruisent tout sur leur passage. Les pendre, les enfermer, les poursuivre ne suffisent pas. Il faut tuer le mal à la racine.

– Quel rapport avec le fait que tu vendes des enfants innocents ?

– Innocents ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce ne sont que des graines de voleurs. Des petits criminels qui poussent à vitesse grand V. Tous ces mômes qui traînent dans les rues, ce sont les futures recrues des pirates, des organisations criminelles qui gangrènent la société. Ils commencent par voler des fruits sur le marché, ils finissent par piller des bateaux et par massacrer des populations. »

Beckman ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Shanks et son poulet volé qui avait déjà goûté à la piraterie ou encore pour Marrec et sa petite bande de racketteurs.

« Plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils fassent de réels dégâts, pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte d'arrêter les recrutements ? Quand on tue un criminel, deux autres débarquent à sa place. On perd notre temps. Ma solution ? Empêcher ces enfants de devenir les pirates de demain.

– En en faisant des esclaves ?

– Et alors ? Ils sont nourris et logés. Surveillés. Je leur épargne une vie de misère et courte bonne à s'achever sur la potence. De plus, ils se rendent ainsi utiles et ils apprennent enfin le goût du travail. Au fond, ne leur rends-je pas service ?

– Oh, je vois. En vérité, tu es un humaniste. Moi qui te prenais pour un connard vénal et immoral, ironisa Beckman. Tu es complètement cinglé »

Ce fut au tour de Beckman d'exprimer son dégoût et son mépris. Une grimace déformait ses traits et son regard fusillait Shieft. Le Commandant s'empourpra, blessé dans son orgueil.

« Parce que toi, ô grand génie, tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ?

– Qui sait ? On pourrait leur donner une éducation, l'accès à l'école. Ou encore davantage financer les orphelinats pour qu'ils puissent mieux s'occuper des enfants et leur offrir de meilleurs conditions de vie. Permettre à tous ces mômes d'avoir un avenir en fait. Après, ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air.

– Quel naïf ! Ce sont des mauvaises herbes. Oh, certains pourraient s'en sortir, mais ça n'arrêtera pas les autres dans leurs mauvaises actions. »

Shieft était complètement possédé par son délire et buté dans ses idées. Beckman comprit aisément que jamais on ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison.

L'échange fut interrompu par un coup à la porte. Shieft respira un bon coup pour se calmer et retrouver un visage humain avant d'autoriser l'entrée. Un soldat essoufflé parut et le salua.

« Qu'y a t-il, Lieutenant ? questionna Shieft. J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas.

– Désolé, mon Commandant. Mais il semble qu'un intrus soit entré dans la base. »

Beckman se retourna autant que ses liens le lui permettaient.

« Comment cela ? se tendit Shieft.

– La sentinelle de garde a été retrouvé inconsciente dans un placard. De plus, les clés du bâtiment ont disparu. »

Beckman jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Midi et demi. Shanks avait une dizaine de minutes de retard dans le plan, mais semblait avoir déjà attaqué l'improvisation pour compenser. S'était-il fait surprendre par ce garde ou avait-il appris la capture du sergent ? Qu'importait, ce gamin était son seul espoir. Car il doutait fort que Shieft le laissât repartir après.

Shieft se tourna lentement vers Beckman. Sa voix se fit basse, contenant sa rage.

« Voyez-vous cela, Sergent ? Nous avons de la compagnie. Quelle surprise ! »

Il reporta son attention sur le soldat.

« Retrouvez-moi cet intrus le plus vite possible et amenez-le moi mort ou vif.

– À vos ordre, Commandant ! »

Le Lieutenant repartit comme il était venu. Shieft ordonna à ses deux hommes de l'assister dans cette tâche. Ils obéirent aussitôt en abandonnant le fusil de Beckman dans un coin de la pièce.

« Eh, bien, Ben. On dirait que ton petit camarade est sur le point de nous rejoindre. »

Shieft se plaça face à Beckman et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Quand on y réfléchit, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour savoir où il est. Il est venu directement à moi. »

Le sourire de victoire de Shieft lui donnait envie de vomir. Le commandant tira un pistolet de sa poche et l'arma. Le déclic figea Beckman. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles assourdissant, oppressant. Exécution sommaire, attaché à une chaise branlante, c'était trop nul comme façon de mourir. Il aurait préféré la corde, quitte à subir l'humiliation de la cour martiale. Malgré la situation, son cerveau était encore fonctionnel. Il déglutit et parvint à lâcher :

« Tu ne veux pas retrouver les enfants ? »

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Le doigt de Shieft quitta la gâchette. Un tic agita sa mâchoire.

« Je pourrai toujours demander au gosse.

– Sauf qu'on ne te ramènera que son cadavre, le contredit Beckman. Mort ou vif, tu as dit. Tu crois qu'ils vont se retenir avec lui ? Qu'ils s'embarrasseront de lui vivant ? Les hommes de cette base sont des fainéants et des lâches. Il a attaqué l'un de leurs camarades. Ils feront feu sans sommation. Et les morts ne parlent pas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. La pendule l'emplissait de son tic-tac, égrainant les secondes avant la survie temporelle ou l'exécution immédiate.

Clac. La sécurité du pistolet fut remise. L'arme disparut dans un tiroir. Un ricanement amer, presque fou, agita Shieft.

« Tu es doué, vraiment. Tu connais tes collègues. Le niveau intellectuel, psychologique de cette base. Certes, oui, certes, ils le tueront et mes efforts, ce que j'ai bâti, s'effondreront car je n'aurai pu alors récupérer ces sales petites vermines. Bien, tu vas respirer encore un peu. Ce ne sera pas tout de suite que ta cervelle décorera mon mur. »

Shieft s'éloigna un peu. Il fit les cent pas avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il continuait de rire doucement.

« Je te hais tellement, murmura t-il sans regarder Beckman. Et je ne peux décemment pas te traiter d'idiot. Tu es trop malin pour ça, hein ? »

Tandis que Shieft continuait à marmonner sa haine et sa frustration, Beckman tordait méthodiquement ses poignets. S'il parvenait à desserrer un peu les liens ou à glisser une main en dehors. Il sentit la corde rugueuse écorcher sa peau, mais il poursuivit. Il avait gagné un répit, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il devait agir vite. Il doutait que Shanks puisse tenir face à une base militaire entière. Il priait pour que le rouquin reste caché.

La veille, il avait recopié les plans des conduits d'aération de la caserne et les avait confiés à Shanks. Les conduits étaient larges, mais insuffisants pour un homme adulte. Or, Shanks restait relativement menu et plus petit que la moyenne. D'après les calculs de Beckman, il pouvait passer par l'aération en rampant. Tel était le plan. Le garçon se faufilait par le plafond jusqu'au bureau de Shieft et le fouillait pour trouver les preuves. Du moins, c'était le plan d'origine. Mais si Shanks restait dans les conduits, personne ne pourrait le trouver, ni l'atteindre.

De son côté, Beckman devait réussir à se défaire de ses maudits liens. Certes, Shanks pouvait arriver et parviendrait-il peut-être à le détacher. Mais face à Shieft, tiendrait-il le coup ? Dans tous les cas, les renforts débarqueraient bien assez vite pour mettre fin à cette mission de sauvetage. Non, Beckman devait se débrouiller seul et fuir seul. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Shanks.

Un nouvel interrogatoire, plus chaotique que le premier, eut lieu. Le visage et le torse de Beckman furent vite criblés de bleus et davantage de sang s'égoutta sur le tapis. Le sergent conserva sa bouche close. Pour oublier la douleur, il se concentrait sur ses poignets. Il lui semblait que la main gauche avait gagné un peu de mouvements. Sa peau écorchée suintait, peut-être cela permettait-il de faire mieux glisser la corde dessus.

De nouveaux soldats apparurent faire leur rapport. Personne n'avait vu l'intrus, mais il courrait toujours car trois autres hommes avaient été assommé. Shieft étouffa un juron. Il ordonna aux soldats de rester ici pour surveiller Beckman, tandis qu'il allait voir directement sur le terrain ce qu'il en était.

« Il faut tout faire soi-même » marmonna t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

À son départ, les soldats restèrent silencieux. Beckman dut interrompre ses tentatives d'évasion car ils étaient postés dans son dos.

Le temps s'étira. Beckman tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre quelque chose qui l'informerait de ce qui se passait. Mais il fallait croire que la base avait déserté le couloir donnant sur les bureaux. Il tenta de questionner ses geôliers, mais ils l'ignorèrent. L'attente était insupportable. Et ces idiots qui restaient derrière lui, l'empêchant de reprendre où il en était. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, par peur qu'un mouvement n'attire leur œil sur ses poignets ensanglantés et qu'ils ne resserrent les liens. Beckman s'en serait fracassé le crâne contre le mur de frustration.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Shieft. Shieft souriant, l'œil brillant. Une main glaciale enserra l'estomac de Beckman. _Shanks_ fut sa seule pensée.

« J'ai compris, lança le commandant, victorieux. Il est dans les conduits d'aération, n'est-ce pas ? »

Beckman ne répondit pas, mais il sentit son visage pâlir. Shieft se pencha sur lui et expliqua son raisonnement, ravi de l'avoir coincé.

« Toute la base a été fouillé. Et pourtant, ton protégé apparaît et disparaît sans laisser de trace. D'ailleurs, aucune trace d'effraction non plus. J'ai longuement réfléchi pour savoir comment il faisait. Puis, je me suis à ta place. Et je connais ta place préférée. La bibliothèque. L'armoire renfermant les plans de la base a été ouverte. La poignée n'était pas poussiéreuse. Et à l'intérieur, seul le plan de la tuyauterie avait été bougé. Ce gosse doit faire moins d'un mètre soixante-dix. Donc, il passe par là à l'aise. »

Il se permit un nouveau rire.

« Malin, très malin. J'imagine que c'est ton idée. Aucun de nous n'est assez fin ou petit pour le suivre là-dedans. Alors, comment faire ? »

Il chuchota à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

« Tu sais comment on piège un lapin ? On enfume son terrier. Je vais faire pareil avec ce morveux. Et je n'hésiterai pas à le dépecer comme un lapin. »

Beckman ne répondit pas. Shanks était foutu et lui avec. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Shieft serait aussi difficile à piéger. Si seulement, les amarres de ce satané sloop n'avaient pas lâché !

Shieft se tourna vers les soldats.

« Faites bloquer toutes les bouches d'aération. Sauf deux. Celle de mon bureau et celle… je réfléchis. Oui, celle de la chambre froide. Deux trois hommes suffiront pour la chambre froide. Les autres devant ma porte. Ceux qui seront dans la chambre froide, vous récupérez des brindilles encore un peu humides, un bon nombre. Vous allumez un feu et vous bourrez la bouche avec. Une fois les conduits entièrement enfumés, ajouta t-il à l'égard de Beckman, le garçon n'aura d'autre choix que de sortir par la seule issue qui mène ici ou mourir étouffé. Que penses-tu de mon plan ? »

Beckman se contenta de lui cracher au visage. Shieft le gifla avant de s'essuyer et envoya les soldats propager ses ordres.

Le prisonnier fut déplacé plus loin dans la pièce pour laisser un libre accès à la porte et à la grille d'aération. Après un remue-ménage qui résonna dans toute la base, une cinquantaine de marines se retrouvèrent postés dans le couloir face à la porte grande ouverte. On avait aussi ouvert les fenêtres de la pièce et celle des bureaux alentours. Il ne faudrait pas étouffer les soldats en même temps que Shanks.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que les premières fumées descendent le long du mur. Avec angoisse, Beckman l'observait, noire, épaisse et odorante. Le temps passa, aucun signe de Shanks. La pièce, malgré les ouvertures, s'enfumait. Dans la troupe, on toussait. Certains pleuraient. Toujours aucun signe de Shanks. Pas même un bruit dans les conduits. Enfin, le lieutenant qui avait dénoncé l'intrusion s'avança vers Shieft.

« Commandant, on devrait éteindre le feu. Ça fait presque un quart d'heure. S'il est bien dans les conduits, il est mort. Et les hommes ne tiendront pas plus longtemps. »

Shieft toussait lui-même malgré le foulard qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Il ne parvint pas à parler, mais donna l'autorisation par gestes. Le jeune officier sortit un escargophone et appela l'autre équipe.

« Soldats, vous pouvez éteindre le feu. Soldats, vous m'entendez ? »

Le gastéropode resta silencieux et inerte. Shieft s'en empara.

« Soldats, c'est le Commandant Shieft, répondez ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ce fut au tour de Beckman de rire. Shanks se révélait bien plus malin qu'un lapin. Il était allé contre son instinct et s'était dirigé vers l'origine de la fumée. Il imaginait bien la tête des trois soldats quand ils avaient vu le garçon roux sortir des flammes pour les attaquer. Le piège de Shieft se retournait contre lui. La base était entièrement vide et Shanks s'y promenait en toute impunité. Le commandant s'en rendait bien compte. Il jeta les soldats dehors avec ordre de retrouvé l'intrus et d'éteindre le feu. Il ferma les portes à clé derrière eux. Beckman profita de la panique pour recommençait à tirer sur ses liens. Il les sentait se relâcher progressivement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'air s'était purifié. Shieft enrageait, l'escargophone à la main, demandant des nouvelles toutes les deux minutes. Beckman parvenait presque à sortir sa main gauche. Il en sentait le sang qui s'en égouttait et chaque écorchure brûlait intensément, mais il continua. Du regard, il rencontra son fusil à trois mètres de lui sur le mur d'en face comme s'il pouvait l'attirer à lui par sa seule volonté.

Un appel retint l'attention des deux hommes. Le commandant décrocha précipitamment.

« On l'a trouvé ! fit une voix victorieuse. Aile Est vers les…. »

La communication fut brusquement interrompue dans un cri étranglé. L'escargophone resta un moment figé, les yeux écarquillés comme en état de choc avant de se rendormir. Le silence pesait du plomb. Beckman ne pouvait voir le visage de son ennemi. Il lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur son appareil. Sa main gauche glissa enfin des cordes.

« Comment a t-on pu arriver là ? se demanda Shieft. Qui est ce gamin ? Presque soixante soldats dans une base fermée et ce sont eux qui sont en déroute face à un adolescent ! »

Il se tourna vers son prisonnier, prêt à se faire les nerfs dessus. Mais la corde gisait à terre. Le poing écorché de Beckman frappa son visage. Shieft manqua de tomber, se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau, précipita sa paperasse au sol. Beckman voulut se jeter sur son fusil, mais le commandant avait de bons réflexes. Il se redressa à temps pour lui barrer la route. Le frappa au ventre, le fit reculer.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face. Shieft était plus petit que Beckman, mais plus large et surtout plus expérimenté et entraîné. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, tels deux loups affamés défendant leur territoire. S'évaluaient, cherchaient la faille, guettaient le moindre mouvement, changement d'expression ou de yeux. Du bruit leur parvenait du couloir, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Des cris, des coups, des raclements de sabre. Un autre monde pour les deux hommes. Shieft souriait, carnassier. Beckman tendait ses muscles éprouvés, prêt à riposter.

D'un coup de pied, Shieft renversa le bureau. Beckman dut faire un bond en arrière – l'éloignant de son arme – pour ne pas pris sous le meuble. Le commandant n'attendit pas que son ennemi retrouve l'équilibre. Il se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer à terre. Le sergent voulut le frapper à la gorge, mais son adversaire bloqua l'attaque avec son avant-bras. Beckman tentait de se dégager quand Shieft leva le bras. Un éclat. Une lame. Il crut reconnaître un coupe-papier juste avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce dans son épaule. La douleur vibra dans tout son bras. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il arracha l'arme de sa chair tandis que de sa main gauche écorchée il saisit Shieft à la gorge. Il voulut lui tordre le poignet, mais le commandant était en position de force et le repoussa au sol. Heureusement, pour échapper à la prise de Beckman, il fut obligé de se lever et de le libérer. Le fumeur put alors également se remettre debout.

De nouveaux coups furent échangés de pieds et de poings. L'un des yeux de Shieft était poché et il saignait autant du nez que son ennemi. Beckman commençait à fatiguer, ses côtes lui faisaient mal, il avait des difficultés à respirer. _J'en ai au moins deux de cassées_, diagnostiqua t-il alors qu'elles le tiraillaient. Il aurait voulu tâter son flanc pour savoir ce qu'il y en était, mais il avait plus important à faire : bloquer les coups de Shieft et tenter de les lui renvoyer. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se contentait de se protéger et d'esquiver.

Un boom sonore cogna la porte comme si on avait jeter un corps dessus. Beckman ne tourna même pas la tête. Ne pas laisser la moindre occasion à Shieft. Celui-ci était juste au dessus de son bureau. Il plongea sur un tiroir et avant que Beckman ait pu l'en empêcher il sortit le pistolet. Bien entendu, il visa le sergent d'un même mouvement.

« On dirait que c'est fini pour toi. » commenta t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme.

Il allait tirer quand un courant d'air traversa la salle. Shanks surgit dans la pièce et trancha le canon en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Il était couvert de suie et de sang. Pas le sien visiblement, il conservait trop de rapidité et d'agilité pour quelqu'un de blessé. Il souriait, soulagé.

« Je vous ai retrouvé » fit-il à Beckman à peine essoufflé.

Son visage se durcit quand il reporta son attention sur Shieft qui bouillonnait.

« Alors, c'est toi qui t'es introduit dans ma base sans permission ? Tu m'as fichu un sacré bordel !

– C'est un peu ma spécialité. »

Il leva son épée, mais la main de Beckman retint sa garde. Étonné, Shanks se retourna pour le fixer. Les traits du soldat étaient tirés, déterminés. Son regard flamboyait.

« Il est à moi » annonça t-il d'une voix basse et ferme.

Shanks l'observa brièvement avant de baisser sa lame. Il acquiesça du chef.

« Parfait, fit-il. Je retiens les autres dehors. »

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, de nouveaux bruits de lutte retentirent.

Shieft ricana.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu me peux me vaincre à toi tout seul ? Tu te fais de sacrés illusions.

– C'est entre toi et moi, grogna Beckman, respirant bruyamment. Shanks n'a rien à voir là-dedans. En vérité, je n'aurais jamais dû le mêler à cette affaire.

– En attendant, tu laisses ce môme affronter seul un régiment.

– J'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait besoin d'aide. »

Au-delà des murs, un soldat implorait pitié. Beckman aurait voulu rire, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Les yeux de Shieft se rétrécirent.

« Comme tu voudras. Je te tues maintenant et je m'occuperai du rouquin juste après.

– Bonne chance »

Shieft rugit et fonça comme un taureau. D'un coup de coude au visage, il repoussa Beckman, lui brisa une dent. Sonné, Beckman se figea, à quatre pattes, chercha son équilibre. L'avant-bras du commandant lui bloqua la gorge et le tira en arrière, l'immobilisa. Beckman toussa, se débattit, la trachée comprimée. La main libre de Shieft tâtonna le sol. Le coupe-papier écarlate brillait sous une feuille. Le brun se rua, voulut rejeter sa tête en arrière pour frapper son adversaire. Mais la prise de Shieft était tenace. Des larmes embrouillèrent sa vue. Mais il distinguait toujours la lame revenue dans la main de Shieft fondre sur lui. Il leva son bras droit pour se protéger. L'arme transperça sa chair, le tranchant jusqu'à l'os. Une deuxième attaque qu'il para de la même façon. Malgré la profondeur de la croix sanglante qui marquait son bras, il ne sentait pas la douleur. L'adrénaline était trop forte. Shieft insista pour rapprocher la lame de son visage. Beckman le laissa venir à lui. Une fois à sa portée, il mordit aussi fort qu'il put la main assassine. Shieft hurla et lâcha enfin prise. Beckman retomba au sol. Sa tête tournait, il cracha de la bile et du sang, se retint de vomir alors que la toux dirigeait tout son corps tremblant. Des points blancs allaient et venaient sous ses yeux. Pas le moment de perdre conscience.

Dans son dos, il entendit Shieft se jeter sur lui. Il roula au sol, l'évita. Le commandant, emporté par son élan, agrandit l'espace entre eux.

Beckman esquissa un sourire. La lutte l'avait rapproché de son fusil. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras. Ce fut ce qu'il fit. Shieft le remarqua aussi et voulut l'en empêcher. Pour une fois, Beckman fut plus rapide. Sa main se referma sur le canon froid. Il se retourna et la crosse fractura la mâchoire de Shieft. Son ennemi tomba au sol, sonné. Beckman ne perdit pas un instant. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever. Il enfonça un pied dans la poitrine de Shieft pour le maintenir à terre, le canon à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le temps se figea. Les respirations haletantes assourdissaient la pièce.

« Et maintenant, petit génie ? demanda Shieft qui n'en perdait pas son fiel. Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ? Tirer ? Tu seras exécuté pour meurtre et trahison. Me livrer ? Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne et tu finiras en prison voir pire. Fuir ? On te traquera comme un animal et tu mourras au bout d'une corde pour désertion. Regarde la vérité en face, Ben, tu es foutu. Tu aurais dû fermer ta gueule et te mêler de tes affaires. Mais, non, monsieur a voulu jouer les héros. »

Le sang battait à ses oreilles. La voix de Shieft lui paraissait lointaine, étouffée par ses battements de cœur erratiques. Il avait la tête sous l'eau et cherchait son souffle. C'était terminé. Pour lui. Il resserra sa prise sur le fusil pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'était fini. Il avait gagnait le combat, mais avait perdu tout le reste.

« Je ne récupérerai peut-être pas tous les enfants, mais la majorité arrivera quand même aux Saboady. Tu n'auras fait que retarder l'échéance. Quant à ton petit complice, il ne verra pas le soleil se lever. Une balle derrière la tête comme un chien... »

Le coup de feu partit. Le crâne de Shieft explosa sous l'impact, éparpillant son contenu sur le plancher et le mur.

Beckman relâcha son souffle. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait retenu durant tout le discours gerbant de son supérieur. Lentement, il abaissa son arme, le regard fixe. Crevait-il la surface ou se précipitait-il vers les abysses ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, lourdes et visqueuses, avant qu'il ne quitta le bureau. Il referma doucement derrière lui, sans un bruit. Son pas lourd le guida à travers les couloirs. Il ne remarqua même pas les soldats à terre, inconscients ou blessés. Certains semblaient morts, il ne saurait le dire. Il s'en fichait. Tout lui paraissait loin et irréel. Il retrouva Shanks rapidement. L'adolescent venait de désarmer un jeune sous-officier tremblottant.

« C'est réglé ? » interrogea t-il d'un ton léger.

Beckman mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre la question.

« Oui, je suppose. » répondit-il d'une voix absente.

Shanks se débarrassa sans effort de son adversaire. Il s'approcha de Beckman et le détailla. Son regard s'attarda sur le bas de son pantalon. Le sergent n'avait pas remarqué que des débris de Shieft s'y étaient accrochés. Quand Shanks reprit la parole, il n'y avait aucune accusation ni animosité dans sa voix.

« On ferait mieux de filer d'ici. Voir carrément de l'île.

– C'est aussi mon avis. »

* * *

**APARTÉ**

On s'activait à Marine Ford. Barbe Blanche et deux autres équipages pirates s'affrontaient sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Les troupes étaient en ébullition. On armait les navires et les hommes se préparaient au combat. On ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Les combats entre pirates détruisaient l'île et mettaient les habitants en péril. De plus, personne ne cracherait sur une occasion pour arrêter Barbe Blanche.

En bref, tout le monde s'activait ou était touché par l'effervescence. Excepté Monkey D Garp. C'était l'heure du goûter. Il s'empiffrait de gâteaux secs accompagnés de thé vert, les pieds sur son bureau. On toqua à la porte entrouverte. Le Vice-Amiral autorisa l'entrée, la bouche pleine. Le Contre-Amiral Kuzan débarqua souriant et détendu.

« Bien le bonjour Vice-Amiral ! Je viens vous transmettre un message. C'est un colonel d'East Blue qui vous l'envoie.

– Je suis en pause, geignit Garp en grimaçant.

– Apparemment, ce serait personnel.

– Donne »

Kuzan lui glissa une enveloppe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle était cornée, ondulée par l'humidité et quelques taches marrons la teintaient par endroit. Seul le nom de Garp était noté à l'encre noire. Pas d'expéditeur derrière. Garp la déchira sans précaution. L'écriture était brouillonne comme si son auteur l'avait écrite à la va-vite ou avait eu la tremblotte. Elle dénonçait un trafic d'enfants orphelins sur la mer de l'est, un réseau qui devait remonter jusqu'à Grand Line. On accusait un Commandant d'une île tertiaire de l'avoir alimenté et l'expéditeur avouait ses soupçons qu'il y en ait d'autres dans la Marine. Le reste détaillait le peu de preuves en sa possession et le mode opératoire. Il citait également le nom d'un capitaine d'un navire marchand servant de transporteur. En bas, une signature baveuse : _Sergent Ben Beckman_. Après une telle lecture, Garp avala cul sec son thé vert.

« Kuzan, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Sergent Ben Beckman ? »

Le plus jeune mit un peu de temps à répondre, pensif.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, admit-il d'un ton vague.

– Trouve-moi qui c'est. Il doit venir de East Blue si on a trouvé la lettre là-bas. »

Garp dût attendre trois heures pour avoir sa réponse. Étonnamment, Kuzan revint accompagné de l'Amiral Sengoku.

« C'est pas ma faute, protesta Garp par réflexe devant les sourcils froncés de son ami.

– Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait comme bêtises, Garp, soupira ce dernier. Plutôt pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Ben Beckman ? Tu ne t'intéresses même pas à tes propres ordres de mission, alors pourquoi celles des autres ?

– Il m'a écrit une lettre » avoua le héros de la Marine en la donnant à son supérieur.

Sengoku la lut en travers. Ses traits se durcirent. Il lâcha un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Garp.

« Je mettrai quelqu'un sur l'affaire dès demain matin.

– T'inquiètes, je m'en occuperai. J'ai rien à faire en ce moment.

– Au contraire, Garp, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire !

– Alors, c'est qui ce sergent ? » reprit Garp en sortant un sandwich de son tiroir.

Sengoku sortit un dossier de son manteau et l'ouvrit.

« Il y a deux semaines sur East Blue un sous-officier a assassiné son supérieur après avoir organisé l'intrusion par un ennemi de sa base marine. Il a disparu juste après la mort du Commandant de la caserne, un certain Shieft.

– Le mec qui vend des gamins, commenta Garp en tapotant la lettre qui reposait à nouveau sur son bureau.

– La tête de ce type vient d'être mise à prix, précisa Kuzan, les mains dans les poches. C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu son nom.

– Ah, c'est ce Ben machin qui a tué le Commandant ? Ça explique tout. Combien ?

– Deux millions de Berrys, ajouta le contre-amiral. D'ailleurs, la lettre – je me suis renseigné – a été retrouvé épinglée sur le cadavre de Shieft.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout » insinua Sengoku.

Il voulut mettre Kuzan dehors, mais Garp insista pour que le jeune resta. L'Amiral soupira devant la tête de mule qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

« Ben était accompagné. Un adolescent inconnu au bataillon. Le garçon s'est introduit dans la base avec la complicité du sergent – voir sous sa direction plutôt. Il s'est battu contre les soldats et a fait pas mal de dégâts.

– Et ? s'étonna Garp.

– J'ai une description de ce garçon, chuchota Sengoku en surveillant Kuzan du coin de l'œil. Environ seize ans, roux, gaucher, épéiste, portant un chapeau de paille. »

Garp fronça les sourcils, semblant faire un gros effort de mémoire.

« Je le connais ? demanda t-il d'un ton hasardeux.

– Je le crains.

– Je l'ai connu comment ?

– Enfin, Garp ! Je ne te pose pas une devinette ! Tu n'as pas rencontré trois cent gamins roux avec un chapeau de paille maniant le sabre. »

Réflexion intense avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension alluma le regard du Vice-Amiral.

« Le p'tiot rouquin de Roger !

– Garp !

– Quoi ? Quel est le rapport avec Gold Roger ? réagit aussitôt Kuzan.

– Roger avait deux gamins sur son bateau comme mousses, expliqua Garp malgré les signes de Sengoku pour qu'il se taise. L'un d'eux correspond à la description.

– Mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas été capturé avec son capitaine ?

– Capturé ? Roger s'est rendu tout seul. Ce sale tricheur !

– GARP ! s'égosilla Sengoku.

– Ah, oui, faut pas le dire, c'est vrai ! se souvint Garp. Oublie ça, Kuzan » ajouta t-il avec le sourire.

Sengoku retrouva son calme avec du mal.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais demander aux officiers supérieurs de East Blue de surveiller cette affaire de près.

– Le môme, c'est Shanks ou pas ? demanda Garp en se curant le nez.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua l'Amiral. Mais il y ressemble trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. D'autant plus que je me méfie également de ce Ben Beckman.

– Pourquoi ?

– On a reçu son dossier d'admission dans la Marine, précisa Kuzan en montrant le dossier de Sengoku. Notamment, les résultats des tests psychologiques et de QI.

– C'est un cinglé ?

– Pas vraiment. Au contraire même, souffla sombrement Sengoku.

– Il a battu les records. Il a un niveau très élevé, particulièrement en stratégie militaire. Son professeur a même voulu proposer sa candidature au Quartier Général, mais on refusait les recrutements à cette époque.

– Une erreur monumentale, commenta l'homme à la chèvre. Selon les tests, il aurait pu avoir dans les années à venir le niveau suffisant pour obtenir un haut poste de commandement. Son tuteur le trouvait également excellent au combat. Il manquait de pratique et d'encadrement pour vraiment se distinguer. Un potentiel énorme gâché. Et maintenant, il est dans la nature en tant qu'assassin et traître.

– Il était bon à quel point ? interrogea Garp.

– Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu devenir Vice-Amiral minimum, répondit Sengoku.

– Ses notes étaient meilleures que les miennes. Bien meilleures, commenta Kuzan, impressionné.

– Il m'a battu sur plusieurs points, avoua Sengoku en fermant le dossier avec amertume. Si il a été effectivement récupéré par un apprenti de Roger, ils risquent de faire des dégâts énormes dans les années à venir. Du moins, si on les laisse développer leurs potentiels. »

Le regard absent de Garp détaillait la lettre de Beckman sans la voir. Ce sergent prometteur et surdoué allait-il devenir un pirate ? Il revit le visage juvénile de Shanks tel qu'il s'en souvenait sur le bateau de Roger. Fichu Roger, se rendre comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé de l'arrêter le jour où il l'avait découvert devant son bateau. « Je viens me rendre » qu'il disait l'animal. Non, ce n'était pas du jeu. Garp l'avait envoyé promener. Quelle colère l'avait pris. Il avait clamé que lui vivant jamais Roger ne se rendrait. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas de lâcher son meilleur adversaire au milieu d'une partie. Mais le Roi des Pirates l'avait suivi pendant deux semaines avant que Sengoku, prévenu par l'équipage de Garp, ne débarque pour le mettre lui-même aux fers. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le héros de la Marine d'insulter son vieil ennemi de tricheur et de lâche durant toute la route.

« Et vous, Vice-Amiral, vous aviez eu quoi comme notes ? » s'enquit Kuzan, curieux.

Garp sortit de ses souvenirs. Il bomba fièrement le torse avant de dire :

« Tu devrais l'avoir deviné depuis bien longtemps, p'tit gars ! »

Son sourire s'élargit quand il ajouta :

« J'ai tout raté !

– Garp ! s'insurgea Sengoku.

– Si je frappais moins fort, je serais jamais rentré dans la Marine. Je suis une vraie bille aux tests.

– Garp !

– Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dire non plus que j'ai été recalé à l'entrée ? s'étonna l'interpellé.

– Disons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas t'en vanter, précisa son ami en grinçant des dents.

– Bah, tant pis ! Oublie, Kuzan !

– Vous êtes trop cool, Vice-Amiral Garp ! »

* * *

_Ce chapitre a été une vraie prise de tête. Je changeais souvent d'avis, réécrivais en boucle les mêmes scènes, jamais satisfaite et il y a plusieurs modifications à la dernière minute. Comme les motivations de Shieft qui à la base cherchait juste à s'enrichir. Ou encore l'aparté qui devait être dans un autre chapitre à l'origine avant d'atterrir dans celui-ci._

_Le prochain sera un chapitre de transition et donc bien plus court. Il arrivera assez rapidement._

_En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre V : Au Fil des Vagues

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour, voici le chapitre cinq. Un petit chapitre de transition avant le prochain "arc". Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires pour le précédent ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et en favoris ! _

_Petit message : malgré mes relectures et corrections, je retrouve encore des fautes qui traînent dans les vieux chapitres. Si une bonne âme souhaite devenir bêta-reader pour m'aider à chasser ces vilaines et stupides fautes, je suis preneuse.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre V : Au Fil des Vagues**

Chapitre V : Au Fil des Vagues

Beckman ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Le soleil l'éblouit. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne s'était éveillé après l'aube. Le bateau berçait d'un mouvement dolent. L'ancien soldat avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Les évènements de la journée, ses blessures. Les vagues ne l'avaient pas aidé, lui qui n'avait jamais dormi sur un bateau. Il avait partagé l'étroite couchette avec Shanks, écrasé contre le mur. Heureusement, le roux ne ronflait pas et avait le sommeil paisible. Encore groggy de sommeil, la tête lourde, la vision floue, il regarda vaguement à travers un hublot le ciel bleu.

Après le meurtre de Shieft, Shanks et lui n'avaient pas tardé. Comme le jeune pirate l'avait dit, il avait une embarcation. Il s'agissait d'un petit bateau de pêche avec une cabine. Suffisant pour naviguer quelques jours sur une mer calme comme East Blue. Il l'avait dissimulé près de la grotte, sous le feuillage d'un saule pleureur. Les deux fugitifs n'avaient eu le temps de rien apporter que ce qu'ils avaient déjà sur eux. Des soldats pouvaient se lancer à leur poursuite à tout instant.

Certes, Shanks avait réussi à faire des dégâts dans la base. Mais il avait à chaque fois attaqué un homme isolé ; deux tout au plus. Il avait aussi joué sur l'effet de surprise. Face à une trentaine de soldats, avec Beckman blessé, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il fallait fuir. Jamais le brun n'avait traversé son île aussi vite. Il ne s'en aurait jamais cru capable, surtout dans son état. Il fallait croire que l'urgence de la situation lui avait donné des ailes. Il avait aidé comme il pouvait Shanks à lever l'ancre et à déployer les voiles avant de s'effondrer sur le pont. Le gamin avait prit la barre et le bateau le large. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Beckman avait cru reconnaître la silhouette malingre de Corban leur faire un adieu de la main.

Épuisés, le duo avait déniché, après plusieurs heures de navigation, un récif où ils avaient jeté l'ancre pour dormir. Ils avaient estimé qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés de l'île natale de Beckman pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Shanks s'était endormi comme une pierre tandis que son compagnon avait gardé les yeux ouvert une bonne partie de la nuit, l'angoisse et l'amertume en travers de la gorge. Tous ses plans pour l'avenir, envolés, carbonisés ; comme le crâne de Shieft. Il entendait encore l'os exploser sous la pression de la balle. L'odeur de la chair humaine à vif, brûlée. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Il avait préféré, pour s'occuper l'esprit, se concentrer sur son ouïe. Le bruissement des vagues, la respiration lente et régulière de Shanks, le vent frôlant la coque. Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Alors qu'il émergeait doucement, l'ancien soldat se rendit compte de l'absence de Shanks. Le bateau était en mouvement. Il devait tenir la barre. L'équilibre précaire, Beckman quitta la couchette difficilement – ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, lui coupaient le souffle – et s'autorisa quelques pas hésitants. Il ne pouvait en faire guère plus de quatre, vu la taille de la cabine, mais c'était un bon entraînement pour s'habituer à un sol en mouvement. Ladite cabine, bien que sommaire et petite, était pratique. Des plaques pour cuisiner, des petits placards, un lit et des toilettes avec un coin douche. Suffisant pour une seule personne, plus difficile pour deux. Après, ils allaient surtout vivre sur le pont, alors… Ce qui inquiétait vraiment Beckman, c'était les provisions. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en prendre avant leur fuite. Résultat : quelques pommes et un saucisson sec. Ils ne tiendraient pas un jour. Il avait remarqué le filet de pêche en boule dans un coin, mais cela ne parvenait pas à le rassurer. Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à une île ?

Il alla dans la douche et rinça son avant-bras. Il l'avait sommairement bandé la veille. Sa blessure avait recommencé à saigner dans la nuit. Il nettoya comme il put la plaie sensible qui n'était pas très belle et remit un morceau de tissu dessus.

Réveillé, il sortit de la cabine. Le pont avant était vide, coupé en deux par le mât et la voile tendue. L'air marin rafraîchit le visage de Beckman. Il l'inspira à pleins poumons et sourit. Jamais il n'avait eu un horizon sans fin devant lui. Il leva les yeux. Au dessus de la cabine, un petit pont supérieur avait été aménagé pour installer le timon. Shanks y était et maniait le navire d'une main sûre. Tout en s'allumant une cigarette, Beckman le rejoignit.

« Bonjour, Sergent, lança Shanks d'une voix claironnante.

– Je ne suis plus sergent, le coupa Beckman en se plaçant à ses côtés. Appelle-moi par mon prénom. Et tutoie-moi, ce sera plus simple. On risque de passer pas mal de temps ensemble.

– D'accord, Beckman. »

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence. Shanks conduisait l'embarcation. La voile, gonflée à bloc, les poussait tranquillement sur les eaux. Beckman observait le garçon. Derrière la barre, une carte générale de East Blue côtoyait une boussole. De toute évidence, l'adolescent était équipé et ne naviguait pas au hasard. Il se souvint de ses explications techniques sur les courants. Malgré le jeune âge de son compagnon, Beckman se sentit en confiance avec lui.

« Vous… enfin, tu as déjà pris la barre ? demanda soudainement Shanks bien conscient du regard de l'ancien marine sur lui.

– Jamais, avoua Beckman en tirant une bouffée. Je suis monté sur un bateau une fois lors de mes classes. Le trajet a duré deux heures et j'étais de corvée de ménage dans les cabines.

– Waouh ! Je suis impressionné par les formations de la Marine, railla Shanks.

– Oh, on a eu droit à une formation théorique. Le professeur nous a assommé de termes techniques. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on avait pas l'intention qu'on sache faire plus que de simples corvées. Nous sommes surtout resté concentrés sur le combat et le maniement de différentes armes. Il fallait faire une formation spécifique pour la navigation en elle-même et tout le monde n'y est pas admis. J'ai postulé plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse.

– Ça te dit d'essayer ? »

Beckman resta un instant interdit. Il venait d'avouer n'avoir pas jamais été en pleine mer et Shanks lui proposait de conduire son batelet sans hésitation. Ne le voyant pas réagir, le garçon ajouta :

« La mer est calme et il n'y a rien à l'horizon. On se croirait sur un lac. On risque rien. »

Il s'écarta du timon pour laisser place. Beckman jeta son mégot à la mer et attrapa doucement la barre. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Shanks.

« Ce bout de bois ne va pas te manger. Tiens-le bien mieux. »

Avec douceur, mais fermeté, Shanks lui replaça correctement les mains et resserra sa poigne. Bien qu'il y ait peu de vent, Beckman sentait une résistance sous ses doigts, comme si le bateau voulait lui imposer sa propre direction. Il comprit qu'il fallait lutter contre la force du courant et retint la barre de tourner.

« Ça tire, hein ? » fit remarquer Shanks.

Beckman hocha la tête, sentant qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Effectivement, Shanks enchaîna aussitôt :

« Du coup, tu sais faire quoi en théorie ?

– Le professeur s'est surtout attardé sur l'entretien du navire. On a eu droit à des maquettes de gréements pour apprendre comment et quelle voile déployer. Comment était construit un bateau, la hiérarchie à bord. Mais surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup de vocabulaires.

– On se fait une interrogation ?

– Pourquoi pas ? s'amusa Beckman. Ça nous passera le temps et c'est l'occasion de voir ce que j'ai retenu après des années à glander en prison. »

Shanks regarda un instant autour de lui, cherchant l' leva le doigt pour désigner la voile.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un gosse de cinq ans sait ce qu'est une voile, Shanks. Je n'en suis pas à ce point-là, s'indigna le brun.

– Tu peux me développer ?

– Une voile est une surface de toile déployée pour transformer la pression du vent en force motrice du navire. Elles peuvent être carrées, trapézoïdales ou triangulaires. Elles sont enverguées à une vergue, à un mat, à une draille ou à un simple cordage. Dans notre cas, notre seule et unique voile est triangulaire. Plus précisément, nous avons affaire à une voile marconi. À ne pas confondre avec la voile latine, également triangulaire. Elle est soutenue par un mât en une seule pièce, autrement à pible.

– T'as avalé un dictionnaire ? rit Shanks. Combien de classes de voiles ?

– Huit comme les mâts. T'as pas autre chose que les gréements ?

– Tu m'as parlé d'une maquette, je voulais voir à quel point elle était fidèle. Définition de l'allure ?

– C'est la direction du bateau par rapport au vent. Si on parle du vent, il adonne quand il tourne dans un sens favorable au bateau, mais il refuse quand il souffle du mauvais côté.

– Et si je te dis de lofer ou d'abattre, tu fais quoi ?

– Je te rends la barre » répondit Beckman en se poussant sur le côté.

Shanks éclata de rire et lui fit signe de se remettre devant le timon. Lentement, il lui fit tourner la barre. Le bateau prit mieux le vent et avança un peu plus vite. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à simplement observer le batelet fendre l'eau dans un doux bruissement.

« Alors, quel effet ça fait de diriger un bateau ? questionna Shanks au bout d'une petite demie-heure.

– Ce n'est pas déplaisant. Mais j'imagine que ce sera plus… technique sur une mer plus agitée.

– Bien sûr ! Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

– C'était quand la première fois que tu as tenu la barre ?

– Si on ne prend pas en compte les petites barques, réfléchit le roux, je devais avoir treize ans.

– C'était quoi comme bateau ?

– Un petit brigantin d'une vingtaine de mètres. »

Beckman faillit se faire un torticolis tant il tourna vite la tête vers Shanks. Un navire de vingt mètres ? Et lui qui avait du mal avec cette grosse chaloupe ! Devant son air ahuri, Shanks éclata de rire.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça et bien moins glorieux, précisa t-il. Cela faisait un bout de temps que le navigateur du navire nous donnait des cours à Baggy et à moi. Il nous avait appris à calculer un cap, la position. À utiliser une boussole et un log-pose – une sorte de boussole spécifique à Grand Line. À lire, comprendre et dessiner une carte, terrestre et maritime. Enfin, des tas de trucs bien prise de tête avec des chiffres de partout. Un jour, il a dit qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique. En pleine mer, il a nous mit devant la barre et nous a ordonné de maintenir le cap. Puis il s'est tiré en disant qu'il revenait dans une heure ! Imagine donc, deux gamins de treize et onze ans agrippés à la barre comme si leur vie en dépendait au milieu de Grand Line. Y avait personne à côté. On était complètement seuls sur le gaillard arrière. En plus, nous étions trop petits et nous ne voyions pas au dessus du timon. Nous étions terrifiés à l'idée de dévier ne serait-ce que d'un degré. Puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le second de l'équipage est passé par là.

– Vous étiez en train de faire demi-tour ? le taquina Beckman, amusé par le récit de Shanks.

– Non, on avait super bien tenu le cap. En fait, il nous a demandé ce qu'on fabriquait. Je lui ai dit qu'on maintenait le cap comme Gab… le navigateur nous a dit. Là, il nous a traités d'idiots. Comme quoi ça ne servait à rien de tenir la barre puisque ça faisait cinq heures qu'on avait pas de vent et que le navire ne bougeait pas. »

Beckman éclata de rire, suivi par Shanks.

« On s'est foutu de notre gueule pendant des semaines après ça. À chaque fois qu'on jetait l'ancre, le capitaine venait nous voir pour nous dire « allez, les jeunes, je compte sur vous pour maintenir le cap » »

Cela ne calma pas le fou rire de Beckman pour autant.

« C'était mignon comme bizutage, commenta t-il.

– C'était le huitième de l'année, on aurait dû se douter de quelque chose.

– Ils ont l'air de te manquer, remarqua le brun en décryptant le regard troublé de Shanks.

– C'était un peu ma famille, ajouta le garçon, la voix basse. La seule que j'ai jamais eu.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit l'ancien soldat en songeant à Sœur Héloïse.

– Y a des bizutages dans la Marine ? demanda soudainement Shanks pour changer de sujet.

– Oh, oui, grogna Beckman. Mais on se connaît pas encore assez pour que je te les raconte », ajouta t-il précipitamment.

L'éclat de curiosité dans l'œil du garçon s'accentua.

« Je sens que ça va être épique le jour où tu me raconteras. »

Finalement, Beckman laissa Shanks reprendre la barre. Il l'observa changer légèrement l'allure. Il semblait instinctivement sentir le vent tourner et le suivre. Il avait dû recevoir une sacré formation avec son équipage. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, s'il avait appris sur Grand Line, East Blue était équivalent au petit bain pour lui.

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais qu'on ne suivait pas le courant, reprit-il alors que l'adolescent corrigeait la trajectoire pour regonfler les voiles. Tu as une destination précise.

– Pas vraiment. »

Shanks se pencha sur la carte et y apposa son doigt pour montrer leur position.

« Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'où nous venons. Je suis prêt à parier mon chapeau qu'on est à nos trousses et sûrement avec une prime. J'ai quitté les routes maritimes officielles pour brouiller les pistes. Malheureusement, ça nous fait un gros détour pour atteindre une île.

– Il faut pourtant qu'on en trouve une rapidement. On a rien à bouffer.

– On a un filet de pêche, ajouta Shanks.

– Je doute que ça suffise. Et c'est trop hasardeux. Montre la carte. »

Il observa la carte et chercha parmi les îles alentours. La plus proche se révélait à un jour de navigation d'après le roux.

« Ce serait parfait si il n'y avait pas des chances qu'on nous y attende, commenta Beckman.

– Il faudrait pousser plus loin. De deux ou trois îles, je suppose.

– On va y réfléchir. »

Beckman garda la barre encore une petite heure. Finalement, lassé, il la confia à Shanks tandis qu'il allait chercher le filet de pêche. Ils devaient se nourrir. Son estomac criait famine et Shanks ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait avalé quoique soit depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Après de nombreux essais infructueux durant lesquelles il serrait des dents à cause de ses côtes, il parvint à s'emparer de cinq petites sardines. Entre temps, le vent avait baissé. Shanks abandonna le timon et le rejoignit. Les poissons dépecés et écaillés furent grillés et engloutis.

« On ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça » conclut Beckman en allumant une cigarette.

Intérieurement, il se fit la réflexion que son unique paquet aussi n'allait guère tenir la distance. Avec la faim mêlée au manque de nicotine, les jours suivants ne seraient pas joyeux.

Shanks ressortit la carte. Avec un crayon, il forma quelques routes et calcula le temps de traversée.

« À l'heure qu'il est notre signalement a certainement été donné aux îles des alentours, dit-il. Il faudra se montrer discrets.

– Sinon, disparaître dans la foule, souffla Beckman en se penchant sur la carte. Là, c'est certainement la ville la plus grande du coin et on y serait en trois jours. C'est faisable. Plus il y a aura de monde, moins on se fera remarquer. »

Shanks eut un instant de silence en voyant l'île que Beckman désignait et la ville en question.

« Logue Town » finit-il par murmurer.

Il ne semblait pas s'adresser à Beckman. Le garçon gardait le visage fermé. Dans un geste machinal, il frotta les cicatrices de son œil gauche du bout des doigts. Voyant qu'il n'ouvrait plus la bouche, Beckman le relança :

« Un problème ? »

Shanks sursauta, revint à la réalité.

« Disons que cette ville me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. La seule fois où j'y suis allé, j'ai eu… des problèmes, ajouta t-il vaguement sous le regard insistant de Beckman.

– Malheureusement, il s'agit de notre meilleure chance » insista l'ex-marine.

Le roux avait enfin laissé sa cicatrice. Il rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux, s'attardant dessus presque avec douceur.

« OK, barre sud-ouest-ouest sur Logue Town » capitula t-il.

Il se releva et quitta la cabine où ils s'étaient installés pour manger. Beckman le suivit.

« Shanks, si ça va pas, dis-le.

– J'ai peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

– Ça te travaille, alors…

– Et ? le coupa Shanks en se retournant brusquement. Moi, je t'harcèle pas à propos de tes cauchemars, alors pourquoi tu me colles avec ça ? »

Beckman s'arrêta, intrigué.

« Quels cauchemars ?

– Ceux que tu as fait la nuit dernière entre deux insomnies.

– Je m'en souviens pas »

Cet aveu sembla calmer la rancune de l'adolescent. Il soupira et sauta sur le gaillard arrière. Il rectifia presque sans regarder la boussole l'angle du timon. Beckman s'assit derrière lui. Il fuma doucement, sans un mot, attendant que Shanks reprenne la discussion. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il savait déjà que le plus jeune détestait le silence. Si Beckman pouvait passer des journées entières sans parler, il doutait que Shanks tienne plus d'un quart d'heure. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est à propos de Shieft ?

– De quoi ? s'étonna Beckman en écrasant sa cigarette.

– Les cauchemars.

– Je m'en souviens pas, je t'ai dit. Je mentais pas.

– Mais ça te travaille comme tu dis.

– C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tire une balle dans la tête d'un homme qu'on a connu et fréquenté pendant sept ans.

– C'était la première fois que tu tuais ? »

Beckman laissa passer un court instant avant de répondre, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Son bras le lançait, palpitait, lui rappelait la lame qui s'y enfonçait. Ses côtes ne se taisaient jamais, elles. Il ne respirait que par à-coups pour ne pas trop souffrir.

« Ouais.

– Ma première fois, j'avais dix ans, reprit Shanks. C'était un accident. Un pirate m'avait menacé avec son pistolet. J'ai voulu le lui arracher des mains, mais… j'ai actionné l'arme sans le vouloir. Ça l'a atteint au cœur. Il est mort sur le coup. C'était un accident, mais c'était quand même de ma faute.

– Tu te défendais.

– Toi aussi.

– Non. »

Shanks se retourna vivement et se rapprocha. Beckman le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui décrivit l'exécution.

« J'aurais pu le laisser vivre. Me contenter de l'attacher. Mais j'ai choisi délibérément de le tuer.

– Tu regrettes ?

– C'est ça qui me travaille, avoua Beckman. J'ai aucun regret. Et je crois que je le referai. »

Shanks ne réagit pas. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Beckman qui était d'ordinaire si doué pour deviner les pensées des autres ressentit de plein fouet la frustration de ne pas saisir celles de son compagnon.

« Suis-je un monstre ? » le provoqua t-il pour pénétrer l'esprit de Shanks. À moins qu'il ne souhaitait réellement la réponse à cette question qui le taraudait à chaque fois que la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux.

Shanks grimaça, haussa des épaules.

« Je saurais pas dire. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un monstre. J'ai connu des gens que tout le monde qualifie de monstres et pourtant… ils ne m'ont jamais inspiré de peur ou de dégoût. D'autres que j'aurais dû voir comme des héros m'ont révulsé. Combien de personnes j'ai moi-même tué ? Je les ai pas comptées. Mais je suis certain que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu les épargner. La majorité au moins. Cependant, je les ai tués. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'était plus facile de les arrêter ainsi. Sur le moment, le geste est simple. C'est après qu'il faut vivre avec. Avec le temps, ça devient facile ça aussi. Presque normal. »

Shanks se tut après cette tirade. Il avait buté sur les mots, les avait cherchés, s'était arrêté souvent. Peut-être était-ce la première fois que lui-même essayait de mettre des mots sur cela.

Oui, c'était plus facile. Face à Shieft, Beckman avait agi à l'instinct, laissant sa rancœur, sa haine et son dégoût prendre le dessus. Ce n'était qu'une fois loin de ce bureau, dans l'ombre de la nuit, le regard sur le plafond, qu'il avait compris la portée de son geste et qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun regret.

Le monstre était celui qu'on désignait, dénonçait pour son anormalité. Il s'était toujours senti différent, à l'écart. Les autres l'avaient toujours montré du doigt, rejeté. Au fond, peut-être avait-il toujours été un monstre. Mais ce gamin aux cheveux rouges ne détournait pas les yeux. Ne le montrait pas, ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, il ne cessait de se rapprocher. Et ses grands yeux sombres ne quittaient pas les siens alors qu'il avouait sa propre monstruosité. Il ne jugeait pas. Il comprenait. Et Beckman se rendit compte qu'il ne jugeait aucunement les crimes dont Shanks était coupable. Entre monstres, on se comprenait et on s'acceptait.

« Après, l'autre en face aurait fait pareil, ajouta Shanks avec un petit sourire. C'est de bonne guerre ! »

Beckman sourit à son tour. Les combats étaient sans pitié sur les mers. Un jeu mortellement excitant.

* * *

Beckman se sentait minuscule. Il restait immobile sur le port. Logue Town, cette ville était énorme. Il avait toujours vécu sur la même île. Sa ville natale ne dépassait pas les deux cents habitants. Il était presque sûr qu'un ou deux milliers d'âmes arpentaient les rues de Logue Town. Shanks se glissa sans bruit à ses côtés le faisant sursauter. Il soupira en voyant le petit sourire de l'adolescent, grimaça quand ses côtes douloureuses se rappelèrent à lui.

« Bon, on était venu jusqu'ici pour faire le plein de provisions. Et on a pas de sous » résuma Shanks.

Effectivement, ils n'avaient rien emporté lors de leur fuite si ce n'est leurs armes. Envolées ses maigres économies de ses années de service. S'il avait su, il les aurait données à l'orphelinat. Il n'avait même pas d'habits de rechange. Shanks en avait quelques uns, mais il était bien plus petit et mince que lui. Il portait donc encore son uniforme. Il avait quand même enlevé la veste. Il lui restait un t-shirt blanc et son pantalon bleu. L'ensemble faisait neutre, mais quand on y regardait de plus près on en devinait sans mal la provenance. Il espérait passer quand même inaperçu.

Avec Shanks, ils s'étaient concertés sur ce soucis d'argent. La seule solution avait été donné par Shanks et deviné par Beckman. Le vol. Cela faisait des années que Beckman n'avait plus fait les poches. Ce serait l'occasion de vérifier s'il n'était pas trop rouillé. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un as en pickpocket. Il s'était un peu entraîné avec Shanks, mais, comme le garçon s'y attendait, ses résultats n'étaient guère révélateurs. De plus, avec son bras blessé, il craignait avoir perdu un peu de sensibilité. Malgré les rinçages à l'eau – de mer grimaça t-il – la plaie purulait. Les croûtes se mêlaient au pus. Autour, la peau était rouge et gonflée. Une odeur acre s'en dégageait des fois. Il bandait soigneusement sa blessure et la cachait des yeux de Shanks pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Instinctivement, Beckman plongea la main dans sa poche, mais elle était vide. Un jour et demi sans cigarette. Il avait mal au crâne et les nerfs à vif. Il grogna de frustration.

« Tu connais la ville et le vol est ta spécialité. Où va t-on ? » demanda t-il en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Peut-être y restait-il un arrière goût de nicotine.

Shanks hésita un instant en observant le port. Il semblait chercher ses repères.

« Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde dans l'avenue qui relie le port à la Grande Place. Ce serait un bon début. Faire les poches des passants. Simple, mais efficace.

– Alors, allons-y. »

Il suivit son jeune guide en priant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse attraper.

Shanks avait eu raison. Cette longue avenue était blindée. Des boutiques la longeaient comme une haie d'honneur. Les gens se promenaient, parlaient, les enfants courraient et riaient. Un après-midi ensoleillé comme les autres. Sur les consignes du roux, les deux fugitifs se séparèrent. On était toujours plus discret seul qu'à deux pour ce genre d'emploi. Beckman choisit le trottoir de gauche et suivit les boutiques. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer un moment Shanks se mêler en plein cœur de la foule, zigzaguer entre les passants comme une anguille. Malgré son physique hors du commun, il arrivait sans mal à passer inaperçu. Tant que Beckman finit par le perdre de vue.

Le souffle déjà court d'avoir marché, ses côtes lui comprimaient les poumons. Il parvint à piquer quelques fruits et légumes sur les étales et le porte-monnaie d'une petite vieille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu aussi honte de lui. Il retrouva son complice une heure plus tard sur le pont de leur batelet. Heureusement, le roux s'était montré bien plus productif. Des bijoux, des billets, des pièces et même un paquet de cigarettes dans lequel Beckman piocha aussitôt. En laissant de côté les bijoux et les cigarettes, il avait ramené presque trois cent berrys. Beckman ajouta ses soixante berrys. Ils avaient de quoi acheter à manger pour quelques jours en se restreignant. Pour une heure de travail, ce n'était pas mal. Encore quelques coups comme ça et ils auraient de quoi voyager deux ou trois semaines. Mais les estimations de Beckman furent contredites par Shanks.

« La majorité sera partie avant la fin de la journée et pas en bouffe, affirma t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna le plus vieux.

– Un médecin et des médicaments, c'est pas donné. Il faut soigner tes blessures, précisa Shanks.

– C'est bon, ça va passer, le contredit Beckman. Juste des bleus et quelques coupures. »

L'adolescent le fusilla du regard.

« Me prend pas pour un idiot, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Tu as du mal à te déplacer et à respirer. Même allongé, tu as mal. Tu as sûrement une côte cassée si ce n'est plus. Et je parle pas de ton bras qui a des relents de poissonnerie.

– Tu exagères, fit Beckman en reniflant son bandage.

– Direction un médecin. »

Le ton de Shanks était ferme et sans appel. Et Beckman ne pouvait lui donner tord. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses. Son bras était infecté, ses côtes lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un bon sens de l'observation sur leur petit rafiot. Seulement, Shanks cachait bien mieux son jeu.

Ils dénichèrent un docteur indépendant dans un petit quartier tranquille, loin de la vigueur du centre-ville et du port. Sa secrétaire revêche voulut d'abord leur imposer un rendez-vous. Shanks la fit changer d'avis en arrachant les bandages de l'avant-bras de son compagnon afin de le lui exposer sous le nez. Finalement, ils furent placés entre deux patients une vingtaine de minutes après leur arrivée.

Le médecin, un homme à la mine débonnaire, s'alarma de l'état de Beckman. Ce dernier lui avoua pour ses côtes rapidement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Shanks le surveillait de près. L'effet fut accentué par les multiples traces de coups que Beckman portait. L'homme posa des questions auxquelles il ne reçut aucune réponse. Que s'était-il passé ? Il finit par comprendre que ces deux étrangers ne nourriraient pas sa curiosité. En premier, il s'occupa du bras infecté tout en marmonnant les dangers que son patient avait couru.

« Vous auriez pu développer une septicémie ou encore une gangrène. Et là, amputation directe, jeune homme ! »

Pour enlever le pus, le médecin dut rouvrir la plaie et faire un curetage. Bien entendu, il avait donné des anti-douleurs à Beckman et fait une piqûre pour endormir la zone. Mais il sentait clairement le scalpel racler sa blessure. Les soins se révélaient plus douloureux que les coups de lames de Shieft.

Une fois le bras recousu, nettoyé et bandé, le docteur s'attarda sur les côtes. Diagnostique : trois côtes cassées et peut-être une fêlée. Pour cela, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part donner des médicaments et essayer de mettre son patient têtu au repos. Pas de mouvements brusques, ne pas forcer et surtout se reposer. Il avait eu de la chance, les poumons n'avaient pas été perforé.

« Si cela avait été le cas, vous seriez déjà mort » ajouta t-il.

Ils quittèrent le médecin la bourse allégée et les bras chargés d'antibiotiques, d'antalgiques, de crèmes désinfectants et de gazes stériles. Comme le remarqua Shanks, ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien. Et vu les quantités fournies en médicaments, ils pourraient même se blesser encore deux ou trois fois.

En refaisant leurs comptes, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient assez pour un repas. Après trois jours à manger des poissons, cette perspective les tentait terriblement. Ils décidèrent de se poser dans un petit restaurant servant quelque assiette copieuse. Après hésitations, Shanks mentionna une taverne dans les quartiers pauvres où il avait déjà mangé la dernière fois.

« C'est pas très bien fréquenté, précisa t-il, mais la bouffe est pas mal et pas chère. »

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour qu'ils reprennent la route. Ils durent repasser par le centre-ville et descendre plus au sud. Ils crapahutèrent dans les rues sinueuses et désertes des bas quartiers. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte verte à la peinture écaillée marquée d'une tête de mort. L'endroit ne semblait pas des plus accueillants et aucun bruit ne fuitait. Beckman en fit la réflexion, pensant que c'était fermé ou que Shanks s'était trompé.

« Le bar est en sous-sol, répondit le garçon. Oh, ils ont changé le nom ? » s'étonna t-il en levant la tête.

Beckman l'imita et aperçut une pancarte de bois brut suspendue à plus de deux mètres d'eux. Il en haussa les sourcils. _Bar Gold Roger_. Il commençait à comprendre comment Shanks pouvait connaître un tel lieu. Ça sentait le repère de pirates. Le garçon poussa la porte, talonné par Beckman. Un escalier sombre les mena jusqu'à une grande salle encombrée de tables. Une vingtaine d'hommes aux mines patibulaires buvaient et mangeaient en parlant fort. Quand ils entrèrent, il y eut un instant de silence. Les clients les dévisagèrent, tels des chiens de garde mal dégrossis. Shanks marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au comptoir en les ignorant. Beckman les surveilla du coin de l'œil. Cela dut leur suffire car rapidement le brouhaha reprit et on ne leur accorda plus aucune attention. Shanks s'assit sur un coin du bar. Détournant son regard des autres, Beckman vit plusieurs avis de recherche affichés ; certains n'étaient plus d'actualité. Il y reconnut quelques noms. Des pirates célèbres venant des environs principalement. L'ancien soldat s'asseyait à son tour quand le barman, un type baraqué, arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils commandaient. Ils prirent tous les deux un plat du jour. Avant que l'homme ne reparte, Shanks l'arrêta :

« Excusez-moi, ce bar, c'est bien la _Jambe de Bois_ ? J'étais venu l'année dernière.

– Oh, oui, répondit le barman en sortant des assiettes. J'ai changé le nom il y a quelques mois. Histoire de rappeler à toute cette vermine, précisa t-il en montrant du menton les hommes ivres attablés, à quoi ça ressemble un vrai pirate. »

Shanks eut une étrange expression, mélange de nostalgie et de fierté. Elle interloqua Beckman, le laissant songeur. De toute évidence, Shanks était comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de ces forbans. Mais une certaine mélancolie et tension s'étaient installées en lui depuis qu'ils avaient mis les voiles sur Logue Town. Il se souvenait clairement de sa réticence à débarquer. Il revit le geste e l'adolescent sur sa cicatrice. Beckman sentait que les problèmes auxquels il avait fait allusion avaient marqué son visage dans cette ville. Shanks avait dit au barman qu'il était venu ici l'an dernier. Serait-il venu pour voir l'exécution de Gold Roger ? Possible. Vu le nombre de criminels qui avaient dû faire de même, il n'était pas compliqué de penser que l'un d'eux était responsable de ses cicatrices. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il ne posa pas de question. Il savait que Shanks ne desserrerait pas les dents et ce n'était pas le moment. Mais il se promit d'y réfléchir et d'observer son jeune compagnon de plus près.

« Vous prendrez une boisson avec votre repas ? questionna le barman.

– Une bière, fit Shanks, retrouvant sa vivacité.

– Un jus d'orange » commanda sobrement Beckman.

Cachant son étonnement, le barman s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, il plaça une choppe mousseuse devant Shanks et un verre de jus de fruit devant Beckman. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main que Beckman s'empara de sa boisson et l'échangea avec la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'exclama le roux, outré.

– Pas d'alcool avant dix-huit ans. C'est interdit par la loi, commenta l'ancien marine avant d'attaquer la choppe.

– J'espère que tu te fiches de moi. »

Le sourire amusé de son compagnon renfrogna Shanks qui dut commencer son verre légalement non alcoolisé.

« Y a de la pulpe, gémit-il.

– Ça prouve qu'il y a des vrais fruits dedans. Bois, c'est plein de vitamines. Dis-toi que grâce à moi tu éviteras un scorbut et une cirrhose. »

Shanks boudait encore quand les assiettes chaudes et généreuses furent posées devant eux. Heureusement, l'appel de l'estomac affamé lui remit du baume au cœur devant le mouton trempant dans la sauce. Ils mangèrent sans trop échanger, savourant le premier vrai repas qu'ils prenaient depuis trois jours – sans doute plus pour Shanks. La viande était un peu trop grasse, mais l'ensemble se mangeait très bien et avait un côté repas familial réconfortant.

Quand il eut terminé son assiette, Beckman repéra un tas de journaux abandonné derrière le bar. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde extérieure depuis sa fuite. Il demanda au propriétaire s'il pouvait les lire. Il les parcourra pendant que Shanks récurait le moindre centimètre de son plat. Il se figea un instant quand il tomba sur un article parlant du meurtre de Shieft. Il le lut en diagonale. Un commandant inconnu au bataillon était chargé de l'affaire. L'article était plus un hommage au valeureux et fidèle Commandant Shieft qu'un récit des évènements. À la page d'après, Beckman tomba sur son propre visage.

« Et merde » grogna t-il.

Son juron attira l'attention de Shanks qui lut au dessus de son épaule.

« Hé, t'as une prime ! Deux millions ? Pas mal.

– Pas mal ? C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? En plus de la Marine, on va aussi se retrouver avec des chasseurs de prime à nos trousses. Sans compter que ma tronche a été distribué dans tout East Blue.

– Première prime ? commenta le barman qui avait suivi l'échange. Pour fêter ça, je vous offre un verre de ma meilleure bouteille et une limonade pour le gamin. »

Shanks marmonna que la limonade n'était pas obligatoire. Il prit le journal des mains de Beckman et le feuilleta à son tour.

« Ils parlent de moi ? s'enquit-il.

– Absolument pas, répondit Beckman en reniflant avec plaisir le verre de whisky qu'on venait de lui servir. J'imagine que la Marine n'a pas envie qu'on sache qu'un gosse de seize ans a humilié une base militaire entière.

– Du coup, j'ai pas de prime » lâcha Shanks, déprimé.

Beckman rit doucement. Voilà bien une réaction pas commune !

« Hé, gamin, intervint le barman. Si un jour, tu obtiens une belle prime, genre cinquante millions, tu pourras revenir pour manger et boire – de l'alcool – à l'œil. Ça te va ? »

Amusé par le défi, Shanks retrouva la sourire.

« Mieux, renchérit-il. Cent millions et, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour tout mon futur équipage, consommations gratuites. »

L'homme éclata de rire, se disant sûrement que c'était sans risque puisque ça semblait une somme inatteignable.

« Pari tenu, mon petit ! » décréta t-il en serrant la main du roux.

Le pauvre homme ignorait qu'un jour, il regretterait amèrement ce serment.

* * *

_Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un personnage connu apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Lequel ? Ce sera la surprise. _

_Sur ces bonnes paroles quelque peu putassières, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une petite découverte amusante sur le mot cirrhose (maladie du foi, le plus souvent provoquée par un excès régulier d'alcool). Ce joli mot vient du grec ancien Kirrhos qui signifie... roux. Je vous laisse y réfléchir._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre VI : Le Garçon qui Souriait

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Merci à Umichan17 pour la correction ! Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Le Garçon qui Souriait**

Les carcasses glacées pendaient au plafond, se balançaient doucement sur son passage. Lucky Roo se faufilait souplement entre elles, les bras chargés de morceaux de viande qu'il venait de découper. Sa démarche étonnait par son agilité et sa rapidité. Personne n'aurait imaginé cela en voyant sa silhouette toute en rondeurs. On pariait plutôt sur des gestes empotés et lourdauds. Ses épaisses lunettes rondes semblaient avoir été faites pour accentuer son aspect de boule et encourager les clichés. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était myope comme une taupe. Ses parents avaient acheté cette paire car elle était moins chère que les autres sans prendre en compte qu'elle dévorait le visage de leur fils et ressemblait à des culs de bouteilles. Il était le dernier né d'une famille de huit enfants. Son père, petit boucher, n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Alors, Roo héritait des vêtements de ses frères, soit trop petits, soit trop grands, tassant et grossissant son corps déjà corpulent. Les autres enfants se moquaient de lui, de son allure ridicule. Sa fratrie n'était en reste malgré les remontrances de leur mère. À côté, son père disait qu'il était de trop, qu'il mangeait trop et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'entretenir un gros lard de son espèce.

Gros lard, baleine sur pattes, gras du bide, ce genre d'adjectifs était le quotidien du jeune Roo d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Dès qu'il enfournait quelque chose dans son énorme bouche, les gens marmonnaient, lui faisaient des réflexions. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute s'il avait faim. La nourriture n'était-elle pas faite pour apaiser la faim ? Il fallait bien se nourrir, non ? Il avait toujours été gros et il y en avait d'autres qui l'étaient. Alors, pourquoi c'était de lui dont on se moquait ? C'était juste son corps, son apparence. C'était juste normal, comme certains étaient minces, blonds ou avaient les yeux marrons, mais personne ne les méprisait pour cela. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait appris à ne pas répliquer. Il souriait et attendait que ça passe. Les moqueurs se lassaient de son manque de réaction et allaient voir ailleurs. En même temps, il avait du mal à saisir en quoi gros était une insulte. C'était un fait, il était gros. Il se disait que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il aurait pu naître sans jambe ou aveugle. Certes, sa vue était mauvaise de près, mais avec des lunettes, ça allait. Vraiment, il aurait pu être davantage malchanceux.

De toute la nombreuse fratrie, ils n'étaient plus que trois dont Roo à vivre encore chez leurs parents. Ils aidaient à la boucherie familiale. Le plus âgé des frères se chargeait des livraisons aux restaurants et autres clients ainsi que d'aller chercher les bêtes mortes à l'abattoir. Le second tenait le comptoir avec leur père. La mère gérait les comptes. Quant à Roo, il restait à l'arrière de la boutique. Il coupait les pièces de viande et jetait les déchets, faisait le ménage. Les clients ne le voyaient jamais, il n'avait pas un physique commercial ou d'autres choses dans ce genre. C'était ce que sa mère disait. Mais le garçon savait qu'en réalité son père ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Le vieux Lucky ne voulait pas autant d'enfants et le dernier se révélait une déception. Tous ses fils étaient grands et forts comme des bœufs, ses filles, sans être de grande beauté, se montraient assez jolies pour attirer le chaland. Alors, pourquoi le petit dernier était-il si grassouillet et doté d'une vision digne d'une taupe ? Ça coûtait cher les soins ophtalmologiques ! Et ce morveux s'empiffrait et dépensait davantage d'argent qu'il n'en remportait. Il n'hésitait pas à le lui dire en face. Et cet idiot de lourdaud souriait bêtement en disant qu'il était désolé. Un bon coup de pied et le boucher l'envoyait bosser, histoire de rembourser les dépenses excessives qu'il engageait. Un enfant se devait d'être rentable, or Roo ne l'était pas.

La boucherie était ouverte depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Les badauds envahissaient progressivement les rues. Le quartier de bouche se situait à quelques rues au nord de la Grande Place. Il était donc assez facile d'accès tout en étant suffisamment éloigné du centre-ville pour que les odeurs et les déchets ne viennent pas gêner les touristes. Il y en avait de plus en plus depuis la mort de Gold Roger. Tout le monde voulait voir où le Roi des Pirates avait rendu l'âme. Mais il y avait encore davantage de flibustiers. La Base marine avait doublé de taille et commandait chaque jour de grandes quantités de nourriture aux artisans. La boucherie Lucky avait le privilège de faire partie de ses fournisseurs, ce qui aidait la famille à conserver des comptes équilibrés. D'ailleurs, Roo entassait des côtes de porc dans la caisse qui lui était réservée. Quand il eut terminé, il ajouta de la glace pour la préservation et ferma soigneusement le couvercle. Il s'arc-bouta pour pousser la caisse dans la cour extérieure afin que son aîné puisse l'emporter à son prochain passage. La cour pavée donnait directement sur la rue, seulement séparée du monde par un muret de pierre et un portail en bois. Roo aimait bien aller dans la cour. Il sentait un peu l'air frais à travers l'odeur du sang et de la viande faisandée des poubelles. La vue du ciel bleu le changeait agréablement du toit du hangar accolé à la boucherie où étaient stockées les carcasses. La caisse enfin à sa place et étiquetée, Roo se dandina jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il y avait encore la commande du restaurant de la Grande Place à préparer.

Au fond, quand il y pensait, il était indispensable à la boucherie. Sans lui, personne n'aurait sa commande en bonne et due forme. Ça lui plaisait bien d'être l'élément essentiel de l'ombre. Peut-être un jour, son père s'en rendrait-il compte et le féliciterait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il fabriqua les saucisses et découpa les poulets. Une heure plus tard, une nouvelle caisse pleine devant lui, il quitta la froideur du hangar pour la douceur poisseuse de la cour. Il en profita pour s'aventurer dans la rue et vider un seau plein de sang dans le caniveau. Tout le monde le faisait d'où les odeurs et la présence constante de rats dans la rue. Parfois, Roo leur filait en douce de la nourriture ainsi qu'aux chiens et chats errants. Il les trouvait tellement mignons avec leurs grands yeux et museaux frétillants. Une fois son seau vide, il chercha l'un de ses compagnons à fourrure. Il ne croisa que le regard d'un adolescent plus vieux que lui. Il avait le visage ouvert et sympathique. Il le regardait sans animosité à travers ses mèches rousses.

« Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis perdu. Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ? », fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Roo ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule. On ne lui parlait jamais aussi poliment sans raillerie.

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda t-il timidement.

– Bien sûr ! s'étonna le rouquin. À qui d'autre ? »

Effectivement, même s'il y avait du passage, les deux garçons étaient légèrement isolés. Les gens n'aimaient pas passer près des ordures de la boucherie. Préparer de la viande découpée et bien rosée, la manger cuite et juteuse ne leur posait aucun souci, contrairement aux entrailles, au sang, aux tendons et autres déchets peu ragoûtants. Était-ce une façon d'oublier que leurs repas étaient constitués de chairs et d'organes comme eux ou manque d'habitude ? Roo ne savait pas, il avait toujours vécu dans cet envers du décors. Mais ce garçon avait les pieds dans le sang et le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur Terre lui qui vivait dans l'ombre et les déchets, lui qu'on ignorait ou moquait.

« Alors, reprit l'inconnu chaleureusement, tu peux m'indiquer le chemin ?

– Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Roo. Je connais bien la ville, j'y suis né.

– Super ! Je cherche le port. J'ai fait un détour à la con pour éviter la Grande Place et je me suis perdu. Y a tellement de rues.

– Le plus simple est de passer justement par la Grande Place et de suivre l'avenue principale, fit Roo comme on annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Ouais, je m'en doutais, soupira le garçon. Où est la Grande Place ?

– Tu descends cette rue, indiqua Roo en montrant du doigt un croisement en contrebas. Au carrefour, tu tournes à droite puis prochaine à gauche.

– Merci ! »

L'adolescent lui offrit un immense sourire, lui souhaita la bonne journée et fila dans la direction indiquée. Roo le regarda s'éloigner, figé sur place.

En dehors de sa mère, personne ne lui avait souri comme ça. Sans arrière pensée, sans se forcer, sans moquerie, sans dégoût, sans jugement, sans pitié. Cet adolescent n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son physique. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas scanné de haut en bas, même pas quitté son regard. Comme s'il n'était pas gros, mais une personne qui ne se résumait pas à son physique. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'un inconnu lui souriait pour de vrai. Un sourire fleurit tout seul sur son visage.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Roo avait terminé avec presque trois heures d'avance son travail. Ravi de cet état de fait, il eut le pas léger en passant le racloir sur le sol du hangar. Il allait pouvoir se promener dans Logue Town. Il aimait tellement arpenter les rues qu'elles soient désertes et étriquées ou larges et animées. Il vira le sang ou plutôt l'eau rosée dans le caniveau, rangea son balai et fila. Son père ne venait jamais vérifier s'il était présent ou pas. Du moment que le travail était fait, il fermait les yeux sur les escapades de son benjamin. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Une aubaine pour Roo et sa bougeotte.

Il adorait Logue Town. La ville était grande et variée. Il passait d'une ambiance à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre, d'un paysage à l'autre. Elle était l'une des plus grandes villes d**'**East Blue et des plus anciennes. Le nord de la cité était principalement composé de rues étroites et sinueuses avec nombre de marches, de pentes et de virages. Les maisons bancales mêlant pierres, torchis et bois semblaient ployer sous les poids des étages rajoutés au fils des siècles, assombrissant les ruelles. Vers le port, on avait déployé de grandes et larges avenues, à la vue aérée et aux bâtiments blancs, trapus aux grandes fenêtres. Autour de la Grande Place, les demeures étaient belles, agrémentées de balcons et d'ornements surchargés. C'était la classe d'y habiter car les loyers étaient mirobolants. Seuls les plus riches pouvaient se les offrir avec la plus belle vue de la ville : cette place immense, parfaitement ronde aux pavés clairs et propres. Cela changeait tellement du quartier de bouche dont le sol en terre battue dégueulait de boue, de sang, de déchets organiques et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. En traversant les différentes parties de Logue Town, Roo avait l'impression de visiter tout East Blue, nourrissant ses rêves de voyage et d'aventures à travers cette illusion.

La position géographique de Logue Town et sa proximité avec Grand Line attirait des gens venus des quatre coins de l'océan. En observant leurs tenues, leurs accents, leurs coutumes, leurs réactions, Roo renforçait son évasion et découvrait le monde à travers eux. Cela s'était davantage accentué après l'exécution de Gold Roger. Les pirates et aventuriers proliféraient, allaient et venaient. L'agrandissement de la base marine et ses nouvelles recrues avaient rajouté un cachet exotique certaines ayant été recrutées sur d'autres océans. Les marchés s'étaient agrandis et variés, de nouveaux commerçants, artisans et camelots en tous genres débarquaient chaque jour. Vraiment, Roo était heureux de vivre à cette période et d'avoir assisté à la transformation d'un port important en une ville touristique avec un port incontournable. C'était un peu comme s'il avait changé d'île sans perdre ses repères. Tout cela avait été si soudain qu'il en avait été intimidé au départ. Finalement, plusieurs mois plus tard, ne restait que l'excitation. Chaque jour offrait son lot de découvertes et d'histoires de pays lointains. Pour les obtenir, le garçon n'hésitait pas à s'aventurer autour des bars et auberges qui bordaient le port et la grande avenue. À laisser traîner son oreille du côté des marins, des soldats, des pirates, des commerçants étrangers et voyageurs de toute espèce. Le monde semblait alors si grand ! Et Logue Town en était l'album photo.

L'année dernière, l'exécution du Roi des Pirates avait attiré sur la seule Grande Place une telle variété de personnes. L'humanité entière rassemblée en un seul endroit. Roo avait bâclé son travail ce jour-là pour y assister. Il voulait voir de ses yeux cet homme extraordinaire. Monstre, pirate impitoyable, aventurier du bout du monde, conquérant de l'impossible, explorateur sans frontière. À quoi pouvait ressembler un tel homme ? Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Roo avait imaginé Gold Roger. Était-il grand ? Brun ou blond ? Comment allait-il affronter la mort ? Malheureusement, il n'en avait reçu que les échos. Son frère aîné l'avait retenu à cause de blancs de poulet mal désossés. Quand il avait atteint la Grande Place, Roger était mort depuis une bonne demie-heure son corps emporté par la Marine. La foule, encore exaltée par cet évènement, grouillait et se repassait la scène en boucle, répétant ses dernières paroles qui bouleverseraient le monde entier. Déçu, Roo s'était assis sous un perron pour s'abriter de la pluie et avait observé et écouté. Vraiment vivre à travers les autres ce n'était pas vivre vraiment. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Aujourd'hui, Roo opta pour une promenade sur la grande avenue. Il avait envie de compagnie. Il s'y hâta en sautillant tout en grignotant une cuisse de dinde. Il avait toujours de la nourriture dans les poches. Il se mêla aux touristes, loucha sur les vitrines et étals des magasins, écouta les rires et les conversations. La foule ressemblait aux vagues de la mer, mouvement constant d'avancées et de reculs, parfaitement uniforme de loin et diversifiée de près. Parmi tous ces gens aux mille couleurs, un retint soudain son attention. Des cheveux roux flamboyants sous un chapeau de paille. Roo reconnut sans mal le garçon souriant de la veille. N'osant pas l'aborder, il le suivit du regard avec curiosité tout en nettoyant consciencieusement son os.

Le garçon semblait marcher sans but au milieu de la rue. Il bifurqua pour longer les étals. Il bouscula une dame entre deux âges richement vêtue, s'excusa et continua d'un pas plus rapide. La femme se mit presque aussitôt à crier au voleur. Elle l'accusa de lui avoir dérobé son porte-monnaie. Moins de deux mètres plus loin, l'accusé fut rattrapé par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui le saisit au bras. Il fut tiré vers la victime, se débattant de la poigne solide, réfutant les faits. Roo se rapprocha pour mieux entendre leurs paroles.

« Sale voleur ! s'insurgeait la femme.

– Allez, gamin, rend ce que tu as volé à madame, intervint d'une voix posée l'homme.

– J'ai rien pris ! nia le roux sans cesser de se débattre.

– Petit menteur ! s'énerva la victime. Mon porte-monnaie ! »

Le grand brun fouilla l'adolescent et trouva rapidement le bien. Il l'enfouit dans la main de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci l'ouvrit aussitôt et compta son argent, faisant tinter ses nombreux bracelets de perles. Le porte-monnaie était léger et peu fourni, mais elle déclara que tout y était. Le pauvre garçon s'était fait prendre pour un bien faible butin.

« Excuse-toi, exigea le justicier improvisé sans lâcher sa proie.

– Désolé, marmonna le rouquin, la tête basse.

– Va pour cette fois, fit l'homme, magnanime, rompant sa prise. Et que je n'y t'y reprenne plus, garçon ! »

Sans demander son reste, le jeune voleur fila dans une rue perpendiculaire, loin des regards outrés et accusateurs de la dame. Une fois son agresseur hors de sa vue, elle reporta son attention sur son sauveur.

« Merci beaucoup, mon brave.

– Je vous en prie, c'est naturel, madame.

– Si vous désirez un petit quelque chose pour votre peine, ajouta la dame en ouvrant son sac à main.

– Oh, non ! Je ne peux accepter.

– Allons, allons, j'insiste » insista la femme en agitant son index.

Roo écarquilla des yeux derrière ses doubles foyers. Les bracelets de perles si scintillants avaient disparu !

Après encore quelques formules de politesse, l'homme serra la main de la femme en s'inclinant et lui souhaita la bonne journée. Quand il s'éloigna, Roo remarqua un éclat de lumière dans sa paume avant qu'il ne la plonge dans sa poche. Envolée la jolie montre en or de la petite dame !

Du coin de l'œil, Roo devina un mouvement dans la rue voisine à sa droite. Il aperçut alors le garçon roux qui l'observait comme lui observait l'homme brun s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille, les poches pleines de bijoux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Petit sourire en coin, clin d'œil complice, le jeune voleur mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Roo lui rendit son sourire et enfouit quelques bonbons dans sa bouche. Sur l'avenue, le complice avait disparu, la femme poursuivait ses emplettes sans savoir qu'on l'avait dépouillée. Quand le petit glouton se retourna, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'était également volatilisé. Mais il crut entendre un « merci » emporté par le vent avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche.

* * *

Roo rentra une demie-heure avant le dîner. Les repas se prenaient toujours à heure fixe, aucun retard n'était toléré. C'était sacré aux yeux de sa mère. D'habitude, le garçon l'aidait en cuisine, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire aujourd'hui étant dehors. Mais elle ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il fallait bien qu'il penne l'air de temps à autre. Ce n'était pas enfermé avec des carcasses ou avec sa famille qu'il s'épanouirait. Certes, le patriarche était d'un autre avis, raison pour laquelle Roo arriva discrètement par la cuisine et que sa mère garda le silence. Il prépara rapidement des tourtes pour le lendemain pendant qu'elle veillait la cuisson de la viande. Ensuite, il descendit au hangar de la boucherie deux étages plus bas. Il enfourna les tourtes généreuses et retourna vers l'appartement familial.

Depuis qu'il était petit, une forte complicité le liait à sa mère. Cette femme effacée et rondelette le traitait encore parfois comme son bébé – après tout il était le petit dernier – mais elle avait toujours été tendre et patiente. Pas une seule mauvaise remarque et elle tentait toujours de minimiser ou de couvrir les paroles blessantes de son père à son égard. La seule également à prendre sa défense face à ses frères et sœurs. « Le chouchou » disaient-ils alors, mais Roo ne le pensait pas. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Elle lui avait appris à cuisiner et à coudre. « Des trucs de gonzesses » commentait son père, mais lui il aimait bien. Il adorait voir un plat prendre forme, l'odeur qui s'accentuait et se répandait durant la cuisson, les couleurs des épices. Quant à la couture, c'était tellement reposant et apaisant. Ça lui servait bien quand il récupérait les habits de ses frères, parfois déchirés et jamais à sa taille. Le soir après le dîner, des fois, il s'asseyait à côté de sa mère et elle lui racontait une histoire comme quand il était petit. Toujours des aventures dans des royaumes lointains avec des preux chevaliers qui triomphaient du mal. Alors, il fermait les yeux et voyageait à travers ses mots. Il avait une bonne imagination visuelle ça c'était gratuit.

Roo assista sa mère pour porter les plats sur la grande table familiale. Bien qu'ils ne furent plus que cinq à la maison, la famille Lucky continuait d'utiliser la longue table pour dix personnes. Chacun y avait sa place attitrée depuis son enfance et la conservait jalousement même si des chaises vides les séparaient les uns des autres à présent. Chacun des parents s'installait à une extrémité et les garçons étaient répartis entre les deux. Une fois tout le monde servi, Roo et sa mère s'assirent à leur tour.

Les repas se passaient souvent dans le silence. Parfois, le père demandait à l'aîné des nouvelles des clients et comment les livraisons et commandes s'étaient déroulées. Ou un point sur les comptes à son épouse. Échangeait avec son cadet sur leur journée à la boutique et certains clients sortant de l'ordinaire. Il ne demandait jamais rien à Roo. Ce dernier racontait sa journée à sa mère quand ils cuisinaient et préférait profiter de son assiette à table. Alors, l'indifférence de son père ne le touchait pas. Entre cela et des reproches, il avait vite choisi. Et puis cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait sa mère pour l'amour et la tendresse. Ça lui suffisait.

Chacun le nez dans son plat mangeait à son rythme. Roo reprit deux fois du jambonneau sous le regard désapprobateur de son père et celui flatté de sa mère. Personne ne complimentait jamais sa cuisine. Voir son petit dernier autant l'apprécier lui donnait du baume au cœur. Pour la peine, elle lui rajouta une bonne louche de sauce. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser mourir de faim !

Le souper achevé, le père se rendit dans le salon pour fumer devant la cheminée avec son premier fils. Le cadet fila dans la salle de bain avant de se faire voler la place. Roo resta avec sa mère pour l'aider à débarrasser. Une fois dans la cuisine, il entassa les restes dans une seule assiette. Son second frère, notamment, ne mangeait que le centre de la viande et découpait en petits bouts le reste pour l'abandonner sur le bord. Une manie qu'il avait depuis toujours. Quant à son père, il laissait les légumes et la couenne. Une fois cela fait, il fila avec l'assiette.

Il arriva dans le hangar, où il en profita pour surveiller la cuisson des tourtes. Elles étaient presque prêtes. Juste encore quelques minutes pour qu'elles soient parfaitement dorées. Demain, elles seraient vendues dans la boucherie. Il préférait les faire la veille, ainsi il pouvait dormir plus le matin. Et c'était toujours meilleur réchauffé, non ? Son assiette pleine de déchets à la main, il sortit dans la cour puis dans la rue. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique soit qu'un fox terrier sale et maigre se précipita sur lui, la queue frétillante. Roo posa l'assiette à même le sol. Le chien mangeait de tout son soûl tandis que le garçon le caressait doucement. Une routine qui se répétait chaque soir depuis quelques mois. Roo l'aurait bien adopté, mais son père refusait de voir le moindre animal vivant passer la porte de sa propriété. « Les bestioles, ça se mange. Ça se cajole pas » déclarait-il devant la moue suppliante de son benjamin.

Soudain, un bruit métallique fit sursauter le chien. Mais la faim le poussa à rester. Intrigué, Roo le laissa et s'aventura un peu plus bas dans la rue. Le quartier de bouche n'était pas équipé de lampadaires. Seules la lune et les fenêtres offraient un peu de lumière la nuit. Heureusement, Roo connaissait les lieux par cœur. À quelques mètres de chez lui, devant l'enseigne du boulanger, il aperçut une silhouette ouvrir les poubelles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait quelque malheureux chercher de quoi se sustenter dans les ordures. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait laisser des gens en venir à de telles extrémités. Pourquoi personne ne leur donnait de quoi manger ? L'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Très rapidement et en silence, Roo retourna au hangar. Il s'empara d'un épais torchon et sortit la tourte la plus grosse du four avant de l'envelopper dans le tissu. Enfin, il retourna sur ses pas.

L'individu était toujours là. Cette fois, il entendit Roo s'approcher et il releva la tête, sur ses gardes. Il craignait sûrement de voir débarquer le propriétaire qui n'hésiterait pas à le chasser. Quand il fut assez proche, Roo se figea en reconnaissant le garçon roux de cet après-midi. Celui qui lui avait souri la veille. À la faible lueur nocturne, il crut le voir rougir d'avoir été surpris en telle posture. Roo se contenta alors de franchir le dernier mètre qui les séparait. Il lui sourit doucement et tendit le torchon parfumé et chaud. Le jeune voleur ne réagit pas immédiatement. Roo lui dit alors d'un ton joyeux :

« C'est moi qui l'ai faite. J'espère que tu aimeras. Fais attention, te brûle pas, ça sort du four. »

Le roux répondit à son sourire et le laissa lui mettre avec précaution la tourte dans les mains.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Shanks.

– Lucky Roo. »

L'immense sourire sincère de Shanks valut alors des millions de tourtes.

« Merci Lucky Roo, tu es quelqu'un de bien. »


	7. Chapitre VII : Un Choix Difficile

**Notes d'auteur :**_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce temps d'attente. J'ai été pas mal occupé entre le boulot et ma vie personnelle. Ensuite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à l'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Le suivant est écrit à un peu plus de la moitié et arrivera beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite - en même temps ce n'est pas difficile. _

_Encore merci à Umichan pour la correction, vous épargnant ainsi mes fautes._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Un Choix Difficile**

Roo revit Shanks bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, le roux l'attendait devant la cour, le visage toujours rayonnant. En l'apercevant, Roo n'hésita pas une seconde et quitta son dépeçage. Shanks lui tendit son torchon, propre et replié.

« Encore merci. La tourte était délicieuse, fit-il.

– Content qu'elle t'ait plu, répondit Roo, joyeux. Les clients achètent, mais ne disent jamais quand ils aiment. Ils préfèrent se plaindre. Heureusement, ce n'est jamais directement à moi.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? demanda Shanks en laissant son regard planer sur les déchets qui débordaient des poubelles.

– J'ai toujours plus ou moins aidé. Mais ça doit faire un an et demi ou deux que je suis seul à m'occuper de l'arrière-boutique.

– Tu as quel âge ? s'étonna le roux. Tu m'as l'air plus jeune que moi. Peut-être un peu trop pour manipuler des couteaux.

– Je vais bientôt avoir treize ans, s'enorgueillit Roo en se grandissant. Un apprentissage, ça se commence tôt, douze ans au plus tard.

– Je ne savais pas. »

Pour se donner une contenance au cas où son père passerait à l'improviste, Roo s'empara du racloir et nettoya vaguement la cour. Shanks reprit ses questions en le regardant faire.

« Et ça te plaît ?

– Ça dépend, avoua le plus jeune. Le côté manuel me plaît bien, je vois pas le temps passer. J'aime bien cuisiner aussi, mais je le fais pas souvent. À part un pâté par ci ou une tourte par là. Je m'occupe surtout du dépeçage et de la découpe. La texture et l'odeur sont un peu dégoûtantes par contre. Mais c'est pas grave car, quand je coupe, je porte des gants en maille pour me protéger. J'aime bien les mettre, j'ai l'impression de mettre une armure comme les chevaliers.

– C'est vrai que les chevaliers, c'est cool, commenta Shanks en approuvant du chef.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que… » commença Roo avant de s'interrompre.

Par réflexe, il s'apprêtait à demander à Shanks ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, s'il était en apprentissage. Question stupide, puisqu'il l'avait surpris à voler la veille ou encore à fouiller dans les poubelles pour manger. Le jeune roux comprit ce qu'allait dire Roo et ses pensées. Cependant, il ne le prit aucunement mal et en rit de bon cœur.

« Enfin… je veux dire… que tu… d'où… bredouilla l'apprenti boucher tandis que le fou rire de son camarade s'intensifia devant ses tentatives maladroites.

– Respire un coup ! Je vais pas te manger.

– Je t'avais jamais vu avant, tu viens d'où ?

– De loin. Je suis né sur une île au nord de West Blue, mais j'en ai très peu de souvenirs.

– Waouh ! souffla Roo en le dévisageant derrière ses double-foyers. Comment tu as fini ici ?

– C'est une très longue histoire.

– J'aime bien les longues histoires. Souvent, ce sont les plus belles. »

Shanks sembla plus partagé. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je qualifierai pas la mienne de belle, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu de bons moments. »

Le regard émerveillé qui le dévorait en disait long sur la curiosité qui agitait Roo. Le racloir était demeuré immobile depuis un moment. À présent, il gisait au sol. Le travail, la crainte que son père débarque, tout cela avait quitté son esprit. Le jeune apprenti boucher se concentrait uniquement sur son nouveau camarade.

« Mais pour passer de West Blue à East Blue, tu es passé par Red Line ou Grand Line ? Tu es à East Blue depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à West Blue ? Tu étais sur un bateau ? T'as vu quoi quand tu étais en mer ? À quoi ressemblaient les autres îles que tu as vues ? »

La cascade de questions ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Le débit était rapide et haletant comme si Roo ne prenait plus la peine de respirer ou que ses pensées coulaient plus vite que ses mots. Il s'était rapproché de Shanks. Seule la barrière branlante les séparait et le garçon s'appuyait dessus, se dandinant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas perdre une seule expression sur le visage du rouquin.

« Hé, respire ! parvint à le couper Shanks. Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ici que ma vie t'intéresse à ce point ?

– Bah, c'est la routine et j'adore quand on me raconte des histoires. Je vais souvent dans les bars vers les docks pour écouter les marins. C'est fascinant et personne ne dit la même chose. Et quand ils me parlent, moi, je vois les images dans ma tête. C'est ma façon de voyager.

– Si tu veux du voyage, j'ai de quoi te faire une bonne année sabbatique. »

D'un commun accord, les deux adolescent décidèrent de faire un tour en ville. Roo en profita pour lui faire le tour du quartier et lui expliqua les particularités de chaque métier de bouche et pourquoi la rue se montrait si sale. Ils finirent par déboucher vers les nouvelles rues larges et claires du centre-ville. Shanks connaissait davantage ces endroits. Ils arrivèrent sur la Grand Place. En son cœur, l'échafaud les surplombait et semblait les suivre de son regard inexistant. Roo remarqua que son camarade l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« C'est là que le Roi des Pirates a été exécuté, crut-il l'informer. Il paraît qu'il y avait une foule immense. J'ai pas pu y aller, j'avais trop de travail. Pendant des semaines, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et du One Piece. Encore aujourd'hui, certains ne viennent que pour voir l'échafaud.

– J'y étais » révéla Shanks d'une voix absente.

Il balaya la place d'un regard vague comme si les souvenirs se matérialisaient devant lui.

« Il faisait très chaud ce jour-là. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'on avait du mal à se déplacer. On était collé les uns contre les autres. Je me souviens que ça puait la sueur et la crasse. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la cale d'un navire après des mois en mer. En fait, à part les premiers rangs, personne n'a dû voir grand-chose. À part son voisin de devant ou trois minuscules silhouettes sur l'échafaud. Mais quand Gold Roger a parlé, tout le monde s'est tu. Il n'a pas eu besoin de s'égosiller ou d'utiliser un escargophone pour que chacun l'entende. Puis y a eu un orage qui a éclaté. Je me souviens que la pluie était chaude. C'est bizarre quand je vois cette place, je me rappelle surtout des sensations comme l'odeur, la chaleur ou la pluie. »

L'étrange duo s'était arrêté naturellement au pied de l'échafaud. Roo avait entendu des tas de personnes raconter cet évènement. Si certains restaient sobres avec une description vague et une récitation des paroles du pirate, d'autres inventaient moult détails, prétendaient avoir connu ou croisé le regard de Gold Roger. Mais Shanks avait eu une façon complètement différente de conter cette journée. Il s'était attardé sur ses sensations physiques, sur l'ambiance. Roo avait eu l'impression d'avoir connu ce jour au milieu de cette foule poisseuse sous le soleil de plomb, recueillant la pluie salvatrice encore sonné par le tonnerre et les ultimes mots du grand écumeur.

« Tu crois que le One Piece existe ? demanda soudain Roo. Qu'il a vraiment laissé son trésor quelque part sur Grand Line.

– Ce dont je suis certain, commença Shanks, revenu au présent, c'est que tout est possible sur Grand Line.

– Tu y as été ?

– Oui, j'ai même navigué dessus pendant plusieurs années.

– Raconte-moi ! » exigea Roo d'une voix claironnante.

Shanks éclata de rire, son moment d'absence oublié.

« Trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille et où on peut s'asseoir. Y en a pour un bon moment. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

Ils finirent sur le toit d'une maison abandonnée. Shanks s'était allongé directement sur les tuiles et Roo se trouvait adossé à la cheminée. Tout le port s'étendait sous leurs pieds et la mer résumait leur horizon. Les embruns montaient vers eux, apportant fraîcheur et cris de mouettes. L'environnement devait être bien plus familier pour Shanks et aidait Roo à s'évader à l'écoute de son camarade.

« En quoi Grand Line est différent de East Blue ?

– Chaque île est unique et possède un climat qui lui est propre. Et ce climat est modifié par les quatre saisons. Les différences de températures entre chaque île est tellement importante qu'elle dérègle la météo en mer. Les tempêtes sont monnaie courante et elles peuvent se déclencher à tout instant. On peut passer de l'été à l'hiver en quelques minutes. En dehors de cela, chaque île a sa particularité, géographique ou culturelle. »

Roo voulait toujours en savoir davantage. Alors, plutôt que de répondre en général, Shanks avait commencé à décrire certaines îles qui l'avaient marqué.

« Des îles dans le ciel ?! Non, j'te crois pas !

– Et pourtant, même qu'elles sont en nuages et les habitants ont des petites ailes dans le dos. Mais je doute qu'ils puissent voler. Il n'y avait qu'une île avec de la terre. Selon la légende, il y aurait une cité d'or cachée dessus. »

De nouvelles îles passèrent au crible.

« Comment peut-on survivre sur une île bombardée en permanence par des éclairs ?

– En fait, on n'a pas pu accoster. Alors, je n'ai aucune idée s'il y avait des gens dessus ou pas. »

Les heures s'égrainaient sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Shanks semblait avoir encore tant d'histoires à raconter.

« Vous avez remonté à contre-courant la cascade ?

– Ouais ! Grâce à des carpes géantes. Par contre, on a appris plus tard qu'il existait un port tout à fait normal un peu plus au sud. On est vraiment passé pour des cons. Au moins, ça a fait rire les habitants. »

Shanks énuméra tellement d'endroits extravagants. Roo ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de mettre sa parole en doute. Comment des bulles pouvaient sortir du sol ? Une île où l'on courrait dans l'air ? Impossible. Mais il y avait tant de détails et Shanks avait le regard dans le vide, nostalgique. Il parlait sans réfléchir, racontait les sensations. Il ne pouvait mentir. De tels lieux existaient. Ce n'était pas un conte de fée.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda soudain Roo. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté sur Grand Line ? C'est tellement ennuyeux ici en fait. »

Shanks garda un temps le silence avant de répondre, son sourire effacé.

« C'est compliqué, mais pour résumer, reprit-il enfin, mon équipage s'est séparé. Il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je compte former mon propre équipage. Quand tout sera fin prêt, je retournerai sur Grand Line en tant que pirate. »

Shanks n'avait jamais clairement dit sur quel genre de navire il avait voyagé. Oh, Roo avait eu quelques soupçons. L e trajet n'était clairement pas celui d'un bateau marchand et Shanks n'était pas le garçon le plus honnête au monde. Roo avait entendu tant d'histoires sur les pirates. La plupart parlait de barbares assoiffés de sang qui parcouraient les mers à la recherche de victimes. D'autres contaient des chasses au trésor et des contrées inexplorées. Il avait croisé la route de quelques pirates dans les bars du port. Si certains s'étaient montrés agressifs et arrogants, d'autres ne se distinguaient pas des marins ordinaires. Certains avaient parlé de liberté. Beaucoup rêvaient du One Piece ou du voyage irréalisable de Gold Roger.

Shanks semblait bien plus fasciné par l'aventure et la découverte que les butins. Il avait parlé de certains endroits abandonnés et exotiques renfermant quelque or perdu, mais il s'attardait sur les paysages, le chemin pour y parvenir et évoquait à peine le trésor. Dans les histoires de sa mère ou des marins, c'était aussi l'aventure qui plaisait à Roo. Le début et la fin n'étaient que montures pour le milieu. Seuls les rebondissements de la quête importaient. Certains détestaient qu'on leur raconte la fin d'un récit, disant que ça n'en valait plus la peine de l'écouter. Pas Roo. La destination n'était que prétexte à l'aventure. Une bonne histoire se devait de raconter comment atteindre ce but, pas le but en lui-même. Ces gens-là ne comprenaient rien à l'aventure. Et Shanks était comme lui. Enfin presque. Roo y rêvait, n'était que spectateur. Shanks était l'aventurier, l'acteur de ses rêves. Comme Roo l'enviait !

« Hé, ça va ? demanda Shanks devant le silence prolongé de Roo. T'es dans les nuages ? »

Le jeune garçon sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était perdu aussi longtemps dans ses pensées. D'ordinaire, il se serait contenté de sourire et dire que tout allait bien. Mais, avec Shanks, il se sentait en confiance. Il sentait qu'il pouvait parler à cœur ouvert. Il ignorait pourquoi, c'était instinctif.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de partir à l'aventure, avoua t-il doucement, de découvrir le monde depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que je resterai bloqué ici toute ma vie. Je devrai me contenter d'écouter les autres.

– Tu parles comme si tu étais au bout de ta vie. Tu as encore tout le temps, tu n'as pas quatre-vingt ans. Ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais suffit juste de se jeter à l'eau. C'est le premier pas le plus difficile, car il faut oser et affronter ses peurs. Le reste suit tout seul.

– Tu m'as dit que tu avais huit ans quand tu as pris la mer. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à partir aussi jeune ?

– Problèmes familiaux » éluda sombrement Shanks en rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Roo comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il n'insista pas. Ce n'était guère ses affaires après tout. Il pensa un instant à ce que venait de dire Shanks. C'était le premier pas le plus difficile. Un soupçon d'orgueil le secoua. Si un gosse de huit ans l'avait fait, lui à presque treize ans y arriverait sans mal. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, alors qu'il regardait sans le voir le soleil se coucher. Les lumières rougeoyantes baignaient la mer et enfonçaient Logue Town dans une demi-pénombre digne d'un tableau. Il entendit la voix de Shanks sans comprendre sur le coup. Il reporta son attention sur son nouvel ami, ne saisissant sa phrase qu'au milieu.

« … m'en vais bientôt. Je finis les préparatifs demain. On partira sûrement après-demain à l'aube. »

Roo sentit son estomac se plomber. Pour une fois qu'il avait un ami, celui-ci ne restait que quelques jours. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Oh, il aurait pu s'en douter. Shanks avait passé sa vie à voyager et il voulait retourner sur Grand Line. Un pirate ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Il était évident qu'il reprendrait rapidement la mer. Mais le savoir et l'entendre dire, ce n'était pas pareil.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit, reprit Shanks. Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que Beckman ne s'énerve et finisse son paquet de cigarettes en quelques minutes.

– Beckman ? répéta Roo. C'est le grand type brun qui était avec la dame ?

– Oui. Notre bateau est arrimé au port vers les anciens docks. Un petit bateau de pêche avec une balustrade bleue. Si tu veux passer dire bonjour ou sauter le pas. »

Assommé par ces paroles, Roo resta silencieux tandis que Shanks entreprit la descente du toit. Le jeune pirate fut très vite en bas. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les rues obscurcies. Sa disparition réveilla le petit boucher qui se rendit compte à son tour de l'heure avancée. Il allait encore être en retard. Il devait filer.

* * *

En courant, Roo était parvenu à rentrer assez tôt. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de dîner, il avait même le temps de reprendre un peu le travail qu'il avait abandonné pour suivre Shanks. Il arriva la pas léger et sautillant dans le hangar. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant les lumières allumées dont plusieurs bougies. Il faisait jour quand il était parti et n'avait pas allumé les lumières. Il ne serait jamais parti en laissant des bougies sans surveillance. Un bruit sec de hachoir le fit sursauter. En se retournant, il reconnut la solide stature de son frère aîné, Don. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore vu et terminait de découper la carcasse d'un mouton. Le travail qu'il avait laissé en plan. Don avait dû passer chercher une commande à livrer et remarquer son absence. L'avait-il dénoncé à leur père ? La tête basse et l'air coupable, Roo s'approcha doucement. Don finit par le remarquer.

« Tiens, un revenant » commenta t-il en nouant des morceaux entre eux.

Roo ne parvint pas à répondre. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était désolé, demander qui d'autre était au courant de son absence. Sa gorge était serrée et son cœur s'emballait. Il allait prendre une sacrée rouste par son père. Don termina rapidement et laissa les gants de boucher retomber sur le plan de travail. Le son métallique sembla assourdissant. Roo garda la tête baissée, soudain fasciné par ses pieds.

« J'ai terminé la commande de la Marine que tu avais commencée, reprit Don en quittant le tablier de cuir. Les côtes d'agneau sont prêtes aussi. Par contre, pour les boudins et les pâtés, faudra que tu te lèves plus tôt demain matin pour les faire.

– Heu… merci.

– Tu as eu de la chance que j'avais pas de livraison cet après-midi pour t'avancer. »

Son ton n'était pas accusateur ni moralisateur. Il restait neutre et calme.

Don s'éloigna pour se laver les mains. Il allait quitter les lieux quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Personne ne sait que tu es parti en vadrouille sans avoir fini. Mais évite de refaire le coup, je serai pas toujours là pour te couvrir. »

Roo hocha la tête, soulagé. Il rejoignit son frère et murmura un nouveau merci.

« Et du coup, tu as disparu où pendant tout l'après-midi ? reprit Don.

– J'étais avec un nouvel ami. Je lui faisais visiter un peu la ville.

– T'as un ami, toi ? »

Roo se figea devant l'étonnement brusque de son frère. Il se sentait un peu insulté. Comme si personne ne pouvait le trouver intéressant ou vouloir tout simplement passer du temps avec lui. Il se redressa et regarda Don droit dans les yeux pour répondre.

« Évidemment ! Même qu'il s'appelle Shanks et qu'il a beaucoup voyagé. Même sur Grand Line !

– Voyez-vous ça.

– Ben oui. Il m'a raconté. Tu savais qu'il existait une île qui produit des bulles ? Les gens se déplacent dessus, en font des sacs. Elles peuvent même permettre aux bateaux de plonger sous l'eau. Sur Grand Line, chaque île a son propre climat. Genre sur une île c'est la banquise et celle d'à côté le désert. Il vient de West Blue, mais il est parti quand il était jeune. Il s'en souvient pas. En fait, il a surtout vécu sur Grand Line. Il cherche un équipage pour y retourner. Ça doit être énorme de voir autant d'îles et de vivre toujours en voyageant comme ça ! Sur la mer et tout. »

Roo s'emballait et continuait de raconter sa journée avec Shanks en mélangeant tout. Son frère restait silencieux en observant cette vivacité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, cette passion qui l'agitait. Il pouvait presque voir ses lunettes s'illuminer.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de monologue, Roo se tut enfin. Don en profita pour l'envoyer rejoindre leur mère en cuisine.

Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas. Elle sourit tendrement quand Roo arriva. Le garçon se lava les mains et la rejoignit autour de la table surchargée de victuailles. Elle glissa un saladier avec une boule de pâte à pétrir. Il s'y attela sans perdre son sourire.

« Hé bien, mon petit, fit-elle en gloussant. C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu rentres plus tard. »

Roo se figea, craignant des remontrances. Mais sa mère ne semblait aucunement en colère, plutôt curieuse et amusée.

« Y aurait-il une jolie fille dans l'histoire ?

– Non, un garçon » répondit Roo spontanément.

Cette fois, ce fut sa mère qui se figea après un sursaut, manquant d'en faire tomber son précieux plat à gratin. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur la table. Elle bégaya un instant avant de reprendre.

« Enfin, si tu… l'important c'est que tu sois heureux… Enfin, mais ton père, je doute… Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Roo resta déstabilisé par la gêne soudaine de sa mère. Puis il fit enfin le lien avec ce qu'il avait dit et la méprise engendrée. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à son tour.

« Non, non, c'est juste un ami, corrigea t-il précipitamment. Il est arrivé en ville depuis peu. Je lui faisais visiter. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Sa mère dissimula son soulagement et récupéra son sourire.

« Il vient d'où ?

– West Blue. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que le garçon soit originaire de la campagne dans l'arrière pays. Ils étaient nombreux à venir à Logue Town pour trouver du travail. Ou au pire d'une île voisine.

« En voilà un long voyage ! Comment s'appelle t-il ?

– Shanks. Il a beaucoup voyagé. Surtout sur Grand Line. »

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure, Roo reprit les récits de Shanks avec un enthousiasme intact. Il le perdit légèrement en précisant le futur départ de Shanks. La mère observait son fils, abandonnant peu à peu sa cuisine sans s'en rendre compte. Roo avait toujours aimé les récits de voyages et d'aventures. Avec Don, elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois aller quémander des histoires aux marins. Ce Shanks semblait une mine inépuisable de rêves pour son petit garçon. Elle sentit son sourire se faner. La joie de Roo faisait plaisir à voir, mais son instinct de mère lui soufflait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Quand elle pensait à l'avenir de ses enfants, elle se les imaginait tous mariés et parents à leur tour avec des situations professionnelles stables et différentes selon leur caractère. Son fils aîné, Don, respirait la confiance en lui, était réfléchi et économe. Ces dernières années, il rêvait d'indépendance. Elle savait qu'il mettait de l'argent de côté et cherchait les autorisations pour avoir sa propre boutique une boucherie ou encore devenir traiteur. Son second fils, Peter, était très proche de son père qu'il considérait comme un héros. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il reprendrait le flambeau familial. Ses filles étaient mariées et soutenaient leur mari. Son troisième fils suivait une formation de forgeron depuis presque deux ans et fréquentait depuis quelques mois une fille. Tous ses enfants vivaient sur Logue Town ou juste à côté. Pas plus d'une journée de route entre chaque. À la retraite, elle pourrait profiter de sa grande famille et voir ses petits-enfants pousser. Tout était bien organisé, chaque enfant placé en sécurité. Seul l'avenir de Roo ne se dessinait pas clairement. Quand elle parlait de sa future affaire avec Don, il lui avait semblé qu'il songeait à demander à son petit frère de le suivre. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Roo de ce projet. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Son petit bébé avait d'autres rêves.

Durant le dîner, Roo se montra parfaitement silencieux ainsi que sa mère. Don fit un compte-rendu à son père sur les livraisons, mais ne mentionna aucunement l'absence de son petit frère. Jamais un repas ne parut aussi long. À peine fut-il terminé et la vaisselle faite que Roo disparut dans sa chambre. La soirée et la majorité de la nuit, il la passa, allongé sur son lit, à fixer le plafond sans le voir.

Les paroles de Shanks tournaient dans sa tête. _Suffit juste de se jeter à l'eau. C'est le premier pas le plus difficile, car il faut oser et affronter ses peurs_. S'il avait cette boule dans le ventre, c'était bien qu'il avait peur, non ? Mais de quoi ? De l'échec ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ? Il n'avait rien des héros et des grands aventuriers qu'on acclamait dans les histoires. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Shanks. _Si tu veux sauter le pas_. Roo n'était pas fou, le roux venait bien de lui proposer d'embarquer avec lui. La proposition était-elle sincère ou l'avait-il fait par gentillesse en se disant qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Mais surtout quel avenir aurait-il sur les mers ? S'il survivait déjà ! Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et s'il demeurait ici ? Il ne resterait pas éternellement avec son père. Il pouvait aller travailler chez un autre boucher ou charcutier, voire un traiteur il savait cuisiner. Voire**,** qui savait, ouvrir sa propre boutique. Certes, un avenir à Logue Town était simple, sécurisant et terriblement ennuyant. Il connaissait déjà cette vie. Il n'en changerait pas. Chaque jour sa routine et son labeur. Le travail en boucherie ne lui déplaisait pas, il était seulement répétitif et automatique. On s'y faisait. Mais Roo n'avait jamais songé à l'avenir et encore moins à répéter indéfiniment les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le cueillir. C'était sécurisant et angoissant à la fois. L'idée de continuer à rêver sans espoir le minait. Vraiment, rester ici le déprimait. Mais tout quitter sans filet le terrifiait. N'importe qui dirait que c'était imprudent et stupide. Au premier problème, tout pouvait virer à la catastrophe. À part les héros dans les histoires, qui réussissait en plaquant tout du jour au lendemain sur un coup de tête ? De plus, suivre Shanks signifiait s'engager dans la piraterie et tout le monde savait comment finissaient les pirates. Roo déglutit en imaginant une corde autour de son cou.

Mais les récits de Shanks lui revinrent. Ils voyaient ces îles extraordinaires se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il se figurait sans mal un bateau pirate fendant les flots à la poursuite dequelques trésors perdus ou de terres oubliées. Grand Line, océan de légendes et de terreurs. Seuls les plus braves l'affrontaient. Un frissonle parcourut. Mais pas de peur. Ce n'était pas une aventure qui se créait dans sa tête, non c'en étaient des centaines. Erreur, des milliers. Elles semblaient se déployer avec autant de facilité qu'une mauvaise herbe. Se préparer à entrer sur Grand Line était une aventure à elle seule. Alors, parcourir ses îles… Vraiment ses rêves semblaient lui tendre les bras. Quand Shanks en parlait, ça avait l'air tellement facile. Et s'il avait raison, si ça l'était ?

Roo s'endormit sans trouver la réponse à cette dernière question.

* * *

La journée suivante se déroula dans le brouillard pour Roo. Il exécuta ses tâches mécaniquement sans vraiment y porter de l'attention. Il manqua même se couper une main à un moment. La discussion de la veille avec Shanks tournait sans fin dans sa tête, le partageant entre excitation et peur. Ses angoisses et questions de la nuit ne le quittaient pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. C'était un duel acharné entre le rêve et la raison. Il avait besoin de revoir Shanks. Peut-être cela mettrait-il fin à son conflit intérieur ? Mais il avait beaucoup de travail. Don passa souvent aussi pour récupérer des commandes. Plus que d'habitude, il semblait à Roo. Son frère le surveillerait-il, craignant qu'il ne finisse pas son travail une nouvelle fois ?

La journée, pourtant banale et rythmée, lui parut incommensurablement longue. Le soir tomba pourtant trop vite. Roo n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir Shanks. Finalement, il décida d'aller au port après le dîner.

Quand l'air frais de la nuit le frappa, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin après le coucher du soleil. Il hésita un moment. Cela serait plus prudent d'attendre le matin. Mais il se rappela que Shanks comptait partir à l'aube. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la sécurité de sa petite cour.

Les rues de Logue Town la nuit se montrèrent silencieuses et vides. Roo croisa quelques passants vers les lieux touristiques ou autour des bars et restaurants. Plus il avançait vers le port, plus il se sentait seul et vulnérable. Le manque d'éclairage dans certaines vieilles rues lui fit perdre son orientation et il fit quelques détours supplémentaires. Enfin, la mer s'étendait devant lui et plusieurs navires aux ombres tortueuses l'entourèrent. Il était arrivé au port. Il devait encore trouver le bateau de Shanks. Il se dirigea vers la partie la plus ancienne des docks. Là, la plupart des entrepôts étaient à l'abandon. Les bateaux se montraient plus petits, plus rares et plus pauvres. Roo dénicha finalement un petit bateau de pêche. À la faible lueur de la lune, il lui semblait que le bastingage fut bleu. Timidement, il s'approcha.

Le pont était désert, aucune lumière ne filtrait par les rares hublots. Shanks était-il absent ? Dormait-il déjà ? Après tout, il devait partir tôt le lendemain. Roo se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée devenir le déranger alors qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Il fit mine de repartir, mais se figea. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était perdu. Peut-être que Shanks pouvait l'aider ou juste apporter un bon de réconfort. Ils étaient amis, non ? Il espérait. Finalement, il s'approcha. Il n'osa pas monter. Sur le bord du ponton, il se pencha un peu pour voir le pont et appela doucement Shanks. Pas de réponse, ni de mouvement. Il rappela deux ou trois fois avant d'oser hausser le ton. Cette fois, il obtint une réaction, mais pas celle qu'il attendait.

« T'es qui, gamin ? » retentit soudain une voix grave.

Roo sursauta et leva la tête. Sur le pont supérieur, une haute silhouette sombre le toisait. Une faible lumière rouge indiquait que l'homme avait une cigarette à la bouche. Roo se ratina. Il n'avait pas songé rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que Shanks. Pourtant, le roux lui avait parlé de cet homme et lui-même l'avait déjà vu. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler son nom. Il bégaya un instant avant de pouvoir parler. L'autre ne l'aidait pas à être à l'aise, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, restant silencieux.

« Je… je cherche Shanks.

– Il est pas là. »

Où pouvait bien aller Shanks à des heures pareilles ? Roo soupira. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Sa déception surmonta sa crainte et il se détendit malgré la présence de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est seulement parti chercher du sel pour conserver la viande.

– Mais les magasins sont fermés, s'étonna Roo.

– Tu crois ? » rétorqua ironiquement l'homme.

Si Shanks faisait les poches des petites vieilles sur le marché, il n'allait pas montrer plus de scrupules envers les commerçants.

« Tu comptes rester sur le ponton encore longtemps ? reprit l'autre toujours aussi sec. Rentre l'attendre à l'intérieur, tu vas chopper la crève. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il descendit du pont supérieur et entra dans la cabine comme pour montrer le chemin à Roo. À travers les hublots, le garçon vit de la lumière apparaître. Le bateau parut soudain bien plus accueillant. Il hésita quand même. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, ce n'était pas prudent. Après, Shanks vivait avec lui, il ne devait pas être bien méchant. De plus, il commençait à avoir froid. _Juste cinq minutes_, se dit-il en enjambant maladroitement le bastingage.

La cabine était étroite. Elle ressemblait davantage à un couloir qu'à une pièce. Mais on avait réussi à y caser l'essentiel. Roo repéra une seule couchette aux draps défaits. Des restes de repas sommaires traînaient encore à côté de l'évier. Le ménage n'était pas le point fort des deux voyageurs. L'homme – Beckman, Roo venait de s'en souvenir – écrasa sa cigarette et jeta le mégot par un hublot. Le garçon resta debout au milieu de la cabine, n'osant s'asseoir ou toucher à quelque chose. Beckman se laissa tomber sur le matelat, n'accordant pas plus d'attention à Roo. Il n'y avait pas de chaise. Roo l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Il était grand, plus que Don qui était pourtant déjà au dessus de la moyenne. Il avait le visage fermé, un air blasé et sombre. Il ressemblait à un loup solitaire, donc pas vraiment le genre à voyager avec un adolescent. Il semblait tellement opposé à Shanks. Le roux était ouvert et souriant, avait le contact facile avec les gens et inspirait confiance. Ce Beckman tendait l'atmosphère, demeurait immobile comme à l'affût. Sa voix grave et sèche avait donné l'impression à Roo d'être un intrus. Il était assis avec un dos droit, une expression neutre, le regard vif. Roo trouvait qu'il avait une allure de militaire. Il s'avouait également qu'il dégageait un certain charisme et une aura d'autorité. Le genre de type qu'on avait pas envie d'énerver. Shanks rassurait les gens et leur donnait le goût de l'aventure. On avait envie de le suivre car il était sympathique et sûr de lui. Beckman intimidait par sa seule présence et s'imposait naturellement, mais ne donnait aucunement envie de le suivre. Deux contraires absolus, on ne pouvait guère trouver pire association. Roo espérait que cette première impression fût fausse, car, là, il avait bien moins envie de suivre Shanks.

« Quelle ambiance de folie ! Vous auriez pu m'inviter » plaisanta une voix familière derrière Roo.

Le garçon sursauta et vit Shanks qui rentrait avec un sac à la main. Par sa simple présence, les deux autres se détendirent. L'adolescent posa, ou plutôt laissa tomber, son fardeau au milieu de la pièce.

« Ce serait plus pratique si on avait un frigo, nota t-il.

– Et tu le mettrais où, petit malin ? » lança aussitôt Beckman.

L'homme s'était levé et empoignait le sac pour le caser au dessus d'un placard. Roo remarqua qu'il souriait. Sa voix était aussi plus chaleureuse et rassurante et l'intonation amicale, presque fraternelle, conservait sa touche ironique dénuée d'agressivité ou de jugement. De toute évidence, il n'y avait pas que sur Roo que Shanks avait de l'influence. Soudain, leur duo semblait bien moins incongru et le petit bateau bien plus accueillant.

« Salut, Roo ! Je commençais à croire qu'on se reverrait pas.

– J'étais coincé à la boucherie, y avait beaucoup de boulot, se justifia Roo.

– Y a pas de mal, sois pas gêné. »

Shanks se laissa tomber sur le lit et invita de la main Roo à le rejoindre.

« Tu pars demain matin, c'est ça ? demanda Roo ne sachant que dire maintenant que Shanks était là.

– Oui, avec la marée vers huit heures. Si je me réveille, ajouta t-il en riant.

– T'inquiète pas, tu te réveilleras quand je te jetterai du plumard» grommela Beckman en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Roo se demanda combien il en fumait par jour.

Le reste de la conversation fut principalement monopolisée par Shanks et sa bonne humeur. N'était-il jamais fatigué ? Aucune baisse de moral, jamais ? Beckman se contenta de quelques mono-syllabes par moment. Roo répondait aux questions de Shanks, mais n'osa approfondir. Finalement, il partit comme si de rien n'était. Il était tard. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question.

* * *

Encore cette nuit, Roo eut du mal à s'endormir. Non, cette fois, il ne ferma pas du tout l'œil. Il resta allongé à regarder le plafond. Non, il se levait à intervalles réguliers pour faire les cent pas. Il sortit son sac, rangea son sac. Il y mit des affaires, les enleva quelques secondes plus tard. Pourquoi ce n'était pas plus simple ? Pourquoi, qu'importait la décision, avait-il une boule dans le ventre ? Il commença une lettre pour ses parents. La déchira. Refit un brouillon qu'il ratura. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il le leur dise en face ? Inutile, il ne partait pas. Quoique…

Non, vraiment, prendre la mer ce n'était pas raisonnable et encore moins prudent. Mais c'était tellement tentant, excitant et qui savait ce qui allait arriver. Son avenir à Logue Town était tout tracé et rassurant, assuré même. Il allait tout gâcher en partant. Sans compter sa famille. Comment sa mère allait supporter le départ de son petit dernier ? Qui préparerait la viande à la boucherie ? Partir serait égoïste, imprudent voire carrément stupide. Roo se planta au milieu de sa chambre en hochant la tête. Mais…

Vilaine pensée qui le déstabilisa encore. Une proposition, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas. Qui d'autre, à part Shanks, le voudrait dans son équipage ? Même si techniquement, c'était à peine si le roux avait un bateau. La voix de la raison lui soufflait que Shanks n'avait rien et certainement pas d'avenir. Même s'il parvenait à rassembler un équipage et à aller sur Grand Line, combien de temps survivrait-il ? Comment allait-il survivre aussi ? La vie de pirate était dangereuse. Roo avait lu dans un journal que les pirates avaient une espérance de vie de trois ans sur les mers. Moins d'une année sur Grand Line. Roo frissonna à l'idée de mourir aussi jeune.

Cependant, une seconde voix chassait l'autre. Ses rêves étaient à portée de main. Il lui suffisait d'être sur le port avant la marée. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à regretter s'il ne partait pas. Il savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblerait sa vie à Logue Town, mais sur les mers, vers ces îles inexplorées… Le monde était immense et regorgeait d'aventures qui l'aguichaient. Si grand qu'il en avait le vertige.

Il avait peur. Peur de faire le mauvais choix. Peur de gâcher sa vie. Quel dilemme affreux ! Le sourire et la chaleur de Shanks lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le roux n'avait pas hésité, lui avait offert sa confiance et son amitié. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant. En renonçant à ce voyage, il repoussait peut-être aussi la chance d'avoir des amis, des gens avec qui il serait heureux et qui tenaient à lui, non pas par obligation familiale, mais juste pour lui. De multiples aventures, ne plus jamais être seul.

Il piétina. Il y avait trop de risques, non ? Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Son existence serait plus simple et plus sûre à Logue Town. Mais serait-elle meilleure ? Il n'aurait certainement pas de regret aux côtés de Shanks, il aurait suivi son cœur, ses rêves. Ce serait lui qui raconterait des histoires aux gosses dans les ports. Qui leur donnerait des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça le tuerait de rester auditeur éternellement. Une vie remplie de regrets et de concessions, était-elle une vie ? Le concept d'égoïsme, l'image de sa mère en pleurs le frappèrent. Avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Il refit un tour.

« Roo, couche-toi, bordel ! » s'écria la voix de Don depuis la chambre d'en dessous.

Le garçon rougit. Bien sûr, son frère devait l'entendre piétiner depuis le début. Il s'était montré étonnamment patient pour ne se plaindre que maintenant. Il fila dans son lit. Mais ne dormit pas davantage, tournoyant sans cesse sur lui même.

Quand le soleil pointa ses rayons, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il tremblait d'excitation, trépignait. Il avait fait son choix. Il prit son sac, le remplit, laissant un peu de place pour quelques réserves de nourriture. Il n'avait plus peur. Il laissa un mot à ses parents. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni le courage de leur dire adieu en face. Son père piquerait une colère, sa mère pleurerait. Non vraiment, il ne voulait pas s'infliger une telle scène.

La maison était encore sombre et endormie. Il la quitta sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans la rue, il inspira une dernière fois à pleins poumons les effluves du quartier de bouche. Il vit sept heures et demie s'afficher sur un clocher. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas rater le départ. Il fila comme le vent à travers Logue Town. Au passage, il dévora du regard chaque rue, chaque pavé. Qui savait quand il les reverrait. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il s'arrêta au pied de l'échafaud. Cette construction morbide qui nourrissait ses fantasmes depuis plus d'un an.

« Moi aussi, j'irai sur Grand Line ! » lança t-il avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa route encore plus vite.

Sur le port principal, certains bateaux manœuvraient déjà pour partir. Roo sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Huit heures dix. La marée était bien haute. Shanks avait-il déjà levé l'ancre ? Il sauta sur place, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens pour apercevoir l'embarcation du roux. Il ne la vit pas. Mais il aperçut la haute silhouette de Don et celle petite et ronde de sa mère. Il se figea et sentit le sang fuir son visage.

Sa mère avait le sourire crispé et un grand mouchoir sous ses yeux embués. Don gardait un visage calme, quoiqu'un peu nostalgique. Doucement, penaud, coupable, Roo les rejoignit.

« Alors, tu n'allais même pas embrasser ta vieille mère ? murmura madame Lucky d'une voix tremblotante.

– Désolé, c'est juste... »

Juste quoi ? Par lâcheté, par égoïsme ? Un peu de tout cela. Il se balança d'une jambe à l'autre en regardant le sol.

Don lui mit un sac dans les bras. Roo leva le regard vers lui.

« Un peu de provisions, précisa son frère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Vas pas te mettre à maigrir, sinon on te reconnaîtra plus. »

Sa mère se jeta sur lui et le serra si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

«Prends soin de toi, mon bébé. Tu m'écriras, hein ? Promets-le moi.

– Oui, maman, souffla Roo dans les cheveux maternels, une boule dans la gorge. Comment vous avez su ?

– Enfin, je suis ta mère ! s'insurgea t-elle. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de mes enfants.

– Pas tout, j'espère ! » s'alarma Don.

Alors que sa mère lui faisait les dernières recommandations sous les taquineries de son frère, Roo vit enfin Shanks un peu plus loin. Le roux était adossé à un tonneau et le regardait en souriant, l'attendant patiemment. À ses côtés, Beckman fumait et l'observait également. Comme sa mère et Don, ils avaient compris qu'il venait et l'avaient attendu. Jamais Roo ne s'était senti autant entouré et heureux. Sa mère suivit son regard et remarqua les deux marins. Elle lâcha Roo pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle dévisagea un instant Shanks et Beckman.

« Je vous confie mon petit garçon, souffla t-elle, les yeux brillants. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Faites qu'il me donne régulièrement des nouvelles et qu'il mange correctement. »

Elle se concentra ensuite sur Shanks.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, petit. Mais mon Roo t'aime beaucoup et tu lui as donné un beau sourire. Fais qu'il continues de sourire comme ça et je serai une mère heureuse.

– Roo est un chouette gars, très gentil. Et c'est pas mon genre de faire pleurer les gens, assura Shanks, mal à l'aise.

– Bien » conclut-elle maladroitement.

Elle reporta son attention sur son fils. Dans un geste machinal, elle défroissa son t-shirt.

« J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. N'hésite pas si tu as un souci ou si tu changes d'avis, je serai toujours là. Et Don aussi.

– Et viens pas nous claquer dans les pattes d'ici quelques semaines, intervint Don. Je vais me moquer de qui après, moi ? »

Une dernière et plus longue étreinte et Roo reprit son sac qu'il avait laissé choir. C'était l'heure du départ. La boule était revenue dans son estomac, mais elle semblait différente. Ce n'était ni de la peur ni de l'excitation. Juste le signal d'une nouvelle vie. Il suivit Shanks et Beckman jusqu'au petit bateau de pêche. Jusqu'à la fin, il ne quitta pas sa mère et son frère du regard. Jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes fussent avalées par la foule.

Lucky Roo mit son premier pied sur un bateau en tant que marin, non en tant que pirate. Le début d'une très très longue aventure avec un sourire prêt à dévorer le monde.

* * *

_Et un de plus embarqué ! Si les derniers chapitres ont été trop calmes pour vous, on reprend une bonne dose d'action dans le suivant. Il s'appellera _Le Sablonneux_. Avec un titre pareil, je suis sûre que j'ai hypé la Terre entière !_

_ A bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre VIII : Le Sablonneux

**Notes d'auteur : **_ Voici le chapitre huit ! Arrivé bien plus vite que le septième. Vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas compliqué. J'ai déjà attaqué le neuvième et j'espère gardé un rythme semblable, ce serait bien pour cette rentrée 2019-2020 - même si j'ai quitté l'école depuis un moment. Après quelques chapitres plutôt contemplatifs, je vous présente le retour de l'action. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Corrigé par Umichan17 comme d'habitude. Merci à elle !_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Le Sablonneux**

Un vent léger faisait avancer le petit bateau à l'allure d'une tortue. Voir moins. Beckman soutenait qu'un banc de tortues les avait dépassés en début de matinée. Face à une telle fébrilité, le nouveau trio s'occupait comme il pouvait. Beckman rattrapait des heures de sommeil de retard dans la cabine pendant que Shanks et Roo nommaient les formes des nuages, allongés sur le pont. Ce fut ainsi que l'ancien marine les retrouva. Les deux garçons étaient en désaccord.

« Enfin , c'est une tortue, marmonnait Roo. Regarde, on voit la carapace.

– Y a trop de pattes, nia Shanks. Je penche pour un cafard.

– Sans antennes ?

– Ça a des antennes un cafard ? »

Face à un tel débat, Beckman préféra se déporter vers la poupe pour profiter d'une cigarette. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil au nuage incriminé. _C'est un rocher,_ voulut-il exposer avant d'y renoncer. De plus, il craignait qu'en fumant vers les deux jeunes ceux-ci ne décident d'interpréter ses volutes de fumée. Ou pire, quémander son avis sur le sujet. Il fuma tranquillement et se réveilla doucement. Les vagues et les paroles des adolescents étaient un bruit de fond acceptable. Même si entendre son prénom répété sur tous les tons agaçait au bout d'un moment. Beckman se figea après que Shanks ait soudain levé la voix. Visiblement, il l'appelait depuis un moment. Il rejoignit ses compagnons à la proue. Les garçons étaient appuyés à la balustrade et observaient l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Beckman.

– Un navire à onze heures » l'informa Shanks.

L'ancien soldat utilisa sa main comme visière. Effectivement, la silhouette d'un bateau se dessinait, dos au soleil. Shanks retourna dans la cabine et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une longue-vue. Il la pointa vers l'intrus.

« C'est un bateau de la Marine ? s'enquit Beckman n'oubliant pas sa prime.

– Difficile à dire. Entre la distance et le soleil, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Mais je pense pas. Trop petit. »

Il tendit l'instrument au plus âgé. Lorgnette à l'œil, il détailla comme il put le navire. Shanks avait raison. L'embarcation était trop fine et basse pour un cuirassé. Impossible de distinguer le pavillon. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Il crut apercevoir quelques silhouettes sur le pont. Un éclat de lumière, comme un reflet sur du verre, jaillit dans leur direction. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à observer. Avec une grimace, il comprit qu'ils déviaient de leur cap pour se rapprocher d'eux. Leur bateau était plus rapide que le leur.

« Ils nous ont repérés et ils approchent, informa t-il en rendant sa longue-vue à Shanks. J'aime pas ça. »

Le roux prit son temps pour observer avant de rajouter des détails.

« Y a deux mâts grand mât arrière et misaine à l'avant. Petit bateau, taillé pour la vitesse, mais cale peu profonde et étroite. Pas un navire marchand. Bateau de plaisance ou éclaireur. Évidemment, l'option pirate n'est pas à négliger. Y a un truc avec les voiles. J'ai des auriques et des carrées. C'est un brick- goélette. En tous cas, il en a les gréements.

– Ça se tient. Du coup, ce doit être un petit équipage. J'aime encore moins ça. Un navire de plaisance n'a rien à foutre dans le coin. Et la Marine n'utilise plus ces bateaux à cause de l'armement et du stockage qui sont limités. À la limite, peut-être qu'un petit pays en a récupéré pour son usage militaire. Mais j'y crois pas.

– Pourquoi ? intervint Roo en regardant le bateau grossir.

– Pour quelle raison un bateau éclaireur, voire même de plaisance ou marchand mettrait le cap sur un petit bateau de pêcheurs insignifiant ?

– Pirates, conclut sombrement Shanks. Leur ligne de flottaison est basse. Ils doivent posséder plusieurs canons pour alourdir ainsi leur navire. »

Il retourna en cabine chercher son épée et le fusil de Beckman. Face à un équipage entier, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils fassent la différence, mais il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent faire. Il donna son bien au brun avant de monter sur le toit pour prendre la barre.

« Ils sont plus rapides que nous, mais si on change de cap, on vérifiera s'ils en ont bien après nous. »

Beckman laissa Roo regarder dans la longue-vue à son tour. Les yeux fixés sur le bateau qui fonçaient sur eux, il armait son fusil.

« Ils ont un drapeau pirate ! » s'écria Roo.

Beckman serra tellement fort les dents qu'il en coupa sa cigarette. Ils étaient au milieu de rien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur eux ? Shanks ne suivait même pas les routes commerciales pour éviter ce genre de rencontre justement.

« Pourquoi des pirates nous attaqueraient ? demanda Roo qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du brick-goélette. On n'a rien à voler.

– Peut-être manquent-ils de vivres et espèrent s'emparer des nôtres, songea Beckman. Ou attaquent-ils au hasard pour le plaisir.

– Les gens s'amusent à se battre ?

– Il était temps que tu sortes de chez toi, gamin. »

Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et le donna au garçon. Roo observa, ahuri, la lame qui reposait dans ses mains.

« Le bout pointu doit rentrer dans l'adversaire» expliqua vaguement Beckman.

Il aurait préféré l'envoyer se cacher dans la cabine. Roo ne savait pas se battre et était bien trop jeune. Mais ils n'avaient aucune chance de repousser l'ennemi. Se cacher ne servait à rien. Alors autant que le garçon tente sa chance plutôt que de trembler seul dans son coin jusqu'à ce que les pirates le débusquent.

Leur bateau prit légèrement de la vitesse. Shanks avait réussi à trouver un meilleur angle et la voile gonflait un peu. Mais cette tentative se révélait dérisoire. L'ennemi avançait et les rattrapait sans mal. Plus de doute possible : ils les poursuivaient. Leurs voiles, bien plus grandes, leur coque plus aérodynamique se montraient mille fois plus performantes que leur batelet. Shanks l'avait deviné à l'allure générale du navire : il était taillé pour la vitesse. Le genre de bateau qui puait la piraterie à des miles à la ronde. Maintenant, il était suffisamment près pour qu'ils le distinguent clairement. Les couleurs sombres de la coque leur apparurent ainsi que le sinistre pavillon noir à tête de mort. Un couteau entre les dents et un oiseau posé sur le crâne. Beckman ne reconnaissait pas ce Jolly Roger. Cet équipage ne devait pas avoir eu de grands faits d'armes. Mais inutile d'être célèbre pour aborder un petit bateau de pêche désarmé. À présent, il entendait la quille fendre l'eau. Il pouvait lire aisément le nom du navire, découpé en lettres dorées sous le bastingage : _Sablonneux_. Dans moins de deux minutes, ils seraient côte à côte.

Mais les pirates ne se contentèrent pas de passer à côté. De la proue tribord, ils frappèrent le batelet. Sous le choc, ce dernier bascula un instant, manqua de chavirer. D'une main, Beckman se rattrapa au bastingage et de l'autre il saisit Roo. Le bateau était presque à la verticale. Le brun perdit son fusil dans la manœuvre. De mieux en mieux. Enfin, la coque retrouva l'horizontale. Ce fut tout aussi brutal et l'eau balaya le pont. La stabilité revint. Trempés jusqu'aux os, Beckman et Roo se relevèrent. Ils entendirent Shanks jurer au dessus de leur tête, prouvant que le roux n'était pas passé par dessus bord.

On ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Des grappins se plantèrent dans le bastingage et le gréement. Les pirates se laissèrent glisser sur les cordes en poussant des cris de bêtes. Ils sortirent sabres et pistolets, gonflèrent les muscles, prirent des mines de barbares. Un beau cirque pour effrayer le quidam. Mais Beckman y resta indifférent. Il se concentra plutôt sur son fusil qu'il retrouva au pied du mât. Hors de portée bien entendu. Il devait vraiment prendre l'habitude de l'attacher à sa ceinture. À la vue des pirates, Shanks eut une expression de mépris et sortit ostensiblement sa lame de son fourreau. Roo fut le plus sensible à leur tentative d'intimidation, mais serra les poings et releva la tête pour cacher sa peur. Shanks avait eu du flair, le petit était bien plus courageux qu'il en avait l'air.

« Tu es bien plus petit qu'eux, souffla Beckman au garçon. Profites-en. Joue sur l'esquive, glisse leur entre les pattes. »

Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que Roo eut compris. Il ne l'avait pas. Il fila droit vers son fusil. Un pirate eut l'air surpris de le voir foncer vers lui. Cet idiot n'avait pas remarqué l'arme gisant à ses pieds. Il resta les bras ballants quand Beckman déferla sur lui et lui asséna un uppercut en pleine tempe. Ce coup sonna le début du combat.

L'ancien soldat eut le temps de ramasser son arme et d'enlever la sécurité. Les autres forbans avaient eu un moment de flottement après l'attaque sur l'un des leurs. Ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à une résistance. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine sur le pont. Mais d'autres s'agitaient sur le brick-goélette. Enfin, l'un des ennemis réagit et leva son sabre vers Beckman. Sans mal, il l'assomma avec sa crosse. Autant économiser les balles. Il menaça un autre qui voulait lui jeter un couteau, le figeant dans son geste. Mais il fut attaqué par derrière par un de ses collègues. Ils avaient consciemment envahi le pont. Beckman évita le coup et lui tordit le poignet. Un coup de feu retentit. Il l'ignora et visa un pirate qui descendait du mat. Il l'atteignit à la cuisse. L'homme chuta et atterrit dans la mer. Un de moins.

Roo courraient sur le pont et zigzaguait entre les pirates comme une anguille. Les coups de couteau qu'il donnait ou tentait d'assener ne faisaient guère de dégâts et énervaient l'ennemi plus qu'autre chose. Mais il se montrait agile, rapide et tenace. Vraiment Shanks l'avait bien trouvé. Avec de l'entraînement, ce gosse pourrait devenir redoutable. _Si on survit_, songea sombrement Beckman en repoussant un pirate imprudent du pied.

En haut, Shanks affrontait trois pirates en même temps. En parant un coup, il parvint à bloquer deux lames ennemies en même temps. Le troisième, le croyant sans défense, voulut abattre son poignard dans la nuque du jeune homme. Shanks se laissa tomber à terre et l'arme fila largement au dessus de sa tête, blessant un second écumeur.

« Mais quel abruti ! s'insurgeait le blessé. Tu peux pas faire attention ? »

L'abruti riposta en clamant que c'était son camarade qui s'était mis sur sa trajectoire. L'entente n'était pas au beau fixe dans l'équipage, nota Shanks. _Intéressant_. Le troisième se montra plus concentré que les autres. Shanks et lui échangèrent quelques coups. Le roux se débarrassa de lui avec une parade de base. L'homme chuta sur le pont, écrasant l'adversaire de Beckman au passage qui en profita pour tirer sur un type qui avait réussi à coincer Roo. L'ancien boucher reprit sa course. Finalement, le trio se montrait monstrueusement efficace. La moitié des pirates qui l'avait abordé étaient hors d'état de nuire. Ou alors l'adversaire était vraiment nul. Le pessimisme de Beckman pencha pour la seconde solution. L'optimisme de Shanks préféra un mélange des deux. Roo choisit de ne pas y penser. Il craignait de perdre ses moyens s'il se rendait compte de la situation.

Une nouvelle fournée de pirates descendirent sur le pont. Shanks se jeta sur les grappins et trancha les bouts. Les écumeurs retombèrent sur leur coque ou dans la mer. Mais le roux n'eut pas le temps de tous les couper. Il sauta sur le pont inférieur avec les deux autres, mais il ne parvint qu'à se débarrasser d'une seule corde. Les autres pirates avaient déjà atteint leur bateau. Le nombre d'ennemis avait doublé en quelquessecondes. Shanks savait que d'autres arrivaient. Leur résistance avait été belle, mais ils allaient être débordés.

Beckman sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un s'appuyer sur son dos. Il se tordit le cou et reconnut le chapeau de paille de Shanks. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'adolescent avait descendu d'un niveau. Dos à dos, ils repoussèrent les autres pirates. Coups d'épée, de poings, de crosse. Beckman abattit un tireur qui s'était réfugié sur la voile pour viser. Shanks attrapa Roo au passage. Les trois formaient un bloc face à l'ennemi qui était parvenu à les encercler. C'était facile quand on était une vingtaine d'hommes face à trois, dont deux adolescents. Sans compter ceux qui restaient encore sur le _Sablonneux _prêts à rejoindre leurs camarades.

À cet instant, un homme au long manteau brun débarqua. Certainement le capitaine au vu de la tenue et du respect qu'il imposait parmi les forbans. Une vilaine cicatrice marquait sa mâchoire. Il était grand avec la démarche lourde. Un perroquet aux couleurs verdoyantes reposait sur son épaule. Il dévisagea ses trois victimes résistantes avec amusement. Un nouvel arrivant au visage grêlé se glissa à ses côtés. Les autres pirates semblaient attendre leurs ordres. Le dernier arrivé lança :

« Rendez-vous et on vous laissera la vie sauve. »

_Le second_, songea Shanks.

L'homme au perroquet claqua des doigts et deux pirates quittèrent les rangs pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine. Shanks et Beckman observèrent les forbans restants. La majorité les avait mis en joue. Ils pourraient éviter une ou deux balles, mais pris au milieu, ils se feraient forcément abattre comme des chiens rapidement. Dans d'autres circonstances, Shanks aurait tenté de briser le cercle. Il avait confiance en Beckman s'en sortir de son côté, mais Roo serait une proie facile. En observant l'ancien marine baisser les yeux sur le benjamin, il comprit qu'il se faisait la même réflexion. Blanc de rage, Shanks laissa son épée choir au sol. Beckman puis Roo suivirent son exemple.

« Sage décision, commenta l'homme grêlé en ricanant.

– Vous êtes nos prisonniers ! » clama le perroquet en battant des ailes, fier comme un coq.

C'était assez humiliant d'être les prisonniers d'un oiseau, mais ils gardèrent leurs réflexions pour eux. Un vacarme leur parvenait de la cabine. Les pirates fouillaient sans précautions. Plusieurs bruits de bris retentirent. Shanks et les autres ne furent pas les seuls à ne pas apprécier. Les deux chefs grimacèrent. La casse signifiait de l'argent en moins.

« Imbéciles ! caqueta le perroquet.

– Tout peut se vendre, bande d'ânes ! renchérit le second en se retournant. Ce que vous cassez sera retenu sur votre part du butin. »

La menace fut efficace car ils se montrèrent bien plus délicats par la suite.

Les pirates ramassèrent les armes du trio et attachèrent les prisonniers ensemble par les chevilles et les poignets. Ils pouvaient dire adieu à toute tentative d'évasion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demanda Roo très pâle.

– Tout dépend de vous, ricana le vice-capitaine. Vous vous débrouillez bien au combat.

– J'en dirais pas autant de vos hommes » ne put s'empêcher de glisser Beckman.

Un tic colérique agita la cicatrice du capitaine. Le perroquet claqua du bec.

« T'as pas la langue dans ta poche, grinça le second.

– C'est une question de bon sens, ajouta Shanks avec mépris. Aucun de nous n'a de bleu, mais presque la moitié de votre équipage a été blessé ou repoussé.

– Qui êtes-vous ? coupa le pirate.

– De simples pêcheurs, prétendit Beckman avec ironie.

– Menteur ! Menteur ! » accusa le perroquet en se balançant ostensiblement.

Sa voix stridente fit grimacer Shanks.

« Il a raison, convint le bras-droit. Vous vous battez trop bien vous deux. Pourquoi des pêcheurs seraient-ils si loin des terres et posséderaient de telles armes ? »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre. Un des pirates de la cabine revint, excité comme une puce. Il portait un objet précautionneusement.

« Capitaine Stumm ! Lieutenant Manech ! appela t-il. Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé ! »

Il en était de toute évidence très fier. Le capitaine et son bras-droit se penchèrent sur l'objet qu'il portait avec avidité. Même le perroquet s'en ébouriffa les plumes. Shanks pâlit et fit un mouvement en avant comme s'il avait voulu le leur arracher. Beckman écarquilla des yeux. Il en avait déjà vu en photo dans un manuel de la Marine. Mais c'était rare, très rare. Un sextant. C'était un appareil de navigation très sophistiqué. Il permettait de se guider en calculant la position des astres. On disait qu'un navigateur sachant utiliser une telle merveille n'avait même pas besoin de Log-Pose sur Grand Line. Cette invention datait d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais elle était trop coûteuse et complexe pour le commun et les navigateurs se contentaient de boussoles et de Log-Poses. Comment Shanks avait-il pu mettre la main sur un tel objet ? Beckman ne se posa même pas la question s'il savait l'utiliser. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Roo n'avait aucune idée de que c'était, mais il comprenait que c'était précieux. Le capitaine s'empara du sextant et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Shanks trépigna, ne lâchant pas l'instrument des yeux.

« Hé bien ! souffla le dénommé Manech. Voilà la preuve que vous n'êtes pas pêcheurs.

– N'y touche pas ! s'écria Shanks en même temps.

– C'est à toi ? s'étonna le lieutenant.

– Oui.

– Voleur ! déclara le perroquet.

– Ferme-la le piaf ! grogna le roux. Je l'ai pas volé.

– À d'autres !

– Parce que toi, tu es un citoyen modèle peut-être ? » intervint Beckman d'un ton acide.

Stumm ne se mêlait absolument pas de la conversation, trop occupé à dévorer avidement le sextant des yeux. Il le tournait et le retournait, en redessinait les contours dorés de ses doigts. Il frôla un miroir.

« Fais attention ! grogna Shanks. Tu vas le dérégler. »

Deux pirates portèrent leur lame à sa gorge, craignant qu'il ne s'attaque à leur capitaine. Mais la phrase de Shanks avait allumé une étrange lueur dans le regard de Stumm. Il porta toute son attention sur le roux, le jaugeant du regard. Shanks ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda lentement Manech après avoir observer son capitaine.

Shanks ne répondit pas, mais leva le menton avec arrogance. La décision de Stumm était prise. Le perroquet la déclara avant de prendre son envol.

« Embarquez-le !

– Prenez tout ce qui peut se vendre ou servir, compléta le second. Puis foutez le feu à ce rafiot de merde ! »

Le dernier ordre mit un coup aux trois compères. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre que ce batelet. Ils y vivaient depuis peu, mais avaient pris leurs marques. C'était étonnant comment on pouvait s'attacher aux choses. Ils furent traînés vers le bateau pirate. Si Beckman et Roo se montrèrent dociles et prudents, Shanks commença à se débattre et à insulter ses ravisseurs. Il finit par se faire casser le nez sous les rires de l'équipage. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de détailler le pont encombré qu'on les jeta dans les cales sombres. Étonnamment, elles ne sentaient pas l'humidité. Les pirates prenait soin de leur navire de toute évidence. Un coin reculé était fermé par une grille. Bien sûr, ce fut là leur destination. Prudents, les écumeurs leur laissèrent leurs liens et fermèrent la grille à double tour avant de les abandonner. Il ne s'écoula pas dix minutes avant qu'une odeur de bois brûlé ne leur parvint. Sous eux, le navire se mit en mouvement. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Beckman soupira ostensiblement. Shanks faisait les cent pas depuis que la grille s'était refermée. Chose qu'il aurait pu supporter en temps normal s'ils n'étaient pas tous les trois attachés ensemble et devait suivre les mouvements du roux pour ne pas tomber. Un nouveau tour usa les nerfs de l'ancien soldat.

« Shanks, arrête de t'agiter ! Je te rappelle, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes attachés les uns aux autres. »

Le roux baissa les yeux et sembla découvrir la chaîne pour la première fois. La vision eut au moins mérite de calmer ses jambes puisqu'il s'immobilisa. La mine sombre, il appuya son front contre la grille, le regard perdu dans les pénombres de la cale. Son nez pulsait douloureusement. Au moins, il avait arrêté de saigner assez rapidement. Peut-être n'était-il pas cassé finalement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, grommela t-il.

– On avait aucune chance. Ils sont dix fois plus nombreux que nous, précisa Beckman d'un ton calme et rassurant.

– Et leur bateau est super rapide, ajouta Roo, coincé entre le mur du fond et le brun. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit qu'il est fait pour la course. »

Shanks se redressa soudain et observa plus attentivement son environnement comme s'il venait de repérer quelque chose. Beckman poursuivait :

– À moins de sauter à l'eau, on n'aurait pas pu leur échapper. Et je tenais pas vraiment à servir d'amuse-bouche à un monstre marin.

– Y a vraiment des monstres marins ? s'étonna Roo. Je pensais à la limite qu'il n'y en avait que sur Calm Belt ou encore Grand Line. »

Mais Shanks ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. Il scrutait chaque recoin de la cale qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Peu à peu, son expression changea et son fameux sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai qu'il est rapide, murmura Shanks sans quitter les courbes de la coque des yeux, très rapide. De grandes voiles, mais deux mâts, ce qui limite les frais pour les gréements. Il est très maniable et convient à un petit équipage. Les cales sont petites ce qui permet de naviguer autant en haute mer qu'en eaux peu profondes. Il est étroit et peut se faufiler sur les fleuves et les larges rivières. Il est taillé pour la course dans tous les sens du terme. Pas une frappe puissante, mais agile, rapide. Si on vise bien, il peut faire énormément de dégâts et prendre immédiatement la fuite. »

Beckman fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce discours. Il devinait ce que Shanks avait derrière la tête.

« Sois pas stupide, nous sommes enfermés et enchaînés. Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

– Ce navire est très bien entretenu, continuait Shanks sans prendre en compte l'intervention. Pas une trace d'humidité, ni une fuite. C'est rare. Et vous sentez ? demanda t-il avant de prendre une prendre inspiration parle nez. Le bois. Il sent le bois frais. Il est neuf ou alors fraîchement rénové. Il est parfait !

– Il ne pense tout de même pas… fit lentement Roo, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses verres.

– Oh si ! lâcha Beckman.

– Il faut qu'on s'empare de ce navire ! »

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire et dévisagea ses compagnons comme s'il attendait une ovation. Mais les deux autres restaient silencieux. Roo conservait une expression mêlant surprise et sidération. Beckman gardait un visage de marbre et un regard blasé comme si Shanks venait de dire un truc stupide ou impossible.

« Bah quoi ?

– Oh, rien, soupira Beckman. Si ce n'est que nous sommes enfermés, enchaînés, qu'ils nous ont déjà battus, qu'ils sont dix fois plus nombreux que nous, qu'ils nous ont pris nos armes… Qu'ajouter d'autre ? Ah, oui ! On s'est fait humilier par un perroquet.

– Quelle sale bête ! pesta Shanks qui n'avait visiblement retenu que l'oiseau. Mais on s'est bien défendu. Ils n'ont que le nombre en leur faveur, c'est qu'une bande de nuls ! Il suffit de jouer la surprise comme on avait fait pour les contrebandiers.

– Déjà, les contrebandiers étaient deux fois moins nombreux et ils ne savaient pas qu'on existait. Là, ils doivent nous surveiller un minima et ils savent comment on se bat. Oh, et ai-je déjà précisé qu'ils sont une trentaine ?

– Si on part déjà perdant, on n'y arrivera pas. Avec un bon plan, on a toutes nos chances.

– Avec ton état d'esprit, on pourra au moins espérer une épitaphe du genre : _Se sont jetés stupidement dans une bataille perdue d'avance, mais, grâce à leur plan, ils sont restés optimistes jusqu'au bout !_

– Ça me correspond bien, je trouve, sourit Shanks.

– Je doute qu'ils nous offrent une tombe » ajouta piteusement Roo toujours coincé derrière Beckman.

Shanks haussa les épaules. Le pessimisme de ses compagnons ne sembla pas le toucher. Il était toujours décidé. Le _Sablonneux_ lui appartiendrait.

« Ce bateau est superbe. Il est parfait en taille et en capacité pour nous, insista t-il. Un joli brick-goélette comme celui-ci, ça se refuse pas ! Que ce soit pour débuter ou plus encore. Je le sens bien ce navire. Je suis certain qu'entre de bonnes mains, il peut aller loin.

– Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon avis ! » s'exclama une voix dans la cale.

Les trois prisonniers sursautèrent. Un homme chauve aux yeux soulignés de khôl sortit de l'ombre d'une poutre. Le teint basané, il paraissait une vingtaine d'années et possédait une silhouette athlétique. Malgré un accoutrement et un sabre typiquement pirates, il n'avait pas l'air agressif. Les prisonniers se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Doucement, le marin s'avança avant de s'arrêter à un peu moins de deux mètres des barreaux. Il savait rester prudent.

« Eh bien, petit, reprit-il en direction de Shanks, je vois que tu as l'œil pour les bateaux.

– Ce n'est pas difficile de reconnaître un bon navire, commenta prudemment le rouquin.

– Pourtant quand on l'a trouvé, il était dans un sale état. Il s'était échoué sur une plage. Le sable le recouvrait presque entièrement. D'où son nom, le _Sablonneux_. Enfin, s'il n'y avait que le sable. Les algues et les crabes en avaient fait leur royaume. Un boulot monstre pour le remettre à flots, je vous le dis ! Mais ça valait le coup.

– Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? s'étonna Beckman de le voir si familier.

– C'est moi qui l'ai presque entièrement retapé, annonça t-il en redressant les épaules. Je suis le charpentier de l'équipage. Enfin, j'avais une petite équipe, une bande de bons à rien. Huit mois de boulot ! »

D'un geste débordant de fierté, il caressa une poutre près de lui.

« Il est beau, hein ?

– Superbe, rajouta Shanks d'une voix chaleureuse. Tu as beaucoup de talent.

– Je l'ai pas construit, juste retapé.

– Quand même ! Construire, on fait tout comme on veut. Réparer, il faut suivre les plans d'un autre et s'y adapter. Ce n'est pas plus facile. S'il était en si mauvais état que tu le dis, chapeau !

– Merci ! »

Visiblement, ce pirate appréciait autant les compliments que son bateau. Le regard de Beckman allait de Shanks au charpentier. Il ne put empêcher un léger rictus amusé d'ourler sa bouche. Vraiment Shanks avait le don de se mettre n'importe qui dans la poche, même enfermé dans une cage. Après tout, ne l'avait-il charmé en prison également ?

« Tout à l'heure, poursuivait Shanks d'un ton badin comme s'il buvait un coup avec un ami, tu disais que quelqu'un était enfin de ton avis. Pourquoi ? »

Le visage bruni du pirate s'assombrit.

« Le reste de l'équipage en a un peu rien à faire, du moment que le bateau flotte. Ils ne sauraient pas faire la différence entre une barque et une frégate du moment qu'elle comporte un canon et qu'elle ne coule pas. Quant au capitaine…. »

Il fit une pause en se mordillant les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui sûrement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Le capitaine se plaint que ce bateau est trop petit et qu'il n'a pas assez de canons. Pour lui, le _Sablonneux_ est juste provisoire en attendant de trouver mieux. Il aime les gros bateaux de guerre. Quand je lui dis que l'équipage est pas assez nombreux et expérimenté pour ça, il m'envoie chier. Avant, il possédait un trois mâts. Bien sûr, il est au fond de l'eau à cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre. Il s'est rabattu sur le _Sablonneux_ car c'était le seul moyen de quitter l'île où on avait échoué. Elle était déserte, mais possédait une grande forêt. Heureusement ! Sinon, j'aurais jamais eu le bois nécessaire pour que cette merveille reprenne la mer.

– C'est Davy Jones qui a dû te l'envoyer.

– Ou alors, il m'a envoyé au bateau.

– Il a pas l'air doué en navigation, ton capitaine, intervint Beckman.

– Il y connaît rien ! cracha le charpentier avec mépris. C'est pour ça que ton sextant l'intéresse tant, ajouta t-il vers Shanks. Et toi avec. Il a besoin d'un navigateur. Surtout qu'il ambitionne d'aller sur Grand Line. Cet idiot se voit déjà Roi des Pirates !

– Genre ! fit Shanks, amer. Un type réduit à attaquer des bateaux de pêcheurs à dix contre un, Roi des Pirates ? Ça me ferait mal au cul.

– Il a un don pour rater tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il paraît que son premier bateau, il l'a perdu en moins d'une semaine. Faut le faire ! Un bâtiment de la Marine lui est tombé dessus. Un navire école apparemment. C'est là où il aurait perdu sa langue.

– Quoi ?

– Il a plus de langue, c'est pour ça que le perroquet parle à sa place.

– Sale bestiole ! pesta le roux.

– Comment le perroquet sait ce qu'il doit dire ? se demanda Beckman à voix haute.

– Aucune idée, avoua le pirate. Je me le suis jamais demandé. »

Shanks garda un instant le silence. Sur le coup, Beckman crut qu'il réfléchissait à l'énigme du perroquet.

« Pourquoi tu restes dans cet équipage si tu détestes autant le capitaine ? demanda le roux lentement. Visiblement, tu n'aimes pas davantage les autres pirates. »

Vraiment Shanks savait se montrer doué pour amadouer les gens, songea Beckman. En plus du navire, il comptait aussi s'emparer du charpentier. L'ancien soldat savait que Shanks souhaitait un équipage pirate et forcément le bateau qui allait avec. Cependant, il n'avait jamais songé aux ambitions de l'adolescent jusqu'à présent pas sérieusement en tous cas. Inconsciemment, il les avait catégorisés en rêves de gosses. Shanks avait majoritairement vécu dans la piraterie, il était logique qu'il veuille y retourner. Une façon de se rassurer, comme un enfant voulait rentrer à la maison une fois éloigné de celle-ci. Il avait espéré que le roux y renonce et se dirige vers un autre genre de vie. Mais, à présent, ses envies se concrétisaient. Il avait trouvé le navire parfait et commençait le recrutement. À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà débuté.

« Stumm m'a recruté dans un port au nord d'East Blue. Il demandait pas grand-chose et j'avais perdu mon boulot. Ça me semblait simple. Enfin, la vie en mer me plaît, mais pas l'équipage. J'espérais trouver un jour un nouveau capitaine, mais quitter le _Sablonneux_ est au dessus de mes forces. Même si j'ai pas envie de voir cet abruti le couler.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna Shanks.

– Piotr.

– Enchanté, Piotr. Moi, c'est Shanks. J'ai une formation de navigateur et j'ai voyagé sur Grand Line au sein d'un équipage pirate pendant plusieurs années. Je cherche un équipage pour reprendre la mer. Le poste de charpentier est vacant. »

De manière inattendue, la réponse fut un éclat de rire.

« C'est pas méchant, petit gars ! Mais tu es non seulement bien jeune, mais surtout prisonnier. »

Nullement offensé, Shanks gardait le sourire.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps derrière ces barreaux. Si on faisait un pari toi et moi ?

– Stumm interdit les paris à bord, indiqua Piotr. Alors, OK !

– Si je parviens à m'emparer du _Sablonneux_, tu embarques avec moi en tant que charpentier. Après tout, faudra bien entretenir cette merveille.

– Et si tu échoues ?

– Échouer n'est pas dans mes options, trancha Shanks, désinvolte. Mais je suppose que Stumm me tuera, alors pourquoi y réfléchir ?

– J'avoue que si tu parviens à foutre Stumm et ses toutous dehors, ça vaudra le coup d'œil. Et puis, je me refuses à abandonner le _Sablonneux_.

– Marché conclu ? » proposa Shanks en présentant comme il put sa main entre les barreaux.

Piotr le considéra un moment avant de se décider à lui serrer la main.

« Que ce serait la vie sans un peu de folie, hein ? » marmonna t-il.


	9. Chapitre IX : Attaque à Tribord

**Chapitre IX : Attaque à Tribord**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'abordage et leur capture. Un matelot patibulaire leur avait apporté une assiette de riz pour trois et avait disparu sans dire un mot. Piotr n'était pas reparu. Les trois compères s'étaient assis à même le sol en cercle. Au milieu, leurs chaînes s'étaient emmêlées à force de mouvements et formaient un tas informe de nœuds. Ils souhaitaient bon courage à celui qui viendrait les détacher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? » demanda soudain Roo.

Visiblement, cette question le taraudait depuis un bout de temps. D'un geste machinal, Beckman plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il ne lui en restait que trois. Il allait bientôt lui en manquer. Et sans tabac, il ne resterait pas le compagnon de cellule idéal bien longtemps. Il l'alluma avant de répondre au garçon.

« Visiblement, ce Stumm a besoin de Shanks. Donc, lui ne risque pas grand-chose. Après, faut voir s'il compte nous embarquer avec lui ou juste nous utiliser comme moyen de pression sur lui. D'ailleurs, Shanks, tu l'avais bien planqué le sextant. Je l'avais jamais vu.

– Je l'avais pas planqué, contredit le roux. Seulement rangé dans mon sac.

– Pour une fois que quelque chose était rangé » marmonna Beckman en se rappelant le foutoir que représentait les affaires de Shanks éparpillées dans la petite cabine. Vraiment il prenait plus de place que Beckman et Roo réunis.

« J'ai aucun mérite. C'est juste que je l'utilise jamais, alors, je le sors pas et donc il n'est pas dérangé.

– Logique implacable. Qui t'a appris à manipuler un tel appareil et où l'as-tu eu ?

– C'est le navigateur du bateau où j'ai été mousse. Il a toujours adoré calculer les trajectoires par rapport aux étoiles. Alors, un jour, quand ils sont tombés sur un laboratoire d'astronomie et qu'il a vu les sextants, il s'est servi. Avec l'autre mousse, on en a passées**, **des heures enfermés avec lui. Il voulait à tout prix nous apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Je te raconte pas les migraines que j'ai eues.

– Donc, ce truc sert à se diriger sans boussole grâce aux étoiles ? fit Roo.

– Ouais, affirma Shanks.

– Et toi, tu sais le faire ? s'extasia le plus jeune.

– Non. »

Beckman faillit s'étrangler avec sa cigarette en entendant la réponse calme et amusée de Shanks.

« Tu viens de nous dire que tu avais été formé… commença t-il après une quinte de toux.

– Formé certes. Mais j'y comprends rien à ce truc. Trop de maths. Baggy, lui, il réussissait. Il aime tellement les cartes au trésor qu'il s'était démené comme un diable pour comprendre tous les aspects de la navigation.

– Et toi ?

– Donne-moi une boussole ou un Log-Pose et je t'emmène où tu voudras. Mais le sextant, ça me saoule. C'est se compliquer la vie pour pas grand-chose. De toute façon, pour l'utiliser sur Grand Line, faut déjà savoir situer les îles les unes par rapport aux autres pour les trouver avec le sextant. Le Log Pose est plus sûr.

– Du coup, tu as baratiné avec le type au perroquet ? s'alarma Roo.

– Je lui ai jamais dit que je savais l'utiliser. » le contredit Shanks avec un petit sourire sardonique.

Beckman se repassa la conversation dans la tête. En effet, Shanks était resté silencieux quand Manech, le second, lui avait posé la question. Tout le monde avait déduit que son mutisme signifiait un oui. Même lui s'était fait avoir.

« Si tu sais pas comment ça marche, reprit Roo, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi tu en as un ?

– Notre navigateur en avait plusieurs au cas où.

– Au cas où » répéta Beckman avec un petit rire.

Bien sûr, quand on pouvait voler plusieurs objets rares, pourquoi se contenter d'un seul ?

«Le capitaine avait vu avec lui pour qu'on en ait un chacun avec Baggy. Sur le socle, il a laissé des coordonnées. Un dernier petit test en gros. Le premier qui trouve le lieu indiqué a gagné. Alors, déjà, je le garde pour le plaisir de jouer. Et aussi, c'est un souvenir.

– Ouais, tu es un grand sentimental, le railla Beckman. En attendant, quand Stumm et sa volaille se rendront compte de la supercherie, ils risquent de tous nous tuer par dépit.

– Je connais plus ou moins la théorie et j'ai les bases du sextant. C'est amplement suffisant pour bluffer. Surtout s'il est si nul que le pense Piotr. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

– Pour ton super plan ?

– Exactement, il se profile bien, se vanta Shanks.

– Moi,j'en ai déjà un, glissa Beckman entre deux bouffées.

– Ah, ouais ? Dis.

– On force la serrure. Et pendant la nuit, on se faufile dehors, on pique un canot et on se sauve jusqu'à l'île la plus proche.

– T'as pas pris en compte le vol du _Sablonneux_ dans ton plan, critiqua Shanks.

– J'aurais essayé. »

Devant son air faussement désespéré, Shanks eut un petit rire.

« Du coup, on fait quoi ? demanda Roo.

– On attend que le petit génie trouve un super plan.

– Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà trouvé ? »

Beckman l'observa un instant en silence avant de reprendre.

« Tu espères une aide extérieure, je me trompe ? déduit-il. C'est trop incertain pour se reposer uniquement sur ça. On ne le connaît pas ce Piotr. Certes, il n'aime pas Stumm, mais rien ne dit qu'il le trahira vraiment pour nous. Si ce type est prudent et un peu malin, il attendra que son capitaine soit foutu pour nous rejoindre. C'est trop risqué de nous aider dans sa position.

– Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi pessimiste ? » souffla Shanks du bout des lèvres.

Le roux s'installa dans le fond de la cellule et commença à guetter quelque mouvement dans la cale. Rapidement, Roo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Beckman commença à faire les cent pas à son tour, marmonnant quelques mots sans suite. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il se grilla une cigarette. Il la fuma aux côtés de ses camarades d'infortune. Le bruit métallique des chaînes se tut alors et le silence se prolongea accompagné par les grincements de bois et de cordage rythmés par la houle.

Il y eut des allées et venues des pirates dans la cale, mais aucun ne leur prêta attention. À se demander si Stumm et Manech s'intéressaient vraiment à eux. Le soir tombait quand on parut se rappeler de leur présence. Le second en personne vint à eux, armé d'un pistolet et d'une paire de menottes.

« Hé, le rouquin, amène-toi ! Le capitaine veut te voir. »

Aussi dignement qu'il put avec ses entraves, Shanks se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la grille.

« Qu'est-ce vous allez faire de nous au juste ? demanda t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres prisonniers.

– Pour le moment, personne ne risque rien tant que tout le monde reste tranquille. Tes mains » ordonna t-il sèchement.

Shanks tendit ses poignets de mauvaise grâce. Guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, Manech le détacha et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Dès que Shanks fut dehors, il la referma et lui mit les menottes. Le second était tendu et ses yeux ne cessaient de passer d'un prisonnier à l'autre comme s'il voulait tous les voir en même temps. Il se méfiait et craignait que l'un d'entre eux ne tente quelque chose. Quand la grille fut refermée, il ne se calma pas pour autant et accorda toute son attention sur Shanks, ne le quittant ni du regard ni du pistolet. Sa main de fer agrippait le bras du garçon, le guidant à travers la cale jusqu'au pont. Les pirates les suivirent du regard, certains plus hostiles que d'autres. Shanks y reconnut ses adversaires. Il les provoqua d'un sourire. D'une secousse, Manech lui fit accélérer le pas. Le rouquin eut le temps d'apercevoir Piotr briquer le plancher avant d'être entraîné sur le gaillard arrière. Manech ouvrit une double porte et y poussa son fardeau sans douceur.

La cabine du capitaine était très spacieuse et lumineuse. Stumm s'était accaparé de toute évidence la pièce la plus grande du navire. Une baie vitrée et colorée occupait tout le mur du fond et offrait une multitude de reflets chaleureux à la pièce. La plus grande partie de la cabine était vide. Un bureau massif était posé au milieu. Quelques étagères couvraient un côté. À la droite de Shanks, un paravent sombre dissimulait ce qui devait être la partie chambre. Un pied en fer forgé servait de trône au perroquet qui se toilettait en claquant du bec près de la fenêtre. Stumm attendait derrière son bureau. Il leva les yeux de son livre quand Shanks et Manech pénétrèrent dans la salle. Près du capitaine, le sextant reposait, rougeoyant sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Le second força le roux à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à son supérieur. Il resta debout derrière lui, fit cliquer son pistolet près de son oreille pour le dissuader d'agir. Stumm claqua des doigts et l'oiseau quitta son perchoir pour son épaule. Le regard de l'homme ne quittait pas Shanks. Le garçon, par défi, refusa de détourner les yeux en retour. D'un geste large de la main, le capitaine désigna le sextant.

« Et bien quoi ? demanda Shanks sèchement.

– Comment ce truc marche ? interpréta Manech.

– Avec la lorgnette, on regarde les étoiles. Le cadran aide à mesurer leurs angles et leurs positions. Après, par rapport à ces étoiles, on calcule la latitude et la longitude histoire de savoir où on est et où on va.

– Ça, on le sait déjà, s'impatienta le second. Ce qu'on veut, c'est que nous montre comment on l'utilise.

– En journée et à l'intérieur ? Ça va être compliqué.

– Navigateur ? intervint soudain le perroquet.

– Je me débrouille, répondit laconiquement Shanks.

– Marine marchande ou pirate ? poursuivit l'animal en se dandinant sur l'épaule de son maître.

– C'est un interrogatoire ? Si tu voulais mon CV, fallait me le dire. Si je te dis pêcheur ?

– Menteur ! »

Vraiment la voix de ce volatile l'exaspérait. Elle était stridente, toujours à gueuler. Stumm ne savait donc pas écrire qu'il se servait de cette chose infernale pour communiquer ? Le perroquet était perché juste à côté de son oreille. Le mutisme ne lui suffisait pas, il cherchait aussi la surdité visiblement. Shanks sentait poindre une migraine. Finalement, l'oiseau se révélait une arme redoutable pour un interrogatoire. Voire en instrument de torture. Stumm avait peut-être tout calculé d'avance et s'était alors armé de bouchons d'oreille. À moins que l'habitude ne l'immunisait aux décibels de sa créature.

Manech lui secoua l'épaule le ramenant à la réalité. Il avait rêvassé longtemps vu l'agacement de ses adversaires.

« Arrête de tourner en rond et crache le morceau, lança t-il à Stumm. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

– Navigateur, claqua du bec le perroquet.

– Nous n'avons pas de navigateur à bord, compléta Manech. En plus du sextant, nous avons trouvé d'autres instruments de navigation sur ton rafiot. Boussoles, cartes et même un Log Pose. Ce dernier signifie que tu as été sur Grand Line. Or, c'est notre objectif. Donc, si tu sais utiliser tout ça, tu es la recrue idéale.

– Et pourquoi je ferais partie de votre équipage ? J'ai aucun intérêt à ça.

– En tant que navigateur, tu te retrouves officier sur un navire. Qui dit rang élevé dans la hiérarchie, dit une part plus importante du butin qu'un marin lambda. Tu as quoi seize ans à tout casser ? Je doute que beaucoup de gosses de ton âge puissent se vanter d'avoir une telle proposition.

– Votre fric ne m'intéresse pas, trancha Shanks. Encore moins si je dois vous lécher les pieds pour ça. »

Stumm eut alors un rictus tordu. Entre la satisfaction et la cruauté. Comme s'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou alors que la conversation tournait comme il le désirait. Il échangea un regard entendu avec son bras-droit. Le capitaine sortit un lourd pistolet et le posa hors de portée de Shanks, mais bien en vue.

« Tu as toujours tes deux compagnons enfermés en bas, non ? murmura Manech en se penchant à l'oreille du roux. Ce qui te laisse deux chances de refuser. Premier refus »

Le pistolet marqua un lugubre et pesant coup sur le bureau, anticipant la chute.

« Un cadavre, poursuivit le perroquet.

– Second refus.

– Deux cadavres. »

Shanks serra les dents au nouveau martellement de l'arme. Stumm sourit en percevant la tension soudaine de ses épaules. L'adolescent sentait l'haleine brûlante de Manech contre sa joue, son poids sur son dos alors qu'il se penchait davantage. Ça le révulsait. Le canon du vice-capitaine quitta pour la première fois de l'entretien sa nuque et s'enfonça douloureusement dans son genou droit.

« Et quand on y réfléchit bien, reprit-il. Pour calculer un cap, tu n'as pas besoin de marcher. Il paraît qu'une balle dans le genou fait excessivement mal et ne guérit jamais. Troisième refus, adieu la rotule. Et comme la nature est bien faite, tu auras même droit à un quatrième refus. »

Le souffle de Manech s'accélérait contre son visage. Il anticipait avec un plaisir manifeste les futurs châtiments. Le pistolet venait de frôler son genou gauche et remontait lentement pour venir se planter sous son menton sans douceur. Stumm ne lâchait pas Shanks des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction avec délice.

« Ma parole, capitaine, mais on dirait que nous n'avons que l'embarras du choix ! Lequel de nos invités sera le premier refus ?

– Celui qui parle trop ! décréta Stumm à travers son animal.

– Je comprends votre choix. Cependant, on ne peut exclure la possibilité qu'il n'y ait pas de deuxième refus, fit le second, pensif. »

Stumm fronça les sourcils et invita d'un geste impatient son compagnon à approfondir sa pensée.

« Le petit gros a un certain potentiel et du courage à revendre, c'est indéniable. Mais le grand brun est un excellent combattant et je l'ai vu tirer. Il est doué. Il pourrait vaincre n'importe lequel de nos hommes. Se priver d'une telle recrue potentielle, ce serait idiot. Même s'il se montre énervant. Un peu comme celui-là, ajouta t-il en désignant Shanks. Il sait se servir d'une épée et pas qu'un peu. Si tu es gentil, j'épargnerai tes genoux, glissa t-il à l'oreille de son prisonnier. Il est dans notre intérêt de descendre le gosse en premier. »

Le capitaine demeura un instant songeur. Son perroquet trancha pour lui.

« Langue trop pendue !

– Il suffira de la lui couper avant del'intégrer »

Stumm parut satisfait de cette solution. Shanks frissonna en voyant l'étincelle malfaisante illuminer son regard. Manech reprit, inspiré.

« Crois-moi, gamin, je peux aller bien au-delà de quatre refus de ta part. Il a tellement de possibilités. »

Il pesa de tout son poids sur Shanks. Il était bien plus grand que lui et le dominait entièrement, le plongeant dans son ombre. Le garçon entendait chaque respiration, la sentait sur sa peau, mais aussi humait involontairement son odeur acre. Manech était bien trop proche et l'immobilisait complètement. Il avait envie de vomir. Il étouffait.

« Bien entendu, poursuivait le second avec délectation, nous avons la solution mutilation. Mais tu as déjà assez de cicatrices, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le canon glissa sur sa mâchoire, revint sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête. À l'image de son supérieur, Manech ne lâchait pas du regard. Sa main, dure comme du fer, serrait son bras, lui coupant la circulation du sang. L'arme s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait ni détourner la tête, ni déglutir. Une once de fierté l'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa, alors que Manech colla sa joue râpeuse contre la sienne.

« Tu ne voudrais pas en faire collection ? Je crois que certains de nos hommes seraient de cet avis. J'en connais au moins trois qui seraient ravis de te tenir compagnie le temps de ta réflexion. »

Dans un mouvement brusque, presqueun sursaut instinctif, Shanks se dégagea. Avec un rire guttural, Manech le laissa faire sous le regard amusé de son capitaine. Le perroquet gonfla ses plumes, claqua du bec.

« Réponse demain à l'aube » décréta t-il, sa voix écorchant comme du papier de verre les nerfs du roux.

Le second saisit Shanks à la nuque aussi facilement qu'un chaton et le traîna violemment hors de la cabine, direction la geôle. Le soleil avait presque disparu sous l'horizon durant l'entrevue. Un compte à rebours macabre avait commencé avec en guise desablier un pistolet sur la tempe de ses compagnons.

Piotr avait terminé ses corvées. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n'alla pas dans les cales pour se restaurer. Il n'avait pas faim et avait besoin de calme. Il s'accouda à la proue et observa le _Sablonneux_ fendre les eaux. Il s'apaisa au son des vagues sur la coque et du vent gonflant les voiles. Vraiment, la vie en mer lui convenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné ni programmé.

Au début, il travaillait comme apprenti charpentier dans un chantier naval au sud d'East Blue. Dans les petits papiers du patron, il espérait une fois bien installé monter en grade et peut-être un jour diriger son propre chantier. Mais dans la vie, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Son employeur avait fait faillite et avait dû tout revendre. Les nouveaux propriétaires avaient fait un écrémage conséquent dans la masse salariale. Piotr, n'ayant pas fini sa formation et sans contrat, avait été remercié. On avait préféré garder des hommes expérimentés et exploitables sur le champ. Le jeune homme avait tenté sa chance sur plusieurs chantiers, en vain. La piraterie sévissait sur les mers, rendant les voyages périlleux. Les armateurs commerciaux ou de loisirs se montraient frileux à investir dans une expédition risquée. Seuls les plus puissantes compagnies osaient braver le danger pour amener les marchandises sur place. De ce fait, moins d'échanges inter-îles, moins de besoin en bateaux, les chantiers fermaient ou se réduisaient à vue d'œil. Pas de travail fixe pour un charpentier débutant. Il n'avait pu survivre que grâce à quelques missions par ci par là. Ce fut dans cet état précaire et désabusé que Manech l'avait débauché dans un bar. N'ayant rien à perdre, Piotr avait suivi sans réellement savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il fut tenté d'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été s'il était resté à terre, mais il repoussa cette pensée. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Alors, il songea à la proposition – ou plutôt le pari – du garçon aux cheveux roux. Vraiment se débarrasser de Stumm et de sa bande tout en conservant le _Sablonneux_ était l'idéal presque un rêve. Mais il avait des doutes sur la possibilité de cette entreprise. Ils n'étaient que trois, dont deux gosses, et aux fers. Piotr joua machinalement avec un cordage. Il n'avait pas participé à l'assaut de leur bateau. Il s'était contenté d'observer depuis le pont. Oh, ils étaient doués à n'en pas douter ! Mais cela suffirait-il ? Stumm était un mauvais navigateur et un capitaine exécrable, mais personne ne pouvait mettre en doute ses talents de combattant. Il se montait aussi fort à l'épée qu'au tir et ses poings faisaient trembler l'équipage lors de ses terribles colères. Manech était loin d'être un incompétent non plus dans ce domaine et savait faire preuve de sadisme et de cruauté. Piotr se demandait s'il devait rester à l'écart et attendre de voir comment évoluerait la situation ou s'il devait déjà agir. La première solution serait la plus sage et la plus prudente. Il lui suffirait simplement de se ranger du côté du vainqueur sans avoir à combattre ni à choisir un camp. La seconde lui filait le frisson. Bien plus excitante et si Shanks réussissait, il lui prouverait ainsi sa valeur. Il l'avait dit lui-même que serait la vie sans un peu de folie. Mais il y avait folie et folie. Là, il risquait sa tête. Et il y tenait. D'un autre côté, il adorait les paris.

Il entendit une porte claquer. Certainement, celle du capitaine. Piotr se retourna et vit Shanks sortir, toujours menotté et escorté par Manech. Il ne semblait pas avoir reçu de coup, mais il avait le teint livide. Le garçon croisa le regard du charpentier. Ce dernier y vit un mélange de détermination et de rage. Il frissonna. Valait-il mieux d'avoir Stumm comme ennemi ou Shanks ? Comment un gamin de son âge pouvait posséder un tel regard ? Le roux et le second disparurent dans la cale.

Le soleil était presque entièrement couché. Tout n'était qu'ombre et reflets rougeoyants sur le pont. Piotr se décida à descendre à son tour. S'il rejoignait ses camarades trop tard, il n'y aurait plus rien à manger. Un coin de la cale avait été aménagé comme cuisine. Une grande table de bois formait une séparation avec le côté dortoir. Piotr passa les hamacs et s'assit dans un coin, loin des cris de ses compagnons qui ne semblaient pas savoir communiquer autrement. Le maître coq lui balança négligemment une assiette remplie d'une bouillasse informe. Le charpentier y repéra des bouts de tomates et d'aubergines. Peut-être y avait-il aussi de la viande. Il fallait vraiment avoir faim sur ce navire pour avaler ce que préparait ce vieux grincheux qui se prétendait cuisinier. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'adonnait à son activité préférée : se plaindre. Piotr avait choisi à son grand regret la place la plus proche des fourneaux et de ses grommellements. Il touilla vaguement dans son assiette pour tenter de s'ouvrir l'appétit avant de céder et de demander au coq ce qu'il avait.

« Trop d'travail ! » clama l'autre, visiblement soulagé qu'on le questionne.

Piotr se retint de commenter le résultat de son travail et se força à avaler une bouchée.

« Non, mais tu t'rends compte ? poursuivit le cuisinier d'un ton dramatique. Non seulement, j'dois nourrir deux fois par jour cette bande de babouins, mais maintenant, j'dois aussi faire la bouffe pour les prisonniers et les servir. Comme s'ils étaient à l'hôtel ! Et Stumm m'a encore envoyé sa sale bestiole pour s'plaindre d'ma cuisine. Non, mais tu t'rends compte ? Entendre un piaf qui bouffe des vers dire « c'est d'la merde ! », alors que j'mets tant d'amour dans mon travail ! »

Le charpentier baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Si cela reflétait son amour, il préférait ne jamais goûter à sa haine. L' autre reprit en se plaignant de l'emplacement de la cuisine, trop sombre, trop étroit, pas adapté. Mais Piotr ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il venait de saisir un détail intéressant au milieu de toutes ses jérémiades. Si le cuistot servait Shanks et ses compagnons, il devait avoir la clé.

« Hé, si tu veux un coup de main… commença t-il.

– Un coup d'main ? s'étonna l'autre. T'sais cuisiner p'têtre ?

– Pas aussi bien que toi, souffla Piotr, ironique. Mais je peux aller donner leur portion aux prisonniers. Ça évitera que les autresnefouillent dans les placards ou fassent des conneries en ton absence. »

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage du maître coq. Iln'attendait que cela depuis le début. Le résultat de son besoin de se faire plaindre et de sa paresse maladive prenait enfin vie. D'ailleurs, il ne le fit pas dire deux fois à Piotr. Il attrapa un saladier où il jeta trois louches de son immonde mixture et le fourra dans les bras de Piotr. Ensuite, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit la clé.

« Je te la rangerai en revenant, promit Piotr en l'attrapant.

– Moi, je surveille ton assiette.

– Super. Ce serait dommage qu'on me la vole » marmonna le charpentier sans entrain.

Il quitta le coin cuisine sans que personne ne lui porte la moindre attention. Il vérifia bien que Manech soit absent avant de partir. Ce dernier devait manger avec Stumm dans la cabine de ce dernier. Il traversa les cales rapidement, préférant éviter de croiser un officier ou tout autre matelot qui pourrait le dénoncer. Il avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête et commençait à douter. Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Il arriva devant la cellule. Les trois prisonniers parlaient à voix basse entre eux et se turent en entendant ses pas. Quand il le reconnut, Shanks lui sourit. Le garçon paraissait bien plus fébrile que ce matin. En vérité, la tension dans la cage était palpable. Sans doute, Stumm avait-il lancé quelque ultimatum. C'était l'une de ses spécialités. Prudemment, Piotr entrouvrit la grille et posa le saladier. On le regarda faire sans bouger. Il referma rapidement la cellule au cas où un membre de l'équipage le regarderait. Mais, en se retournant, il laissa discrètement retomber la clé dans la bouillie. Il se hâta de retourner sur ses pas sans un mot. S'il se souvenait bien, la clé de la cage était la même que pour les chaînes. Si Shanks et les autres étaient aussi doués qu'ils le prétendaient, ils sauraient fort bien se débrouiller pour la suite.

Piotr fit mine de remettre la clé dans le placard pendant que le cuisinier avait le dos tourné et revint s'asseoir à sa place. Il tentait de cacher sa fébrilité en se forçant à manger sa répugnante portion, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers le fond de la cale, bien qu'elle soit hors de vue. Tout allait se jouer cette nuit. Un coup de poker qui pouvait tout changer en bien comme en mal.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et les prisonniers n'avaient donné toujours aucun signe d'évasion. Quelques pirates retournèrent sur le pont pour monter la garde et s'occuper du bateau. Les autres, dont Piotr, allèrent se coucher. Dans son hamac, le charpentier guettait le moindre bruit suspect. Les yeux écarquillés, il tentait de percer les ténèbres à la recherche d'une silhouette furtive. Mais rien. Shanks et les autres devaient attendre que le navire soit profondément endormi et comptaient peut-être agir bien plus tard.

Finalement, il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Car il crut avoir seulement cligné des yeux quand un coup dans le dos lui coupa le souffle et le sortit de son sommeil. Il s'éveilla entortillé dans son drap et par terre. Était-il tombé de son hamac ? La réponse lui parvint quand il entendit la voix de Manech vociférer. Le vice-capitaine retournait les hamacs des pirates sans distinction.

« Debout tout le monde ! Prenez vos armes ! Magnez-vous ! Les prisonniers se sont échappés ! »

Parfaitement réveillé par cette annonce, Piotr sauta sur ses pieds. Il s'empara de son sabre et de son pistolet. Alors qu'il les nouait à sa ceinture, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Shanks et les autres avaient quitté leur cellule et maintenant ? Manech découvrirait-il que c'était lui qui leur avait fourni la clé ? Le cuistot avait-il cafté ? Nerveux, il se mêla à ses camarades qui remontaient sur le pont.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel couvert ne permettait pas aux astres d'apporter leur lumière. Quelques hommes commençaient à allumer les lampes à huile attachées aux mâts. Peu à peu, les pirates pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Manech les rejoignit avec les derniers réveillés. En levant les yeux, Piotr remarqua Stumm sur le pont supérieur, le visage agité par des tics de colère. Son perroquet voletait le long du navire, guettant sûrement un signe des évadés.

« J'ai fait le tour des cales, annonça Manech. Ils n'y sont pas. Kevin a vérifié les canots, aucun ne manque. »

Ainsi, ils étaient toujours sur le _Sablonneux_. Aux yeux de Piotr, c'était logique puisque Shanks souhaitait s'emparer du bateau. Cependant, il se demandait où ils s'étaient cachés. Ils n'étaient pas dans les cales, ni sur le pont sinon on les aurait repérés. Doucement, ne voulant pas se trouver coincé au milieu des autres si le maître coq se mettait à parler, Piotr s'éloigna du groupe et se retrouva dos au bastingage. Peut-être pas la meilleure position.

Un mouvement jaillit de la poupe. Comme une seul homme, les pirates se tournèrent vers le suspect, armes levées. Ce n'était que le médecin de bord qui arrivait vers eux en soufflant comme un bœuf. Il se plaça face à Stumm et toussa bruyamment avant de s'exclamer.

« Capitaine, j'ai des produits qui ont disparu de la pharmacie !

– Lesquels ? demanda aussitôt Manech en le secouant comme un prunier.

– Des somnifères principalement et de la morphine. »

En entendant cette liste, chacun se mit à déblatérer son hypothèse. Les prisonniers voulaient empoisonner leur nourriture. Ce que le cuistot balaya en déclarant que les cuisines étaient vides ainsi que les gamelles. Si tel était leur projet, ils avaient choisi le pire moment pour agir. C'était tout simplement des drogués cherchant leur dose. Théorie rejetée, les trois évadés avaient semblé parfaitement sains et certainement pas en manque durant leur captivité. L'équipage s'agita. Leurs proies ne montraient toujours aucun signe de vie. Le silence de la nuit pesait sur les nerfs. Les esprits s'échauffaient. Attendre sans savoir il n'y avait vraiment rien de pire. Piotr, toujours à l'écart, sentait la nervosité de ses compagnons l'envahir. Il mit en doute son geste. Après tout, il ignorait tout de Shanks et des autres. Une voix plus forte s'éleva dans les rangs.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les roux ? Ils n'ont pas d'âme, ce sont des démons ! Ils portent malheur ! Si ça se trouve, le gamin roux, c'est un sorcier. S'il nous avait maudits avant de disparaître ? »

Un coup de feu le fit taire définitivement. Calmement, Stumm rangea son pistolet. Le perroquet interrompit le nettoyage de ses plumes pour clamer :

« Les superstitions sont pour les idiots ! »

Le silence revint sur le pont. Manech monta sur le pont supérieur pour adresser quelques mots au capitaine. Peut-être faisaient-ils le tour des endroits qui avaient été fouillés. Soudain, sans crier gare, Stumm leva les yeux et, vif comme l'éclair, attrapa Manech pour le placer devant lui. Le second eut à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'il vacilla sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber à terre, groggy. La panique commença à s'emparer des rangs quand Stumm leva la main en direction des gréements.

« Là-haut ! Là-haut ! » hurlait l'oiseau.

Effectivement, Piotr distinguait à présent une silhouette humaine collée au grand mât, perchée sur la hune. Se sachant repérée, elle grimpa un degré et disparut derrière une voile. Quelques pirates tirèrent, mais ratèrent leur cible, hors de vue. Tout cela avait été trop rapide pour que Piotr puisse reconnaître la personne. Mais les anciens prisonniers ne leur laissèrent aucun répit. Une nouvelle attaque surgit de derrière le foc et abattit un pirate à quelques pas du charpentier. Plutôt que de s'intéresser à l'agresseur, ce dernier se pencha sur la victime. L'homme était encore conscient, mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il semblait comme ivre. Piotr découvrit, plantée dans sa cuisse, une sorte de petite fléchette grossièrement fabriquée avec une aiguille de seringue et des bouts de bois. Une forte odeur de pavot et de morphine s'en dégageait. Il comprit. Le trio avait volé le matériel et les médicaments dans la pharmacie afin d'en faire des projectiles pour droguer leurs ennemis. Ils n'avaient pu récupérer leurs propres armes ni s'emparer d'autres de toute évidence. Piotr lui-même ignorait où Manech avait caché leurs effets. Il devait admettre qu'ils étaient imaginatifs. Personne jamais ne surveillait l'infirmerie, s'y introduire avait dû être facile.

Tout l'équipage avait les yeux et les armes levés au ciel, guettant le moindre mouvement. L'ennemi se dissimulait dans les voiles, profitant de l'obscurité pour apparaître et disparaître, tel un fantôme. Les lumièresvacillantes des lampes paraissaient bien dérisoires face à une telle menace. Les pirates n'osaient faire feu au hasard. S'ils abîmaient les voiles, le navire serait immobilisé et ils finiraient par mourir de faim, errant au gré du courant. Un bateau fantôme décimé par des fantômes. La technique du trio était vicieuse, diabolique et efficace.

Une troisième attaque atteignit le médecin de bord qui n'avait même pas eu le réflexe d'examiner ses compagnons à terre. Le tir s'était révélé plus rapide et plus puissant que les autres. Aucune silhouette n'avait quitté sa planque pour l'effectuer. Il semblait venir de plus haut. Certainement de l'une des hunes supérieures ou du nid-de-pie.

Les pirates eurent enfin le réflexe de bouger afin de ne pas devenir des cibles faciles. Piotr demeurait à l'écart, soutenu par le bastingage. Il ne pouvait rester ici. S'il ne participait pas au combat et qu'il n'était pas visé, il allait attirer les soupçons et il pouvait être certain que Stumm comprendrait ou aurait au moins des doutes. Ce qui revenait au même pour le terrible capitaine. Il devait faire un choix. Rejoindre ses camarades ettenterde débusquer Shanks et les autres. Ou retourner ses armes contre l'équipage du _Sablonneux_, le trahissant ouvertement. Il n'avait pas songé qu'il devrait choisir une position aussi vite. Il avait bêtement espéré rester neutre et se ranger du côté du vainqueur. Mais déjà certains forbans l'encourageaient à les rejoindre et à ne pas rester immobile. Il devait agir.

Alors qu'il hésitait, planté comme un idiot, deux autres pirates avaient rejoint le sol. Stumm, de son côté, avait évité une nouvelle attaque. Soudain, une silhouette glissa le long de l'artimon et s'échoua sur le pont entre les pirates agités et les escaliers menant au gaillard arrière et au capitaine. C'était Shanks. Profitant de son effet de surprise, il se jeta sur l'un des hommes à terre et s'empara de son sabre. L'équipage le regarda faire, d'un œil éberlué. Le garçon esquissa un grand sourire.

« Alors, messieurs ? fit-il, provocateur.

– Bougez-vous ! Bande d'abrutis ! » s'égosillait le perroquet.

Soudain réveillés, trois hommes se lancèrent sur Shanks. Deux autres voulurent les rejoindre, mais ils furent balayés par une ombre surgissant des gréements. L'homme brun à la queue de cheval venait également d'atterrir sur le pont. Il se baissa pour lui aussi récupérer une arme abandonnée. Le maître coq leva un couteau, s'apprêtant à le frapper dans le dos. Piotr lui sauta dessus et l'assomma avec le pommeau de son sabre. Ce ne fut qu'en levant les yeux qu'il remarqua que la moitié de l'équipage dont Stumm, l'observait.

« Oups » souffla t-il en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

L'évadé eut un petit rire amusé avant de reprendre les hostilités.

Un véritable torrent se jeta sur les deux hommes. La majorité de l'équipage semblait s'être accordé pour se débarrasser de Piotr. La camaraderie n'avait jamais été un point fort sur le _Sablonneux_, mais la trahison de Piotr avait de toute évidence chauffé les esprits. Le charpentier se retrouva à combattre dos à dos avec Beckman – comme celui-ci l'informa entre deux coups. Piotr remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il n'était pas un expert au maniement de l'épée. Il s'en servait que pour se protéger. Pour attaquer ou répliquer, il préférait ses poings ou un couteau qu'il avait dérobé sur l'un de ses attaquants. Le pirate se souvint que Beckman possédait un fusil quand il s'était fait capturer, c'était un tireur. Il était résistant et frappait fort, mais Piotr doutait qu'il puisse tenir longtemps avec une arme qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Heureusement, le troisième membre, le plus jeune, ne restait pas inactif. Bien qu'il soit demeuré dans les gréements, il poursuivait ses attaques avec davantage de précision et de rapidité à chaque fois. Les pirates tombaient tels des hommes ivres – même si drogués conviendrait mieux – autour d'eux comme des mouches. Un bon tiers de l'équipage avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Le garçon rondouillard se révélait un bon tireur. Il bougeait beaucoup, les tirs venant d'endroits différents pour ne pas être pris comme cible. Il se montrait rapide et agile. Beckman le remarqua autant que Piotr car il s'écria soudain :

« J'ai l'impression que Roo a trouvé son style de combat ! »

Il repoussa du pied un homme qui gisait au sol, hagard, et avança de quelques pas pour se dégotter un nouvel adversaire. Le duo ne gagnait guère de terrain, mais il n'en perdait pas. Finalement, Shanks parvint à les rejoindre, essoufflé et visiblement énervé. Sous le regard interrogateur de Beckman, il lâcha :

« J'arrive pas à m'approcher de Stumm ! »

Piotr leva les yeux vers le pont supérieur. Le capitaine ne quittait pas le roux des yeux. Il le narguait en rechargeant son pistolet encore fumant. Il tira et les trois hommes durent faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. En apercevant les impacts de balle sur le pont, Piotr comprit qu'il avait tenu Shanks à l'écart de cette manière. Tellement pris dans ses propres combats, il n'avait même pas entendu les coups de feu. Décidant que ses ennemis étaient assez éloignés de lui, Stumm commença enfin à descendre de son perchoir.

Les choses empiraient. Enhardis par l'arrivée de leur capitaine, les pirates se montraient plus agressifs et harcelaient d'attaques le petit groupe, replié sur lui-même. Certaines victimes de Roo commençaient à s'agiter et tentaient de se relever maladroitement. Manech lui-même parvenait à nouveau à tenir plus ou moins debout, agrippé au bastingage. Delà où il était, Piotr crut le voir vomir et vaciller avant de réussir à faire quelques pas. C'était mauvais. Ils avaient tant de mal à maintenir leurs adversaires à distance que si les vaincus revenaient dans le combat, ils étaient fichus.

Le perroquet fondit sur Stumm en s'égosillant.

« Mât de misaine ! Mât de misaine ! » répétait-il.

L'oiseau vendait certainement la position de Roo. Stumm eut un sourire malsain et leva son pistolet dans la direction indiquée. Dans un « Non ! » retentissant, Shanks se jeta sur lui et d'un coup de coude parvint à dévier le tir qui atteignit le grand mât. Le capitaine ne perdit pas un instant. Il se retourna, frappa Shanks au visage de son canon. Il parvint à coincer l'adolescent contre l'escalier qui menait au gaillard arrière. De son bras gauche, il lui écrasa la gorge. Un coup de genou dans l'estomac fit lâcher son arme à Shanks. Le canon brûlant du pistolet s'enfonça dans sa joue.

« Dernière volonté ? » caqueta le volatile.

Beckman s'élança vers eux, mais trois lames lui barrèrent le chemin. Stumm lui jeta un coup d'œil et arma bruyamment son pistolet pour le dissuader de bouger à nouveau.

« Descends » ordonna le capitaine à travers son oiseau.

Piotr sentit lui-même une arme à feu s'appuyer sur son dos. C'était terminé. Doucement, la mine basse, le jeune Roo quitta son perchoir et rejoignit les autres le pont. On lui arracha des mains la sarbacane apprivoisée qui avait dû lui servir à tirer ses fléchettes empoisonnées.

Victorieux, Stumm reporta son attention sur un Shanks haletant qui évitait son regard.

« Dernière volonté ? » répéta le perroquet.

Il y eut un silence. Shanks tenta de parler sans succès. Stumm desserra légèrement sa prise sur sa gorge. Le roux toussa avant de dire lâcher d'une voix cassée :

« Attaque à tribord »

Manech était parvenu à descendre du gaillard et venait de se laisser tomber des marches, le teint encore bien pâle. Il observa Shanks avec la même mine interrogative que le reste de l'équipage.

« Hein ? » fit-il comme pour traduire l'ahurissement de son capitaine.

Shanks ne regardait toujours pas Stumm, mais un point au dessus de son épaule. Piotr ne comprit qu'il regardait l'horizon à tribord que lorsque l'adolescent répéta « Attaque à tribord ». Avec un mauvais pressentiment, le charpentier se retourna en même temps que Beckman et quelques rares pirates.

À moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, un bateau se détachait du ciel obscure. Son canon grondait alors que Piotr reconnut le pavillon de la Marine sur sa grand voile. Et le navire de guerre fonçait droit sur eux.


	10. Chapitre X : Un Duel Acharné

**Notes d'auteur :** _ Mea culpa ! Mea maxima culpa ! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus vite - ce sera difficile de faire pire. En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 rempli d'actions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous êtes bien au chaud chez vous et en bonne santé. Mais surtout que j'ai encore des lecteurs.  
_

_Petit rappel : Shanks, âgé de seize ans, a commencé son recrutement dans le but de se constituer un équipage. Il voyage pour le moment avec Ben Beckman (ancien marine de vingt-sept ans) et Lucky Roo (treize ans, apprenti boucher). N'ayant pas encore de bateau, il compte bien voler le _Sablonneux_, le navire du capitaine Stumm, un pirate pas gentil et sans langue. Le charpentier de Stumm, Piotr, a décidé de soutenir et de suivre Shanks. Malheureusement, leur première attaque échoue. Et alors que Stumm s'apprête à tuer Shanks, un bateau de la Marine arrive et attaque le _Sablonneux_._

_Comme toujours la correction a été effectué par Umi-Chan. Merci à elle. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre X : Un Duel Acharné**

Le boulet de canon explosa dans l'eau, près de la coque. Le navire tangua dangereusement. Les flots envahirent le pont. Plusieurs hommes tombèrent à la renverse. Stumm dut relâcher Shanks pour se tenir à l'escalier. Le roux en profita pour filer. Bien qu'encore ralenti par la drogue, Manech prit les choses en main. Il ordonna aux pirates de rejoindre leur poste et de préparer les canons. La confusion et la peur régnaient. Plus personne ne portait attention aux quatre ennemis déjà à bord. Shanks et les autres se rassemblèrent et s'éloignèrent du chaos. Seul Stumm les fixait encore, le visage déformé par la rage. Mais le plus urgent pour le moment était ce navire de la Marine qui poursuivait son avancée et qui ne tarderait pas à tirer de nouveau. Du moins en toute logique. Car lorsqu'il se redressa, Stumm ne se rapprochait pas de son équipage, mais de Shanks.

« Faut qu'on réagisse, lança Beckman. La Marine va aborder le bateau d'un instant à l'autre et les soldats ne feront pas le tri entre nous et les autres.

– J'aurais bien proposé une trêve le temps de se débarrasser d'eux, mais je doute qu'il soit d'accord » répondit le roux en désignant Stumm du menton.

Le quatuor recula d'un même mouvement. Ils avaient tous été désarmés et Stumm conservait son pistolet et une épée. Beckman s'agita, observa autour de lui. Les pirates, guidés par Manech, orientaient et bourraient les canons. Le cuirassé n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres du _Sablonneux_. Une voix amplifiée par escargophone leur parvint. Un officier proposait à Stumm et à son équipage de se rendre. Qu'ils l'entendirent ou pas, les intéressés ne lui accordèrent aucune attention.

« L'idéal, reprit l'ancien sergent, serait de piquer une chaloupe et de profiter de la bataille pour fuir.

– Et perdre le _Sablonneux _? s'insurgea Shanks.

– Ton entêtement finira par nous tuer ! T'en trouveras un autre. On se sauve ! »

Un tic agita le visage de Shanks. La mine sombre, il céda.

Une explosion les fit sursauter. Ce n'était que la riposte du _Sablonneux_ contre la Marine. Malheureusement, les canonniers ratèrent leur cible. Poussés en avant par Beckman, Roo et Shanks s'éloignèrent vers la proue, à l'opposé de la bataille naissante. Piotr resta un peu en arrière. Finalement, il n'avait pas parié sur le bon cheval. Il se retrouvait à devoir fuir son propre navire. Un coup de feu tiré par Stumm le manqua de peu et le précipita à la suite des autres.

Le petit groupe remonta le pont, laissant le chaos derrière eux. D'autres coups de feu furent tirés à leur encontre. Shanks les évita tous sans souci. À un moment, il jeta Roo à terre, lui épargnant une balle dans le crâne. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre la proue et Stumm les talonnait avec toujours avec la même rage. Beckman repéra un canot à quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant, le capitaine muet en était plus proche. Il était inutile d'espérer qu'il les laisse partir avec. Shanks dût se faire la même réflexion car ses yeux allaient de Stumm à la chaloupe. Il se tourna brièvement vers la poupe où les combats s'engageaient. Visiblement, la Marine était en train d'aborder le _Sablonneux_. Le roux jura avant de lancer :

« Trouvez des armes et faites en sorte que ce bateau ne coule pas !

– Tu ne vas quand même pas…. » commença Beckman.

Oh si ! Shanks se jeta brutalement sur Stumm. Le capitaine resta figé un instant, abasourdi par ce revirement inattendu, avant de très vite se reprendre. Il mit en joue le jeune garçon et tira plusieurs coups. Avec agilité, Shanks esquiva les balles et frappa du tranchant de sa main le poignet du pirate ennemi. Le pistolet s'échoua au sol dans un bruit lourd. Stumm répliqua d'un vigoureux revers du coude qui atteignit le plus jeune en plein visage. Shanks dût reculer, la lèvre en sang, sans pouvoir retenir une exclamation de douleur. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, l'autre dégaina son sabre. La tension figea le corps de l'adolescent qui eut un bref moment d'hésitation. Changeant soudain de stratégie, il évita de justesse un coup de la lame qui lui aurait percé le flanc et fila en direction de la poupe, hors de la portée du capitaine. La haine de Stumm était telle qu'il ne songea même pas à se retourner contre les trois autres pirates et se lança à la poursuite de Shanks.

Beckman esquissa un mouvement pour les suivre, mais la main de Piotr le retint.

« Il nous a donné un ordre, lui rappela le charpentier. Profitons-en tant que personne ne nous regarde.

– Et laisser Shanks tout seul ? Cet idiot n'est pas armé.

– Toi non plus, rétorqua Piotr.

– Shanks a dit d'aller chercher des armes, rajouta Roo.

– Je sais où en trouver tout en évitant les combats » précisa Piotr, retenant toujours Beckman.

Les dents serrées, l'ancien marine céda. Le petit groupe longea le bastingage, baissés pour ne pas être vu des autres pirates. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Beckman put observer le déroulement de la bataille. Les marines avaient attaché le _Sablonneux_ et le cuirassé. Des planches avaient été jetées entre les deux ponts. Des soldats tentaient d'aborder le navire ennemi, alors que les pirates les retenaient sur les planches ou tentaient de les faire basculer à la mer. Piotr leur expliqua à voix basse que Stumm conservait les armes prises aux ennemis dans sa cabine ainsi que sa propre armurerie. Les combats se concentraient sur le pont principal tribord, les quartiers du capitaine étaient sur le pont supérieur. Ils espéraient contourner les échauffourées discrètement, mais un soldat les repéra et fit feu sur eux. Fort heureusement, ils étaient hors de sa portée et la balle ne fit qu'effleurer un mât. Mais plusieurs yeux se posèrent sur eux. Les pirates semblèrent se rappeler soudain de leur existence, mais ils décidèrent que la Marine représentaient un danger plus important et immédiat qu'un petit groupe de pirates. Quant aux soldats, ils avaient déjà bien à faire avec les écumeurs. Au milieu de ces derniers, Manech s'égosillait, tentant de maintenir le flot ennemi hors du _Sablonneux_. Piotr guida les deux autres sans incident sur le pont supérieur. Avec Beckman, ils forcèrent la porte à coups d'épaule.

« Et maintenant ? s'enquit Beckman.

– On fouille, répondit Piotr. Je ne connais pas son mode de rangement. »

Beckman distribua à chacun une zone à examiner et ils se mirent au travail. Ce fut Roo qui dénicha les armes dans un grand coffre sous le lit. Il reconnut le fusil de Beckman et le sabre de Shanks au milieu d'un bric-à-brac de lames et de boîtes à poudre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir les autres de sa découverte quand un coup précis et tranchant le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourna et aperçut le perroquet de Stumm qui semblait aussi enragé que son maître.

« Roo, un problème ? » fit la voix de Beckman.

Le garçon était séparé des deux autres par un paravent. Avec des larges gestes de la main, il tenta de faire reculer l'oiseau, mais l'animal ne se laissa pas impressionner. De son bec crochu, il lui larda les mains de profondes coupures. Mais Roo parvint à le frapper de son poing et le perroquet fut envoyé contre le mur.

« Tout va bien ! J'ai trouvé les armes! »

Le paravent fut écarté et les deux autres le rejoignirent.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Beckman devant la généreuse artillerie.

Sans hésitation, il s'empara de son vieux fusil. Il récupéra aussi le sabre de Shanks. Le rouquin risquait d'en avoir besoin. Piotr prit davantage son temps pour fouiller. Avec un sourire satisfait, il dénicha quelques grenades qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il prit un sabre, plus court que celui de Shanks, et deux pistolets. Beckman ajouta un poignard à sa ceinture et décida qu'il était assez armé. Roo resta hésitant devant le coffre. Ce fut Beckman qui décida à sa place et lui mit entre les mains un pistolet long à silex. Il expliqua son choix :

« Tu tires bien et tu es rapide. Je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement tu feras un super tireur, alors autant avoir une arme appropriée. Je vais te montrer comment on la recharge. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter que le perroquet sortit de sa torpeur. Agitant furieusement des ailes, il sortit tout son vocabulaire d'insultes et tenta de crever les yeux de Beckman. Piotr sortit un couteau du coffre et parvint, d'un geste vif, à clouer l'oiseau au mur. La bête eut quelques soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. Fier de lui, Piotr se redressa.

« Du premier coup ! s'enorgueillit-il.

– Tu as juste tué un piaf, pas de quoi se vanter, précisa Beckman, goguenard.

– Des années de frustration, des années » se défendit le charpentier.

Beckman secoua la tête, amusé. Il termina son cours d'armement avec Roo. Pendant ce temps, Piotr fit le tour de la cabine pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui puisse les intéresser. L'ancien marine donna vite le signal de départ.

« Y en a un qui doit avoir un besoin urgent de son épée » précisa t-il.

Dehors, les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Les soldats étaient parvenus à envahir le pont du _Sablonneux_. La lune, masquée à présent par la fumée des canons, ne dessinait qu'un maelström de silhouettes indéfinissables. Beckman qui espérait un bon point de vue depuis le pont supérieur fut déçu. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer Shanks parmi les autres. Soudain, des cris plus distincts que d'autres lui parvinrent. Le trio comprit que des marines les avaient repérés et prévenaient les autres. Piotr jura.

« Va falloir se battre avec les autres, conclut Beckman. À l'écart comme ça, nous sommes une cible trop facile. On ne s'éloigne pas trop des uns des autres. Et le premier qui repère Shanks me prévient. Faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve », ajouta t-il en tentant de repousser l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait.

Ce gosse se retrouvait désarmé face à un Stumm atteint d'une rage meurtrière et au milieu d'une bataille tumultueuse. Beckman commençait à se dire que le roux avait un don ou un désir instinctif de se mettre en danger. Profitant du désordre ambiant, ils se hâtèrent de descendre sur le pont principal avant que les soldats ne leur barrent la route. D'un coup de fusil, Beckman dégagea la route. Tout en gardant un œil sur un Roo pâle et agité, il se jeta dans la mêlée. Il sentit Piotr l'imiter en tirant son sabre court. Évidemment, les pirates de Stumm les ignorèrent, trop occupés à survivre. Ce ne fut pas le cas des soldats de la Marine qui se jetèrent sur eux.

Un grand lieutenant chauve leva son épée sur Roo. Le garçon resta un instant figé, la main crispée sur son nouveau pistolet. Ce fut Beckman qui tira, abattant l'homme. Il secoua l'épaule de Roo pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

« Ne t'éloigne pas ! »

Compte tenu des circonstances, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il espérait que, le choc passé, l'adolescent saurait faire face aux combats. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être doué, même si la situation était bien différente.

Beckman repéra un marine qui s'apprêtait à poignarder Piotr dans le dos. D'un large coup de sa crosse, il l'assomma. Le pirate se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas Piotr.

« Ah, excuse-moi, je t'ai confondu avec un autre » expliqua Beckman avant de l'étourdir à son tour.

S'il pouvait en profiter pour diminuer le nombre d'ennemis dans l'autre camp, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il entendit un ricanement sur sa gauche et reconnut Piotr qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Vous aviez le même t-shirt, se défendit Beckman.

– Des gars avec une marinière, tu vas en croiser souvent. » fit remarquer Piotr qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

L'ancien officier leva son canon et tira. La balle passa à côté de l'oreille de Piotr et atteignit un marine en pleine tête.

« Au lieu de te foutre de moi, occupe-toi de tes fesses ! cracha Beckman. Et cette fois, je ne me suis pas trompé » ajouta t-il entre ses dents.

Ils étaient à présent en plein cœur de la bataille. Fort heureusement pour eux, les pirates du _Sablonneux_ continuaient de les ignorer. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'est et donnait à la scène une lumière froide, contrastée et presque surnaturelle.

Enfin, Beckman aperçut le chapeau de paille de Shanks. Il se rapprocha, tira le sabre, prêt à le donner à l'adolescent. Le roux était toujours aux prises avec Stumm. Il était parvenu à récupérer une épée. Stumm avait abandonné son pistolet ; sans doute l'avait-il vidé de ses munitions. Lui aussi combattait au sabre. Il profitait sans vergogne de sa haute taille et de son allonge, harcelant sans cesse, ne laissant pas le temps à Shanks de répliquer ; sans compter que s'il attaquait à son tour il se mettrait automatiquement à la portée de son ennemi. Le roux esquivait chaque tentative, augmentant la colère de son adversaire qui faisait, de toute évidence, une affaire personnelle de ce duel . La frénésie des combats, les cris des blessés ne semblaient aucunement les atteindre tant ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

Shanks évita la lame adverse de justesse. Le sabre finit dans le mât et l'entaille se révéla profonde. Stumm était bel et bien décidé à lui trancher la tête. L'adolescent dût se laisser choir au sol quand l'épée fit demi-tour. Aussi mauvais capitaine était-il, Stumm se montrait cependant un adversaire redoutable. Sans perdre de temps, le roux bondit sur ses pieds, en position défensive. De nouveau, Stumm fendit l'air de toutes ses forces. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Un crac assourdissant parvint jusqu'à Beckman qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les combattants, Roo sur ses talons. L'épée de Shanks venait de se briser sous le choc. Il s'écarta, lâchant le pommeau inutile. Mais Stumm le toucha quand même à l'épaule droite. Shanks s'éloigna encore d'un bon mètre, la main sur sa plaie. Bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas profonde, elle saignait entre ses doigts.

« Shanks ! » s'égosilla Beckman.

Après plusieurs rappels durant lesquels il parvint à s'approcher davantage à grands renforts de coups et de tirs, l'interpellé le remarqua enfin. Beckman fit glisser son sabre sur le sol dans sa direction. Shanks s'élança dessus. Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir le pommeau que l'épée de Stumm s'abattit sur lui. Pâle, il se retourna. La lame, soudain, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Dans un cri de rage mêlé de douleur, Stumm s'écarta en se tenant le bras. Surpris, Beckman se retourna et vit Roo, son pistolet encore fumant à la main. Au milieu du vacarme et concentré sur Shanks, il n'avait pas remarqué le coup de feu. L'ancien boucher avait fait mouche, touchant Stumm au biceps. La voix de Shanks leur parvint.

« Joli tir, Roo ! »

Le roux en profita pour attaquer. Beckman frictionna la tête de Roo.

« Bon réflexe, commenta t-il. Mais évite de baisser ta garde » ajouta t-il en frappant du coude un marine qui s'était glissé derrière le garçon.

* * *

Shanks attaqua enfin pour la première fois. Malgré sa blessure au bras, Stumm bloqua sa lame. Il écarquilla légèrement des yeux, visiblement surpris par la force que le roux avait mis dans son coup. Il se reprit vite cependant avant de repousser Shanks qui dût reculer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'adolescent fit une seconde tentative, mais Stumm ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il balaya son sabre et, de son poing gauche, frappa son épaule blessée. À nouveau, Shanks battit en retraite. Comment une plaie si superficielle pouvait**-**elle faire aussi mal ?

Le garçon se mêla à la cohue générale pour échapper temporairement à son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre un coup de chance pour attaquer et à esquiver. Stumm se révélait un adversaire coriace et particulièrement agressif. Au début quand Shanks était parvenu à récupérer une épée, le capitaine muet avait été déstabilisé en remarquant que le rouquin était gaucher. Il s'était repris après avoir paré quelques coups. Il s'adaptait très vite et savait jouer de ses atouts. De ses deux mètres, il dominait Shanks sans souci et usait de son allonge pour le toucher sans se mettre à sa portée. De plus, il devait bien peser deux fois plus que le garçon si ce n'était pas davantage. Il n'hésitait pas à accentuer sa force en projetant une partie de son poids dans ses coups. Il avait opté avec délice pour la tactique du harcèlement, fatiguant Shanks et l'empêchant de répliquer. Bref, le combat semblait joué d'avance.

Shanks se secoua un peu, alors qu'il contournait des groupes de combattants. Lui aussi possédait ses propres atouts. Alors certes, il n'avait pas la force, le poids, la taille ou l'expérience de Stumm, bien qu'il ait déjà affronté maints adversaires sur les mers. Il se savait plus rapide que Stumm. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle facilité il avait esquivé ses précédentes attaques. Et puis quoi ! Il avait navigué sur Grand Line, survécu au Nouveau Monde ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un pirate lambda de East Blue. Il regarda son sabre. Il savait s'en servir aussi bien que Stumm. Non mieux. Le capitaine ennemi était un redoutable adversaire, mais demeurait un escrimeur basique en somme. Ses attaques restaient simples et répétitives. Shanks connaissait un paquet de parades. Il se souvenait encore si nettement des heures d'entraînements sur le pont de l'_Oro Jackson_... Vraiment il ne devait pas laisser à Stumm la direction du combat.

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et chercha son ennemi du regard. Stumm achevait un soldat de la Marine. Shanks décida de l'attaquer par derrière. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais il pourrait prendre l'avantage le temps d'imposer son rythme. Il se glissa parmi les combats, ne lâchant pas Stumm des yeux. Il évita quelques coups, dont moins de la moitié lui étaient destinés. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de sa cible. Il leva son épée. Mais Stumm l'avait repéré et se retourna au dernier moment. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Stumm lui adressa un sourire narquois. Il voulut balayer les jambes de Shanks de son pied, mais le garçon bondit en arrière. Shanks sentit la frustration l'envahir : il était revenu au point de départ. Si Stumm pouvait parler, il l'aurait certainement moqué ou provoqué.

_Baisse pas les bras, baisse pas les bras. C'est le moment idéal pour faire tes preuves et te surpasser_, songea t-il. Depuis la séparation de l'équipage, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de briller, se contentant de se défendre ou d'affronter quelques soldats de bas niveau. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et redressa le menton. Son ennemi sembla remarquer son changement d'esprit puisqu'un tic énervé agita son œil gauche. Shanks évalua rapidement du regard la posture de son adversaire. Où et comment attaquer ? De front serait vaine tentative. Quelques feintes bien réalisées devraient cependant porter leurs fruits. Impatient, Stumm trancha de côté. Shanks se pencha en arrière, sentit le souffle de la lame frôler sa gorge.

Le vacarme des combats était assourdissant. Reconnaissant le capitaine ennemi, un jeune soldat se jeta sur lui. Sans même lui accorder un regard, Stumm lui décocha un coup de coude qui lui brisa le nez et l'élan. Shanks aurait bien tenté sa chance, mais il dût esquiver les balles d'un lieutenant, puis fut bousculé par un duel voisin. Ils étaient en plein cœur de la bataille. Les conditions se révélaient bien trop mauvaises pour un vrai combat. D'un coup d'œil, Shanks comprit que Stumm pensait la même chose. Sans un mot, le roux tourna les talons et zigzagua entre les combattants pour rejoindre la proue désertée. À peine, eut-il dépassé le grand mât que Stumm fendit l'air de son épée. Shanks se jeta à terre. Un morceau du bastingage se brisa sous le choc et choit à côté de sa tête.

« Hé, je tiens à récupérer ce bateau entier ! » protesta t-il.

Stumm enchaîna directement. Shanks bloqua l'attaque, mais il était en positon de faiblesse, toujours allongé au sol. Le capitaine pesa de tout son poids sur son arme. Shanks sentit son bras trembler. Il dût ajouter sa seconde main pour faire face. Alors, il comprit sa faute, trop tard. L'énorme main gauche de Stumm lui saisit les cheveux. Il lui tordit la tête et le redressa. Shanks ne céda pas et maintint la pression sur les sabres. Son adversaire émit un ricanement et le souleva sans mal du sol. Les pieds du garçon frôlaient à peine le pont. Il sentit Stumm essayait de lui faire lâcher son sabre. Shanks résista et, d'un habile mouvement de poignet, réussit même à faire lâcher son épée à Stumm et à le blesser au poignet. Le ricanement devint grondement de rage. L'autre capitaine ne déclara pas forfait et joua de sa position pour se venger. Avant que Shanks n'ait pu relever son sabre, il raffermit sa main sur ses cheveux et lui frappa le front sur la balustrade. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le chapeau de paille tomba dès le premier coup. Shanks ne parvint même pas à crier, ne sentit même pas son arme lui échapper. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne comme s'il venait de se fendre. Son front s'ouvrit et déversa un épais filet de sang, aveuglant et brûlant. Ça lui coulait dans la gorge, dans le nez. Quand Stumm le lâcha enfin, il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon s'échouant mollement sur le plancher. Un tremblement infernal prit possession de son corps. Il n'était rien d'autre que la souffrance qui tambourinait dans tout son crâne au rythme effréné de son cœur.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Stumm se pencha sur lui et, presque délicatement, lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Avec délectation, il tira ses cheveux poisseux et assombris par le sang en arrière, valorisant sa gorge. Le fils de la lame étincela dessus. La main tremblotante de Shanks se saisit alors de la lame et serra, l'éloigna de quelques centimètres, faisant fi de la coupure sanguinolente qui se formait sur sa paume. Un « non » faible et rauque passa les lèvres pâlies du roux.

Soudain, ce fut comme une vague sans eau, un souffle glacial sorti du néant. C'était épais, lourd sur le corps de Stumm. Cette force invisible l'écrasait, lui comprimait la poitrine. Une peur viscérale lui étreignait le cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer. Une sueur froide glissait le long de son dos. Quelle était cette sorcellerie ? Son instinct lui soufflait danger, sa tête tournait. Il craignit soudain de s'évanouir. Sans savoir pourquoi, comme hors de sa volonté, il lâcha sa victime et recula en titubant. Enfin, la pression cessa et, doucement, il put à nouveau respirer et les points noirs devant lui s'effacèrent après une dernière danse. Désorienté, il observa autour de lui, tel un animal sentant un prédateur invisible.

Shanks souffla, ayant retenu son souffle. Dans un élan de panique, il était parvenu relâcher son haki. Il en avait senti le plancher trembler sous lui une seconde durant. Bien qu'il se sentait vidé de son énergie, ses pensées étaient plus claires à présent ses tremblements calmés. Il parvint à se relever en vacillant. La douleur légèrement apaisée, il croisa le regard déstabilisé d'un Stumm fermement campé sur ses jambes. Lui même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à utiliser son haki dans son état. Il le maîtrisait encore si mal. Il devait rester entièrement concentré dessus et y allait à petite dose. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait utiliséet qu'il en avait lui-même perdu conscience peu après. Sa main chercha le bastingage pour maintenir son équilibre. Il pria de retrouver assez de forces pour poursuivre le combat. Stumm ne resterait pas à l'écart encore bien longtemps.

La tête lourde et douloureuse, il ramassa son sabre et se mit en position de défense. Il lâcha doucement la barrière. Il s'était remis de son haki. Il se concentra sur le combat à venir, repoussant la souffrance qui lui tenaillait le crâne. Stumm semblait encore hésitant et cherchait autour de lui l'origine de l'étrange force qui l'avait frappé. Shanks attaqua. Le mouvement de son jeune ennemi sortit le capitaine de son état second. Il avança son pied et para… dans le vide. À la dernière seconde, Shanks avait détourné son attaque. Il passa en dessous de l'épée de Stumm, la sienne retombant le long de sa jambe, et frappa du coude l'estomac. Stumm en eut le souffle coupé, peut-être davantage de la surprise que de la force encore hésitante de Shanks. Aussitôt, le roux s'écarta et se remit en positon de défense. Stumm toussa un coup et cracha. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il n'avait pas appréciése faire surprendre. Shanks lui aurait bien enfoncé son épée dans le ventre au passage, mais cette parade ne lui permettait pas l'amplitude nécessaire pour l'utiliser. Cependant, il venait d'avoir une idée. Stumm avait voulu l'épuiser en enchaînant les attaques sans qu'il puisse riposter. Il pouvait s'en inspirer avec une tactique qui convienne à ses avantages. Certes, il avait moins d'allonge et de force brute. Mais il était plus léger, rapide et surtout mieux entraîné. Il était décidé à enchaîner les feintes et à filer hors de sa portée sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répliquer. Ainsi, Stumm serait bloqué en positon de défense et s'énerverait précipitant peut-être quelque imprudence de sa part. Il était temps que ce duel bascule en sa faveur.

Il enchaîna aussitôt une parade de piqués, se jetant en arrière ou sur le côté quand Stumm tentait de riposter. Il s'efforçait de ne jamais répéter le même mouvement. Il feinta à droite et frappa à gauche. Il rata sa cible qui avait deviné. Mais qu'importait, il menait la danse. Son épée bloquée par celle de l'adversaire, il parvint à donner un vilain coup de pied sur le tibia avant de se dégager pour se remettre en positon défensive. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça faisait du bien. Il se faufila vers le flan droit et frappa. Stumm bloqua à nouveau l'attaque. Vif comme l'éclair, Shanks laissa sa lame glisser, tourna et, juste avant de s'écarter, infligea une longue estafilade des omoplates au bas des côtes de son ennemi. Dans un mugissement de rage, Stumm se retourna et balaya l'air de son sabre, cherchant à lui trancher la tête. Mais Shanks était déjà hors de sa portée. Il sautillait davantage qu'il ne marchait, lui permettant plus de légèreté et de vitesse. Le capitaine, aveuglé par la colère et la frustration, le poursuivait en donnant de violents coups de sabre qu'il esquivait. Il parvint à passer plus d'une fois sous son bras pour l'attaquer. Bien que ses assauts se soldèrent que d'éraflures et d'ecchymoses, il savait qu'à un moment l'occasion de frapper sérieusement se présenterait. Juste un peu de patience. Entre temps, il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration malgré sa tête qui bourdonnait toujours.

Cependant, deux problèmes découlèrent de sa stratégie. Stumm n'était pas le seul à se fatiguer. À force d'être constamment en mouvement, Shanks s'essoufflait à son tour ses blessures aidant certainement. Il s'aperçut également que leurs pas les ramenaient vers les combats à la poupe.

* * *

De l'autre côté, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Bien au contraire. Petit à petit, les pirates tombaient sous les assauts de la Marine qui envahissait le _Sablonneux_, triomphante. Tel un bloc, Beckman, Roo et Piotr étaient demeurés groupés, le plus jeune entre les deux autres. Ils avaient pleinement profité du potentiel de leurs armes de tir, atteignant l'ennemi avant qu'il ne les touche. Pour ceux qui seraient parvenus à les approcher, Piotr avait son sabre dégainé et fermement en main. Autour d'eux, c'était la débâcle. Plusieurs pirates tentaient de fuir en sautant par dessus bord. Sans sommation, ils se faisaient canarder par les soldats avant qu'ils n'aient atteint l'eau. D'autres poursuivaient le combat, mais restaient en grande minorité, parfois d'un contre trois. Les officiers du _Sablonneux_ étaient morts. Manech avait disparu depuis un bout de temps et personne ne dirigeait les forbans, livrés à eux même. La bataille avait tourné au massacre.

Pour le moment, le trio n'était pas pris au piège. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Faut qu'on trouve une échappatoire, intervint soudain Beckman. Si on ne fait rien, on va y rester aussi.

– L'idéal se serait de pouvoir s'enfuir avec le _Sablonneux_, fit Piotr, essoufflé. C'est un petit bateau, mais il est rudement rapide. La cuirassé ne nous rattraperait pas.

– Certes, mais ils nous suivront à la trace et on ne pourra pas rester en haute mer éternellement. Dès qu'on ralentira la cadence ou qu'on voudra jeter l'ancre, on sera faits comme des rats. Sans compter que les soldats sont sur le _Sablonneux_. »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Beckman se figea. Son regard courut sur le pont, puis sur le navire de guerre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le militaire qui se précipitait sur lui. Ce fut un tir de Roo qui l'arrêta. Alors, il reprit la parole.

«_ Tous_ les soldats sont sur ce bateau. Le leur est complètement désert.

– Hein ! » s'étonnèrent les deux en se retournant.

Ils purent effectivement le constater de leurs yeux. Le pont ennemi se révéla terriblement vide. Un rictus déforma le visage de Beckman.

« Tu comptes quand même pas voler un bateau de la Marine ? souffla Piotr. Même si on réussit – et il y a peu de chance – ils nous rattraperont en quelques mètres. Et je ne te parle pas du nombre d'hommes qu'il faut pour faire avancer un tel mastodonte !

– Non, je ne te parle pas d'un vol, mais d'une occasion à saisir.

– De quoi ?

– Shanks a dit qu'il voulait le _Sablonneux_, ajouta Roo.

– Exactement, approuva Beckman. Et comme c'est le navire le plus rapide et le plus maniable, il l'aura.

– Quel rapport avec le cuirassé ? Crache le morceau, s'impatienta Piotr.

– On va le trafiquer pour que la Marine ne puisse pas nous prendre en chasse. »

Un silence abasourdi lui répondit. Il détailla son idée.

« Il faut qu'on bousille le gouvernail et quelques voiles. Histoire de les bloquer sur place un bon bout de temps. Et pendant qu'ils galèrent, nous, on se casse le plus loin possible.

-Ouais, approuva Piotr. Sur le papier, ça a l'air nickel. Mais comment on fait pour ramener les soldats à leur point de départ ?

– Je cherche encore » avoua Beckman.

Il tira sur un soldat qui se rapprochait trop d'eux et en repoussa un second d'un coup de crosse.

« Vous deux, vous vous chargerez du cuirassé. Piotr, je suppose que le gouvernail est dans tes cordes.

– Je sais en construire un et le réparer, alors le casser ne devrait pas me poser problème, confirma le charpentier.

– Parfait, tu t'en charges. Roo, tu t'occupes des voiles. Tu les bloques, les déchires, bref fais comme tu le sens. Faut qu'elle soient inutilisables au moins temporairement. »

Roo redressa son torse, enorgueilli et intimidé par sa mission.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda t-il.

– Je rejoins Shanks et on va s'occuper de la seconde phase du plan. Dès que je l'aurai trouvée. »

Il se sépara soudain du groupe. Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais faire diversion. Vous, vous filez sur le cuirassé. Soyez rapides et discrets. Dès que c'est terminé, vous revenez.

– Hé, attends ! Comment on... » commença Piotr.

Mais c'était trop tard. Beckman avait déjà disparu dans la mêlée de combattants.

« Ouais, en gros, on se démerde. Il est pas chié ! »pesta Piotr.

Profitant du fait que personne ne leur prêtait attention, lui et Roo se glissèrent derrière un mât. Ils observèrent le chaos du champ de bataille. Le pont était tapissé de corps et leur sang faisait glisser les moins attentifs des combattants. L'odeur de la mort imprégnait les lieux. Piotr se sentait tellement désolé pour le _Sablonneux_ qui méritait mieux que ce carnage.

« Comment on va aller de l'autre côté ? » demanda Roo, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le charpentier regarda les amarres et les planches que les marines avaient utilisées pour aborder le bateau. Les combats se concentraient juste devant. Impossible d'espérer les utiliser à leur tour.

« Va falloir qu'on saute. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Heureusement, les deux navires étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre ce qui rendait la manœuvre possible. Piotr se savait capable de sauter le petit mètre qui les séparaient. Il baissa les yeux sur Roo qui avait des jambes encore assez courtes.

« Tu crois que tu y arriveras ? » s'enquit-il.

Roo se redressa et hocha de la tête. Il était bien décidé à faire ses preuves. Shanks puis Beckman lui avaient confié une mission. Il la mènerait jusqu'au bout. Il immobiliserait ce navire de guerre et il s'emparerait avec les autres du _Sablonneux_. Il voulait de l'aventure, il en aurait, mais pour cela il devait prouver qu'il était digne d'être dans cet équipage malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience. Piotr esquissa un petit sourire devant la détermination du garçon.

Des coups de feu retentirent, secs et puissants comme le tonnerre. Plusieurs soldats tombèrent. Un officier au long manteau blanc et bleu, furieux, fonça, sabre au vent, sur Beckman, dont le canon fumait abondamment. Chacun regardait le brun et les dégâts qu'il avait commis. La diversion était lancée, à eux de jouer.

« On fonce » souffla Piotr.

D'un même mouvement, les deux pirates traversèrent le pont jusqu'au bastingage. Rapide et souple, Piotr prit appui sur la barrière et sauta. Il atterrit en boule sur le pont ennemi. Il se redressa aussitôt. Roo le suivait de près, mais il ne possédait pas autant de détente et rata le pont. Il se rattrapa de justesse au bastingage. Piotr se hâta d'aller l'aider et le tira jusqu'à lui. Première étape réussie : ils étaient sur le cuirassé. Comme Beckman l'avait remarqué, il était complètement déserté. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de la part des marines de ne pas avoir laisser de sentinelle. _Ils le regretteront amèrement_, songea Piotr en ricanant. Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et le donna à Roo.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Le premier qui a terminé rejoint l'autre qu'on puisse retourner ensemble sur le bateau. Et bonne chance » ajouta t-il maladroitement.

Piotr ne perdit pas un instant et fila vers la poupe. Roo se retrouva seul et ne se sentit soudain plus à sa place. Depuis qu'il avait pris la mer, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés Shanks le plus souvent. Là, il était seul. Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, on comptait sur lui. Il fit le tour du mât se souvenant de l'endroit où il avait grimpé grimpé la veille au soir. Il trouva sans mal les haubans latéraux et les emprunta. L'ascension ne s'avéra pas aisée. Les cordes, bien que tendues, demeuraient assez souples et rendues glissantes par l'eau. Il se rappelait avec quelle facilité Shanks était monté hier. _Tu peux pas comparer. Shanks, il fait ça depuis des années_, s'encouragea-t-il tout en se hissant. Il prenait bien garde d'avoir toujours une main fermement accrochée car ses pieds manquaient de stabilité. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le sol s'éloigna. Il atteignit rapidement les vergues et il parvint sans trop de mal à se positionner sur le marche-pied.

Les voiles blanches étaient enroulées sur elles-même et solidement ficelées. Maintenant qu'elles étaient à portée de main, elles lui paraissaient colossales. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? S'il déployait les voiles, il serait aussitôt repéré – il ne savait pas le faire de toute façon. Il tira le couteau de Piotr de sa ceinture et l'observa dubitatif. Cette lame minuscule pouvait-elle vraiment dégrader ces géants de tissus ? Il se dit qu'il pourrait déchirer les épaisseurs supérieures à sa portée. Serait-ce suffisant pour rendre les voiles inutilisables ? Roo, finalement, décida que seule la pratique lui répondra. Il appuya la pointe sur la voile à sa portée. Le tissu plia sous la pression, mais ne se déchira pas. Il grogna de frustration et tenta de découper. La surface s'abîma sans se percer. Il appuya la pointe à l'endroit endommagé et cette fois il parvint à le transpercer et même à étendre les dégâts sur une quarantaine de centimètres. Il fit de même à plusieurs endroits sur la même voile avant de se déplacer prudemment le long de la vergue pour retourner aux haubans. Il monta un niveau.

Haut comme il était, il avait une vue d'ensemble de la bataille, éclairée par une aube timide dans un jeu d'ombres inquiétant. Les pirates du _Sablonneux_ s'étaient regroupés et poursuivaient désespérément le combat. Les soldats les avaient encerclés et le massacre continuait. Roo repéra Beckman qui affrontaient deux officiers et parvenait pour le moment à les maintenir à distance. Et plus encore car l'un d'eux finit par tomber, enrageant son compagnon. Il mit du temps à apercevoir Shanks. Il le vit enfin sur le pont supérieur toujours aux prises avec Stumm.

Roo se glissa de l'autre côté du mât et reprit son activité de sabotage. Il ne voyait pas Piotr et il se demanda comment ça se passait de son côté. Le couteau entama une nouvelle voile. Roo était déjà en nage. _Pourvu que le plan fonctionne_, pria t-il en silence.

* * *

Quand ils furent arrivés au milieu des autres combats, Shanks et Stumm avaient dû arrêter leur duel. En effet, plusieurs soldats avaient reconnu aussitôt le capitaine et s'en étaient pris à lui. Shanks avait chassé assez facilement certains marines ou pirates qui s'étaient un peu trop approchés de lui. Ils ne voyaient ni Beckman ni Piotr ni Roo. Il espérait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie et s'étaient trouvés une cachette le temps que l'agitation se calme. Il évita de justesse une balle tirée par un officier. Il se pencha précipitamment en arrière et glissa. Le pont était imbibé de sang. Le roux eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant imprégner ses habits et teindre ses mains et se releva rapidement pour ne pas devenir une proie facile. Il s'élança, traversa le reste du pont principal et monta les escaliers pour le supérieur. Juste avant de l'atteindre, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Stumm le suivait comme il pouvait tout en abattant ses adversaires. Shanks aperçut Beckman qui se précipitait vers la mêlée. Derrière un mât, Piotr et Roo semblaient guetter. De toute évidence, le trio avait une idée derrière la tête. Certainement venue de l'esprit du plus âgé. L'adolescent se souvenait du plan que l'ancien sergent avait confectionné pour sa base marine et cela le réconforta sur le sort de ses compagnons. Hâtivement, il atteignit le pont supérieur alors que Stumm empruntait enfin les escaliers.

Il fallait que ce duel interminable prenne fin. Les deux adversaires fatiguaient. Il n'était plus temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Shanks se campa solidement sur ses jambes. Il devait percer les défenses de Stumm et frapper cette fois de manière efficace cette fois, voire définitive. Il avait déjà bien testé les limites de son ennemi et repéré ses points faibles. C'était le moment d'exploiter ses nouvelles connaissances.

Le capitaine s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé. Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard, sans bouger, se guettant mutuellement comme deux animaux à l'affût. Le soleil avait dépassé la ligne de l'horizon, offrant une lumière froide et éblouissante. Un bon mètre derrière Shanks, la barre tourna dans le vide dans un grincement sinistre. Ce fut comme un signal de départ. Les deux combattants s'animèrent au même instant. Les lames crispèrent et claquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Chacun y mettait ses dernières forces dans cet ultime assaut. Le combat se révéla plus équilibré qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils avaient appris et retenu les tactiques de l'autre et s'y étaient adaptés pour mieux l'affronter. Stumm parvenait mieux à anticiper les feintes de Shanks comme ce dernier bloquait chaque attaque.

Le cœur du roux tambourinait avec tant de violence qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Sa blessure à la tête palpitait, se rappelant à lui. Son adrénaline ne semblait plus suffisante pour passer outre la douleur et la fatigue. Il enchaîna plusieurs coups, un sur chaque flanc et un autre d'estoc vers le ventre. Vif, Stumm les para à tour à tour. Mais Shanks remarqua que s'il demeurait rapide, la force qu'il mettait dans son épée avait nettement diminué. Bonne nouvelle, il était à bout. Mauvaise nouvelle, l'adolescent l'était aussi. Il avança le pied droit, glissa son sabre sous celui de Stumm, l'obligeant à lever sa lame, affaiblissant sa garde. Shanks tourna sur lui-même et envoya le pied gauche derrière le droit. Son épée le suivit en déviant sa consœur de sa trajectoire et contournant sa cible. Dans son élan, Shanks visa les reins de Stumm. Le sabre entailla la chair, mais il n'avait pu mettre assez de forces pour le mettre à terre. Sans perdre de temps, Shanks effectua un demi-cercle pour retrouver une position stable et ne pas exposer son propre dos à l'ennemi.

Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de Stumm sans qu'on puisse définir s'il était de rage ou de douleur. Faisant fi de sa blessure sanguinolente, il se retourna et frappa vers Shanks. Le garçon se laissa tomber à terre pour l'éviter. Le sabre se planta dans le plancher à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Stumm l'en avait arraché et tenta à nouveau de le faucher. Shanks roula et ce fut la barre qui perdit une branche. Le capitaine soufflait comme un bœuf et frappait grossièrement sans vraiment viser. Son propre élan lui faisait perdre l'équilibre à chaque tentative.

Shanks puisa dans sa volonté plus que dans ses forces pour se remettre debout. Il évita la lame, mais pas le poing. Son nez craqua. Sous le choc, il perdit son arme. Le rouquin toussa, évacuant le sang qui était retombé dans sa gorge. Il s'adossa au bastingage et repoussa son ennemi du pied. Il aperçut son épée qui avait glissé à une cinquantaine de centimètres. Stumm en était le plus près. Ce dernier avait suivi son regard et un horrible sourire édenté apparut. D'un coup de pied, il la repoussa définitivement hors de portée. Il se jeta sur Shanks pour l'embrocher. Celui-ci esquiva l'épée et reçut le coup àl'épaule. Mais, au grand étonnement de Stumm, il s'y agrippa. Le plus âgé se secoua pour lui faire lâcher prise, se pencha un peu. C'était ce que Shanks attendait. L'équilibre était précaire. Le roux se jeta à terre de tout son poids, faisant chuter avec lui son adversaire. Ils s'écrasèrent ensemble sur le sol dans un méli-mélo de jambes et de bras. Shanks fut le premier à se redresser. Il planta ses genoux dans la poitrine de Stumm et bloqua avec ses mains son bras armé. Mais Stumm était bien plus grand et lourd que lui. Il le renversa donc sans mal et l'étrangla de sa main gauche. Malgré la situation, Shanks refusa de lâcher prise et faisait tout pour desserrer les doigts de Stumm de son sabre. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir, réveillant chaque blessure, chaque hématome. Il griffa la main. Il devait s'emparer de cette maudite épée ! Il parvint à bouger ses jambes. Il frappa aussi fort qu'il put le bas-ventre de Stumm. Celui-ci, dans un grondement guttural, le libéra enfin. Secoué par la toux et une respiration difficile, Shanks repartit à l'assaut. Il cogna Stumm au visage avec ses poings et parvint à le faire s'écrouler au sol. Enfin debout, le roux sauta des deux pieds sur l'avant-bras ennemi. Un sinistre craquement obligea enfin Stumm à lâcher son épée. Maintenant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Shanks prit l'arme et, sans hésitation, la plongea dans le cœur de son propriétaire.

Stumm hoqueta, le souffle coupé. Un son étranglé jaillit de sa bouche comme s'il tentait de parler. Ses yeux sombres fixèrent intensément Shanks avant de s'embrumer lentement.

Délicatement, Shanks lâcha le pommeau et s'écarta du corps. Il le regarda un long moment comme s'il craignait de le voir se relever. Pas même un dernier soubresaut. C'était terminé. Épuisé, le roux se laissa tomber au sol, le visage vers le ciel gris bleu.

* * *

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'ai tellement honte d'avoir autant traîné. Le chapitre 11 a déjà trois pages d'écrites et j'espère que les autres suivront. Il s'intitulera "Pour une Poignée de Berrys". En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt ! (j'espère... me frappez pas s'il vous plait)_


	11. Chapitre XI : Pour une Poignée de Berrys

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas : le nouveau chapitre est déjà là et il est super long en plus ! Je teste un nouveau planning d'écriture et il semble bien mieux convenir. Donc, je vais le garder et essayer de maintenir le rythme de publication de deux chapitres par mois ; donc environ un toutes les deux semaines. _

_On a passé la barre des trois mille vues sur cette fic ! C'est complètement fou, surtout que ça vient des quatre coins du monde ! Merci à tous ceux qui cliquent sur mon histoire et la lisent !  
_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé comme toujours par ma fidèle bêta lectrice, Umichan. Merci à elle !_

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Pour une Poignée de Berrys**

Le sabre siffla au dessus de sa tête. Beckman était parvenu à se baisser à temps. Il s'écarta d'un bond et arma son fusil. Il s'éloigna encore un peu pour demeurer hors de portée. Il nargua son adversaire – un lieutenant selon ses épaulettes – avec un sourire et appuya sur la gâchette. Un faible « clic » retentit et un silence inquiétant suivit. Le rictus de Beckman fondit aussi vite que celui de l'officier apparut. Plus de munition et il n'en avait plus d'avance.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux » commenta t-il à mi-voix.

Le Marine n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se jeter sur lui. Précipitamment, Beckman recula. Il serra les dents. Les battements effrénés de son cœur semblaient lui crier qu'il était en mauvaise posture et vouloir le faire paniquer. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas. Il devait garder la tête froide. La lame ennemie rata son ventre de quelques millimètres grâce à des réflexes qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le jeune officier fauchait l'air avec autant de finesse que s'il s'attaquait à des épis de blé. Maintenant que son adversaire était désarmé et en positon de faiblesse, il ne s'encombrait d'aucune prudence ou subtilité. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de pourfendre la chair de l'odieux pirate qui avait osé assommer son commandant d'un coup en traître. Malheureusement pour Beckman, ce manque de technique offrait une plus grande vitesse au lieutenant. L'ancien sergent ne pouvait que reculer avec précipitation. Il n'avait même plus le temps de vérifier où il marchait ni de regarder son environnement. N'importe qui pourrait l'attaquer sans qu'il le voit. Il pourrait de lui-même se jeter à l'eau sans le remarquer. Son monde se limitait à cette lame brillante, floue et bien trop rapide. Le lieutenant se déchaînait, attaquant de tous les côtés au hasard tant que cela pouvait toucher Beckman ou lui faire perdre du terrain. Il visait les jambes, voulait trancher le ventre, frôlait un bras, tentait de faucher un genou, loupait la gorge, manquait de lui crever un œil. Beckman reculait toujours à l'aveugle, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. S'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, il allait y passer. Soudain, il sentit son pied partir. Il glissait. Il s'écroulait. Quand son dos toucha violemment le sol, son souffle se coupa. Un liquide chaud et poisseux imprégnait sa chemise. _Du sang_, réalisa t-il.

Son monde semblait ralenti et étouffé. Il regarda autour de lui, la douleur de sa chute encore vibrante dans ses côtes. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun pirate debout sur le pont. La plupart gisait au sol, immobile. Trois ou quatre se battaient encore mollement et sans espoir, deux, plus loin, puisaient leur énergie dans le désespoir pour continuer la lutte. Du coin de l'œil, Beckman aperçut un homme qui préféra se jeter à la mer plutôt que de mourir sous les coups des soldats. Une folie pure. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps en pleine mer et un tel décès n'était guère un processus envieux. Le pirate entendit un cri de victoire. C'était son adversaire qui le dominait et dont le sabre plongeait vers sa poitrine. _Quelle mort de merde_, eut-il le temps de penser.

« Hé, mec ! intervint soudain une voix familière. Fais gaffe derrière toi ! »

Le lieutenant se figea aussitôt dans son élan et se retourna. Un coup de feu déchira l'air et l'envoya au sol, le crâne transpercé. Il s'écroula à côté de Beckman, son regard vide le fixant. Beckman reconnut la silhouette de Shanks au dessus de lui, sa chevelure rouge ternie par la lumière froide du matin. Il lui tendait la main droite, la gauche tenant un pistolet encore fumant. Le plus âgé attrapa la main tendue et se releva. Il vit Shanks grimacer sous l'effort. Le visage du roux était couvert de sang séché et il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. De toute évidence, il était à bout de force et blessé.

« Je l'avais prévenu de faire gaffe » parvint-il à plaisanter en désignant le cadavre de l'officier.

Blasé, Beckman secoua doucement la tête, se refusant à répondre. Shanks lui donna son arme. Elle lui semblait tellement lourde dans sa main. Le rouquin n'était pas le seul à être épuisé.

« Celui-là est encore chargé » précisa l'adolescent.

Beckman le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il glissa son fusil dans sa ceinture et resserra sa prise sur le pistolet.

Autour d'eux, la situation ne cessait d'empirer. L'équipage de Stumm avait été anéanti. Les rares qui avaient tenu jusqu'ici s'étaient écroulés sous le nombre et les coups. Seuls deux résistaient sans conviction face à cinq soldats qui profitaient outrageusement de la moindre ouverture pour les blesser. Le reste de la troupe se précipitait vers Shanks et Beckman. La mise à mort du lieutenant les avait choqués. Ils semblaient bien décidés à le venger. Assaillis de tous côtés, les deux pirates se mirent dos à dos pour mieux affronter le flot vengeur qui s'apprêtait à les submerger, assourdis par les cris de fureur, les insultes et autres promesses funestes.

« On est un peu dans la merde, non ? questionna tranquillement Beckman.

– Oh, si peu, marmonna Shanks en observant la marée humaine. Après si tu as peur…

– Je m'inquiète pour toi, répliqua l'ancien marine d'un ton sarcastique. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué.

– Tu rigoles ! Je suis en pleine forme. Je dirais que ces soldats ne sont qu'une formalité.

– Une formalité douloureuse » marmonna Beckman.

Il sentait le poids de Shanks s'appuyer sur son dos. Il tremblait légèrement. Le roux était à bout de forces. Lui-même, bien que dépourvu de blessure, sentait la fatigue l'écraser. Il chercha par réflexe une cigarette avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait plus. Face à eux, les soldats montraient des plaies et de nombreux signes d'épuisement, mais ils avaient le nombre pour eux. Il n'empêchait qu'aucun des deux côtés ne voulait céder de terrain.

Le pistolet lui semblait bizarre dans sa main. Trop léger, trop court. Beckman avait l'habitude de son fusil. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'il parvienne à se montrer aussi efficace avec une arme étrangère. Il leva un bras tremblant, raffermit sa prise et parvint à retrouver de la stabilité. Il tira et toucha un soldat à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ses craintes s'estompaient, il arrivait à faire mouche avec ce pistolet. Sa nouvelle peur : que les munitions s'épuisent en pleine bataille et cela était plus que probable. Mais ce qui le terrifiait davantage encore c'était que Shanks s'effondre définitivement dans son dos. Il abattit à quelques secondes d'intervalle plusieurs marines. Il ne prit pas la peine de compter, se contentant de viser les ombres menaçantes qui se dressaient devant lui.

Trois de leurs camarades, les plus enragés, passèrent par dessus leurs corps pour se jeter sur leur assassin. Aveuglés par la colère et la rancœur, ils ne pensèrent même pas à utiliser d'arme à feu et levèrent frénétiquement leur sabre. Beckman se baissa précipitamment, entraînant Shanks avec lui, et répliqua, la gueule du pistolet contre le front d'un ennemi qui s'effondra en faisant chuter ses compagnons. Shanks s'accroupit et passa sous le bras de Beckman. Son sabre entra et sortit en un éclair de la gorge d'un soldat. Le pauvre avait voulu se relever, il ne terminerait jamais son geste. Le dernier survivant du trio se retrouva bloqué sous les corps de ses compagnons.

Shanks reprit sa place initiale pour parer deux sabres d'un coup. L'honneur n'avait plus sa place sur ce navire depuis longtemps. Attaquer un adolescent dans le dos à plusieurs devenait normal. Le souffle erratique, le roux hésitait sur la marche à suivre. S'il voulait répliquer, il devait libérer les lames qu'il retenait, sinon il allait rester comme ça un bon bout de temps. S'il lâchait, il recevait leur attaque de plein fouet et Beckman risquait également d'être touché. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir son action. Beckman, à son tour, se retourna et tira dans la tête d'un marine. Shanks profita de l'effet de surprise pour repousser le second et, d'un large mouvement d'épée, il lui trancha le ventre de long en large. Sa victime garda un visage surpris dans la mort, lui donnant l'air définitivement niais. Beckman grimaça en voyant le sang et les tripes qui s'ajoutèrent au reste sur le pont.

« Je plains le pauvre gars qui devra nettoyer, souffla t-il.

– Ah merde ! réalisa Shanks. Qui sera de corvée ?

– Certainement le cinglé qui a foutu ce bazar pour récupérer ce rafiot.

– J'suis pas d'accord, protesta vivement l'intéressé. Je propose que tout le monde s'y mette. Ce sera plus rapide et ça soudera les liens dans le…, finit-il maladroitement en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

– On soumettra ton idée au vote » trancha ironiquement Beckman en tirant vers une nouvelle nuée de soldats.

Une petite voix soufflait à Shanks que le vote serait trafiqué et qu'il finirait sa journée – s'il survivait – à genoux sur le pont. Mais, dans l'instant, il s'agissait de son problème le moins urgent. Les soldats poursuivaient leur attaque. Plus ils en abattaient, plus il semblait en apparaître, telles d'étranges mauvaises herbes. Il avait la vision de milliers de sabres qu'il ne cessait de bloquer. Il attaquait comme il pouvait entre deux lames, recevait des entailles qui s'ajoutaient aux blessures qu'il devait déjà à Stumm. Alors certes, les marines n'étaient qu'une petite vingtaine au début de l'attaque et leur nombre diminuait petit à petit. Mais quand on n'était que deux, cela semblait un nombre disproportionné.

« On est dans la merde ! gémit Beckman entre deux coups de feu. On va pas tenir longtemps !

– Tu fatigues, le vieux ! s'esclaffa Shanks en parant de justesse un coup de poignard dans les côtes. Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux aller faire ta sieste, je m'occupe du reste, ajouta t-il en rendant la politesse à son attaquant politesse qui perça le ventre du soldat.

– Vraiment aucun respect pour ses aînés ! Mais que foutent Piotr et Roo ? »

Ils étaient assaillis de tous côtés. Ils répondaient à chaque attaque, bloquaient les tentatives comme ils pouvaient. Beckman voyait plusieurs blessures se former sur lui. Il sentait Shanks s'appuyer de plus en plus sur son dos pour maintenir sa position debout. S'ils continuaient malgré la situation à se jeter régulièrement des piques, c'était pour se rassurer. Si l'autre répondait, cela signifiait qu'il était vivant et encore en état de combattre. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ils savaient parfaitement que si les renforts n'arrivaient pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne fassent tuer.

* * *

Roo descendit aussi vite qu'il put des haubans. Du haut des gréements, il avait pu voir Shanks tuer Stumm. Ils avaient un ennemi en moins. Il ne restait que la Marine. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de l'adversaire le plus dangereux actuellement. Il fila vers la poupe pour rejoindre Piotr. Il n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir de son perchoir. Il n'avait tout de même pas profité de l'occasion pour filer ? Son estomac se tordit. Si Roo y avait pensé, une telle éventualité n'aurait pas échappé à un pirate expérimenté comme Piotr. Quand il atteignit le pont supérieur désert et une barre intacte, l'amertume qui gagnait sa bouche s'accentua. Et dire que Shanks lui avait fait confiance et même Beckman. Ce dernier lui avait donné une mission essentielle et que lui seul pouvait accomplir. Roo commençait à faire une liste mentale de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait – pas assez à son goût – quand un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre. Il se retourna, personne. Un craquement de bois bien distinct et un juron étouffé retentirent. Roo se rapprocha du bastingage et regarda par dessus bord. Piotr était accroché à la coque, les pieds posés en équilibre précaire sur le haut du gouvernail. Le jeune garçon ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, ses mains cachées par l'appareillage du cuirassé. Mais visiblement tout ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait voulu puisqu'il maudit les dieux bruyamment. Se sentant observé, Piotr leva la tête.

« Tu tombes bien, clama t-il. Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour remonter. Envoie-moi un bout s'il te plaît.

– Un bout ? répéta Roo sans comprendre.

– Une corde si tu préfères, traduisit Piotr. Bout, c'est le nom marin. Ça fait vraiment pas longtemps que t'es en mer, p'tit gars.

– Pourquoi on appelle pas ça directement une corde ? »

La question du plus jeune laissa le charpentier un moment sans réponse. Visiblement, il ne se l'était jamais posée. Il finit par avouer son ignorance avec une mine découragée.

« J'en sais fichtre rien. Mais j'aimerais bien ma corde maintenant »

À quelques mètres, Roo dénicha une grosse poulie dont l'une des extrémités de la corde – pardon, du bout. Il était un pirate et se devait d'utiliser le bon vocabulaire – n'avait pas été attachée. Il tira dessus et le reste suivit sans résistance. Quand le bout fut assez déroulé, il le fit passer par dessus bord. Piotr parvint à s'en saisir.

« Attends, précisa Roo. Je vais l'attacher ! »

Avec le surplus de corde, il réussit à l'enrouler et la bloquer autour d'un mât. Il s'y pendit et le secoua un moment pour vérifier que le nœud ne lâcherait pas.

« C'est bon ! » lança t-il par dessus son épaule.

Sans trop de mal, Piotr remonta le long de la coque et revint sur le pont. Roo le rejoignit et observa que ses mains étaient bien égratignées. Il comprenait à présent l'origine de tous ces jurons. Alors qu'il frottait ses paumes moites sur son pantalon, Piotr s'enquit :

« Alors, tu t'en es sorti avec les voiles ?

– Elles sont toutes déchirées sur plusieurs mètres, répondit fièrement Roo. J'espère que ça suffira, douta t-il soudain.

– Ça devrait le faire, le rassura le charpentier.

– Et toi ? » demanda Roo en observant la barre sans dommage.

Piotr grimaça.

« Ils ont du très bon matériel dans la Marine. Ils ont les moyens visiblement. Au départ, je pensais couper la drosse. Simple mais efficace, tu vois ? Non, tu vois pas. La drosse, c'est une corde ou une chaîne qui relie la barre et le gouvernail, précisa t-il devant l'air perdu du garçon. En gros. Mais celle-ci s'est révélée être une chaîne en métal très, trop résistante. Ensuite, concernant la barre, j'ai préféré la laisser en l'état. Les soldats l'aurait vu directement si elle avait été bousillée et auraient le temps de revenir sur le _Sablonneux_ avant qu'on ait fui. Donc, je suis descendu pour saboter directement le safran. La grosse palme au bout du gouvernail qui sert à diriger le navire, développa t-il pour Roo. Prends des notes. Interrogation surprise la semaine prochaine, gamin, ne put-il s'empêcher de charrier.

– Du coup, t'as fait quoi ?

– Leur gouvernail, c'est de la super bonne mécanique et le bois est très épais. Sans outil, je pouvais rien faire. Donc, j'ai un peu improvisé. Tu te souviens que j'avais piqué quelques grenades à Stumm ? Bah, j'en ai posé deux, une de chaque côté du safran. Dès que nos copains les marines tourneront la barre, le gouvernail en écrasera une et elle explosera, entraînant la seconde. Si le safran survit à ça, je veux bien qu'on me pende. Et c'est ce qui arrivera probablement si ça échoue, marmonna t-il, dépité.

– Ils pourront pas nous poursuivre, c'est parfait !

– Ouais, mais j'aime pas.

– De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Roo.

– Juste faire péter le gouvernail avec des explosifs, ça fait amateur, gros bourrin. Je suis un gars raffiné, moi ! Enfin, mon travail l'est, se corrigea t-il en croisant le regard dubitatif du garçon. Juste faire péter, ça fait travail bâclé, j'aime pas.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne le saura que c'est toi.

– Pour sûr ! Un truc pareil, je vais pas le signer. »

Les rumeurs des combats sur le _Sablonneux_ semblèrent soudain s'accentuer. Les cris, les coups de feu et la clameur des sabres leur rappelèrent que le temps était compté. Shanks et Beckman étaient seuls sur l'autre navire et avaient besoin d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, un seul regard échangé leur indiqua qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Beckman leur avait dit de revenir une fois leur mission achevée, il était temps de s'exécuter. D'un même mouvement, ils quittèrent précipitamment le pont supérieur. Sur le principal, Piotr rattrapa Roo qui allait repartir par où ils étaient arrivés.

« Pas le temps, précisa Piotr. De toute façon, plus personne ne surveille »

En effet, les planches avaient été laissées à l'abandon. La totalité des soldats semblait s'être rassemblée autour d'un même point. Même sans les apercevoir dans cette marée humaine grouillante, Roo savait que Shanks et Beckman se débattaient au milieu.

« Tu as encore des munitions ? » s'enquit Piotr.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Roo vérifia son pistolet. Il répondit affirmativement. À nouveau, la panique lui rongeait les entrailles. Face à tant d'adversaires, comment allait-il faire ? Tout à l'heure, il était resté avec Beckman qui avait assuré ses arrières. Il pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps pour tirer ou juste se réfugier derrière lui. Mais là… Il déglutit. Il doutait que Piotr se montre aussi protecteur que le fumeur. Il avait l'air plus du genre à s'être toujours débrouillé tout seul et à s'attendre à ce que chacun fasse de même. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le charpentier.

« Bonne nouvelle, fit-il à propos des munitions. Car moi, je n'en ai plus. Je fonce dans le tas avec mon sabre, toi tu fais le ménage avec ton pistolet. »

La mine sombre, il dévisagea Roo qui était bien pâle.

« Crois-moi, p'tit, ajouta t-il à voix basse, presque conciliante. C'est pas le moment de réfléchir. Si on pense, on ne bougera jamais. Tu inspires un bon coup et tu te jettes dans la bataille. »

Il poussa légèrement le garçon pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il compta lentement et distinctement.

« Un »

Les mains moites de Roo se raccrochèrent fermement à son pistolet. Il était lourd sous ses doigts, mais rendu chaud par son contact prolongé.

« Deux »

Piotr tira son arme de son fourreau, le visage fermé et déterminé. Il fixait un point droit devant lui.

« Trois ! »

En même temps, ils s'élancèrent sur l'une des planches délaissées par la Marine. Roo, emporté par l'élan de son compagnon, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il courrait vers la bataille avant de toucher le plancher du _Sablonneux_. Il avait arrêté de penser. Mécaniquement, il leva son pistolet, visa et tira. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Piotr n'était plus à côté de lui il avait déjà planté son épée dans le dos d'un soldat et engageait le combat avec un autre. Il n'était plus temps de penser, simplement d'agir.

Les soldats de la Marine ne réagirent pas tout de suite, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur Shanks et Beckman parfaitement encerclés. Quand Piotr abattit sa deuxième victime, le reste de la troupe comprit enfin que des renforts pirates venaient d'arriver. Roo tira et un homme, touché à la cuisse, chuta avant d'être achevé par le charpentier. Un bon tiers des soldats fit volte face pour affronter les nouveaux venus, soulageant Shanks et Beckman.

Piotr s'écarta d'un bond, une lame venant de lui frôler le ventre. Il se permit de souffler, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il pivota et frappa le visage du marine de toutes ses forces avant de pourfendre de sa lame un autre. Il s'éloigna précipitamment pour ne pas se faire encercler. En gardant une marge de manœuvre et surtout une issue, il devait pouvoir s'en sortir.

De son côté, Roo ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il visait, tirait, visait, tirait. Mécaniquement, il répétait les mêmes gestes et cela se révélait efficace. Aucun marine n'était pour le moment parvenu à l'approcher. Les soldats ne devaient plus avoir de munitions puisqu'ils n'utilisaient plus leurs armes à feu. De ce fait, ils évitaient de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire du garçon et ne pouvaient pas vraiment riposter. Finalement, cette première bataille se révéla assez confortable pour Roo qui préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Plusieurs fois, il rata sa cible – les marines se montraient meilleurs en esquive que les pirates de Stumm – mais il s'efforçait de ne pas se déconcentrer pour autant. Sinon, il était foutu. Il le savait instinctivement et se refusait à y penser davantage. _Ne pas paniquer, ne pas hésiter, on réfléchira plus tard_, telle était la ritournelle qui embrumait son esprit.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à présent. De lourds nuages gris le dissimulaient et faiblissaient sa lumière. Mais ils n'empêchaient pas sur le pont du _Sablonneux_ d'y voir parfaitement clair. Les combattants auraient préféré ne pas voir. Les cadavres jonchaient un sol souillé. Les visages des survivants étaient tirés, marqués et gris de fatigue. Leurs habits comportaient des tâches de sang et des déchirures. Mais le pire demeurait leur regard fou aux pupilles dilatées. Il ne semblait s'animer que lorsqu'ils tuaient ou du moins tentaient de le faire. C'était devenu leur seul but. Une meute animale assoiffée de sang s'écharpait mutuellement, emportée par la fureur du combat.

Sur le pont, seuls demeuraient deux pirates de l'équipage de Stumm. L'un était face contre terre et ne bougerait plus. Le second, une plaie béante au ventre, finit par se laisser tomber par dessus le bastingage. Son adversaire, satisfait, se tourna vers Piotr. Le charpentier eut un temps d'arrêt devant ce nouvel ennemi. Il était sacrément costaud. Et il ne pouvait espérer l'avoir par surprise. Il déglutit et redressa ses épaules. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un peu de gonflette. Il tenta une attaque frontale, pointe en avant. L'autre dégagea son sabre de la trajectoire sans mal et repoussa Piotr d'un violent coup d'épaule. Le pirate dût reculer de plusieurs pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. Bien, ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement de la gonflette. Ce maudit marine se révélait finalement fort comme un bœuf. Ce simple coup, il l'avait bien senti. Il fit mine de vouloir frapper à nouveau d'estoc. Dès que le soldat leva son sabre et fit un pas en avant pour le parer, Piotr sauta sur le côté et visa vivement le flanc gauche. Sa feinte fut contrecarrée aussi vite qu'elle fut tentée. L'attaque bloquée, le Marine lui donna un violent revers du coude au menton. Les dents de Piotr claquèrent bruyamment. La douleur vibra dans sa bouche et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une ou deux dents cassées. Il fit fi de la douleur – il en avait plein des dents après tout – et conserva son attention sur son adversaire.

Roo, le voyant en difficulté, tira sur le soldat. Il l'atteignit dans le dos. Quand la balle le frappa, ce dernier se figea, le souffle coupé. Piotr eut un sourire et détendit ses muscles. Il comprit son erreur quand le soldat se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Le gosse aurait pu juste lui donner un coup de pied que ça n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Ce type était un monstre. Monstre qui profita de sa surprise pour fendre l'air de son sabre en direction de sa gorge. Piotr se baissa de justesse. Il sentit le souffle de la lame au dessus de sa tête. Il commençait à s'essouffler, trempé de sueur. Comment se débarrasser de cette montagne de muscles ?

Ce fut Shanks qui lui fournit la solution. Le roux s'était glissé derrière le marine sans que personne ne le remarque. Étonnamment, il visa les jambes. Ou plus exactement l'arrière des genoux. Il trancha les tendons. Le soldat poussa un cri étouffé. Ses jambes tremblèrent, le sang coulant sur ses mollets. Soudain, elles cédèrent sous son poids. Il s'écroula sur les genoux, puis à quatre pattes. Piotr plongea son épée entre les omoplates. Il avait d'abord songé à lui trancher la tête, mais l'épaisseur importante de la nuque l'en dissuada. Cela lui prendrait trop de temps. D'un coup de pied, Shanks retourna le costaud et enfonça vigoureusement la pointe de son sabre sous son menton, arrachant son dernier souffle à l'homme.

Plus de la moitié des soldats avait été tuée depuis l'arrivée de Piotr et Roo. La tendance s'était inversée. Mais les Marines poursuivaient rageusement le combat comme s'il s'agissait du but ultime de leur vie. Du côté des pirates, constater que la victoire était à portée de main leur donna une nouvelle énergie qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas posséder. Ils se permirent de s'éparpiller et ainsi de faire plus de dégâts et d'échapper plus facilement aux attaques de la troupe moribonde.

Pendant ce temps, oublié dans un coin, le Commandant se décida enfin à se réveiller. Son crâne semblait vouloir exploser. Le coup de crosse qu'il avait reçu allait lui laisser un douloureux souvenir pendant des semaines. Il avait l'impression qu'une balle de golf poussait sur son front. Encore groggy par le coup, il se mit prudemment à genoux et observa les alentours. Le choc fut terrible quand il se rendit compte que la quasi totalité de ses hommes gisaient au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Seule une dizaine restait encore debout et combattait les pirates bien moins nombreux – seulement quatre.

Au début, il voulut remotiver les troupes et achever ses adversaires. Mais son regard retomba sur les cadavres. Ses hommes perdaient et subiraient rapidement le même sort. De plus, même s'ils obtenaient la victoire, ils ne seraient bientôt plus assez nombreux pour manœuvrer le cuirassé. Ce serait folie de poursuivre le combat. Du moins de cette manière.

Avec un goût particulièrement âcre dans la bouche, le Commandant se leva, chancela, retrouva sa stabilité et hurla pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme :

« SOLDATS, REPLI ! RETOURNEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT SUR LE NAVIRE ! »

Comme pour donner l'exemple, l'officier tourna les talons et monta sur une planche. Un gradé se devait d'être toujours le premier à exécuter les ordres, d'être un modèle à suivre pour ses subalternes particulièrement quand il s'agissait de sauver sa peau. Très vite, ses pieds, encore incertains dû à sa blessure à la tête, touchèrent le pont de son bateau. Il remarqua que peu de ses hommes lui portaientattention. Alors, il tira plusieurs coups de feu en l'air et réitéra son ordre d'une voix plus ferme et claironnante :

« REPLI IMMÉDIAT, SOLDATS ! »

Enfin, il fut entendu et obéi. Repoussant les dernières attaques des pirates, les marines se rassemblèrent et se précipitèrent vers leur navire. Les derniers arrivés se hâtèrent de jeter les planches à la mer et de trancher les amarres qui reliaient le cuirassé et le bateau pirate. Mais cela sembla bien inutile. Les pirates s'étaient contentés d'accélérer leur fuite en les attaquant mollement et de s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas se battre. Car, alors qu'on coupait les derniers bouts, le jeune pirate roux donna un ordre à l'un de ses hommes. Sur le coup, le Commandant n'avait pu l'entendre ce dit ordre, mais il le comprit aisément quand l'ancre du bateau forban se leva. Ces lâches vermines profitaient de leur retraite pour prendre la fuite. Le rouquin se hissait déjà dans les haubans avec l'agilité d'un singe. Sans manière, il libéra la grand voile de ses liens de la pointe de son sabre._ Ils n'attendaient que ça !_ réalisa l'officier.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste en bateau pour comprendre l'erreur. Un simple coup d'œil sur la silhouette élancée et légère du brick-goélette suffisait. Il était rapide, bien plus rapide et manœuvrable que leur lourd et puissant cuirassé. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

« Sortez les canons ! ordonna t-il à ses hommes. Toi ! désigna t-il un soldat au hasard. Va à la barre et change l'angle de vingt degrés à bâbord. »

De cette façon, les canons viseraient sans mal le flanc du _Sablonneux_. Leur puissante artillerie pourrait percer la coque en une seule rafale. Aborder le navire pirate avait été une erreur. Par orgueil, le Commandant avait eu l'ambition de capturer Stumm vivant. Finalement, ça n'aurait pas été ce terrible forban qui lui aurait fait du tord. Mais ce sale gamin aux cheveux roux ! Car il était évident que c'était lui qui menait les survivants pirates. Encore sur les vergues, il donnait des ordres aux trois autres avec de grands gestes. L'un d'eux prit la barre et vira en angle droit direction bâbord, éloignant le brick-goélette. Si ses hommes ne réagissaient pas rapidement, le flanc du _Sablonneux_ serait bientôt hors de portée. Quoique, toucher la poupe, et donc le gouvernail, s'avérerait tout aussi efficace.

Le soldat envoyé au timon tourna enfin la barre, alors que les canons sortaient des sabords, la gueule rutilante sous le soleil timide. Mais une explosion assourdissante fit trembler soudain le navire de guerre. Une seconde suivit presque instantanément. Cela venait de la poupe. Ce ne pouvait être les pirates, trop en avant.

Le Commandant se précipita à l'arrière du navire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? hurla t-il sur le timonier désigné.

– Je ne sais pas, bégaya le jeune soldat. Quand j'ai tourné la barre, ça a explosé.

– Des bombes, intervint un autre marine. Quelqu'un a placé des bombes sur le gouvernail. »

L'officier pâlit brutalement. Il se jeta sur le bastingage et se pencha par dessus bord. Les débris du safran flottaient, encore fumants, sur les eaux. Derrière lui, la barre tournait lentement dans le vide en grinçant. Dans les cales, une voix leur parvint et son message alarmant :

« La coque est touchée. Voie d'eau à la poupe tribord ! »

Les mâchoires serrées, la rage au ventre, la démarche raide, le Commandant s'avança vers la proue et observa le brick-goélette qui s'éloignait rapidement. Il aperçut le garçon roux assis sur un hunier lui adresser un magnifique et intolérable tirage de langue. La colère vibra dans tout le corps de l'officier.

« Que quelqu'un prenne l'appareil photo et me tire le portrait de ce sale rouquin ! vociféra t-il en postillonnant abondamment. Je veux voir la tête de ce morveux mise à prix ! Qu'il crève avant la fin du mois ! »

Le brick-goélette était à présent hors de protée des canons. Dans son sillage, le pavillon noir de Stumm s'échoua dans les eaux et y flotta mollement quelques minutes avant de sombrer sous les vagues. Le message était clair. Le _Sablonneux_ avait un nouveau propriétaire. Le fier Commandant venait de fournir un navire rapide et efficace à un nouvel équipage pirate. Et lui restait derrière à flotter difficilement sur un bateau inutilisable et sans la tête de Stumm, son but initial. L'humiliation ne pouvait être plus grande.

* * *

Le cuirassé ne fut bientôt plus qu'une silhouette sombre à l'horizon. Malgré les tourments qu'il venait de subir, le _Sablonneux_ s'élançait sur les eaux comme un chien fou, les voiles fièrement gonflées. Les jambes pendant dans le vide assis sur un hunier, Shanks laissa l'air marin s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et soulager sa peau meurtrie. Un silence apaisant enveloppait le navire.

Piotr tournait doucement la barre pour rester sous le vent. Son œil évitait soigneusement les cadavres qui peuplaient sinistrement le pont. Il préféra s'attarder sur le bois abîmé du bastingage ou des mâts. Ce n'étaient que des coups superficiels et rapides à réparer, mais le _Sablonneux_ méritait un bon rafistolage. Comme sa barre dont il manquait une branche. Il grimaça en songeant que le plus urgent demeurait l'éviction des corps et un briquetage intensif du pont avant que le sang n'imbibe trop profondément le plancher de manière définitive. À l'avant, Roo admirait la proue fendant les eaux, visiblement soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé. Piotr l'observa en enviant quelque peu son innocence. Si seulement c'était si simple. Beckman monta sur le pont supérieur, le rejoignant. Sa démarche était lourde et des tics agitaient constamment son visage, gris de fatigue. Depuis le timon, Piotr ne voyait que le dos de Shanks et il se demanda dans quel état était réellement le roux.

« Pitié, dis-moi qu'il y avait des fumeurs à bord de ce bateau, souffla Beckman, tendu.

– Quatre ou cinq, je dirais, réfléchit Piotr en fixant une profonde entaille dans le mât principal.

– Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai plus qu'à fouiller leurs affaires. Faut absolument que je fume une clope, sinon je vais tuer l'un d'entre vous, avoua le brun.

– J'y vais, je sais où sont les coffres des fumeurs, précisa Piotr en lui faisant signe de tenir la barre. J'irai plus vite »

Le charpentier fut surpris de voir son pas encore assez alerte malgré sa nuit blanche alors qu'il descendait dans les cales. L'odeur du sang et de la sueur se mêlaient à celles du sel et du bois. Il fallait vraiment nettoyer ce pont. Fort heureusement, l'automne avançait bien et il faisait un peu frais. S'ils avaient été en pleine canicule estivale, l'air serait déjà irrespirable. Il se dirigea vers les hamacs. Sous chacun d'entre eux, un petit coffre et un baluchon renfermaient les effets des pirates à présent décédés. Piotr se souvenait d'un gabier qui enchaînait un nombre impressionnant de cigarettes, alors qu'il occupait un hamac non loin du sien. Il devait posséder une réserve assez conséquente. Enfin, avait dû posséder plutôt. Son coffre était étroitement fermé par un cadenas. Piotr commença donc par son sac qu'il vida sans cérémonie en le retournant. Il avait l'impression de piller une tombe. Il avait déjà profané quelques sépultures pour dénicher un peu d'or par le passé. Mais là c'était différent. Les gars qu'il volait, il les avait connus. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas pareil. Un goût amer hanta sa bouche.

Il était penché sur son maigre butin à la recherche des précieuses cigarettes quand un grincement retentit derrière lui. Sur le coup, il crut qu'il s'agissait de Beckman s'impatientant et grommela qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se figea. Ce n'était pas normal. Instinctivement, il engloba le pommeau de son sabre de ses doigts. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus et son oreille plus attentive que jamais. Il en retint même son souffle. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se décider à se retourner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il distingua nettement le son d'une lame quittant son fourreau qu'il fit volte face.

Appuyé sur un poteau entre deux hamacs, le visage déformé par une grimace de colère, Manech tenait son épée, souillée de sang séché.

« Oh, putain » gémit Piotr se rappelant soudain de l'existence du second de Stumm.

Manech lui adressa un sourire terrifiant.

« Alors, ça y est, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. T'as pu échapper à la Marine tout en volant ce fichu rafiot ? Ton coup de poker a fonctionné on dirait. »

Piotr resta silencieux et se mit doucement en position de défense.

« Combien de survivants ? s'enquit nonchalamment Manech.

– Aucun, souffla Piotr, amer.

– Comme par hasard, siffla l'ancien vice-capitaine.

– Peut-être en aurait-il eu si tu avais tenu ton rôle jusqu'au bout et mener tes hommes au lieu de te planquer, accusa aussitôt le charpentier.

– Tu as la langue bien pendue pour un mutin»

Certes, mutin, il l'était à présent. Mais surtout il venait d'intégrer un nouvel équipage et de débusquer un ennemi à bord. Quant à Manech, il ne se faisait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Et effectivement, sans attendre davantage, ce dernier se jeta sur Piotr, lame en avant. Le charpentier bondit sur le côté, mais le sabre le toucha quand même. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut qu'une éraflure sur les côtes. Avec précipitation, Piotr recula pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Il avait oublié à quel point Manech pouvait se montrer rapide. Il fallait avouer qu'ayant fait partie du même équipage pendant longtemps il n'y avait pas prêté davantage attention. Aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts. Connaître les tactiques de son ancien lieutenant lui aurait bien servi.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser à nouveau surprendre, Piotr attaqua de front Manech en mettant toutes ses forces. Mais le vice-capitaine se montra bien plus agile et réactif que le charpentier. Piotr montrait déjà ses signes d'essoufflement et il était alourdi par la fatigue. Manech semblait en pleine forme. Il avait, après tout, passé une grande partie de la nuit caché à attendre. Il détailla en ricanant son adversaire et son état. Il comptait bien profiter de sa faiblesse passagère pour s'en donner à cœur joie.

Il usa de quelques bottes et feintes pour faire danser Piotr entre les hamacs sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Piotr sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau tant il suait. Il tourna autour du mât qui lui offrait le seul bouclier entre lui et Manech. Il esquivait toujours de justesse et reçut plusieurs coupures superficielles. Mais il savait que chacune d'entre elles le rapprochait de la défaite et lui rappelait que Manech ne faisait jouer pour le moment. D'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait décider d'en finir. D'ailleurs, il se lassa assez vite du jeu du chat et de la souris. D'un large mouvement de poignet, il frappa dans l'épée de Piotr et la fit voler. Lourde et abandonnée, elle s'échoua au sol et glissa loin du combat d'un son métallique qui se répercuta dans toute la cale.

Piotr n'hésita pas un instant. Il fonça sur Manech. Ce dernier, avec un sourire malveillant, voulut l'embrocher, mais le charpentier révéla qu'il avait encore de la ressource. Il se jeta au sol au dernier moment. Emporté par son élan, Manech faillit tomber et se rattrapa à temps à un hamac. Quand il fut à nouveau stable, Piotr filait dans les profondeurs de la cale. Il n'avait pas voulu repasser vers son adversaire pour récupérer son épée ou remonter sur le pont. Manech cracha un juron dans sa frustration et promit moult souffrances avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa proie.

Essoufflé, Piotr venait d'atteindre la proue. Non loin, la cellule où il avait fait la rencontre de Shanks semblait le narguer. Il zigzagua encore entre les poutres de plus en plus nombreuses. Il entendait le squelette de bois du gouvernail grincer sous l'effort de l'eau. Habitué aux ténèbres, les entrailles du _Sablonneux_ se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un frêle escalier collé contre la coque. Il menait au pont supérieur. Il l'emprunta vivement sans se soucier du bruit de ses pieds sur les marches. Si Manech pouvait le suivre, ce serait mieux. Le passage était étroit, de quoi rendre claustrophobe n'importe qui. Mais Piotr l'avait tant emprunté que cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Après une montée qui lui parut interminable, il atteignit la petit trappe d'où perçait la lumière du jour. Il la souleva et sortit à l'air libre. L'odeur lourde et poisseuse des cales disparut au profit de l'air marin bien plus sain. Piotr surgit du sol juste derrière le timon. Beckman n'y était pas. Le charpentier remarqua que la barre avait été bloqué avec une corde pour conserver le cap seule.

« Et merde ! » lâcha t-il.

Il avait espéré surprendre Manech avec l'aide de Beckman. Où était-il passé ? Piotr s'éloigna vivement de la trappe. Il entendait le pas précipité et le souffle haletant de Manech. Il s'appuya sur la balustrade. Il aperçut Beckman et Shanks sur le pont principal. Ils étaient occupés à jeter les corps à la mer sous le regard incertain et dégoûté de Roo, soudainement bien pâlichon. Le charpentier comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les rejoindre. Manech le rattraperait avant. Il hurla à leur attention :

« Un flingue vite ! Et chargé ! »

Roo fut le premier à réagir certainement ravi de se détourner du macabre spectacle qu'offraient ses camarades. Il jeta son pistolet vers Piotr de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier réussit à l'attraper par le canon du bout des doigts. Il entendait Manech courir vers lui. Il enleva la sécurité avec des gestes précipités et se retourna rapidement. Il tira sans viser. La balle atteignit Manech à l'épaule. Sa blessure et sa surprise suffirent à le ralentir suffisamment. Piotr lui enfonça la poitrine de deux balles supplémentaires. Manech s'effondra à genoux, mais respirait toujours. Une dernière en plein front l'acheva enfin.

La scène s'était déroulée en moins d'une minute. Shanks, Beckman et Roo venaient à peine d'atteindre le bas de l'escalier reliant le pont principal au supérieur que Manech expira, face contre le sol. Le souffle court, soulagé, Piotr observa le corps un instant avant de descendre les rejoindre d'un pas traînant. Les coups de feu résonnaient encore à son oreille. Il rendit son pistolet à Roo avec un faible « merci ». Il sentait la fatigue de la nuit s'écrouler soudainement sur lui.

« Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, admit Shanks, hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Manech. Il était seul ?

– Oui » le rassura Piotr en allant s'effondrer dans un coin relativement propre du pont.

Assis à même le plancher, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le bastingage. Au dessus de lui, les nuages bougeaient mollement sous le vent. Il se sentait étrangement calme et à sa place. Son regard retomba sur le pont. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un chapeau de paille caché sous un tas de cordages. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu. C'était celui de Shanks. Ce dernier avait repris le déblayage des macchabées avec Beckman. Le corps ralenti par de multiples courbatures, Piotr se releva et se traîna jusqu'aux cordages. Il ramassa le chapeau et rejoignit Shanks. Le roux lui tournait le dos. Il remit d'office le couvre-chef à sa place. Surpris, Shanks porta la main à sa tête et reconnût la texture de familière de la paille sous ses doigts.

« T'as perdu ton chapeau, Capitaine, lui dit Piotr.

– Merci ! »

Le rouquin ne remarqua qu'après coup le titre. Il se redressa soudain et se tourna vers les trois hommes qui le regardaient comme attendant sa réaction. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Un sourire à la fois satisfait et incertain éclaira son visage.

« Capitaine ? répéta t-il, timidement.

– Pourquoi t'en doutais, Capitaine ? renchérit joyeusement Roo.

– Capitaine Shanks, ça sonne pas trop mal, confirma Piotr, les bras croisés.

– C'est vrai, se dandina Shanks avec plaisir. J'aime bien ! Comment on va fêter ça ?

– En allant me chercher des cigarettes ? » proposa Beckman, un peu à l'écart.

Shanks éclata de rire. Soudain, ses blessures cessèrent de le harceler, le sang séché sur sa peau ne le tirailla plus et sa fatigue écrasante s'envola. Il comprit que jamais il n'oublierait ce moment. Lui debout devant ce minuscule équipage sur un pont ensanglanté tandis que Roo et Piotr le regardaient, confiants et amusés. Et Beckman demeurait négligemment appuyé sur le mât, les mains agitées de spasmes dus au manque de nicotine, observant la scène de loin, le regard plutôt serein. Il se redressa légèrement avant de calmer l'ambiance.

« En attendant, il faut nettoyer le pont rapidement. Sang, entrailles et autres joyeusetés, je doute que ce soit bon pour le bois.

– Oui, concéda Piotr. Il faut racler, éponger et rincer le pont.

– Alors, qui vote pour que ce soit Shanks qui nettoie le pont ? lança Beckman. N'oublions pas qu'il est un peu à l'origine de ce foutoir. »

En riant ouvertement, Piotr et Roo levèrent la main à l'instar de l'ancien marine. Scandalisé, Shanks répliqua aussitôt :

« Qui vote pour une répartition égale du ménage ? »

Il fut le seul, à son grand désespoir, à lever la main. Penaud, il laissa retomber son bras. Visiblement, être capitaine de bateau n'empêchait pas de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau simple moussaillon. Piotr renfonça le clou de bon cœur en lançant d'une voix joyeuse :

« Je vais te chercher le racloir, Capitaine ? »

* * *

**APARTÉ**

Quelque part sur une île de East Blue, un garçon rentrait de lourds sacs de provisions dans une arrière boutique. Les rues étaient désertes en cette heure matinale. Dans ces moments là, il pouvait entendre les remous de l'océan et le chant des mouettes venues du port. Au début, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus ces sons le narguaient douloureusement, lui soufflaient qu'il était coincé à terre depuis plus d'un an. Il jeta négligemment son fardeau sur une pile instable et ressortit.

Un Martin-Facteur tournait en rond, le bec chargé de journaux. Apercevant l'adolescent, il piqua vers lui et lui en proposa un. Mécaniquement, le jeune homme sortit quelques piécettes et les glissa dans la sacoche du volatile en échange du quotidien.

Le dos fourbu, le garçon se laissa tomber sur un des sacs qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé. Une pause s'imposait.

Il feuilleta le journal avec une mine ennuyée. Toujours les mêmes pseudos nouvelles qui parasitaient les pages. Une nouvelle base de la Marine allait gâcher le paysage sur une île anonyme pour faire face à la nouvelle vague de piraterie. Le noble Machin de Trifouille-les-Oies allait se marier et une somme indécente serait dépensée pour ses fastueuses noces. L'adolescent grimaça. Lui qui s'était promis d'un jour devenir riche, ses cales pleines de trésors, se dit qu'il n'en verrait pas une pièce finalement. Alors, un tas d'or comme celui que ce noble au strabisme douteux s'apprêtait à balancer par les fenêtres, le dégoûtait d'autant qu'il ne pourrait y toucher. Il tourna la page après avoir chassé une longue mèche bleue qui lui barrait la vue. Un pirate inconnu allait être pendu au nom de la justice. Dans l'article, il était précisé que le condamné avait été livré par un chasseur de primes. En voilà une communauté qui s'en frottait les mains de cet âge d'or naissant ! D'autres nouvelles insignifiantes défilaient sous ses yeux. Un essor économique par-ci, une crise par-là, une attaque de pirates dans quelque bled paumé, une publicité pour de la lessive, un certain Sakazuki qui montait en grade – _Grand bien lui fasse !_ \- un roi d'un pays inconnu venait de casser sa pipe avec une photo de son grand fils qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son sourire avide lors des funérailles – _Par Davy Jones__ qu'il a l'air effondré_ – une obscure chanteuse sortait un nouvel album, une promotion sur du fromage, l'avis de recherche d'un dénommé Shanks, une bande-dessinée pas drôle, un petit entrefilet qui annonçait une prochaine augmentation du prix du journal – _Quelle bande de voleurs ! C'est déjà assez cher pour ce que c'est ! Une minute !_

Soudain, le garçon sursauta comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Il retourna en arrière et détacha l'avis de recherche du quotidien. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea le visage ensanglanté, mais souriant du jeune pirate roux tirant la langue au photographe. Il approcha si près l'affiche de son visage que son gros nez rouge la touchait. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il parvint enfin à sortir un cri de rage.

« Sale rouquin de mes deux ! T'avais pas le droit d'avoir une prime avant moi ! clamait-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Comment j'ai pu me faire dépasser par un imbécile pareil ! »

Il s'énerva encore un moment en balbutiant cris et insultes à l'adresse de Shanks. Comme si le doigt d'honneur lui était personnellement adressé. Enfin, il se calma et se rassit. L'avis de recherche dormait dans sa main, froissé et illisible. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de le lire. Chaque caractère s'était gravé dans sa rétine. Particulièrement la prime : cinq millions de Berrys. Le gouvernement avait vraiment de l'argent à perdre. Il resta un moment à regarder dans le vide, le visage agité de tics. Soudain, il se releva et jeta l'affichette au loin.

« Ce n'est que partie remise ! promit-il. Que le monde tremble car le grand capitaine Baggy va enfin prendre la mer ! Tu vas voir Shanks, tu finiras dans l'oubli bien vite quand je serai sur le devant la scène. »

Abandonnant tout derrière lui, il courut vers le port en criant qu'il allait marquer l'histoire au fer rouge et en grande pompe. Il disparut dans un virage, mais sa voix se fit entendre encore plusieurs minutes. La légende du capitaine Baggy allait commencer. En tout cas, c'était qu'il clamait à travers la ville.

* * *

Le bar était presque désert. Seul un homme dégustait un verre dans un coin. D'âge mûr, il avait cheveux blond mi-longs que le temps commençait à éclaircir. Mais son regard restait aussi vif que dans sa jeunesse. La gérante, une femme brune, sortit de l'arrière-boutique. La cigarette aux lèvres, elle le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant. Elle posa le journal sur une table basse devant lui avant de s'éclipser au bar pour essuyer quelques verres pourtant propres.

« Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, Ray, fit-elle en expulsant une bouffée de tabac. Il y a un article qui devrait t'intéresser. »

Le quotidien était ouvert à la page concernée. Une colonne sur le côté avait été entourée au crayon. Intrigué, Silvers Rayleigh nettoya rapidement ses verres de lunettes avant s'emparer du papier. Il était question d'une attaque pirate sur East Blue. Se demandant en quoi une nouvelle aussi insignifiante pourrait éveiller son intérêt, il lut à voix basse :

« Il y a trois jours entre Logue Town et l'île Claireverte, une attaque pirate nocturne fit grand bruit. Le Commandant Clodor, jeune officier prometteur, venait d'envoyer un SOS à la base Marine de Logue Town. Son navire fut retrouvé en piteux état. Notre envoyé spécial a pu avoir accès à son rapport qu'il nous détaille ci-dessous. »

Rayleigh s'interrompit en ricanant.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Shakky, fit-il, ironique. Ces horribles brigands osent s'en prendre à ces braves soldats de la Marine ? Ça me sidère.

– Lis jusqu'au bout » insista calmement Shakky en ignorant la pique.

Le Roi Sombre jeta un coup d'œil amusé à sa compagne. Les deux coudes sur le bar, elle avait cessé son ménage illusoire. Elle guettait ses réactions avec un sourire taquin et impatient. Elle ressemblait à un chat qui jouait avecsa proie. Comme toujours, elle anticipait clairement ses pensées et savait parfaitement ce qui découlerait de la lecture de ce torchon. La curiosité de Rayleigh s'éveilla. Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de reprendre la lecture d'un ton théâtral.

« Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la vigie du cuirassé du Commandant Clodor a repéré un navire pirate. L'officier reconnut sans mal le pavillon du Capitaine Stumm, forban de sinistre réputation. Mais avant que les hommes de la Marine ait pu se préparer, l'odieux personnage ouvrit le feu sans prévenir. Rapidement, les deux bateaux furent côte à côte et l'équipage pirate tenta d'aborder le cuirassé. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la réactivité de l'officier Clodor et de son lieutenant Seth. Doublé au courage et à l'entraînement de leurs hommes, ils sont parvenus aisément à renverser la situation et à envahir le navire ennemi. Le Commandant Clodor fit face à Stumm. Le duel tourna en faveur de notre jeune officier qui a, sans mal, terrassé le terrible criminel. Ce dernier refusa de se rendre et tenta même une vile attaque surprise. Clodor se vit alors contraint de le tuer. « J'ai tout fait pour l'arrêter afin de le livrer à la justice. Tout homme, aussi cruel soit-il, mérite un jugement en bonne et due forme. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix » s'exprime le Commandant dans son rapport. Malheureusement, ce qui semblait être une fin heureuse ne se révéla être que le début du calvaire que s'apprêtait à vivre Clodor et sa troupe.

La majorité des pirates, suite à la mort de leur capitaine, acceptèrent de se rendre. Mais un groupe d'irréductibles s'y refusa. Un jeune pirate les guida et se montra particulièrement vindicatif. Davantage que le défunt Stumm a remarqué le Commandant. Le combat reprit malgré la fatigue de nos valeureux soldats. Les voilà repoussés par ces hommes qui semblèrent sortis de l'Enfer. »

Rayleigh fut contraint de faire une pause, pris par un fou rire.

« L'Enfer, carrément, commenta t-il. Il se fait plaisir ce petit journaliste ! Morgans, je ne le connaissais pas celui-là. Il faut que je retienne son nom. S'il écrit tous ses articles sur le même ton, ça peut être amusant. »

Il avala d'un trait le fond de son verre. Calmé, sous le regard attentif de Shakky, il continua sa lecture.

« Lors d'un combat acharné contre ce pirate, le lieutenant Seth perdit la vie alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. La rédaction présente ses plus sincères condoléances à la famille de ce jeune héros parti trop tôt. Ne voulant perdre plus d'hommes face à la fureur meurtrière du criminel, le Commandant Clodor ordonna la retraite sur son navire. À bord du cuirassé, s'ils parvinrent à les chasser avec leurs canons, nos braves soldats échouèrent malheureusement à couler les forbans. Le Commandant Clodor ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la mise à mort des pirates qui s'étaient rendus après la défaite de Stumm. « Même entre eux, ils se montrent sans pitié », soutient-il dans son rapport. Il fait aussi remarquer que l'assassin et déserteur Ben Beckman, dont la mise à prix est de deux millions de Berrys, combattait aux côtés de ces pirates. Selon ses observations, ce nouvel équipage compte une vingtaine d'hommes tous plus sauvages les uns que les autres.

Notre rédaction ne peut qu'inciter nos lecteurs à la plus grande prudence. L'avis de recherche de ce nouveau capitaine pirate est joint à cet article. Ne tentez pas de l'arrêter vous-même, appelez immédiatement la Marine. Nous vous informons également qu'une cérémonie funèbre en hommage au lieutenant Seth aura lieu ce samedi à dix heures sur son île natale de Cocoyashi. »

Ainsi s'achevait l'article que Shakky voulait tant lui faire lire. Dubitatif, Rayleigh tourna la page et détacha l'avis de recherche mentionné. Aussitôt, il comprit et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

« C'est l'un de mes garçons ! » s'extasia t-il.

Il dévora l'image des yeux comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque trait de Shanks dans sa mémoire. Le pauvre avait l'air mal en point, mais tant que son sourire n'en pâtissait pas et il s'était même permis de tirer la langue comme un gosse. Bref, rien de bien inquiétant au regard de Rayleigh.

« Cinq millions, fit pensivement le Roi Sombre. C'est pas si mal pour une première prime.

– Je suis prête à parier ce que tu veux qu'on entendra très vite encore parler de lui et que les chiffres vont défiler, soutint la barmaid en écrasant sa cigarette.

– Je ne parierai pas avec toi, Shakky. Tu me ruinerais surtout avec un pari si évident.

– Qui parle d'argent ?

– Alors, le pari est d'autant plus dangereux, commenta Rayleigh, taquin. Shanks a montré qu'il avait de bonnes capacités quand il était mousse et je suis certain qu'il va aller loin. Des nouvelles de Baggy ?

– Aucune.

– Bah, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Surtout maintenant que Shanks a son équipage. Baggy va le prendre comme un défi et voudra faire mieux. Je les connais comme si je les avais faits, ces petits morveux. »

Il reprit sa contemplation du papier. Il défroissa délicatement la feuille, même si elle était encore intacte. Il leva les yeux vers le mur du fond. Derrière le bar, plusieurs avis de recherche trônaient au dessus des bouteilles. Certains n'étaient plus d'actualité, mais Shakky tenait à les garder. « Ça peut toujours servir », disait-elle, énigmatique. Rayleigh n'insistait pas ni n'essayait de comprendre. Elle était comme ça, Shakky : unique et indéchiffrable.

« Où est-ce qu'on va le mettre ? » demanda t-il en cherchant une place de libre.

Shakky quitta le bar, un cadre vide à la main. Elle désigna un mur vierge derrière un canapé.

« Là, j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait de la place pour les suivants et ceux de Baggy. Le cadre est dans les bonnes dimensions. Une première prime, ça se conserve. À moins que tu ne préfères le couloir du premier étage. Tu pourras profiter de tes garçons sans personne pour te gêner ou risquer de briser les cadres. Il y a beaucoup trop de poivrots et de délinquants dans ce quartier.

– Tu as pensé à tout, ma parole ! rit doucement l'ancien pirate.

– Bien sûr, fit calmement Shakky. Avoue-le, sans moi, tu serais perdu.

– Je n'oserai jamais te contredire »

* * *

_Je vous retrouve fin avril ou tout début mai pour la suite. Ce chapitre sera du genre spécial... Une première prime, ça se fête ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et bonne journée ! Bon courage pour ce confinement qui n'en fini pas et surtout merci à tous ceux qui continuent de travailler ! Donc, les gens, restez chez vous et toussez dans votre coude._


	12. Réminiscence I : Une Nouvelle Vie

**Notes d'auteur ****:**_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai tenu mes délais et j'ai même une légère avance ! Bon, j'ai triché : ce chapitre est le plus petit. Après, il s'agit d'un chapitre spécial. D'autres dans ce genre interviendront à d'autres moments dans l'histoire. Il n'est que le premier. Considérez-le comme un bonus pour fêter la première prime de Shanks.  
_

_Corrigé par ma bêta-lectrice, Umichan ! Merci à elle sans qui vous aurez des chapitres truffés de fautes (stupides), de maladresses et de mots oubliés etc... _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réminiscence I : Une Nouvelle Vie**

C'était la grande foire annuelle. Les rues étaient pleines. Des marchands et des clients venus des quatre coins de West Blue envahissaient la ville du port aux faubourgs. Ça se bousculait, ça s'apostrophait. Un chaos humain dans lequel n'importe qui passait inaperçu. Une aubaine pour les voleurs. C'était la réflexion sensée qu'un jeune garçon s'était faite. L'année dernière, elle lui avait été bien bénéfique. Alors, il recommençait. Il faufila sa frêle silhouette entre les corps massifs des adultes. Trop petit et trop mince pour ses huit ans, il en profitait pour passer làoù les autres voleurs ne pouvaient pas se glisser.

Ses petits mains agiles allaient de poche en poche. Il était doué et rapide. Aucune de ses victimes ne se rendait compte de la perte de leur bourse. Parfois, l'enfant dut bifurquer brutalement et reculer. Il n'était pas seul. La bande de Fagin. Des orphelins des rues spécialisés dans le vol en tout genre. Comme lui, ils erraient parmi les touristes et leur faisaient les poches et parfois les caisses des marchands. Ils n'aimaient quand le garçon roux marchait sur leur terrain. S'ils le trouvaient, ils le battraient et il ne pourrait pas revenir voler quelques pièces. Il les craignait bien plus que les policiers. Une fois, c'était leur chef, Fagin, un grand homme sec au visage grêlé, qui l'avait surpris à dérober le butin d'un de ses gamins. Le petit roux avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre et en gardait encore des cicatrices. Fagin frappait bien plus fort que la mère du garçon.

Les deux adolescents étaient repartis, furtifs, les poches pleines. L'enfant sortit de dessus un stand et retourna dans la foule. Le soleil approchait de l'ouest et on commençait à remballer. En passant, le garçonnet parvint à dérober quelques pommes avant de quitter la grande place. Il traversa sans hésitation les nombreuses et étroites ruelles plongées dans la pénombre. La bouche pleine de pommes et les poches tintant de piécettes, il quitta le centre-ville et arriva dans les faubourgs. Il passa de jardins miteux en jardins miteux et rentra par la porte de service d'une grande maison qui avait dû être une belle demeure autrefois. La cuisine était vide et aucune odeur de nourriture ne hantait l'atmosphère. En s'enfonçant dans la maison, il arriva aux couloirs plus vivants. Des femmes se hâtaient à finaliser leur tenue et maquillage sans prêter d'attention à l'enfant qui se mêlait à elles. Il grimpa les marches. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au second pallier où il pénétra dans une chambre. Il avait fini de manger, mais son estomac grondait toujours. Il trouva rapidement celle qu'il cherchait.

Sa mère brossait ses longs cheveux roux écarlate avec soin, vêtue de sa plus belle robe. Son visage avait la teinte de l'ivoire. Son dos cambré accentuait sa taille fine et la rondeur de ses seins blancs. Elle était magnifique, comme son prénom la prédestinait Mabel. Le miroir de sa coiffeuse lui renvoya l'image de son fils s'asseyant sur son lit. Agacée, elle soupira en piquant une dernière épingle dans ses lourdes anglaises.

« Shanks, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici la nuit. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes pendant le travail.

– Même quand tu travailles pas, tu veux pas me voir, marmonna l'enfant. Je vais où alors ?

– Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Shanks se laissa glisser du matelas. Il se rapprocha de sa mère, l'observant mettre son rouge à lèvres avec attention. Elle sentait bon le jasmin et le rhum.

« Quoi encore ? s'agaça t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

– T'es trop belle, maman, déclara l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

Mabel adorait qu'on la complimente. Elle pouvait passer des heures devant son miroir.

« Vu ce que m'a coûté ce maquillage, y a intérêt ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Si tu as faim, prend un truc en cuisine et fiche-moi la paix.

– Y a rien dans la cuisine.

– Attend demain matin alors. Et va-t-en! » souffla sa mère en le repoussant distraitement.

Le pas traînant, le sourire fondu, Shanks reprit la direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Le regard noir de sa mère ne le dissuada pas de faire sa demande.

« Je peux pas juste rester dans le grenier cette nuit ? Il fait froid dehors. »

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de se parfumer en lui tournant délibérément le dos. En silence, Shanks quitta la pièce.

Une fois son fils disparu, Mabel s'ouvrit une bouteille. Ça l'aidait à calmer ses nerfs et à sourire devant les clients. Saleté de gamin ! Il prenait de la place et coûtait les yeux de la tête à loger et à nourrir. Tout cela à cause d'un préservatif défectueux. Au moins, la patronne s'était enfin décidée à investir dans de meilleurs moyens de contraception. « J'tiens pas un orphelinat » qu'elle avait dit. Depuis, aucune autre fille n'était tombée enceinte. Mais le mal était fait et Shanks était né. Elle l'aurait volontiers abandonné sur le trottoir ou noyé comme les chatons du voisin dès ses premiers jours. Mais la patronne avait refusé. « Tu vas finir en prison, pauvre idiote ! Et la police fermera la maison. » C'était elle aussi qui avait choisi un nom pour le gamin car sa mère refusait de lui en donner un. « Ça porte malheur de pas être baptisé. Le gosse reviendra te hanter quand il va clamser. » Malgré les années et l'indifférence de Mabel, Shanks ne semblait pas décidé à mourir. Il grandissait lentement, mais sûrement. Toujours dans ses jupes, parfois dans celles des autres filles. Quelques unes se laissaient attendrir par sa jolie bouille et ses grands yeux. Sa mère le trouvait manipulateur et profiteur à jouer ainsi avec le cœur trop tendre de ces gamines. Elle avait reconnu inconsciemment ses propres mimiques face aux hommes dans les sourires mutins de son fils. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle le détestait tant.

Cette nuit, Shanks dormit dans le moulin au sud de la ville. La porte fermait mal et il parvenait sans mal à forcer le verrou. C'était plein de paille et de sacs de toile. L'ensemble offrait un semblant de lit moelleux et le gardait du froid et de l'humidité. Il fut réveillé par le meunier peu avant l'aube. Le vieil homme ne demanda pas la raison de sa présence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dénichait le gamin entre deux sacs de farine. Il se contenta de bougonner vaguement et de lui donner du pain de la veille avant de le mettre dehors. En mastiquant sa pitance caoutchouteuse, Shanks remonta vers la ville.

Au dessus du porche de la maison, la lanterne rouge brillait encore, semblant enflammer ses cheveux. Dans le salon, l'air étouffait d'odeurs de tabac, de vin et de parfums. Quelques hommes se prélassaient encore dans les fauteuils avec une fille ou deux à leurs soins. Discrètement, Shanks le traversa. Il aurait dû passer par la cuisine comme hier, mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne fallait pas que la patronne le voit, sinon, il était bon pour le martinet. Arrivé à la cuisine, il la trouva aussi vide que la veille. Il s'assit sur un banc et attendit qu'une fille descende. La première à arriver fut Amélia. Il l'aimait bien. Elle avait toujours du chocolat sur elle. Il lui fit aussitôt les yeux doux, la bise, lui dit qu'elle était belle « comme les princesses dans les contes ». L'adolescente fondit aussitôt et le cajola quelques minutes pendant qu'il mangeait sa barre de chocolat.

La matinée avançant, les filles vinrent manger et discuter entre elles peu à peu. La patronne fit même une apparition, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur à Shanks. Le garçon occupait les genoux de Mona pendant qu'elle le coiffait. En bref, il se tenait tranquille. Elle fila fermer son bureau à double tour par sécurité. Le petit rouquin avait déjà pioché dans les recettes du jour. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il recommence.

Sa mère se montra peu après midi. Le teint gris, les yeux cernés, elle ne regarda même pas son fils qui jouait aux billes dans un coin. Elle fouilla dans un placard et en sortit une bouteille qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Elle avala deux grandes gorgées avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

« Tu viens à peine de te lever, Mabel, fit remarquer Mona qui cousait près du poêle.

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Shanks leva les yeux de son jeu et surveilla sa mère. Quand elle avait assez bu, elle devenait plus gentille. Il attendit patiemment que la bouteille fut à moitié vide avant de parler.

« Maman, tu joues avec moi ? » quémanda t-il avec une moue adorable.

Mabel sentit son sang se figer. Elle aussi faisait souvent ce genre de mimiques. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Son visage se durcit. Shanks cessa sa moue et recula sur les fesses.

« Où as-tu eu ces billes? » exigea t-elle en se levant brutalement.

Shanks eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux en rougissant alors qu'elle tanguait vers lui.

« Tu les as volées, l'accusa t-elle. Sale morveux ! Voleur ! »

Elle lui arracha son butin des mains, manquant de le griffer. Dans son coin, Mona lâcha son ouvrage.

« Mabel, calme-toi, fit-elle doucement. Ce ne sont que des billes.

– Oh, si seulement, il se contentait de ça ! Mais non ! »

La grande rousse s'écarta de Shanks, le désignant du doigt comme s'il s'agissait une araignée particulièrement répugnante. Elle poursuivit :

« On voit que c'est pas toi que ce taré de Fagin est venu menacer car ton petit bâtard vole sur son territoire. Un couteau sous la gorge, il disait qu'il m'ouvrirait comme une truie, raconta t-elle, la voix tremblante, blême. D'ailleurs, tu étais où cette nuit ? Et hier ?

– Dehors, pleura Shanks, la tête toujours baissée. C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller dehors.

– Où dehors ? Sur le territoire de Fagin ?

– Il a dormi au moulin, Mabel, intervint Mona.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Il avait de la farine dans les cheveux ce matin.

– Maintenant, c'est le meunier qui va gueuler ! s'exclama Mabel en levant les yeux au ciel. Et hier, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Tu étais au marché, c'est ça, hein ? »

Le silence de l'enfant fut éloquent. Sa mère lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder. Sa voix se fit plus grave, moins stridente, métallique.

« Vide tes poches. » ordonna t-elle sans le lâcher.

Malgré la prise sur son visage, Shanks secoua négativement la tête, la bouche tremblante. Jamais sa mère n'avait semblé autant en colère. Il ignorait que Fagin était allé la voir.

« Obéis quand je te parle, avorton! »

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, Mabel retourna elle-même les poches de son fils. Les pièces tombèrent, assourdissantes sur le carrelage. Il ne devait pas y avoir pour plus d'une cinquantaine de berrys, mais leur vue exacerba la rage de la rousse. Des plaques rouges teintaient ses joues. Ses boucles, détendues, pendaient autour de son visage comme des tentacules. Son teint fatigué était marqué, son visage déformé par la colère, ses yeux écarquillés. Sa robe lâche et son décolleté faisaient ressortir ses côtes. Le jasmin était passé et s'y était mêlée une odeur acre. Elle semblait vieille.

Ne pouvant se dégager des ongles qui lui raclaient la mâchoire, Shanks préféra fermer les yeux. L'haleine empestait l'alcool bon marché, il grimaça.

« J'en étais sûre, triompha Mabel. Tu as encore volé ! Tu veux ma mort ?

– Lâche-moi ! » s'exclama Shanks.

Il se débattit et parvint à s'extirper de ses griffes. Sa mère l'avait déjà frappé ou insulté avant. Mais, pour la première fois, elle lui faisait peur.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » s'égosilla sa mère en le jetant de toutes ses forces à terre.

Mona restait figée dans son coin, le cœur battant. Elle eut juste la force de détourner les yeux. Elle entendit la tête de l'enfant claquer sur le carrelage.

« Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, continuait Mabel, le corps secoué de convulsions. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

– T'as rien fait ! » l'accusa Shanks en se relevant.

Il avait mal derrière la tête. Il allait avoir une belle bosse. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Il poursuivit :

« Tu n'es jamais là ! Toujours à travailler ou à sortir ! Même la patronne est plus gentille que toi !

– Tu es vivant ! répliqua Mabel, sa voix repartant dans les aiguës. N'importe qui t'aurait noyé à la naissance. Mais tu vis ! De quoi tu te plains, pauvre déchet ? »

Shanks se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait autant que sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas l'excuse de l'alcool.

« J'te déteste ! s'égosilla t-il en se redressant soudain. T'es toute ridée et moche ! Vieille sorcière ! »

Dans un hurlement de rage à peine humain, Mabel éclata la bouteille sur le coin de la table. Shanks recula. Les débris de verre et d'alcool l'éclaboussèrent. Seul le goulot tranchant demeurait dans la main de la grande rousse, face au garçon. La porte claqua. Mona s'était enfuie. Il l'entendait à peine appeler « Patronne ! Patronne ! Elle va le tuer ! » Ce qui n'empêcha pas Shanks de provoquer à nouveau sa mère.

« J'veux plus voir ta sale tête ! »

Un rire glacial retentit, secoua Mabel.

« Mais je t'en prie, va-t-en ! Dégage ! Loin ! Loin d'ici ! Bon débarras ! »

L'enfant ne lui fit pas répéter. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et la porte. L'air frais du matin le frappa, mais il n'eut aucune envie de faire demi-tour. Sans se retourner, il courut, s'éloignant rapidement. Les cris et les insultes plurent sur lui encore durant plusieurs mètres.

Il passa sa journée à errer en ville. Il ne chercha pas à voler. Il n'avait pas faim. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle le serrait à contenir ses pleurs. Il se cacha deux ou trois fois quand il reconnut quelques filles de la maison qui semblait le chercher. Il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Il ne voulait plus jamais s'approcher de sa mère. Elle lui faisait autant peur qu'il la détestait. Elle serait encore en colère contre lui. Elle l'était toujours. Il dormit à nouveau dans le moulin et reçut son morceau de pain au petit matin qu'il avala sans entrain.

Shanks se dirigea vers le port. Il était bondé dû à la grande foire qui devait encore durer trois semaines. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il était connu en ville. Presque autant que sa mère. On finirait par le ramener là-bas. Ou il tomberait un jour sur Fagin qui le cherchait aussi. Tousces immenses navires marchands étaient l'occasion de quitter les ruelles sombres de sa ville et le joug de sa mère. Ce serait facile. Il n'avait qu'à se cacher dans les cales et descendre à la prochaine escale. Il choisit le plus grand car il devait posséder plus de cachettes. Monter à bord fut simple.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta terré dans le noir entre les caisses. Il réussit à piocher dedans pour se nourrir. Les premiers jours, il se crut malade sous le balancement du navire, mais il s'y habitua vite. Le voyage était long. La solitude lui pesait. Mais personne ne le battait ni l'insultait. Et il avait de quoi manger. L'odeur iodée de la mer et du bois lui plaisait. Le mouvement des vagues le berçait dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Bien évidemment, un des marins finit par le débusquer. L'homme le traîna sans douceur devant le capitaine du navire.

« Tu vas rembourser ce que tu m'as volé, gamin, décida le gros bonhomme. Tu travailleras pour moi, sans solde. »

Ce fut ainsi que Shanks passa ses journées à briquer le pont, à éplucher les patates, à laver le linge et autres tâches du genre. C'était épuisant, mais il mangeait à sa faim et il avait le droit de se promener partout sur le bateau. C'était étrange de vivre uniquement parmi des hommes, lui qui n'avait connu que des femmes. Mais il s'y habitua très vite. L'équipage l'ignorait la plupart du temps.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier coucher de soleil sur l'océan qu'il avait vu. L'eau étincelait d'or et de rubis. Un véritable incendie. Le ciel tournait au rose et le soleil, époustouflant, se faisait lentement avaler par la mer immense et sans limite. Shanks avait souri à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et il voulait en voir plus. Aller toujours plus loin et découvrir davantage. Il avait alors compris qu'il ne quitterait la mer pour rien au monde.

Shanks ne suivait pas toujours ce qui se passait à bord, exécutant sagement ses corvées, encore peu rassuré par ce nouvel environnement. La première escale, il ne descendit pas, ne voulant pas être laissé derrière. Le capitaine ne dit rien. Après tout, cela faisait de la main d'œuvre gratuite. Le navire repartit.

L'ambiance sur le navire se transforma une fois l'ancre levée. Les marins étaient tendus, nerveux et scrutaient l'horizon avec angoisse à la moindre occasion. Le temps se détériorait. Le vent soufflait et la pluie ne cessait pas. L'enfant finit par comprendre en traînant l'oreille qu'ils allaient quitter West Blue. Ils allaient vers un autre océan où leur très riche propriétaire les attendait. Le capitaine se vantait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme important, un noble ou un roi. Shanks n'avait pas tout saisi et ne s'y intéressait pas. L'inquiétude et le stress de l'équipage l'envahissaient comme une éponge. Il entendait les mots Grand Line sans les comprendre. Mais il savait par contre que c'était dangereux. Il aurait peut-être dû rester à terre lors de la dernière escale. Cependant, une partie de lui s'excitait à l'idée de découvrir ces mers qui faisaient trembler ces solides gaillards.

La traversée fut mouvementée. Ils essuyèrent diverses tempêtes. Shanks, inutile sur le pont, fut envoyé aux cales pour évacuer l'eau. La mer lui apparut dangereuse et vorace. Puis soudain des cris. On montrait un phare dans la nuit et une immense chaîne de montagne. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'on les distinguait à peine. Shanks ne pouvait même pas voir le sommet. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si effrayé ? Ce n'était qu'une montagne, sur une autre île.

Le navire s'approchait avec difficulté. Les vagues envahissaient le pont. Les hommes s'attachaient aux mâts et au bastingage. Le capitaine s'était enfermé, blême de peur dans sa cabine. Le navigateur et le timonier tenaient ensemble la barre, terrifiés, prêts à vomir. Shanks, dont personne ne s'occupait, finit par imiter les autres et s'attacha au grand mât.

Enfin, une gigantesque cascade se dessina sous ses yeux éberlués. Qui le furent encore plus quand il comprit que l'eau ne chutait pas, mais grimpait la montagne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama t-il à travers le vacarme.

– Reverse Montain » lui répondit un marin non loin de lui.

Le bateau s'accéléra brutalement, passa entre deux récifs escarpés et s'engouffra dans l'étrange rivière. Shanks se sentit pousser en arrière alors que le navire était entraîné par le courant presque à la verticale. Ses ongles creusèrent le bois du mât. Il entendit des hommes prier autour de lui. Il ne connaissait aucune prière, alors il ferma juste les yeux. Jusqu'où allaient-ils monter ? Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Une impression de flotter. Shanks ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient au sommet de la montagne. Des nuages s'étendaient sous eux. Le navire avait été comme éjecté par la force des flots. Puis avec une brutalité qui lui coupa le souffle, il retomba sur l'eau. Il dégringola de la montagne – Red Line comme il l'apprendrait plus tard. La descente fut plus rapide et chaotique que la montée. Cette fois, Shanks n'avait pu fermer les yeux et avait assisté à la chute, pétrifié. Enfin, la rivière redevint progressivement horizontale et le bateau ralentit. Il quitta l'embouchure et arriva sur une mer étincelante sous le soleil si loin de la grisaille tourmentée de West Blue.

« Grand Line, souffla le même marin en tremblant. L'océan le plus dangereux du monde. »

Mais ce qui l'effrayait, Shanks le trouvait magnifique. Il inspira l'air à plein poumons. L'odeur semblable lui apparut différente. Il ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné des cris de sa mère qu'aujourd'hui. Lentement, les homme se remirent de la traversée et se détachèrent. Le capitaine sortit de sa cabine et inspecta le navire, compta les marins. Personne n'était passé par dessus bord et aucun dégât matériel. Cap sur la prochaine île.

Mais nul ne la verrait jamais. Ce voyage sonna le glas de leur périple.

Un terrible orage éclata lors de leur troisième journée sur ces nouvelles eaux. Cela se serait bien passé si la foudre n'avait pas frappé la grand voile. Elle s'enflamma, propagea l'incendie sur le mât. Les sceaux d'eau furent jetés par dizaine sans apaiser le feu affamé. Le mât chuta et le pont craqua sous son poids. Les houles se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, sautaient par dessus le garde-fou, inondaient le pont inférieur. L'une d'elles attrapa Shanks. Il hurla en vain. Les hommes étaient trop occupés par le feu qui s'approchait dangereusement des réserves de poudre. La mer heurta son dos, la douleur vrilla son corps. Corps qui se fit engloutir.

L'eau était glacée. Ce fut des centaine d'aiguilles qui transpercèrent sa peau. Le sel brûla sa gorge et ses poumons. Il se débattit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. À force de battre des jambes, il parvint à remonter à la surface. Il chercha le bateau. Il brûlait, des débris flottaient. Une nouvelle vague le renvoya sous l'eau. Avec plus de difficultés, Shanks remonta. Une planche passa près de lui. Il n'hésita pas et s'en saisit. Seules ses jambes restaient dans l'eau. Il souffla douloureusement et ses petites mains s'agrippèrent tant à la planche qu'elles s'égratignèrent, des échardes sous les ongles. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait voir des nouvelles îles. D'autres mers. jusqu'où l'océan s'étendait. Il voulait encore voir d'autres couchers de soleil.

Les vagues le poussèrent. La fumée du navire incendié envahit la mer. Rapidement, il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien. Il avait froid, mal, faim, soif, peur surtout. Appeler au secours ne servirait à rien il en avait bien conscience. Comme pleurer. Il ne devait pas lâcher sa planche. En aucun cas. Il le savait aussi. La nuit tomba et il trembla.

Le matin arriva. Il se sentait si faible. Il avait mal partout. Il voulait s'endormir. Il ne fallait pas. L'orage était passé depuis longtemps et la mer était calme. Il voulut se hisser davantage sur sa planche et faillit tomber. Il percevait vaguement le soleil derrière ses paupières collées par le sel. Il ne résista pas longtemps. Il perdit pied, lâcha la planche. L'eau l'avala en douceur. Elle entra en lui. Ce fut presque un soulagement. Il coulait lentement. Soudain, une main forte et chaude le saisit. On le traîna. Il creva brutalement la surface. On le sortit de l'eau. Comme il faisait froid. Des bras solides le serraient contre un torse chaud. Cela faisait du bien. Il voulait dormir.

« Accroche-toi, petit, souffla une voix grave à son oreille. Accroche-toi. »

L'homme qui l'avait repêché l'emporta contre lui. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Shanks sentit sa propre main s'accrocher au bras de l'inconnu comme pour lui obéir. Un bras qui le conduisait vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie guidée par le pavillon noir.

* * *

_Comme les autres, Shanks a eu le droit à ses origines. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment voyez-vous l'enfance de Shanks, vous ? _

_Le vrai chapitre 12 est en préparation et arrivera dans deux semaines à peu près (je vise les alentours du 10 mai). Je suis folle et j'annonce que je posterai dorénavant deux chapitres par mois en moyenne. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous dit à bientôt !_


	13. Chapitre XII : Pavillon Noir

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour ! Regardez qui tient bien ses délais maintenant. Le chapitre a comme d'habitude était corrigé par Umichan, donc un grand merci ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Pavillon Noir**

Les vagues berçaient le _Sablonneux_. À leur rythme, le hamac de Beckman tanguait. Le bois grinçait autour de lui, accompagnant par son chant le mouvement. L'ancien soldat dormait paisiblement, seul dans les cales. Un poids s'écroula sur sa poitrine, le réveilla en sursaut. Dans un réflexe, il tendit le bras, cherchant son fusil. Mais l'intrus en profita pour y fourrer un papier. Beckman parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et reconnut au bout de quelques secondes Shanks.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? articula difficilement Beckman. On est attaqué ?

– Non, répondit Shanks d'une voix claironnante. Regarde ça !

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Je sais plus. Neuf heures, neuf heures et demi.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Beckman, outré. Je me suis couché à six heures et tu me réveilles si tôt ?

– Mais regardeuh » gémit Shanks en sautillant comme un gamin.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Beckman céda et déploya le papier que le rouquin ne cessait d'agiter sous son nez de sa main bandée – avec son hématome au front, le dernier souvenir visible de son combat contre Stumm. Il plissa des yeux pour clairement le voir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils rajoutent des lumières dans les cales. C'était un avis de recherche. Pas besoin d'en voir d'avantage pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui de Shanks sinon il n'aurait pas fait tout ce cirque.

« Cinq millions ! C'est plus que toi.

– C'est pas un concours » protesta faiblement le plus âgé.

Il parvint à repousser le roux et à quitter son hamac. Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein de regret avant de s'éloigner. La journée allait être longue. Durant tout le trajet entre les cales et la cuisine, Shanks ne cessa de blablater, épuisant le peu d'énergie de Beckman.

Une fois le _Sablonneux_ nettoyé de la proue à la poupe, Piotr avait fait les réparations nécessaires. Rapidement, Shanks avait décrété que l'aménagement ne lui convenait pas. Particulièrement, la cuisine. Celle-ci avait été calée par Stumm dans un coin de la cale. Il y faisait sombre et aucune aération ne permettait l'évacuation des fumées de cuisson. De plus, c'était le meilleur moyen pour attirer les rats déjà suffisamment malins et voraces pour s'embarquer d'ordinaire dans les cales des navires. Ils avaient donc démonté les meubles et accessoires pour les installer dans la pièce la plus grande du navire, très éclairée et pourvue de nombreuses fenêtres. Autrement dit, la cabine de Stumm. Beckman devait admettre que Shanks avait fait le bon choix. La petite cuisine sombre et étroite fut transformée en un carré clair et convivial, mais surtout espacé. Il y aurait de la place pour aisément une dizaine de personnes, quinze en se serrant un peu. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que quatre, mais ils avaient très vite pris leurs aises et habitudes. Roo s'était installé sans hésitation derrière les fourneaux. Un roulement s'était instauré entre les trois autres pour la vaisselle.

Pour le reste du navire, ce furent les cales qui se retrouvèrent complètement chamboulées. Un espace chambre avait été clairement défini. Aux temps de Stumm, tout était mélangé et on dormait où on pouvait entre la cuisine, les stocks et les canons. L'endroit le plus aéré et éclairé du pont inférieur abritait désormais les couchettes. Les canons et munitions avaient été exilés à la poupe dans un endroit sec. Les provisions, toujours dans l'optique d'éviter les rongeurs, séjournaient dans un gros placard qui avait servi de cabine personnelle à Manech, non loin de la nouvelle cuisine. Seule l'infirmerie sur le pont principal face à la poupe n'avait pas bougé.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché les nouveaux occupants de la fouiller de fond en comble. Déjà, les blessures étaient nombreuses après les terribles combats qu'ils avaient accomplis. Une fois chacun soigné sommairement – personne n'était médecin – Beckman avait insisté pour faire l'inventaire de tous les médicaments et du matériel médical. On avait rangé les pilules et autres sirops connus dans un placard soigneusement étiquetés. Les inconnus avaient été entassés dans une caisse en attendant de les identifier.

Ce même tri avait été effectué sur tout le navire. Ils avaient rangé ce qui pouvait leur servir, enfermé dans des caisses étiquetées ce qui pouvait être vendu et jeté le reste dans des sacs poubelle. Ils espéraient bien se faire une petite trésorerie en vendant à prix cassé ce qui leur serait inutile. Stumm s'était révélé un mauvais gérant et les caisses du _Sablonneux_ tristement vides. Heureusement, les réserves de nourriture et de poudres, elles, débordaient. Mais ils avaient besoin d'argent. Ils n'avaient presque plus de désinfectant ou de bandages. En vêtements, outre Piotr, ils se contentaient de ceux qu'ils portaient sur le dos. Au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient cédé et pioché dans ceux des pirates décédés malgré le malaise. Bien sûr, les réparations du _Sablonneux_ avaient grandement diminué les stocks de bois et de clous qui réclamaient un ravitaillement. Surtout que Shanks souhaitait que les différentes parties des cales soient séparées par des cloisons pour plus de sécurité surtout concernant la poudre. Ce dernier point était soutenu par la majorité de l'équipage. Personne ne pouvait ignorer la manie qu'avait Beckman de se promener sur le navire avec la clope au bec.

Beckman se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc à la grande table qui meublait la cuisine. Assis face à lui, Piotr lui adressa un sourire de compassion. La pièce sentait le pain chaud et le café tandis que Roo s'activait aux fourneaux.

« Moi, j'étais aux toilettes quand il a débarqué avec son journal, compatit Piotr, blasé.

– Va falloir qu'on rajoute un verrou aux chiottes, grommela Beckman, la tête dans les mains.

– Je m'y mets après le petit-déjeuner. J'en profiterai pour en mettre un aussi à la salle de bain.

– Excellente initiative »

Roo posa la cafetière au milieu de la table. Son odeur attira Beckman qui s'en saisit avec la vivacité d'un zombie. Il remplit son mug à ras bord.

« C'est de l'expresso, bredouilla Roo en le voyant faire.

– Il me faudra une plus grande tasse alors, en conclut Beckman d'une voix caverneuse.

– Hé, vous avez vu la prime de Shanks ? » s'enquit le garçon en sortant des brioches du four.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la cuisine. Deux regards – l'un vitreux et l'autre désabusé – dévisagèrent Roo comme seule réponse. Le marmiton auto proclamé comprit le message et n'ajouta rien en s'installant à table.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ? s'interrogea Beckman remarquant enfin l'absence du capitaine. Il était derrière moi.

– Je crois qu'il est parti vérifier le cap, expliqua Roo, la bouche pleine de brioche.

– À moins qu'il n'en profite pour montrer sa prime aux dauphins, ricana Piotr. Y en tout un banc qui nous suit depuis une heure, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Beckman.

– Il en est capable » décréta l'ancien marine avant d'avaler goulûment son café extra fort.

Comme s'il les avait entendus parler de lui, Shanks débarqua avec un large sourire. Il laissa la porte claquer derrière, s'attirant une grimace de Beckman qui sentait poindre une migraine, et il prit place joyeusement à table. En deux secondes, il engloutit sa première brioche.

« Maintenant qu'on est officiellement reconnus comme pirates et qu'on a un bateau, commença Shanks entre deux bouchées, il nous faut un Jolly Roger.

– C'est sûr, affirma Piotr. Après, quelle image pourrait nous représenter ? Faut pas choisir n'importe quoi. C'est important l'image »

Le fond de la cafetière termina dans la tasse de Beckman. Avec des gestes plus assurés qu'à son arrivée, il alla en préparer une seconde tournée, tournant le dos aux autres.

« Comment on choisit un drapeau pirate ? s'interrogea Roo à voix haute.

– Généralement, l'équipage y représente une caractéristique du capitaine, expliqua Piotr. Par exemple, pour Stumm, c'était son perroquet et il avait aussi dessiné un couteau entre les dents pour symboliser la perte de sa langue.

– En même temps, faut pas être malin pour se mettre une lame dans la bouche, commenta Shanks. Sinon, y a Barbe Blanche qui utilise sa célèbre moustache comme pavillon », ajouta t-il en haussant un peu le ton pour se faire entendre.

Beckman était en train de moudre bruyamment le café juste à côté. La poudre obtenue, il la tassa au maximum dans le filtre pourtant plein.

« Une moustache comme symbole ? s'étonna Roo. Je croyais que le Jolly Roger devait faire un minimum peur.

– Barbe Blanche terrorise Grand Line toute entière, le détrompa Piotr. Gold Roger aussi avait sa moustache en pavillon, je crois. Comme quoi, faut pas négliger la pilosité.

– Tu comptes te laisser pousser la barbe ? s'enquit le jeune cuistot en se tournant vers Shanks.

– Pas vraiment, non, rit le rouquin. Je crois que tu as mis assez de café, fit-il en se tournant vers Beckman.

– Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore de la place, le contredit ce dernier en ajoutant une cuillère.

– Après, certains mettent leurs armes en pavillon, reprit Piotr, pensif. Les épées sont celles qui reviennent le plus.

– C'est vrai que ça rend bien les épées, sourit Shanks. Avec une tête de mort, c'est un classique.

– C'est sympa les classiques. On est sûr de ne pas se tromper, commenta Piotr après une gorgée de café. D 'autres font plus original. Ça passe ou ça casse. Je me souviens, quand j'étais gamin, le pirate qui faisait le plus peur, c'était le capitaine Flint. Le gars, il avait un squelette entier comme pavillon avec dans la main gauche une lance et dans la droite un cœur humain. Je peux te dire que ça faisait un sacré effet, surtout sur un drapeau rouge.

– Les drapeaux sont pas noirs normalement ? » s'étonna Roo.

Un juron les interrompit un instant. La cafetière refusait de fermer et débordait. Beckman, amer, dut retirer un peu de son précieux café du filtre avant de la mettre en route. Pour se consoler, il s'alluma un cigarette en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

« Pas forcément, reprit Shanks. Un drapeau noir incite l'ennemi à se rendre. On ne tue que si c'est nécessaire et on peut faire des prisonniers. Le rouge, au contraire, signifie "pas de quartier''. En fait, les premiers pavillons étaient rouges. D'où leur nom, Jolly Roger qui est une déformation de joli rouge. Mais cette couleur est de moins en moins utilisée. Justement à cause de la réputation de Flint.

– J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type, affirma Roo, circonspect.

– Il est mort depuis... réfléchit Piotr. Pff, au moins vingt ans, maintenant ! Il est tombé dans l'oubli avec l'arrivée de la génération de Gold Roger et compagnie.

– Le but d'un Jolly Roger, c'est de faire peur, reprit le roux. D'où les symboles macabres. Le premier était celui du capitaine Wynne. Il comportait un crâne avec des tibias croisés et un sablier. Pour annoncer qu'il apportait la mort et que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Chaque symbole a sa signification. Sauf les aspects physiques des capitaines bien sûr !

– Donc, le sablier, c'est le temps, énuméra Piotr sur ses doigts. Le temps qu'il reste à l'adversaire pour se rendre ou mourir. Mais aussi le peu de temps qu'il reste à vivre aux pirates. Généralement, notre espérance de vie n'est pas folichonne. Les os sont, bien sûr, le symbole de la mort apportée par les pirates avec en figure star le crâne. Les sabres, eux, représentent la force.

– Vous vous compliquez vachement la vie, si chaque dessin veut dire quelque chose, commenta Roo.

– C'est avec des symboles qu'on forge une légende, intervint Shanks avec un grand sourire. C'est la réputation du pirate qui le porte vers l'oubli ou la gloire. Le but du Jolly Roger, c'est de marquer les esprits et d'associer une image à un nom et surtout à des faits d'armes.

– J'ai connu des gars qui ne savaient pas se servir d'une épée, mais ils avaient la réputation d'être d'horribles tueurs sanguinaires. Résultat, ils ont jamais eu à se battre pour aborder un navire ou piller un port. Les gens avaient tellement peur qu'ils se rendaient immédiatement, ricana Piotr. Jusqu'au jour où ils sont tombés sur une flotte de la Marine. Ils ont été massacrés en quelques secondes.

– Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on va utiliser pour le nôtre » fit Roo, rêveur.

Beckman se réinstalla à table, une grosse tasse fumante en main, la cigarette aux lèvres. Shanks, songeur, ramassait avec soin chaque miette qui restait de sa brioche. Piotr conservait le regard dans le vide, oscillant de temps à autre vers son capitaine comme pour chercher l'inspiration. Roo dévisageait fortement Shanks, très concentré. Beckman but une grosse gorgée de café et intervint enfin :

« Shanks est sabreur. Alors, faites dans le classique : un crâne associé à une épée. Et vous rajoutez un élément qui lui est propre pour le dissocier des autres pavillons.

– J'aime bien l'idée du sabre, confirma Shanks, pensif. C'est classe et sobre avec un côté menaçant. Après, on le met comment ? À côté du crâne, au dessus, en dessous, en travers ? Un seul ou plusieurs ? Ça en fait des possibilités.

– Quand j'étais gamin, raconta lentement Roo, j'avais un roman d'aventures avec un garçon qui cherchait le trésor d'un pirate. Ce capitaine avait pour Jolly Roger un crâne avec deux os croisés derrière. C'était vachement cool. On peut faire pareil, mais avec deux sabres, finit-il par proposer.

– Pas mal, pas mal du tout même, fit Shanks en se l'imaginant. Faudra faire un essai pour voir comment ça rend en vrai.

– Manque plus qu'un détail pour sortir du lot, ajouta Piotr.

– Pourquoi pas mon chapeau ? proposa le jeune capitaine, la main sur l'objet désigné. Après tout, je le porte tout le temps et c'est un peu mon porte-bonheur. »

Beckman étouffa un ricanement dans sa tasse. Roo secoua vivement la tête dans un signe de refus net. Piotr grimaça.

« Hors de question, rejeta le charpentier d'un ton sans appel. C'est un coup à ce qu'on nous appelle après les pirates au chapeau de paille et on va finir par devenir la risée de tout le monde. C'est tellement ridicule.

– Mais heu.. protesta mollement Shanks.

– Tu n'effrayeras jamais personne avec un chapeau, affirma Beckman en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Surtout un aussi moche.

– Il est pas moche, mon chapeau ! »

Shanks croisa les bras avec une moue renfrognée. Visiblement, il n'acceptait pas les critiques sur son précieux couvre-chef. Il s'imagina le pavillon avec les sabres et le chapeau. Il dut bien admettre que ce dernier bridait la menace des lames et le drapeau serait bien trop surchargé à son goût. Quelque de chose de plus simple serait bienvenue.

« Ouais, j'avoue, finit-il par céder. Le chapeau, c'est pas terrible. Mais je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre.

– Tes cicatrices » intervint brusquement Roo.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur le visage scarifié du capitaine.

Lentement, les traits crispés, Shanks posa les doigts dessus. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je dois déjà les supporter au quotidien, déclara t-il avec amertume. Quand je me vois dans un miroir, quand je me touche le visage… Mon but n'est pas de les afficher davantage. C'est pas un bon souvenir, loin de là. »

Beckman se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression figée sur le visage du roux. C'était quand ils avaient décidé d'aller à Logue Town. À cet instant, Shanks avait touché ses cicatrices également. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette ville. Quelque chose dont le souvenir resterait gravé dans sa peau à jamais. Cette triple entaille paraissait profonde. Elle aurait pu avoir de terribles conséquences et la douleur avait dû être très forte. Avec des gestes lents, il écrasa sa cigarette dans une vieille soucoupe prévue à cet effet.

« Le gars qui te les a faites, articula t-il avec soin, il vit encore ?

– Pour le moment, cracha Shanks sombrement.

– Elles partiront jamais et c'est la première chose qu'on remarque sur toi. Tu ne pourras jamais les oublier ni les nier. Elles font désormais parties de toi et qu'importe à quel point tu les détestes. Tu as deux solutions : soit tu continues de les haïr et de les rejeter et donc d'en souffrir. Soit tu les acceptes et tu les détournes en ta faveur. Un coup pareil aurait pu te tuer et c'en était probablement le but, précisa Beckman. Mais tu es toujours vivant et tu avances sans craindre l'avenir. Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort. C'est le dicton, non ? Prouve-le au monde et au type qui t'a blessé. Qu'importe les coups que tu subiras, tu t'en relèveras. Tu ne plieras pas devant la violence et surtout elle ne te fais pas peur. Tu as survécu à pire et tu n'es pas un débutant. Ces stigmates montrent ta résistance et ta force face à l'adversité. Ils peuvent être des tas de choses à tes yeux ou ceux des autres. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils soient la marque du type qui te les as faits. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'il a gagné. Et il ne faut pas que ton propre visage symbolise une défaite. Approprie-toi ces fichues cicatrices et tu pourras enfin avancer et te débarrasser d'un sacré poids. »

Un silence particulièrement épais suivit la tirade de Beckman. Ce dernier ne quitta pas Shanks un seul instant du regard. Le garçon avait écouté avec soin et semblait digérer chaque mot. En regardant l'ancien officier droit dans les yeux, il hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elles doivent faire peur, murmura t-il.

– Certainement pas » soutint Beckman.

La main de Shanks avait quitté son visage. Il eut un petit sourire.

« Un crâne sur deux épées croisées et trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche, décrit-il, pensif. Rouges les cicatrices, comme le sang.

– Et comme tes cheveux, ajouta Piotr. Paraît que les roux n'ont pas d'âme, voire que qu'ils sont démoniaques. Si avec tout ça, les gens ne nous craignent pas, c'est qu'ils sont stupides.

– Qui vote pour ce Jolly Roger ? » lança Roo, la main déjà frétillante en l'air.

Le pavillon fut adopté à l'unanimité.

Le soleil n'était pas à son zénith que déjà le drapeau noir flottait au sommet du grand mât orné de sa tête de mort, de ses sabres et surtout de ses cicatrices carmines.

* * *

La pluie tombait drue. Un orage grondait au loin et ne cessait de se rapprocher. L'averse était tellement forte qu'elle créait un épais rideau d'eau. Impossible de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi. C'était au tour de Shanks d'être en vigie. Avec deux vieux parapluies trouvés dans les cales, il s'était fabriqué un maigre abri. Grelottant de froid et gorgé d'eau, il tentait de percer le rideau de pluie. Roo qui était de garde pour une partie de la nuit tentait de dormir pour rester alerte quand son quart viendrait. Il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à sombrer dans le sommeil. Piotr lui avait donné des leçons de combat à mains nues pendant plus de deux heures en début de journée. D'habitude, il s'entraînait plutôt au tir avec Beckman sur le pont, mais le temps ne l'avait pas permis. Le charpentier l'avait envoyé au sol avec plus ou moins de violence à moult reprises, lui laissant une belle collection de bleus. Il prétendait que c'était à force de chuter qu'il apprendrait à tomber sans se faire mal et à esquiver les coups. Roo en doutait, mais personne n'avait contredit son professeur du jour. Beckman et Piotr, eux, s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine.

La pièce n'était pas trop humide et les fourneaux pas encore refroidis les enveloppaient d'une douce chaleur. Si le début de l'automne s'était montré particulièrement clément, il semblait se rebiffer en sentant arriver novembre. Le froid et l'humidité régnaient depuis plusieurs jours et le ciel semblait déverser le déluge ce jour-là. Le vent, la pluie et l'orage résonnaient dans la cuisine rendant toute communication impossible. Piotr en profitait pour travailler les plans des modifications prochaines des cales tout en listant ce dont il aurait besoin. Avec l'accord de Shanks, Beckman avait ressorti le sextant et l'examinait. Il s'intéressait autant au fonctionnement – il s'agissait après tout d'une prouesse technologique encore bien récente – qu'aux lettres et chiffres gravés dessus. Ça ressemblait bien à des coordonnées. Après, l'ancien sergent aurait du mal à les reporter sur une carte pour en déduire la positon exacte. Ça, c'était le domaine du jeune capitaine. Mais quelque chose le gênait dans ces latitudes et longitudes. Il ne saurait dire quoi.

Dehors, le vent hurlait et faisait grincer le bateau entier. Les voiles avaient été remontées depuis des heures et il n'y avait rien que l'équipage pouvait faire de plus que d'attendre que le temps se calme. La pluie faisait tant de vacarme sur le toit et les vitres qu'on pouvait se demander légitimement quelle taille faisaient les gouttes. Piotr leva la tête un instant de ses papiers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Beckman.

– J'ai cru entendre… Oh, ça devait être le vent. »

Il retourna à ses plans et Beckman reprit son examen. Il relut attentivement les coordonnées. S'il se souvenait bien, Shanks avait déclaré que ce sextant et ces inscriptions étaient un test. Beckman fronça les sourcils. Le navigateur qui avait formé le roux devait savoir que ce dernier savait lire une carte et des coordonnées. Simplement noter la positon d'une île lui paraissait bien simplet pour un examen final. Il se dit que peut-être c'était un piège et que ces cordonnées n'en avaient que l'apparence. En réfléchissant de cette façon, il se rendit compte que le rapport entre la latitude et la longitude n'avait aucune logique. La navigation n'était pas son domaine. On lui avait vaguement montré les bases la Marine ayant une école spéciale pour ses navigateurs. Il lui faudrait interroger Shanks dessus. Il devait y avoir un message ou un code caché derrière ces coordonnées.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas. Shanks apparaissait à peine sous sa couverture détrempée. Piotr et Beckman l'observèrent, étonnés, dégouliner sur le seuil.

« Ça fait au moins dix minutes que je m'égosille, dit le roux entre deux claquements de dents. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?

– On s'entend à peine nous-même, justifia Piotr.

– Bref, terre en vue, plein nord »

Aussitôt, les deux hommes sautèrent de leurs chaises et quittèrent leur abri en direction de la proue. Sur le pont, les éléments semblaient se déchaîner. Aveuglés, ils luttèrent contre le vent glacial qui tentait de les repousser. En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent tout aussi imbibés que Shanks. Enfin à l'extrémité du navire, ils se penchèrent sur le bastingage, mais ils ne pouvaient percer le rideau de pluie qui dissimulait l'horizon. Shanks leur tendit la longue-vue. Beckman s'en empara et la dirigea vers le nord. Effectivement, la silhouette sombre et massive d'une île se dessinait. Elle était très imposante, elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Il ne parvenait pas à la distinguer clairement, mais des reliefs montagneux attiraient son attention. Il regarda autour de l'île et aperçut des pics de roche qui sortaient de la mer et l'entouraient tels une armée de pierre. Il passa la longue-vue à Piotr.

« Y a pas mal de récifs, conclut-il à Shanks, et on fonce droit dessus.

– Juste à cet endroit, je crois, corrigea Shanks qui en avait eu une meilleure vue du nid-de-pie. Si on contourne l'île par l'ouest, ça semble tout à fait dégagé. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu le moindre signe de civilisation. Après, on voit pas grand-chose.

– Si les habitants vivent sur le flanc sud, il est impossible de les voir. »

Piotr rendit la longue-vue à Shanks. Il resserra sa veste autour de son torse en frissonnant.

« Habitée ou pas, y a l'air d'avoir une sacrée forêt sur cette île, fit-il. Si on peut se fournir du bois gratuitement, je suis pas contre.

– Sans compter le temps, fit sombrement le capitaine. Si ça empire encore, on risque la tempête. Je préférerais qu'on jette l'ancre dans un coin tranquille en attendant que ça se calme.

– Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une plage accostable » conclut Beckman.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient ferlé les voiles en conséquence du mauvais temps. Mais le vent continuait de faire avancer le _Sablonneux_, doublé à l'action des vagues. Shanks fila s'installer derrière la barre pour dévier la trajectoire du navire. S'ils laissaient le courant les entraîner, ils finiraient droit dans les récifs. L'île était assez encore loin pour qu'ils aient le temps de changer le cap sans trop se hâter. Beckman alla réveiller Roo afin que tout le monde soit sur le pont et alerte. La mine encore ensommeillée, le garçon réagit très rapidement. Lui et l'ancien marine s'installèrent à la proue, l'un à tribord et l'autre à bâbord pour vérifier qu'aucun récif ne se trouvait sur leur route. Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour récupérer ce navire, ils ne tenaient pas à l'échouer sur le premier caillou rencontré. Dans la même optique et pour guider Shanks, Piotr grimpa dans les gréements, longue-vue au poing.

Grinçant sous le vent et l'assaut des vagues, le _Sablonneux_ vira lentement vers l'ouest et, en quelques minutes, il offrit son flanc à l'île. Malgré la pluie qui ne se calmait pas, ils pouvaient voir les terres et ses contours apparaître progressivement. Ils se rapprochaient en douceur tout en tournant autour. Encore une preuve que Shanks savait parfaitement conduire un bateau. Ils laissèrent les récifs derrière eux. L'île devenait de plus en plus distincte. Ses côtes escarpées et rocheuses se révélaient à leurs yeux. Une épaisse forêt de pins verdoyante la peuplait et tapissait le sol presque jusqu'au sommet des montagnes qui trônaient au centre. Aucun signe de civilisation ne perçait ce décor sauvage et opaque. Ils mirent presque une heure à atteindre la face orientale de l'île elle se révéla plus grande qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Entre-temps, Beckman avait rejoint Shanks à la barre.

« Tu sais où nous sommes ? lui avait-il demandé.

– D'après les cartes, il s'agit d'une île nommée Vaurage.

– Jamais entendu parlé.

– Moi non plus, avoua Shanks. Elle est isolée, aucune autre île à moins d'une semaine de navigation. En fuyant la Marine, on a quitté les routes habituelles. J'ignore complètement si elle est habitée, mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle possède une base militaire.

– Elle n'en a pas. Durant mes classes, on m'a fait apprendre par cœur toutes les bases navales d'East Blue. Vaurage n'en faisait pas partie.

– Enfin, une bonne nouvelle »

Le vent et la pluie ne se calmaient, seul l'orage s'était tu. Le pont était autant trempé par les assauts des vagues que par la pluie. Chacun grelottait de froid et espérait voir un endroit où accoster pour pouvoir enfin se mettre à l'abri. Leurs prières furent exaucées et une crique apparut derrière un pic de calcaire. Piotr alla chercher une corde marquée par plusieurs nœuds sur sur sa longueur qui servait à mesurer la profondeur de l'eau. Il ne faudrait pas s'échouer en se précipitant dans des eaux non profondes. Avec précautions, Shanks vira de bord vers la crique et sa plage de galets. Ils n'avaient pas atteint le milieu de la baie qu'ils durent jeter l'ancre, le niveau de l'eau devenant risqué. Mais cela fut suffisant. Ils étaient à l'abri du vent et la mer était plus calme. Trempés et frigorifiés, les quatre pirates se précipitèrent dans les cales une fois le _Sablonneux_ immobilisé.

Deux lampes tempêtes éclairaient faiblement les lieux. Mais elles suffisaient aux pirates pour se sécher et se changer. À présent qu'ils avaient cessé de claquer des dents, ils s'assirent, la pluie tambourinant le pont du bateau, assourdissante. Ils devaient crier pour s'entendre.

« Il faudra que certains d'entre nous aillent explorer l'île ! décréta Beckman en essorant ses cheveux. Il faut qu'on sache rapidement si elle est habitée ou pas !

– Oui ! approuva Shanks, enroulé dans une couverture. Quand le temps se sera un peu calmé ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, la pluie s'intensifia et un grondement lointain annonça un nouvel orage.

« Manquerait plus que la grêle ! grommela Piotr.

– Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Roo. Sinon, il va vraiment grêler ! »

Heureusement, il ne grêla pas. Mais le temps ne se montra pas plus clément. Si le second orage ne s'approcha pas, la pluie se poursuivit sur le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Il était dix heures du matin quand le vacarme de l'eau sur les planches s'interrompit progressivement. Quand elle se fut complètement tue, Piotr osa sortir des cales. Une maigre bruine avait remplacé le déluge. On en profita pour aller en cuisine sans risquer l'hypothermie et manger. Avec la longue-vue, Shanks repéra des gros nuages noirs à l'horizon. Le mauvais temps reviendrait dans la soirée, prédit-il. Les pirates voulaient profiter de l'accalmie pour faire un tour sur l'île. Voyant l'excitation de ses compagnons, Beckman se désigna pour garder le bateau. Les trois autres sautèrent dans le seul et unique canot qu'il restait au _Sablonneux_,non sans avoir enfilé des vêtements chauds. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et sans encombre sur la plage. Piotr et Shanks tirèrent le canot pendant que Roo le poussa pour le mettre hors de portée de la marée. Ils ignoraient encore combien de temps ils resteraient sur l'île. Prévoyant, le jeune cuisinier avait mis quelques sandwiches et pommes dans son sac pour lui et ses camarades un peu plus pour lui car il avait un plus grand appétit que les deux autres. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de chuter sur les galets glissants avant d'atteindre la forêt.

Les conifères étaient hauts et serrés. Les sous-bois se révélèrent sombres, tapissés d'aiguilles mortes et odorantes. Quelques fougères et autres mauvaises herbes poussaient ici et là entre les roches et les racines. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et, peu à peu, le sol devint moins caillouteux. Aucun signe d'activité humaine. Pas de route, pas d'arbre scié, juste une nature sauvage. Après une courte discussion, le petit groupe d'aventuriers se décida à continuer vers le nord. Il fallait bien aller quelque part et c'était facile à repérer pour retourner ensuite au bateau.

Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans ses bois. Shanks s'en faisait la réflexion alors qu'ils serpentaient entre les pins. Les immenses conifères dissimulaient le ciel, offrant un plafond végétal qui semblait vouloir emprisonner les intrus. Certains troncs étaient si proches qu'ils donnaient l'impression de s'avancer l'un vers l'autre dans le but d'écraser les imprudents qui oseraient passer entre eux. Shanks qui avait l'habitude des grands espaces maritimes ne se sentaient vraiment pas à sa place dans cette forêt, ni en sécurité. N'importe quoi pouvait se dissimuler dans l'ombre ou la végétation. Si un danger survenait, nul ne le verrait arriver. Instinctivement, il glissa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, se félicitant de l'avoir emmenée.

Roo, lui, aimait bien cet endroit. Il appréciait l'odeur des pins et de la terre humide. Ayant toujours vécu en ville, il n'avait jamais été en forêt. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première île qu'il visitait. Sa première aventure de pirate hors des mers. Un pirate explorateur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir découvrir sur cette île isolée que nul ne semblait réellement connaître ? Les ruines d'une civilisation disparue ? Un peuple ignorant du monde extérieur ? Ou un lieu préservé de l'influence humaine ? Ses yeux fouillaient autour de lui avec avidité. Il repéra soudain entre les troncs des arbres une généreuse colonie de champignons. Il se rapprocha. C'était des cèpes, il ne pouvait en douter. Les cèpes, ça allait avec tout et c'était drôlement bon.

« Attendez ! lança t-il à ses camarades qui avaient continué à avancer. Je vais ramasser quelques champignons, je pourrais faire des tourtes avec demain. Ou un rôti »

Shanks s'arrêta et l'attendit patiemment. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Il guettait le moindre recoin d'ombre. Il avait la sensation d'être une proie qui sentait la présence d'un chasseur sans le voir. Il ignorait s'il se faisait des idées ou si cette forêt renfermait vraiment quelque chose de malsain.

Piotr qui était en tête du groupe avait fait encore quelques mètres. Il lui semblait qu'au**-**dessus d'un amoncellement de terre la forêt semblait plus dégagée, plus claire. Il se retourna pour vérifier la position de ses camarades et avança. Il grimpa sur le monticule avec quelques difficultés – la terre humide devenait friable sous ses pieds. Il atteint le sommet et écarquilla des yeux. Un sourire fendit son visage et il appela Shanks. Le jeune capitaine le rejoignit aussitôt après avoir prévenu Roo. À son tour, il sourit.

« Bien joué » fit-il au charpentier en découvrant un long et large chemin de terre battue.

Aucun doute n'était possible. Il avait été fait par la main de l'homme. Propre et dégagé, il était toujours emprunté et entretenu. L'orage de le veille n'avait pas suffi à effacer complètement des traces de roues profondément marquées dans le sol. Il restait à savoir dans quel sens le prendre pour trouver le lieu civilisé le plus proche.

Roo, de son côté, faisait toujours le plein de champignons. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu ses compagnons s'éloigner, mais il les entendait encore. Le mot « route » revenait souvent. Visiblement, ils avaient fini par trouver la preuve que l'île était habitée. Il se hâta de terminer sa cueillette pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Il coupait le pied d'un cèpe quand il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa nuque. D'un geste machinal, il la chassa. Il reprit son activité quand il se figea. Ses doigts étaient rouges. Une seconde goutte le toucha. Lentement, il y porta sa main. Ce n'était pas de l'eau qui tombait, mais du sang. Pâle, il leva les yeux.

Shanks et Piotr examinaient la route quand le cri de Roo les alerta. Aussitôt, ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Shanks dégaina. Il avait bien senti que cette forêt recelait un danger. En quelques secondes, ils furent auprès du garçon. Il était seul et semblait aller parfaitement bien si ce n'était son inhabituelle pâleur. Sans parvenir à parler, Roo leur désigna les branches des arbres. À leur tour, ils levèrent la tête, écarquillèrent des yeux.

Dans les hautes branches d'un pin, une femme les fixait de son regard vide. Sa robe était déchirée et couverte de sang. Son teint gris et la raideur de son corps indiquaient qu'elle était morte depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était là, immobile, pendue par les pieds, ses bras ballants.

« Elle… elle a été assassinée ? bredouilla Roo.

– De toute évidence, répondit Piotr d'une voix blanche.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas.

– Ce que je me demande, moi, intervint Shanks sans quitter le cadavre des yeux. C'est comment on a pu l'accrocher aussi haut »

En effet, la femme était suspendue à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, près de la cime des arbres. Les premières branches étaient bien trop hautes pour être escaladées et même : comment grimper aussi haut tout en portant un corps ? Cette question se révéla plus inquiétante et dérangeante que le meurtre en lui-même.

Le retour fut rapide et silencieux. Après leur découverte, le trio n'avait pas eu le cœur à reprendre leurs recherches. Ils se hâtèrent en direction du _Sablonneux_. Beckman, qui profitait de l'accalmie pour fumer sur le pont, les regarda revenir avec étonnement. Il pensait qu'ils prendraient plus de temps. Leur visage défait lui indiqua que quelque chose s'était passé. Il s'en enquit aussitôt qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur le pont. Shanks lui raconta leur macabre découverte.

« Il faudrait trouver la ville pour les prévenir, fit timidement Roo. On peut pas laisser cette pauvre femme comme ça.

– On la laisse là, le coupa Beckman. Si on va directement voir les habitants avec un cadavre sur les bras, ils nous accuseront de l'avoir tuée.

– Il a raison, le soutint Shanks, sombrement. Il faut qu'on s'éloigne de cette plage et de la scène de crime. On va trouver un autre endroit où jeter l'ancre et faire comme si on avait rien vu. Il doit avoir un port quelque part, ne serait-ce que de pêche. Demain matin, on fera comme si on venait d'arriver. Avec un peu de chance, cette pauvre fille aura été retrouvée entre temps et on ne pourra pas nous accuser de l'avoir trucidée »

Le ton était sans appel. Les pirates levèrent l'ancre et s'éloignèrent précipitamment de cette crique qu'ils avaient crue accueillante en priant pourque personne ne les ait vu.

* * *

_Petits savoirs inutiles : Le Jolly Roger, dans notre réalité vraie, a bel et bel été utilisé comme symbole pirate pour la première fois par le Capitaine Emmanuel Wynne en 1700, un pirate français (cocorico!). Et il s'agissait effectivement d'une tête de mort avec deux tibias croisés et un sablier._

_Le capitaine Flint, lui, n'a jamais existé. C'est le capitaine à qui appartenait le trésor dans _L'île au Trésor,_le roman de Robert Louis Stevenson__. Son second était le célèbre Long John Silver. Avant de mourir, Flint avait caché son trésor sur une île. L'histoire commence des années après sa disparition avec le jeune Jim Hawkins qui découvre la carte indiquant son fabuleux trésor. Avec tous les noms One Pieciens inspirés de ce roman, j'en ai rajouté un ; le plus illustre. Sinon, il y a eu une série sur le capitaine Flint : _Black Sails _(je vous la conseille, super série sur les pirates)._

_Pour finir, le pavillon décrit par Piotr et que j'ai attribué à Flint est inspiré de celui du pirate Edward Teach, alias le vrai Barbe-Noire. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les pirates ou leur pavillon, je vous conseille le site pirates-corsaires. C'est ma bible dans ce domaine. _

_J'__espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite. À bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre XIII :La Malédiction de Vaurage

**Notes d'auteur :** _Bonjour ! Alors, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes : désolée pour mon retard. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle de mon ordinateur qui m'a lâchée après plus de dix ans de bons et loyaux services.  
_

_Merci à Umichan pour sa correction ; fidèle et efficace comme toujours !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : La Malédiction de Vaurage**

La nuit n'avait pas été clémente. L'orage était réapparu plus violent encore. Les pirates durent accoster en toute catastrophe sur une plage déserte à quelques kilomètres au sud de leur ancienne crique. Elle se montra bien moins abritée et le vent balança le _Sablonneux_ toute la nuit sans répit. Par équipe de deux, l'équipage dut se relayer pour écoper. Le soleil se leva dans la totale indifférence, caché derrière les épais nuages noirs qui constituaient l'horizon. Roo s'efforça malgré les remous à préparer un solide déjeuner aux marins épuisés. Les trois hommes se jetèrent sur les boissons chaudes dans l'espoir illusoire de se réchauffer. Chacun était trempé, les vêtements gorgés d'eau ne leur permettant pas d'arrêter leurs frissons. À bout de force, affamés et frigorifiés, l'équipage au complet se réunit dans la cuisine pour une pause repas amplement méritée. Dehors, le vent sifflait toujours, accompagné par les grondements de l'orage. Accrochés à leur bol de soupe comme des moules à leur rocher, ils restèrent affalés sur la table à guetter le moindre bruit de casse.

La cuisine offrait un havre chaleureux et rassurant. Il faisait presque aussi sombre que si c'était la nuit. Roo avait allumé des bougies protégées par des photophores en verre coloré. La lumière orangée aidait au réchauffement des corps et contrastait avec le dehors. Le four et un réchaud demeuraient allumés et, en réponse, les vitres s'embuaient. Une odeur familière d'oignons flottait dans l'air, indiquant le contenu de la soupe avant même le service.

« Faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus abrité pour le _Sablonneux_, intervint soudain Shanks après avoir vidé la moitié de son bol. On va pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Et j'ai bien peur que l'orage si.

– Ça veut dire qu'il a falloir qu'on reste sur une île qui planque des cadavres dans ses arbres ? bredouilla Roo.

– Jusqu'à ce que la mer redevienne navigable au moins.

– J'ai cru voir des bateaux de pêche arrimés sur la plage, ajouta Beckman. Il doit y avoir des habitations pas loin.

– Une équipe restera sur le bateau pour l'empêcher de chavirer et l'autre cherchera les habitants, décréta Shanks. Ils pourront peut-être nous indiquer un endroit plus adéquat pour jeter l'ancre et patienter jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. »

Ils décidèrent de tirer les rôles à la courte paille. Ceux qui auraient les courtes iraient sur l'île. Shanks et Beckman furent désignés. Si Roo avait l'air soulagé de rester à bord, Piotr eut une mine déçue. Il fallait avouer qu'écoper n'était pas l'activité la plus amusante. Chaudement habillés, Shanks et Beckman quittèrent le _Sablonneux_.

Sur la plage, placés loin de la marée, deux misérables bateaux de pêche se remplissaient d'eau de pluie. Ils semblaient particulièrement vieux, mais entretenus. L'île était donc bien habitée. Comme pour la crique, la forêt et ses pins vertigineux marquèrent rapidement la fin du littoral. Ils longèrent l'orée en espérant trouver un chemin. Enfin, ils le dénichèrent, maigre et sinueux, couvert d'épines mortes piétinées. Le temps, plus sombre et pluvieux que la veille, obscurcissait tellement le sous-bois qu'on aurait pu se croire au crépuscule alors qu'on était en pleine matinée. Beckman grommela qu'ils auraient dû prendre une lumière, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de reprendre le canot pour retourner sur le navire. Ainsi, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Le chemin étroit et sinueux semblait vouloir les écraser et les noyer. Shanks guettait le moindre mouvement autour de lui et au dessus. Il ne tenait pas à se laisser surprendre par une autre macabre découverte. Et encore moins par celui qui l'avait pendue. L'avantage était que les arbres serrés les protégeaient de la pluie et seules quelques gouttes les atteignaient. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure sans voir de signe de civilisation. Enfin, entre les arbres, quelques maisons éparses commencèrent à apparaître.

Elle trônaient, solitaires, dans leur enveloppe de bois et de chaume rudimentaire. Les fenêtres étaient sombres et aucun signe de vie ne se faisait entendre. Mais le sol boueux était piétiné à maints endroits et les cheminées crachaient d'épaisses volutes de fumée. Les habitants avaient dû les voir arriver et s'étaient aussitôt enfermés chez eux. Beckman et Shanks échangèrent un regard. Le contact s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Quelqu'un avait dû voir leur bateau et leur pavillon noir, propageant la peur. Le roux se promit d'abaisser leur drapeau lors de leur prochaine escale pour éviter une telle réaction.

Le silence était oppressant, uniquement brisé par la pluie et le tonnerre. Ils s'avancèrent doucement, veillant à ne pas montrer de signe qui pourrait être interprété comme agressif. Ils guettèrent les fenêtres, espérant y voir apparaître un visage. Mais les rideaux demeuraient obstinément fermés.

À l'extrémité de la terre battue inondée qui servait de chemin, ils aperçurent des marches en pierres. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de les emprunter. Un fois en haut, ils virent une grande place pavée et déserte s'étendre devant eux. Des maisons plus grandes à colombages l'entouraient tels des gardes taciturnes. En son centre, un puits en pierres attendait, un seau encore suspendu à sa corde se balançait mollement. D'autres demeures semblaient les guetter derrière celles de la place. Ils étaient arrivés au cœur du village. Et les lieux étaient aussi déserts et silencieux qu'ailleurs.

« C'est tellement… vide, intervint Shanks en guettant autour de lui. On se croirait dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar pour le côté angoissant. »

Beckman secoua la tête et se décida à briser la glace. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

« On ne veut faire de mal à personne ! On cherche seulement un lieu sûr pour attendre la fin de la tempête ! On aimerait également faire du commerce ! »

Sa voix se répercuta plusieurs fois avant de s'éteindre progressivement. Pas un rideau ne se souleva, pas un bruit ne répondit pas même un oiseau ou un chien. À se demander si des êtres vivants habitaient ces lieux.

« C'est pas un cauchemar, se corrigea Shanks à mi-voix. C'est la fin du monde et nous sommes les derniers survivants sur terre. »

Tout était immobile, sombre et grisâtre sous la pluie torrentielle. Parfois, un éclair s'abattait au loin, éclairant brutalement la place, transformant le dégradé de gris en un contraste blanc et noir violent et surréaliste. Ils semblaient prisonniers d'un tableau horrifique et monochrome. Shanks ressentit la même sensation d'étouffement et d'angoisse que dans la forêt. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers les toits et les quatre maigres lampadaires. Aucun pendu ne les ornait. Ils avaient évité le pire.

« Je vais les faire sortir, moi » déclara Beckman.

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la maison la plus proche. Ses chaussures émettaient un bruit spongieux et ses longs cheveux, alourdis par la pluie, tombaient sur son visage lui donnant un air sinistre. Shanks remercia son chapeau de paille qui le protégeait un peu, sinon il n'aurait pas meilleure allure. Le brun toqua à une porte, fit jouer sèchement la cloche et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il abandonna au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voix enrouée.

« Rentrons au bateau, soupira Shanks qui commençait à claquer des dents. On a qu'à retourner à la crique. Au moins, on sera à l'abri des vagues. »

Ils amorçaient un geste pour retourner sur leurs pas quand une silhouette sortit d'une maison de l'autre côté de la place. Un homme maigre au cheveux poivre sel avançait vers eux, le visage fermé et méfiant. Ses petits yeux sombres les détaillaient comme on guettait un animal sauvage. Ne souhaitant pas faire fuir le seul être humain, les deux pirates l'attendirent sans bouger. L'étranger s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, les lèvres pincées et la mine patibulaire. Le comité d'accueil se montrait aussi chaleureux que le village. Espérant le dérider, Shanks lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, vo…, commença t-il.

– Dégagez d'ici ! le coupa l'homme toujours aussi revêche. Nous ne voulons pas d'étranger sur cette île ! »

Il avait la voix rocailleuse et rêche comme à du papier de verre. Surpris, Shanks et Beckman échangèrent un regard. Maintenant une attitude ouverte et pacifiste, Shanks tenta d'insister :

« Nous ne pouvons pas naviguer avec cette tempête, expliqua t-il, doucement. Nous souhaitons juste un abri en attendant que le temps soit plus clément. Nous ne dérangerons personne.

– Hors de question ! Vous partez dans l'instant !

– C'est trop dangereux de prendre la mer, rétorqua le roux, plus tendu devant l'agressivité du vieillard. Mon équipage est trop réduit et inexpérimenté pour s'y aventurer dans ces conditions.

– C'est votre problème, pas le mien ! »

Que les populations locales soient véhémentes envers des pirates accostant restait assez habituel et Shanks avait déjà assisté à ces scènes. Mais jamais un village n'avait été jusqu'à se cacher sans donner signe de vie ni refuser un abri en cas de mauvais temps. Qu'un lieu soit déserté lors d'une attaque, c'était normal. Mais les gens ne fuyaient ou se cachaient que lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, préférant rester auprès de leurs possessions. Shanks regarda autour de lui, toujours aucun signe de vie en dehors de ce vieillard misanthrope. Il crut apercevoir une silhouette un peu en retrait derrière la place, mais avec la pluie c'était difficile d'en être certain. Une chose était sûre, ils ne seraient jamais les bienvenus. Alors, Shanks renonça de mauvaise grâce.

« Très bien, siffla t-il. On se débrouillera pour trouver un lieu sûr sans vous.

– Non ! » rétorqua le vieil homme.

De concert, Shanks et Beckman soupirèrent. Que se tramait-il encore dans la tête de ce type ?

« Pas d'étranger sur l'île, j'ai dit ! Vous quittez l'île, pas seulement ce village !

– Quoi ? s'insurgea Shanks. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si on est à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici que notre bateau soit encore sur les côtes ?

– Ça portera malheur à tout le monde si vous vous entêtez à rester, fit le local, laconiquement.

– Dites-nous directement le problème, histoire qu'on soit fixés, intervint Beckman. Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ni pourquoi nous avons accosté sur votre île, mais vous nous chassez quand même comme des malpropres en pleine tempête »

Shanks ne se rendit compte qu'avec les paroles de Beckman que l'homme ignorait leur condition de pirate et ne l'avait aucunement évoqué. Simplement le fait qu'ils ne soient pas natifs de cet endroit les interdisait d'y jeter l'ancre.

Le vieillard leur jeta un regard noir et hésitant. Les voyant peu décidés à quitter les lieux sans explications, il se justifia en ces termes nébuleux.

« C'est à cause de la malédiction »

Cela ne les avançait guère. Beckman lui ordonna de développer.

« Une malédiction pèse sur cette île. Et elle n'hésite pas à tuer. Dès qu'un étranger met les pieds sur cette île, lui et tout ceux qui lui ont adressé la parole meurent. Alors, partez avant qu'elle ne se déclenche »

Aucun des deux pirates n'était convaincu de l'existence d'une telle malédiction. Mais cette croyance locale expliquait le comportement des habitants et la véhémence de cet homme à les chasser. L'idéal serait de faire croire à leur départ, mais de retourner sur une côte déserte et d'y attendre la fin de la tempête. Cependant, Beckman ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Malgré cette malédiction, vous nous parlez. Vous ne craignez pas le courroux de l'île ou je ne sais quoi ?

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. En tant que maire, je suis responsable des habitants. Et j'espère bien que vous quitterez notre île suffisamment vite pour ne pas en subir les conséquences, ajouta t-il d'une voix incertaine.

– On s'en va » capitula Shanks dans un soupir.

Sans plus un mot ou un regard, lui et Beckman firent demi-tour et quittèrent les pavés glissants de la place pour la terre boueuse de la forêt. Dans leur dos, le maire les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue comme pour s'assurer de leur départ.

* * *

Le retour jusqu'au _Sablonneux_ se fit en silence. Étrangement, la route leur parut moins longue. La matinée était bien avancée et il était presque midi quand ils posèrent les pieds sur la plage. Malgré l'heure, il faisait toujours aussi sombre que le soir et les quelques lumières qui venaient du bateau tranchaient sur la mer noire et déchaînée. Ils manquèrent de tomber sur les galets mouillés tandis qu'ils traînaient le canot jusqu'à l'eau. Le court voyage de quelques mètres pour atteindre le navire ne fut pas aisé. La tempête avait repris des forces en leur absence. Le _Sablonneux_ tanguait dans tous les sens, menaçant de donner le mal de mer au plus aguerris des marins.

Shanks et Beckman firent leur compte rendu sombrement dans la cuisine. Les heures, voire peut-être les jours, qui suivraient seraient des plus difficiles. Pour le moment, seules les vagues les plus hautes avaient mouillé le pont et elles avaient été évacuées avec facilité. Piotr avait dû doubler les attaches sur les voiles pour que le vent ne les emporte pas. Il avait dû à regrets enlever le pavillon encore neuf pour la même raison. Malgré ces précautions, les inquiétudes du charpentier, ainsi que celles de Roo, s'accentuaient tandis qu'au loin la tempête se renforçait. Les traits crispés de Shanks qui regardait l'horizon approuvaient leurs craintes. Le pire était à venir. Timidement, Roo proposa de mettre les voiles en direction de la crique de la veille. Après avoir à nouveau consulté le ciel, Shanks secoua la tête.

« Le vent est trop fort, annonça t-il. Ce serait trop dangereux de naviguer, même pour seulement longer les côtes. »

Le roux songea que c'était dommage que le _Sablonneux_ n'ait qu'une seule ancre. Une seconde aurait permis de faire contrepoids et d'offrir une meilleure stabilité au navire. Il envisagea même l'idée d'échouer volontairement le bateau sur la plage pour le mettre hors de portée de la fureur de la mer. La question était comment allaient-ils le remettre à flots après. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tirer le petit brick-goélette à la seule force des bras. Peut-être en utilisant des rondins de bois pour le faire rouler… Mais les villageois les laisseraient-ils couper et scier des dizaine d'arbres ? Mais en voyant le _Sablonneux_ pencher de plus en plus et une nouvelle vague inonder le pont, il se dit que c'était peut-être la solution la plus sage. Il garda l'idée dans un coin de sa tête. Il prendrait sa décision selon l'évolution de la météo dans les heures à venir.

Le vent ne cessa de s'accentuer. Roo se mit même à vomir par dessus le bastingage plusieurs fois. Beckman commençait aussi à avoir grise mine. Piotr et Shanks qui vivaient en mer depuis plus longtemps et avaient déjà connu de tels roulis s'en sortaient mieux.

L'après-midi s'avança sans que la situation ne s'améliore. Shanks avait pris sa décision. Il observa la plage pour décider de l'endroit du futur échouage. Il n'avait pas encore annoncé à son équipage sa décision, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure solution à leur problème. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à dormir, l'eau risquait peu à peu de s'infiltrer dans le bateau et un objet jeté contre la coque par les vagues pouvait faire des dégâts terribles à tout instant. Le roux sursauta. Face à lui, la côte n'était plus déserte.

Une silhouette fine et solitaire se dessinait sur la plage, regardant dans leur direction. Une lampe-tempête était posée à ses pieds, l'éclairant par dessous. Dans ses longs châles noirs et épais qui dansaient au vent, la femme dégageait une impression sinistre et surnaturelle tandis qu'elle fixait le _Sablonneux_ des yeux. Quand elle se vit repérée, elle leur fit signe de la main.

« On fait quoi ? s'enquit Roo, tremblotant de froid.

– Elle est seule et non armée apparemment, observa Piotr en guère meilleur état. Ça ne devrait pas être dangereux.

– Je pensais que parler aux inconnus était limite une condamnation à mort sur cette île, grinça Beckman. Que fabrique t-elle ici ?

– Elle est peut-être tout simplement moins superstitieuse que ce vieux grincheux, proposa Shanks. Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut »

Et avant qu'un de ses camarades puisse le retenir ou protester, il fila vers le canot et sauta dedans. Cinq minutes plus tard, malgré le vent, il atteignait la plage. Il s'immobilisa prudemment à quelques pas d'elle. On ne savait jamais. Mais elle ne montra aucune agressivité. Elle était plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait cru de loin. Elle devait avoir à dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient tellement trempés que leur couleur était indéfinissable. Elle-même semblait frigorifiée, ses châles de laine ne la protégeant guère. Son visage poupin était rougi par le froid et scintillait d'eau. Shanks n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'explications qu'elle les lui fournit.

« Je vous ai vus avec le maire au village, cria t-elle pour se faire entendre par dessus l'orage. Je connais une grotte un peu plus au sud pour y abriter votre navire.

– Tu nous rendrais un fier service ! Je m'appelle Shanks.

– Dana, ajouta t-elle. Si vous le souhaitez, mon père est d'accord pour vous accueillir le temps de la tempête. Nous habitons à l'écart du village, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème avec le maire et sa clique.

– C'est très gentil de sa part. Je vais prévenir mon équipage »

Il retourna sur le navire et répéta la proposition de Dana. Piotr se montra méfiant.

« C'est bizarre, fit-il, les sourcils foncés. Tout le monde nous chasse, mais elle et son paternel sont prêts à nous accueillir ? Si ça se trouve, c'est son vieux le tueur et il veut nous zigouiller pour maintenir sa main mise sur le village.

– Elle a pas l'air méchante, glissa Roo en se penchant sur le bastingage pour mieux voir la silhouette fine de Dana.

– Apparemment, ils vivent en dehors du village, se rappela Shanks. Ça explique peut-être qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même délire que les autres.

– Tout d'abord, nous pourrons vérifier cette histoire de grotte et y abriter le _Sablonneux_, trancha Beckman. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire les difficiles. Le vent a encore forci le temps que nous sommes allés au village. Rester ici devient trop dangereux. »

Effectivement, l'orage se déchaînait toujours et ses éclairs étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. L'horizon demeurait noir et menaçant. Le mauvais temps resterait plusieurs jours à n'en pas douter.

« Concernant, la proposition de logement, nous pouvons toujours rencontrer cet homme et nous verrons ce qu'il en est, poursuivit Beckman. Nous garderons chacun une arme au cas où, cela devrait suffire.

– On va faire comme ça » approuva Shanks.

Le roux retourna sur la plage pour aller chercher Dana. Ce serait bien plus simple pour qu'elle les guide vers cette grotte. La jeune fille ne paraissait aucunement intimidée parmi cette petite assemblée d'hommes inconnus. Elle observait le navire une curiosité avide non dissimulée et les dévisageait ouvertement.

On leva l'ancre et, sur les indications de Dana, on mit le cap au nord. La navigation était vraiment laborieuse. Le vent et les vagues malmenaient le _Sablonneux_. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient que longer les côtes, tenir le cap se révélait un exploit. La tempête les attiraient au large plein ouest. S'ils avaient été plus nombreux, ils auraient pu sortir les rames, mais Shanks savait que son maigre équipage n'aurait pas la force de lutter contre les éléments. Il avait l'impression que la barre essayait de lui arracher les bras. Il n'y avait plus une parcelle du pont qui fut sèche. Fort heureusement, la grotte n'était pas loin. Ils étaient passés devant sans la voir quand ils avaient quitté la crique. Dissimulée par deux pics de granit, dans un renforcement de la falaise, elle était étroite, mais haute. Leur chance se poursuivit quand ils découvrirent que le brick-goélette passait de justesse. Elle n'était pas très profonde, mais assez pour que le _Sablonneux_ soit entièrement abrité et solidement amarré. Dana n'avait pas menti pour la grotte. Les pirates et la jeune fille se mirent donc en route pour le gîte promis.

Beckman et Shanks se souvenaient parfaitement de la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le village, mais Dana les guida dans le sens inverse. Quand l'adolescente leur avait dit que son père et elle vivaient à l'écart d village, ils n'avaient pas imaginé que ce serait si éloigné.

Ils marchaient en pleine forêt, les pieds enfoncés dans la boue. Dana avançait d'un pas sûr tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers par dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'ils la suivaient toujours.

« Par contre, il faut que je vous prévienne, fit-elle, soudain. Mon père et moi vivons aux abords du cimetière. Il est le fossoyeur de l'île. Mais au moins aucun villageois ne s'aventurera vers notre maison et donc nul ne saura votre présence. »

La petite troupe se figea. Celle-là, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Si Shanks et Beckman reprirent vite leur marche, suivis de Roo, Piotr hésita plus longuement. Mais la pluie et le froid eurent raison de lui et il rattrapa les autres. Il marchèrent une petite demie-heure avant d'arriver à destination.

Le cimetière leur apparut progressivement entre les branches des arbres. À une demie-lieue du village, il se dressait en plein cœur de la forêt. Les tombes s'éparpillaient sans ordre apparent ou géométrie comme un sinistre champ de fleurs grisâtre. Aucune pierre ne se ressemblait, haute, basse, arrondie ou rectangulaire. Certaine tombe n'avait leur emplacement marqué que par une maigre croix en bois ou un grosse pierre gravée d'une main maladroite, voire demeurée nue. D'autres s'élevaient majestueusement dans leur carcan de marbre noir ou rosé, brillant sous la pluie et dont la faible luminosité faisait ressortir les lettres dorées de longues épitaphes. À l'image de la vie, la mort aussi se plaisait à marquer les différences sociales.

Entre deux tombes, des bruits de pelles se faisaient entendre. De la terre surgissait régulièrement du sol. Dana s'approcha, les pirates sur ses talons silencieux et intimidés par les lieux. Un trou était en cours de formation, une silhouette frêle enveloppée dans un linceul fin et élimé reposait un mètre plus loin attendant que son ultime demeure soit prête à l'accueillir. Dans la future tombe, un homme aux épaules larges et aux cheveux grisonnants creusait sans s'interrompre. Dana se pencha et attira son attention.

« Papa, je suis revenue avec les voyageurs dont je t'avais parlé » dit-elle quand le fossoyeur eut relevé la tête.

L'homme remonta avec agilité de son trou et retira sa casquette de laine pour saluer les visiteurs. Son visage était noir de terre et jalonné de rides profondes et marquées. Malgré sa sombre activité et les circonstances, il leur adressa un large et chaleureux sourire. Bien qu'il lui manquait quelques dents, son geste détendit les pirates qui se sentaient de trop dans ce cimetière désert et sinistre.

« Bonjour, les jeunes, salua t-il d'une voix rauque. Je m'appelle Terrence. »

Chacun leur tour, les pirates se présentèrent, ayant du mal à ne pas regarder le corps recouvert du linceul. La terre molle du cimetière devenait gadoue sous leurs pieds et chacun de leur déplacement ajoutait un bruit de suçon au décor. Ils resserrèrent leur manteau autour d'eux, frissonnant. Le sourire de Terrence se fit indulgent. Il se tourna vers sa fille.

« Dana, amène nos hôtes à la maison et commence à préparer le dîner. J'arrive dès que j'ai terminé... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais désigna de la main le drap rapiécé mortuaire ce qui était bien plus clair que des mots. Dana fit signe aux pirates de la suivre et prit la direction du nord. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore dans le cimetière, les pelletées bruyantes du fossoyeurs les accompagnant. Beckman se fit la réflexion que pour une île si isolée et un village si petit, ce cimetière paraissait bien trop grand. Il devait être particulièrement ancien. Ils slalomèrent en silence entre les tombes quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître une maison. C'était un petite chaumière bien entretenue dont la cheminée fumante semblait les appeler. Elle se trouvait derrière les grilles du cimetière et semblait former la frontière entre lui et la forêt quelques mètres derrière. Terrence et Dana vivaient en effet bien à l'écart du village, mais également de la vie et de la civilisation. Shanks se demanda comment on pouvait vivre dans un tel lieu. Ses compagnons semblaient se poser la même question. N'auraient-ils pasdû rester au bateau finalement ?

Dana ouvrit la porte et leur fit signed'entrer. La modeste chaumière semblait se plaire à les contredire. Ils arrivèrent directement dans la pièce principale aux couleurs chaudes. Deux canapés douillets et armés de plaids polaires leur tendaient les bras. Une immense cheminée brûlait joyeusement, leur faisant oublier le froid et l'humidité extérieurs. Une grande table en bois au banc couvert de coussins et un coin cuisine propret parachevaient l'endroit. Dans un coin, un petit escalier en chêne permettait l'accès à l'étage. C'était petit, mais accueillant et confortable. Les rideaux étaient tirés, dissimulant la vue atypique, leur faisant définitivement oublier qu'ils dormiraient à moins de trois mètres d'un cimetière.

Dana les invita à ôter leur manteau et à s'installer. Elle-même se soulagea de ses épaisseurs de châles qu'elle pendit près de la cheminée avant de filer à la cuisine. Débarrassée de son sinistre accoutrement, elle paraissait bien plus chétive et enfantine. Son visage fit plus rond et poupin et sa silhouette faisait penser à celle des petites danseuses dans les opéras, fine, fragile et gracieuse. Elle portait unerobe de laine bordeaux qui révélait ses chevilles recouvertes d'un collant sombre de même matière. Finalement, elle ne devait pas avoir dix-huit, mais plutôt quinze ou seize ans. Terrence faisait facilement confiance à des inconnus venus de nulle part pour les laisser entrer dans sa demeure. Plus encore de laisser sa fille, frêle adolescente, seule avec quatre hommes. Car de toute évidence, ils étaient seuls. Aucune trace d'une mère, d'un autre enfant ou autre membre de la famille. Ils auraient cru que l'épouse de Terrence ou un frère de Dana était déjà à l'intérieur, mais non. Tous les pirates semblèrent se faire la même réflexion alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur l'un des canapés.

La pièce se remplit rapidement d'odeurs alléchantes. Un simple pot-au-feu, mais Dana se montrait généreuse dans ses portions. Les flammes de la cheminée avaient calmé leurs tremblements. Et même si leurs habits demeuraient encore un peu humides, les invités n'avaient plus froid. Le pot-au-feu semblait presque prêt. Dana referma sa lourde cocotte en fonte pour lalaisser mijoter et rejoignit les pirates. Ses grands yeux sombres les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Sur Vaurage et particulièrement à cet endroit de l'île, on ne devait pas souvent croiser d'étrangers. Voire jamais vu la façon dont le maire les avait accueillis plus tôt dans la journée. Elle semblait avoir énormément de questions à poser et ne pas savoir par laquelle commencer. Ou alors, elle n'osait pas. Comme pour l'encourager, Shanks se décida à engager la conversation.

« La maison est chouette, commenta t-il. Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

– J'y suis née, répondit Dana comme si c'était évident.

– Ton père a toujours été… fait ce travail ?

– Fossoyeur ? Croque-mort ? fit la jeune fille en riant un peu. Bien sûr ! Comme son père avant lui et le père de son père. C'est de famille. Et quand il ne pourra plus creuser, ce sera mon tour.

– Tout ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner, remarqua Beckman. Tu n'aurais pas voulu faire un autre métier ? Ou vivre au village avec les autres ? »

Dana eut un bref instant de réflexion avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. On ne peut pas laisser les gens sans sépulture. Si notre famille ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Les gens ont tellement peur de la mort qu'ils fuient cet endroit. Et nous avec d'ailleurs. Quand mon père et moi allons au village faire quelques emplettes, les villageois font des détours pour ne pas nous croiser. Les commerçants savent ce dont on a besoin et nous mettent nos articles de côté. Quand ils nous voient dans la rue, ils sortent nous les apporter directement pour qu'on rentre pas dans leur magasin. Même lors des enterrements, ils évitent de nous regarder et de nous toucher. En vérité, c'est bien plus agréable de vivre ici que d'être au cœur du village et de subir ça tous les jours. De toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop bruyant là-bas »

Sahnks retint un rire. Il avait du mal à croire que ce village désert, fermé et lugubre put être bruyant. Piotr regardait ses pieds. Beckman n'avait pas l'air surpris par les paroles de la jeune fille. Contrairement à Roo qui se révéla choqué et peiné.

« C'est triste, fit-il, et vraiment pas juste. Pourquoi les gens vous mettent-ils à l'écart comme ça ?

– Parce que ce sont des idiots superstitieux » répondit une voix rauque.

Sans que nul ne l'entende, Terrence était rentré, ayant terminé son macabre ouvrage. Il secoua fermement ses lourdes bottes pleines de terre sur le perron avant de refermer la porte. Malgré l'environnement, il demeurait sinistre. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il était couvert de terre noire et vêtu d'une combinaison gris sombre, son habit de travail. Heureusement, il n'avait plus sa pelle. Il poursuivit :

« Ils sont persuadés que côtoyer la mort ou une personne qui est liée à la mort c'est la provoquer ou encore que ça porte malheur. C'est ridicule ! Ça fait vingt-cinq ans que je manipule et enterre les dépouilles, j'ai toujours vécu à côté de ce cimetière et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé. Des contes de bonnes femmes, moi je dis » conclut-il catégorique.

Il adressa un tendre sourire à son fille et se vint se réchauffer devant la cheminée.

« Sur les mers aussi, nous avons notre lot de superstitions stupides, renchérit Beckman d'un ton calme. Comme, il ne faut pas provoquer la mer en gravant des lettres qui descendent vers le bas sur la coque des bateaux. Ou alors, quitter un port un vendredi porterait malheur.

– Siffler attire les tempêtes, continua Shanks. Genre le mauvais temps, c'est un chien. Pas de femme ni de prêtre à bord car ils attirent la poisse. Il faut trinquer poing contre poing et non pas verre contre verre car le bruit du verre attire aussi les tempêtes. Si un navire n'a jamais goutté au vin, il coulera. D'où le fait qu'on casse une bouteille sur la coque avant de lever l'ancre pour la première fois. Et il ne faut jamais dire le mot ''lapin''.

– C'est pas si stupide que ça, contredit Piotr visiblement mal à l'aise. Ces sales bestioles sont un enfer sur un bateau. Elles grignotent les cordages. Et sans cordage, un bateau est juste une coque flottante bonne à dériver.

– Certes, mais de là à avoir peur du mot, grommela Beckman.

– On est jamais trop prudent, se défendit le charpentier.

– Hé, ça te dit qu'on t'appelle ''mon lapin'' à partir de maintenant ? rit Shanks.

– Tu fais ça, je t'égorge dans ton sommeil, menaça Piotr.

– Bon, les jeunes, reprit Terrence. Je vais me rendre un peu plus présentable et on pourra dîner »

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage. À eut-il disparu que Dana posa enfin les questions qui la taraudaient.

« Vous venez de loin ? s'enquit-elle. Vous avez voyagé longtemps pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

– De très loin, affirma Roo avec fierté.

– Tu es parti de chez toi, il y a même pas un mois, le corrigea Shanks, goguenard.

– En fait, on fait surtout des courts voyages entre chaque île, précisa Beckman. On est rarement en mer plus d'une ou deux semaines. Ne serait-ce que pour une question de logistique.

– La bouffe, traduit le roux devant le regard interrogateur de Dana.

– Roo et moi, nous ne sommes pas en mer depuis particulièrement longtemps. C'est assez récent. Si tu as des questions, pose-les davantage à Shanks ou à Piotr. »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se tourna vers les concernés, le regard brillant de curiosité.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous voyagez ? Pourquoi vous avez pris la mer ?

– À la base, c'était juste pour manger, répondit Piotr. Je trouvais pas de travail sur terre et on m'a en proposé un sur un bateau.

– J'étais gamin quand je me suis retrouvé sur un bateau et j'en suis jamais parti. Enfin... de la mer, pas du bateau …, s'embrouilla Shanks.

– C'est comment les autres îles ? Est-ce qu'elles ressemblent à Vaurage ou pas ?

– Chaque île est différente et a ses particularités » répondit vaguement le jeune capitaine.

Des pas lourds dans les escaliers annoncèrent le retour de Terrence. Le fossoyeur était métamorphosé. Il portait une épaisse chemise blanche, un pantalon de velours et un gilet sombre. Sans aucune trace de terre sur le visage, il paraissait bien plus avenant et pouvait passer pour n'importe quel citoyen moyen. Avec l'aide des quatre pirates, il dressa la table tandis que sa fille alla chercher sa lourde cocotte. Le repas se fit en silence, chacun savourant la nourriture chaude et délicieuse. On échangea quelques banalités. Quand Terrence leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient en mer, Beckman prétendit qu'ils n'étaient que de simples et petits marchands. Fort heureusement, Dana n'avait pas vu le pavillon noir et ne contredit pas ses affirmations.

Les assiettes étaient vides et les panses pleines quand Shanks posa une question qui le taraudait depuis le matin.

« Terrence, c'est quoi cette histoire de malédiction ? Le maire du village nous a chassés en prétendant que l'île nous tuerait et ceux qui nous approcheraient ou je ne sais quoi »

Le fossoyeur poussa un soupir et sortit une pipe d'un tiroir.

« Une longue histoire, fit-il en bourrant soigneusement son accessoire sans regarder Shanks. Je n'y crois pas, mais on ne peut nier que la mortalité est étrangement élevée sur Vaurage »

Il alluma sa pipe et autorisa Beckman à fumer quand celui-ci lui demanda. Les fumées de tabac s'entremêlaient paresseusement vers le plafond. Shanks relança son hôte.

« Parler de ce genre de choses n'est guère joyeux, grommela t-il entre deux bouffées. Mais je peux te dire ce que je sais »

Il savoura encore un peu sa pipe de quelques bouffées avant de commencer son récit, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée ronflante.

« C'était il y a une vingtaine d'années, débuta t-il après avoir craché un panache de fumée grise. Un navire a jeté l'ancre près de Vaurage dans un coin isolé. Étrangement, les marins n'ont pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec les habitants. Ils sont directement allés dans les montagnes au centre de l'île. Vous savez, ici, nous avons toujours été très superstitieux et de nombreuses légendes hantent notre imaginaire collectif. Jamais au point de diriger notre vie comme celle que je suis en train de vous raconter et aucune jusqu'à présent n'avait eu de conséquence et encore moins mortelle. Cependant, l'une de ces histoires était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de cet équipage et ce navire était venu pour elle. On raconte qu'autrefois, il y a des siècles et des siècles, les habitants de Vaurage vénéraient une sorte de dieu ou de démon. Ils lui auraient construit un temple et offert diverses offrandes, mais principalement de l'or et des pierres précieuses venus des montagnes. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'était bel et bien pour ce temple et surtout ses trésors que ces étrangers étaient venus sur Vaurage. Parmi les habitants, nul n'aurait cédé à une telle cupidité car on craignait trop la colère de cette entité vénérée. Mais nul n'osa faire entendre raison aux chasseurs de trésors. Au bout de plusieurs semaines et autant de recherches infructueuses, ils vinrent enfin au village. Ils tentèrent de faire avouer aux habitants l'emplacement du temple. Nul n'avoua. Mais l'un des marins commença à fréquenter une jeune fille du coin. Et celle-ci tomba éperdument amoureuse de lui. De plus, elle vivait une existence plutôt misérable. Entre promesses d'amour et de richesses loin de Vaurage, le marin finit par la persuader de guider les hommes jusqu'au temple. Quand celui-ci leur apparut, les hommes ne reculèrent devant rien pour s'emparer de ses richesses. Ils dépouillèrent les lieux du moindre objet de valeur et firent des dégâts colossaux. Ils ramenèrent tout sur leur navire. Il était tard et le temps était mauvais. Alors, ils décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain pour lever l'ancre. Ce fut durant cette nuit orageuse que le dieu, furieux d'avoir vu sa demeure profanée, jeta une terrible malédiction. Il punit, bien entendu, les étrangers et la jeune fille pour leurs gestes, leur promettant une mort atroce doublée d'une damnation éternelle. En moins de trois jours, tous les marins moururent d'une maladie inconnue et très, très douloureuse. La jeune fille, également atteinte, trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'au village pour avertir les habitants. Elle mourut sur la grand place. Elle eut juste le temps de dire que l'ancien dieu lui avait parlé. Les habitants seraient aussi châtiés pour ne pas avoir protégé le temple des profanateurs, alors que c'était leur devoir. Chaque année, le jour du vol, un habitant serait exécuté. Ceux qui tenteront de quitter l'île mourront. La majorité de la forêt et la totalité des montagnes leur seraient dorénavant interdites. Les étrangers n'auraient pas le droit poser le pied sur Vaurage, sinon ils seraient tués et tous ceux qui auraient croisé leur route avec. Une partie des récoltes devrait être abandonnée dans la forêt comme offrande à l'entité qui aujourd'hui règne sur l'île. »

Un lourd silence accompagna la fin du récit. Terrence paraissait fatigué et incertain comme si son esprit cartésien se refusait de croire à tels contes de grand-mère, mais que les faits affaiblissaient ses convictions. Dana avait le visage sombre, hantée de souvenirs, mais aucunement impressionnée ou effrayée. Roo s'agitait et jetait des coups d'œil vers les fenêtres, peu rassuré. Piotr ne se montra pas plus calme. Shanks restait imperturbable et attentif comme s'il attendait une nouvelle histoire. Beckman réfléchissait. Des légendes et des dieux vengeurs, ce n'était pas nouveau et personne ne prenait ces contes au sérieux. Sauf sur cette île.

« J'imagine qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses pour que des années plus tard, les gens soient aussi terrifiés par cette histoire de malédiction, relança t-il Terrence.

– Bien entendu, répondit le fossoyeur en vidant les cendres de sa pipe. Les morts annoncées arrivent chaque année à la même date. Les rares étrangers qui ont débarqué sur cette île sont repartis les pieds devant. Et nul n'est parvenu à fuir Vaurage. La femme que je viens d'enterrer avait disparu depuis trois jours. Elle avait préparé un canot et des provisions pour s'enfuir d'ici. On l'a retrouvée hier soir, pendue dans un arbre, égorgée. Ce n'est que l'exemple le plus récent d'une longue lignée. En moyenne, depuis cette histoire, nous avons une dizaine de morts non naturelles par an. C'est accrochés par les pieds à une branche qu'on les découvre le plus souvent. Plus rarement sur la place du village, mais c'est déjà arrivé.

– En dehors d'une malédiction, y aurait-il une explication à ces morts selon vous ? s'intéressa Beckman en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

– Oh, des explications quand on cherche on en trouve toujours, ricana Terrence. Mais est-ce la bonne réponse ? Ma famille est restée à l'écart de toute cette histoire et pour le moment aucun d'entre nous n'a été touché par la malédiction. Je prie pour que ça continue et ne m'en mêle pas.

– Et ta mère, Dana, où est-elle ? s'étonna Shanks.

– Oh, elle vit toujours ! le rassura l'adolescente. Elle a quitté papa quand j'étais petite et s'est remariée. Elle vit au village avec sa nouvelle famille. »

Bien qu'elle avait pris un ton dégagé, la rancune s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Du coup, on ne risque rien ici ? s'enquit Roo.

– N'aie crainte, petit, fit Terrence. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre mort suspecte dans ce cimetière. Le dernier décès dans cette maison remonte à presque dix ans quand mon père est parti de sa belle mort durant son sommeil à plus de quatre-vingt ans. »

Ces mots rassurèrent le garçon qui eut l'air bien moins crispé.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement sans autre allusion à la malédiction. Même s'ils disaient ne pas y croire, Terrence et Dana n'aimaient pas en parler. Peu à peu, les pirates montrèrent des signes de sommeil. Roo fut le premier à céder à la tentation du bâillement. Dana leur montra leur chambre. De gros matelas tapissaient le sol du grenier, agrémentés de coussins et de couvertures. La pluie battante résonnait contre la charpente, mais pas davantage que sur le _Sablonneux_. Les invités s'installèrent et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Shanks ouvrit un œil. Les respirations profondes de ses camarades autour de lui l'apaisaient. Le poids des couvertures le clouait au lit dans ce cocon chaud et douillet. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? La petite fenêtre entre deux poutres au dessus de lui révélait un ciel noir. On était en pleine nuit et la pluie avait cessé bien que les nuages demeuraient. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Il referma les yeux et se laissa aller sur son coussin. Un bruit. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent comme si elles possédaient des ressorts. Bien sûr, il avait entendu un bruit et il venait de recommencer. Un son métallique et tranchant comme un coup de sabre dans la chair. Une troisième répétition. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Non, il s'agissait d'une pelle dans la terre. Dehors, quelqu'un creusait. Au début, il pensa à Terrence. C'était son métier après tout. Mais au milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas normal. Et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fossoyeur. Doucement, pour ne réveiller personne, Shanks quitta le lit et se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ne voyait que le ciel. Il vérifia que les autres dormaient et il ouvrit le vasistas sans bruit. En sortant la tête et en se penchant un peu, il pouvait apercevoir le cimetière. Les bruits lui parvinrent plus clairement, mais il ne voyait rien. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Pleinement réveillé, il mit ses chaussures et s'habilla chaudement. Il hésita un instant puis accrocha son épée à sa ceinture. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta le grenier et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le salon était vide et quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée. Toujours aussi discret, le roux ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la nuit froide.

Il resta un moment sur le porche à guetter, attendant que ses yeux soient habitués à l'obscurité. Malgré cela, le cimetière lui apparaissait désert. Mais les sons de pelle se poursuivaient, réguliers comme un métronome. Shanks slaloma entre les tombes, se guidant à l'oreille pour en retrouver la source.

Les nuages se déplaçaient paresseusement. Parfois, la lune paraissait et délivrait un peu de lumière blanche sur le décor macabre. Noir et blanc, tout semblait décoloré comme une vieille photographie. Shanks regretta de ne pas avoir pris son chapeau. Il savait que ses cheveux détonnaient dans ce monde bicolore. Il espéra que la lune serait cachée quand il découvrirait l'origine du bruit pour pouvoir se fondre dans l'ombre. Plus il avançait, plus il reconnut les tombes qu'il longeait. Les pelletées venaient de la sépulture que Terrence avait creusé ce soir. Celle de la pauvre pendue qu'ils avaient vue la veille. Shanks se figea derrière un imposant mausolée. Et si c'était l'assassin ? La curiosité l'agita. Humain ou dieu ? Silencieux comme une ombre, il continua.

Les bruits ralentissaient comme si la terre devenait plus lourde ou que l'apprenti fossoyeur fatiguait. Un dieu n'éprouve pas de fatigue, donc il s'agissait d'un homme. Shanks y était presque. Il s'accroupit derrière une pierre tombale bancale et se pencha. Il voyait une partie de la tombe fraîche. De la terre molle et sombre avait été jetée autour. On était bel et bien en train d'ouvrir la dernier demeure de la jeune morte. Dans le silence de la nuit, il distinguait le souffle erratique du profanateur. Un lourd nuage passa devant la lune, plongeant la scène dans la pénombre. C'était parfait. Le roux esquissa un sourire avant de s'élancer vers sa proie.

Mais l'endroit était désert. Il stoppa en plein élan. Certes, la terre venait d'être retournée. Mais aucune pelle ne gisait sur le sol. Aucune trace de pas. Pourtant, la terre était molle et boueuse. Personne ne pouvait espérer y marcher sans que son pas y soit profondément imprimé. De nombreuses flaques d'eau peuplaient les lieux sans qu'aucune ne sembla avoir été dérangée ou piétinée. Shanks s'approcha prudemment de la tombe béante et s'y pencha. Personne ne s'y cachait, le trou ne dépassait pas les cinquante centimètres de profondeur. Quant au corps, il n'était pas encore à découvert et toujours sous son abri de terre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, le trou en était la preuve. Il scruta l'obscurité, guettant les ombres. Mais aucune ne sembla humaine ni même vivante. Seul son propre souffle se faisait entendre dans le cimetière. Il contourna la tombe, cherchant un indice. Ses pas entraînaient un son spongieux et marquaient le sol. Pourquoi l'autre n'avait-il donc laissé aucune trace ?

Il s'arrêta devant une grosse flaque d'eau, les sens en alerte. Un frisson le parcourut. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Il le sentait. Mais bien trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main froide et osseuse s'abattit, implacable, sur sa nuque. La pression fut brusque et rapide. Shanks bascula en avant. La main plongea son visage dans l'eau croupie d'une flaque. Le roux eut le bon réflexe de fermer étroitement sa bouche et de ne pas inspirer. L'eau était glaciale et épaisse. Il se débattit, mais son agresseur tenait bon et avait la prise ferme. Shanks expira l'air qui brûlait dans ses poumons. Peu à peu, son corps se fit plus lâche et ses membres inertes. La main desserra sa prise. Shanks profita de l'occasion. Il s'arracha de l'étreinte de son agresseur et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il se retourna tout en se mettant debout, prêt à se battre. Mais derrière lui, il n'y avait personne.

* * *

Piotr se réveilla peu après le départ de Shanks. Il resta un instant à se demander où il se trouvait. Il se rappela la soirée. Il jeta un regard endormi à ses compagnons. La nuit était pleine. Il remonta la couverture sur son menton, bien décidé à se rendormir. Mais il se redressa presque aussitôt. Ils n'étaient que trois. Il en manquait un. L'information mit un peu de temps à traverser son esprit embrumé. Il détailla comme il put les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Shanks n'était plus là. Ce détail ne le perturba pas tant que ça. Son capitaine pouvait être allé aux toilettes ou parti chercher un truc à grignoter. Il se recoucha donc. Bien que d'apparence il se soit rendormi, en vérité, il guettait le moindre bruit. Aucun. Sauf… On creusait dehors. Piotr doutait fortement que le roux eut la profanation de tombe en hobby. Il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Et Shanks ne revenait pas. Dans la pénombre, il parvint à dénombrer leurs affaires. Il manquait une paire de chaussures et le sabre de Shanks. Le charpentier en déduit que le roux avait aussi entendu les pelletées et était allé voir ce qui se passait. Aucunement rassuré – dans sa tête tournait l'histoire de la malédiction – il donna des coups de coude à Beckman.

« Shanks, fous-moi la paix, grogna ce dernier, le visage dans l'oreiller.

– C'est Piotr.

– Piotr, fous-moi la paix.

– Shanks a disparu. »

Beckman laissa passer un silence avant de se dresser sur la matelas à son tour.

« Quoi ? beugla t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla la voix endormie de Roo.

– Shanks est plus là, répéta Piotr.

– Il est parti depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Beckman en cherchant ses affaires à tâtons.

– Je sais pas trop. Plus de cinq minutes en tout cas.

– Il est peut-être juste... »

La main de Beckman interrompit soudain Roo. Il fitsigne aux deux autres d'écouter. Il venait d'entendre à son tour les bruits de pelles à l'extérieur.

« Oui, il y a ça aussi, fit Piotr.

– Combien tu paries que cet idiot est sorti voir ? »

Piotr préférait ne pas parier sur le coup. Il n'avait pas les moyens financiers de perdre. Les pirates s'habillèrent en hâte et s'emparèrent de leurs armes. Dehors, les bruits avaient cessé, jetant un froid dans le grenier. Roo paniquait alors que son imagination s'emballait.

« Vous pensez que c'est le dieu vengeur ? Il a tué Shanks ?

– S'il est encore vivant, c'est moi qui le pendrai à un arbre » menaça Beckman en quittant la pièce.

Le trio descendit les escaliers en silence. La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Beckman en tête, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le cimetière. Ils appelèrent leur capitaine une dizaine de fois avant qu'on ne leur réponde enfin. Le roux apparut, le visage trempé et boueux. Il paraissait désorienté et haletant. Il se précipita vers ses compagnons tout en cherchant autour de lui, bien agité.

« Vous avez vu quelqu'un ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

– Non, personne, répondit Piotr, peu rassuré. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors ?

– J'ai entendu du bruit, expliqua Shanks sans cesser de guetter. On a essayé de me tuer avant de se volatiliser.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les pirates en chœur.

– Shanks, reprit Beckman en le saisissant par le bras. Arrête de t'agiter et explique-nous clairement ce qui s'est passé.

– Je viens de le dire, s'énerva le roux. Il y avait du bruit, je suis sorti voir. Quelqu'un a profané une tombe. Quand je m'y suis approché, on m'a attaqué par derrière. Je me suis retourné et j'étais tout seul. Aucune trace nulle part.

– Comme un fantôme ? fit la voix blanche de Piotr derrière Beckman.

– Parce qu'en plus d'être maudit, ce cimetière est hanté ? trembla Roo.

– Fermez-la tous les deux ! les interrompit Beckman. On rentre et on ferme bien les portes. Si on reste ici, on est une proie facile. »

Mais Shanks continuait de fouiller les ombres d'un air buté.

« Shanks, l'appela le plus âgé.

– On a essayé de m'assassiner cette nuit, grogna le roux. Il est hors de question que ce type s'en sorte. Je trouverai comment il a fait et je lui réglerai son compte.

– Il fait trop sombre pour que tu puisses voir quoi que ce soit. Rentre et fais pas l'imbécile.

– Tu veux que je laisse tomber ?

– Exactement, clama Beckman à la surprise de l'équipage. Cette histoire de malédiction, j'y crois pas. Mais il se passe quelque chose de louche et de dangereux sur cette île. Dès que la météo le permettra, on s'en ira. En attendant, on reste discrets et surtout ensemble et à l'intérieur. Laissons les locaux se débrouiller entre eux. Ne leur donnons pas l'occasion de nous mêler à ça et de nourrir leurs contes de fées. Bref, restons à l'écart de tout ça et disparaissons à la première occasion.

– J'ai pas envie, s'opposa Shanks. Je veux savoir qui, comment et pourquoi on a voulu me tuer. »

Beckman soupira. Il attrapa Shanks par le bras et le traîna à l'écart.

« Tu n'es pas en position de force ici, lui murmura t-il. Tu es en terrain inconnu et tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ton combat contre Stumm. Laisse ta colère de côté et fais preuve de bon sens et de prudence. Si tu te mêles de cette histoire, il n'y a pas que toi que tu entraîneras dans les problèmes, mais aussi tout l'équipage. Tu voulais devenir capitaine ? Tu l'es maintenant. Alors, conduis-toi comme tel. Pense à la sécurité de tes hommes avant tes problèmes d'égo. »

Shanks baissa les yeux, le visage crispé. Il ne souffla mot.

« On rentre. » conclut fermement Beckman.

Il reprit d'un pas décidé la direction de la maison. Les yeux de Piotr et Roo allaient et venaient entre Shanks et Beckman. Finalement, après un soupir, le jeune capitaine rejoignit l'ancien marine, suivi du reste de l'équipage.

La porte de la petite chaumière se referma dans un claquement de verrou sur le mystère de cette nuit.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu avec un petit changement d'ambiance. A dans deux semaines pour la suite (si, si, si, j'y crois) !_


	15. Chapitre XIV : Le Temple dans la Forêt

**Notes d'auteur :** _Devinez qui poste en retard ? C'est bibi ! C'est devenu ma marque de fabrique. J'espère que vous profitez bien des vacances (ou futures vacances si vous ne les avez pas encore commencées comme c'est mon cas). _

_Je suis trop contente ! On a dépassé les cinquante reviews (oui, il ne me faut pas grand chose et alors ?) ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent un message !_

_Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre, corrigé (évidemment) par Umi chan (merci !)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Il y a beaucoup de parenthèses dans ces notes ou c'est moi ?_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Le Temple dans la Forêt**

Les branches basses giflaient leur visage. Mais ils ne ralentissaient pas pour autant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur poursuivant n'avait pas abandonné. La main de Dana s'agrippait au bras de Shanks, le griffant tandis qu'elle tentait de garder l'allure et de ne pas trébucher. Le sol irrégulier aux racines saillantes ne facilitait pas la course. Piotr était en tête et disparut de leur champ de vision quand il prit un tournant derrière un gros rocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Beckman l'atteignit à son tour et s'arrêta pour guetter si les autres suivaient. Essoufflé et rouge, Roo commençait à traîner la patte à quelques mètres de lui. La dénivellation l'épuisa encore plus quand il voulut rejoindre le brun. Ce dernier le saisit par le bras quand il fut à sa portée et le poussa à rejoindre Piotr qui avait déjà pris de l'avance. De son perchoir, Beckman distinguait à peine les derniers. Shanks traînait difficilement dans son sillage une Dana boiteuse et à bout de forces**.** Le brun soupira : il avait bien prévenu que permettre à la jeune fille de les suivre était une mauvaise idée.

Il avait été le seul et il devait admettre que les arguments des autres étaient tout aussi valables que les siens. C'était Dana qui connaissait le mieux les lieux. Ses connaissances leur feraient gagner du temps et rendraient leurs recherches plus productives. S'ils croisaient des villageois autant être accompagnés par l'une des leurs. De son côté, Beckman avait soutenu que c'était dangereux et que Dana ne savait pas se battre. De plus, si effectivement, ils rencontraient un habitant, Dana ne risquait-elle pas d'avoir des ennuis par la suite ? Après tout, selon la légende, la malédiction aurait ses racines dans une alliance entre une fille de Vaurage et des étrangers. L'aide que Dana leur apportait risquait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Au final, l'apprentie fossoyeuse était venue et ils en étaient à fuir à travers les bois un ennemi invisible et particulièrement agressif. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

Après leur petite expédition dans le cimetière, Shanks n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Beckman s'était réveillé deux ou trois fois et avait vu la silhouette du roux assise en train de fixer le mur. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait fini par s'endormir hanté par l'idée que le jeune capitaine aurait à nouveau disparu à son réveil. Mais, étonnamment, il n'en fut rien. Même qu'il dormait. Beckman n'apaisa pas pour autant son intuition. Il commençait à connaître l'animal et il savait qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour filer à la poursuite de son mystérieux agresseur.

Au petit-déjeuner, chacun garda le silence sur les évènements nocturnes. Terrence et Dana ne semblaient pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit ou du moins ils n'y firent pas mention. Si le fossoyeur demeura calme et se contenta de banalités, sa fille fut particulièrement volubile ce matin, les quelques timidités de la veille envolées. Roo suivit la jeune fille dans son élan et ils bavardèrent tous deux de bon cœur. Shanks n'y participa pas, trop occupé à fixer sa tartine comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il n'était pas d'humeur joviale ce matin et chacun préférait l'ignorer ne souhaitant pas devenir la cible de son mécontentement.

Après le repas, Terrence prit la direction du village. Il avait rendez-vous avec un riche couple de Vaurage qui souhaitait se faire construire un caveau familial à la hauteur de leur ego. Comme c'était le fossoyeur qui gérait et entretenait le cimetière, il lui revenait aussi de concevoir et de bâtir les différents tombeaux. De quoi rapporter de l'argent entre deux enterrements. Dana, toujours en chemise de nuit, fila dans la salle de bain, laissant les invités seuls dans le salon.

« Faut qu'on retourne à l'arbre. » décréta Shanks.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait ce matin. Les trois autres comprirent immédiatement de quel arbre il parlait.

« Shanks, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans l'expression rester à l'écart ? aboya aussitôt Beckman. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse cette île tranquille. »

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours dru et les branches s'agitait violemment sous l'effet du vent. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre la mer.

« Le type qui a pendu cette fille a essayé de me tuer, rappela sèchement Shanks. Donc, ce sont mes affaires. »

Le plus vieux soupira avant de lâcher un faible « Tête de mule » au capitaine.

« Mais comment on va le retrouver, cet arbre ? C'est pas à côté, intervint Roo.

– Moi, je saurai le retrouver, assura Shanks. Je sais quelle direction prendre pour retrouver la crique et à partir de là, en dix minutes, on est à l'arbre. Mais, en premier, on passera par le _Sablonneux_.

–Excellente idée ! fit Piotr. Faut vérifier qu'il n'est pas abîmé par la tempête et que personne ne l'a trouvé. Être loin du bateau ne me rassure pas. »

Quand Dana revint, les pirates étaient tous habillés de pied en cape et enfilaient leur manteau.

« Vous allez où ? s'étonna t-elle.

– À notre bateau, répondit Shanks. Histoire de voir que tout va bien et de récupérer quelques affaires.

– Vous voulez que je vous guide ? s'enquit-elle en tendant la main vers son châle.

– Inutile, on trouvera la route, l'interrompit le roux. Reste au chaud. »

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, les pirates sortirent sous la pluie et lui refermèrent la porte au nez.

La météo ne changeait pas. Toujours un ciel aussi sombre, toujours cette pluie lourde et froide et surtout ce maudit vent ! Autour d'eux, les arbres sifflaient et grinçaient sous les bourrasques. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent trempés malgré leur blouson. La forêt se révéla toujours aussi menaçante, sinueuse et déserte. Cette fois, personne ne vint les attaquer. À croire que la créature ou la personne qui avait agressé Shanks ne sortait que la nuit ou ne s'en prenait qu'aux adolescents et jeunes femmes isolés. Le courage de cet assassin promettait.

Comme il l'avait assuré, Shanks retrouva sans mal la grotte où dormait le _Sablonneux_. Le navire se balançait mollement sous l'effet des quelques vagues qui parvenaient à pénétrer son refuge. Piotr fut le premier à bord. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans son atelier et en sortit sa caisse à outils avec une lampe torche. Il faisait très sombre dans la grotte. Il examina soigneusement la coque à la recherche de mauvais coups pendant que ses camarades foulaient enfin le pont.

Beckman décréta qu'ils feraient mieux de prendre des affaires. L'horizon se révélait noire de nuages et des grondements orageux venus de la mer se faisaient entendre. Bref, tout indiquait que la tempête avait encore des réserves pour quelques jours. De plus, c'était l'excuse qu'ils avaient fournie à Dana, alors autant rester un minimum crédibles et dignes de confiance aux yeux de leurs hôtes. Chacun prit un bagage et y fourra quelques vêtements de rechange. Shanks disparut un instant et revint avec un sac plus gonflé sans explication. Au fond, Beckman et Roo n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait mit. Piotr les rejoignit et leur assura que la coque était intacte.

« Super nouvelle ! s'exclama Shanks en mettant son sac à dos. Si tout va bien et que tout le monde a un caleçon propre, on peut y aller.

– Heu… je préférerais vérifier l'entièreté du bateau, contredit Piotr en détournant le regard. Surtout les gréements ! C'est là que les tempêtes font principalement des dégâts. De toute façon, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le plein de caleçons.

– Pas de soucis, le rassura le roux. Tu nous rejoindras là-bas directement. Tu longes la côte et dès que tu arrives à la crique tu remontes la forêt direction plein nord. C'est tout simple.

– Tout seul ? » bredouilla le charpentier.

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de se remettre de cette information, Shanks descendit l'échelle de corde. Roo le suivit. Beckman donna une petite tape ironique sur l'épaule de Piotr avant de l'abandonner à son tour. À la file indienne, ils quittèrent la grotte et son odeur iodée.

Revenu sur le rivage, dos à la mer déchaînée, Shanks prit la tête du petit groupe, boussole en main. Il s'arrêta le temps de calculer vite fait un cap et s'enfonça dans les bois, l'air sûr de lui. Après un dernier échange de regards, Roo et Beckman lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le roux ne comptait pas longer la côte pour retrouver la crique de toute évidence et visait directement son objectif. De temps à autre, il vérifiait sa boussole et ne dévia presque pas de la direction prise. Ses compagnons durent reconnaître que leur capitaine possédait un sens de l'orientation à toute épreuve quand ils arrivèrent au point d'arrivée sans encombre ni détour.

L'immense pin se dressait devant eux, ombre tranchante sur le ciel gris. Il paraissait plus lugubre sans cadavre dans ses arbres. Comme s'il leur promettait d'être les prochains. Roo déglutit, le cou tordu vers les branches. Beckman, plus pragmatique, observait Shanks en faire le tour.

« Alors, monsieur le détective, fit-il, narquois, comment tu comptes grimper dans cet arbre ? »

Les branches les plus basses poussaient à environ trois mètres du sol. Le tronc, épais et robuste, n'offrait aucune prise. Le roux dut admettre qu'il ne comportait aucune trace d'escalade récente. Mais il avait prévu le coup.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai tenu à ce qu'on retourne au bateau avant de venir ici ? » répondit-il avec le sourire.

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit des cordes de son sac, fier comme un paon.

« Certes, tu t'es un peu servi de ta tête. Mais il faut quand même grimper sur les premières branches pour les attacher.

– Celui qui a accroché cette femme là-haut est bien passé par quelque part » réfléchit Shanks en ignorant Beckman.

À son tour, Roo fit le tour de l'arbre, les yeux plissés de concentration. Une idée sembla lui venir.

« On pourrait faire comme les alpiniste et planter des trucs dans l'arbre pour monter ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr que le bois soit assez solide pour ça, réfuta Beckman, prudent. Les alpiniste font ça dans de la pierre. »

Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Shanks s'était un peu éloigné. Il observait un autre arbre plus jeune dont les branches étaient accessibles. Avant que les deux autres puissent comprendre, il s'y hissa sans mal et commença à grimper.

« Il fait quoi ? s'enquit Roo.

– OK, je la ferme dorénavant, soupira Beckman en comprenant la démarche du roux. Il a trouvé la solution. »

En effet, quelques mètres plus haut, les deux arbres se touchaient ce qui permettrait à Shanks de passer de l'un à l'autre. Il parvint à attacher les branches des deux pins avec ses cordes et à se faire ainsi un petit pont qu'il emprunta sans mal. En une minute à peine, il était dans l'arbre du crime. Il poursuivit sa montée avec agilité et arriva rapidement à l'endroit où avait été pendue la malheureuse. Après un soupir, Beckman termina rapidement sa cigarette avant, d'à son tour, escalader le plus jeune pin. Se refusant à rester à terre, Roo le suivit. Si l'ancien marine rejoignit vite le capitaine, le pauvre garçon eut un peu plus de mal. Ayant toujours vécu en ville, il n'avait jamais grimpé dans les arbres.

Shanks examinait la branche qui avait servi de potence. Il trouva quelques éraflures dessus. Des coups de hache ou d'épée avaient légèrement entamé le bois. Ils avaient été certainement faits quand la morte avait été décrochée**.** Il dénicha d'autres endroits ébréchés, notamment sur le tronc un peu au dessus de sa tête. Comme si on avait accroché une corde. Quelques trous légers comme de piquets avait été faits au même endroit. Une personne s'était attachée ici. Pour dépendre ou pendre la femme ? À cette question, malheureusement, Shanks ne pouvait y répondre. Beckman et Roo l'avaient rejoint et observaient ses trouvailles.

« Ces traces ont pu être laissées par les habitants quand ils ont récupéré le corps. Et même s'il s'agit du meurtrier, ça ne nous aidera en rien à le retrouver. » conclut sombrement Beckman.

Des bruits de pas retentirent sous eux. Ils baissèrent la tête et virent Piotr qui tournait autour de l'arbre à leur recherche. Shanks l'appela et lui fit lever les yeux.

« Comment vous avez fait pour grimper là-haut ? » s'étonna le charpentier.

À l'image de Shanks, lui aussi avait songé au problème de l'escalade, car il avait ramené des cordes et des piquets.

« Grâce à mon génie ! se vanta Shanks sans vergogne.

– De toute façon, on redescend. » coupa Beckman.

Ce qu'ils firent en utilisant le même chemin qu'à la montée. Ils partagèrent leurs découvertes avec Piotr qui visiblement n'était pas emballé par l'enquête. S'il devait être sincère, Beckman ne l'était pas non plus, mais Shanks savait se montrer entêté, alors autant le garder à l'œil.

Ils fouillèrent les alentours sans rien trouver d'autre. Les quelques traces de pas semblaient faire des allers-retours entre ici et le village. La majorité avait été effacée par les pluies torrentielles de la veille. Ils abandonnèrent bien vite les investigations en grelottant. Même si en vérité, seuls Roo et Shanks avaient cherché. Beckman et Piotr s'étaient dénichés un pin particulièrement feuillu et étaient restés à l'abri pendant que les adolescents fouinaient dans la gadoue. Les détectives amateurs finirent par les rejoindre, dépités par le manque d'indice et de soutien.

« Il faut qu'on trouve ce temple dont Terrence nous a parlé, décréta Shanks. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose là-bas.

– Si ça se trouve ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir n'avait rien à voir cette légende de dieu vengeur, fit Piotr.

– Quand même, protesta le roux en secouant son chapeau dont les rebords servaient de réservoir à l'eau de pluie. Une femme a été tuée à cause de cette malédiction qu'elle soit réelle ou non. Quelqu'un profane sa tombe, je le découvre et cette personne essaie de m'assassiner. Le meurtre et la profanation ont forcément un lien !

– J'étais sûre que vous aviez menti ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Tous quatre sur sautèrent avant de faire volte-face. Un vieux châle rabattu sur son crâne, Dana les foudroyait du regard. Les pirates n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre qu'elle renchérit.

« Vous vous rendez compte de la réaction que les gens pourraient avoir s'ils vous trouvaient ici ?

– Ils seraient pas contents ? tenta Roo, la tête baissée.

– Ils vous tuerez pour apaiser le courroux de l'île.

– Donc, ils seraient pas contents, traduisit Shanks.

– Puisque tu es là, intervint Beckman, saurais-tu où se trouve le temple de la légende ?

– On va quand même pas y aller pour de vrai ? s'effara Piotr.

– Cette tête de mule, reprit l'ancien marine en désignant Shanks qui sourit de toutes ses dents, a décidé d'enquêter sur ce qui se passe sur cette île et n'en démordra pas. Et étant donné qu'il nous sert plus ou moins de chef…

– Plus ou moins ? répéta le concerné, les sourcils froncés. Et pourquoi t'as fait des guillemets avec tes doigts à « chef » ?

– On se retrouve à jouer les détectives avec lui, poursuivait le brun sans tenir compte des interruptions. Il va retourner la moindre feuille de cette forêt tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche…

– Tu commences à me connaître !

– Tu nous ferais gagner un temps précieux si tu indiquais ce temple.

– Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée ! intervint Piotr. Les lieux maudits, ils sont pas maudits pour rien. On va avoir des emmerdes.

– Arrête d'être aussi poule mouillée ! soupira Shanks.

– C'est pas une question de manque de courage, se défendit le pauvre Piotr. Fais-moi combattre tous les hommes que tu voudras, affronter des monstres marins ou naviguer en pleine tempête, je sais faire et n'hésiterai pas. C'est quelque chose qu'on peut surmonter. Mais quand il y a du surnaturel, quelque chose qu'on ne peut expliquer, on est impuissant. Je refuse de faire face à ce que je ne peux ni combattre ni comprendre. »

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention au pauvre charpentier qui s'agitait en vain.

Dana fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes en dévisageant les pirates. Puis un immense sourire taquin fendit son visage.

« Très bien, je vous indiquerai le temple, commença t-elle. À condition que je vienne avec vous !Moi aussi, j'adore fouiner là où j'ai pas le droit. »

Un silence s'imposa après l'exigence de l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne les lâchait pas du regard et attendait la réponse – positive, elle n'en doutait pas - en sautillant.

« Hors de question ! trancha Beckman, impitoyable. C'est trop dangereux. De plus, sais-tu seulement te défendre si on tombe sur un taré ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna Piotr. Tu es la seule qui a la possibilité d'échapper à ce truc et tu veux venir ? »

L'avis de Shanks fut tout autre.

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle connaît l'île. On gagnera du temps.

– Oh oui ! Tous les gamins de Vaurage ont un jour été au temple. C'est un peu un test de courage. Il faut toucher un mur et revenir sans avoir attisé la colère du dieu, précisa Dana. Je l'ai fait trois fois !

– De plus, si des gens nous surprennent, il vaut mieux qu'on soit avec une personne qu'ils connaissent.

– Vous avez besoin de moi, c'est évident.

– Je suis pour ! Plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chance de trouver quelque chose, soutint Roo.

– Nous sommes donc à trois contre deux, comptabilisa Shanks. Dana vient avec nous. »

Beckman abandonna la partie en jurant pour la forme. Piotr, lui, gagna en pâleur.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va y aller ?

– Oh, oui ! Même qu'on va y aller maintenant ! »

Chacun eut son moment de pitié à accorder à Piotr qui se décomposait sur place.

Avec une révérence exagérée, Shanks invita Dana à passer devant pour les guider. La petite troupe se mit en marche sous les bougonnements angoissés de Piotr.

* * *

Le temple leur apparut comme dans un rêve. Il n'avait plus de toit. Ses murs, dont certains étaient lézardés, tendaient vers le ciel comme des mains implorantes. Une végétation luxuriante et verdoyante conquérait en douceur les ruines, la drapait de lierre et autres fougères. Sous le soleil, les lieux devaient être magnifiques et étincelants d'une lumière émeraude. Mais aujourd'hui, comme hier et avant-hier, il pleuvait. La pluie lourde s'écrasait sur les feuilles, les inclinant vers le sol, et ruisselait sur les murs, suivant les lézardes, telle de minuscules rivières.

« C'est pittoresque, commenta Piotr.

– Ces petites ruines rendent super bien dans le paysage, renchérit Shanks.

– Quand il fait beau, ça doit être un bon coin pour pique-niquer, commenta Roo à son tour.

– Hé, les touristes, quand vous aurez fini de papoter, on pourra peut-être commencer ce pourquoi on est venu, les interrompit Beckman.

– On aurait dû arriver par le versant sud, fit Dana. La vue est plus jolie, notamment avec la petite tourelle…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite, on n'oubliera pas le guide. » la fit taire le brun en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Ils s'approchèrent du temple qui semblait les guetter, légèrement en hauteur. Ils contournèrent les murs et les mauvaises herbes à la recherche d'une entrée. Dana souffla que la porte principale se situait près d'ici, tout droit. Ils avancèrent davantage sur le terrain inégal, couturé de racines saillantes, de pierres instables et de taupinières friables. Enfin, après avoir failli se tordre cinq ou six fois la cheville, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail de bois qui sentait le moisi. L'une des portes pendait tristement sur une seule charnière rouillée. L'autre semblait ancrée dans le sol, dernier rempart face au monde extérieur. Les dégâts commis par les chasseurs de trésors étaient pleinement visibles dès l'entrée.

Si les pirates s'étaient détendus durant leur marche en forêt, la tension revint soudain une fois le portail franchi. Un silence angoissant planait au sein du temple. Des pierres et des monceaux de meubles en bois gisaient sur le sol. Ils durent zigzaguer entre eux pour avancer. Le temple s'ouvrait sur une immense salle. Certainement l'endroit où les laïcs venaient prier. Au fond, trois arches dépouillées de leur porte abritaient d'autres pièces plus petites. Dans celle du milieu, un autel leur faisait face couronné d'orties. Les pieds brisés d'une statue demeuraient vissés au centre, impassibles. Curieux, Shanks gratta la terre qui les recouvrait et découvrit de l'ivoire. Une statue entière taillée dans une si noble et macabre matière avait bien entendu attisé la convoitise des marins de la légende.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas y toucher, intervint timidement Dana.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre quoique ce soit, la rassura Shanks. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. »

Piotr et Beckman s'engouffrèrent dans la salle voisine. Un placard éventré recouvrait un mur entier et des papiers noircis et émiettés jonchaient le sol. Le charpentier trébucha soudain, rattrapé à temps par Beckman. En repoussant quelques feuilles, les deux hommes découvrirent ce qui avait manqué de le faire chuter. Des os brisés. Piotr, blanc comme un linge, esquissa un geste pour faire demi-tour.

« Je me casse, annonça t-il.

– Te mets à paniquer bêtement, le rattrapa Beckman. Ce ne sont pas des os humains. Probablement une bestiole qui s'est fait bouffer. Genre un lapin ou autre. »

Peu rassuré, Piotr demeura obstinément dans la grande salle, alors que Roo alla jeter un œil dans la dernière. Elle était vide. Mais une lourde porte de cuivre ouvragé scellait le mur du fond. Il héla aussitôt les autres. Piotr fut le dernier à les rejoindre. Il demeura d'abord sur le seuil, mais avisant la magnificence de la porte, il se mêla au groupe bien vite.

« Sacré travail d'orfèvre, apprécia Beckman en passant la main sur la porte. Ils ont pas été capable de faire un portail qui survive à l'humidité, mais ils ont monté ça.

– Y a quoi derrière ? demanda Shanks à Dana.

– Aucune idée, répondit la jeune fille aussi impressionnée qu'eux par le cuivre gravé. J'ai dit que j'avais touché le temple et que je savais y aller, pas que j'y étais entrée. »

Le jeune capitaine redessina du doigt les arabesques oxydées. Il crut y reconnaître des présentations végétales et animales semblables aux enluminures des livres anciens. Délicatement, il caressa la lourde poignée en forme de tête de lion.

« On ouvre ? » demanda t-il, l'œil brillant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et tourna la poignée qui s'enclencha souplement. Il tira, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il insista sans plus de résultat.

« Elle doit être fermée à clé, proposa Roo, déçu.

– Non, je la sens qui bouge un peu, contredit Shanks, essoufflé. Mais elle est super lourde.

– Évidemment, lâcha Beckman en s'approchant. Elle est entièrement en cuivre massif. »

Il saisit la poignée à son tour. Se consultant du regard, Shanks et lui tirèrent en même temps. Dans un grincement plaintif et sonore, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. D'épaisses ornières se formèrent dans le sol au fur et à mesure qu'un escalier de pierre se révélait. Il plongeait dans une obscurité totale. Un vent frais remontait jusqu'à eux. Dana et les pirates se penchèrent, curieux.

« Un sous-sol, commenta inutilement Piotr.

– Faut qu'on descende, décida Shanks d'une voix ferme.

– On n'a pas de lumière, intervint Beckman.

– Suffit de faire des torches. » s'obstina le capitaine qui se mit aussitôt en quête de bois.

Beckman comprit que la tête de mule rousse n'avait que faire que les branches alentours étaient toutes mouillées. Donc, à l'image de tous, il se mit aussi en quête de bois qui puisse brûler. Dana fut la plus chanceuse. Elle dénicha derrière l'autel de vieilles lampes à huile. Elles étaient brisées et les mèches moisies. Mais quelques unes conservaient encore leur précieux liquide inflammable dans leur récipient de verre intact. On dénicha du bois épais non moisi et quelques vieux tissus et papiers. Ils fabriquèrent trois torches avec et les imbibèrent d'huile. Les allumettes de Beckman firent jaillir le feu et ils furent parés pour une exploration souterraine. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans les entrailles du temple.

L'escalier de pierre n'était fort heureusement pas humide. L'air, protégé par la porte bien fermée, demeurait sec. Aucune odeur de moisissure. Ils descendirent les marches pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas. Un long couloir obscur au sol en terre battue s'étendait devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient en voir le fond. Beckman et Shanks, portant chacun une torche, prirent la tête du groupe. Piotr fermait la marche avec le dernier flambeau.

Les murs étaient le plus souvent nus. Mais, parfois, comme une étrange anomalie, des écritures inconnues ou des arabesques colorées apparaissaient sans suite logique. Au bout du couloir, une intersection leur offrait deux chemins. L'un poursuivait tout droit et l'autre descendait encore plus profond. Sans hésitation, ils se décidèrent pour le second. Cet escalier était plus petit que le premier et ils débarquèrent dans une vaste salle ronde. Des tâches multicolores décoraient les murs avec en leur centre des mains blanches de tailles différentes. Au fond de la salle, face aux marches, une lourde stèle de cuivre avait été clouée au mur. Beckman y approcha sa torche. L'écriture était nette et propre, mais inconnue. Personne n'en avait vue de pareil, pas même Dana.

« J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, admit Shanks. Y a vraiment rien. Même une cave à vin aurait été plus intéressante.

– On a qu'à aller voir l'autre chemin. » proposa Roo.

Il comparait, curieux, sa main avec celles peintes sur les murs. Toutes étaient des mains d'adultes, de femmes et d'hommes.

« S'il y avait quelque chose ici, cela fait longtemps que ça aurait été pillé comme en haut, commenta Beckman. Je doute qu'on trouve davantage. »

Shanks regarda une dernière fois la plaque sans la comprendre. Ils pouvaient toujours aller fouiller dans l'autre couloir, mais Beckman avait probablement raison.

Un bruit sourd, tel un gong, résonna dans tout le souterrain. La puissance du son fut telle que de la poussière tomba du plafond. Le résonnement métallique se prolongea, agressant les oreilles des explorateurs. Enfin, le silence revint, lourd. Tous se regardèrent, blêmes.

« C'était quoi ? s'écria Dana en tremblant.

– La porte a claqué » répondit Beckman d'une voix blanche.

Tous eurent la même réflexion. La porte de cuivre était bien trop lourde pour qu'un coup de vent la fasse bouger. Quelqu'un avait délibérément et violemment refermé la porte du souterrain.

« On n'est pas seuls» osa affirmer Shanks dans un souffle.

Il eut tout juste le temps de bâillonner la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri de terreur.

« Je savais que fouiller ce temple était une idée stupide et dangereuse. » dénonça Piotr dans un murmure précipité.

Roo regardait tour à tour Shanks et Beckman, attendant une prise de décision.

« Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, souffla Shanks.

– La question est de savoir s'ils sont au courant que nous sommes toujours là ou pas. Restons discrets, expliqua Beckman. Il vaut que ce soit nous qui les surprenons que l'inverse. Et prions pour qu'ils n'aient pas bloqué la porte de l'extérieur.

– Ta dernière phrase est vachement rassurante, grommela Pior.

– On éteint les torches pour ne pas être repérés et on fait demi-tour en silence. » ordonna Beckman.

Comme pour le narguer, d'autres coups résonnèrent. Trois fois à la suite. Comme si on claquait la porte sans parvenir à la refermer complètement ou que de nouveaux arrivants débarquaient sans attendre les suivants.

« Ils rentrent ou ils sortent ? douta soudain Shanks.

– Y a qu'une façon de le savoir. »

Sur ces mots, Beckman roula sa torche dans la terre pour l'éteindre. Sans enthousiasme, Shanks et Piotr l'imitèrent, peu pressés de se retrouver dans le noir complet. Chacun se donna la main pour que personne ne s'égare seul sur le chemin et, doucement, ils gravirent les marches. Beckman se colla contre le mur peu avant la fin de l'escalier et se pencha prudemment. Shanks le rejoignit et l'imita. Le couloir inexploré demeurait parfaitement noir. Une faible lueur émanait du corridor de l'entrée indiquant que la porte était toujours ouverte. Pourtant, ils l'avaient clairement entendue claquer et ce plusieurs fois. À moins qu'il n'ait une autre porte dans ces souterrains. Pour le moment, la voie était libre. Avec toujours autant de précautions et dans le silence le plus complet, ils quittèrent leur refuge et reprirent la direction de la porte.

La galerie leur parut interminable le moindre bruit de respiration assourdissant. Si Beckman, Shanks et Piotr conservaient une main sur le mur pour ne pas dévier, Dana s'accrochait au second bras du capitaine de toutes ses forces. Quant à Roo, étant coincé entre Beckman et Piotr, il ne craignait pas de se perdre et guettait le moindre mouvement qui pouvait surgir des ténèbres. C'était étrange. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Mais les bruits entendus leur indiquaient le contraire. Quelle créature se dissimulait donc dans ces sous-sols obscurs avec tant de discrétion, surtout après tant de vacarme ? À croire que la personne ou la chose avait tout fait pour les terrifier, mais n'était en fin de compte pas rentrée dans le souterrain. Shanks se figea à cette pensée. À tâtons, il saisit Beckman par la manche.

« Attends, si ça se trouve, ils nous attendent dehors.

– J'y ai pensé, lui répondit l'ancien marine. Seulement si on reste là, on est faits comme des rats. Dehors, on aura moyen de riposter et de s'enfuir. »

Le roux hocha la tête. Il sentait son bras droit s'engourdir sous les doigts de Dana. Elle était plus costaude qu'elle en avait l'air et elle serrait vraiment fort à moins que ce ne fut que l'effet de la terreur. La pauvre n'en menait pas large. Personne n'était en état de fanfaronner en vérité. Et cela n'allait aucunement s'arranger.

Soudain, un grondement sourd semblable à celui d'un fauve surgit des profondeurs. Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde s'élança vers la sortie à toute allure. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de saisir leurs armes avant de franchir la porte.

La lumière faiblissante de la fin du jour les aveugla brièvement. Il pleuvait toujours et les lieux se révélèrent aussi vides que lorsqu'ils les avaient découverts. Shanks et Beckman s'empressèrent de refermer la porte. Elle grinça, gronda avant de claquer. Elle ne fut pas aussi bruyante et impressionnante que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le sous-sol. Peut-être l'écho en était responsable. Ou une autre porte se dissimulait dans les souterrains. Dana tremblait, pâle comme la mort. Piotr, en sueur, avait aussi perdu ses couleurs. Roo se retrouvait essoufflé et ne cessait de regarder par dessus son épaule. Beckman n'avait jamais été autant tendu et sa main jouait trop avec son fusil. Une sueur froide coulait dans le dos de Shanks et son cœur battait si vite qu'il résonnait dans tout son corps.

Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent et retrouvèrent leurs esprits. La pluie coulait, rassurante et apaisante, autour d'eux. Ils entendirent même un oiseau chanter quelque part dans les bois autour d'eux. Cette réalité rendait surréaliste leur peur dans le souterrain. Ils s'étaient vraiment conduits comme des gamins, apeurés par un cauchemar. Il y avait énormément d'explications rationnelles sur ces bruits et, eux, avait craint que des personnes, ou pire, s'apprêtent à les attaquer, cachées dans l'obscurité. Ils se regardèrent en riant nerveusement puis de bon cœur.

« J'ai l'impression que toutes ces histoires de malédiction nous sont bien montées à la tête, ricana Beckman en s'allumant une cigarette.

– J'y crois pas, lâcha Dana qui retrouvait ses couleurs. Je vis dans un cimetière et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie dans une cave.

– Un peu de lumière et ça va mieux, constata Shanks en regardant autour de lui. Il est vraiment mignon, ce temple.

– Mais, du coup, c'était quoi ces bruits ? interrogea Roo qui restait sur ses gardes.

– Peut-être une bestiole ou un courant d'air, réfléchit Beckman. On sait pas où ça mène au final.

– Oh ! intervint Dana. Au sud, un peu en contrebas, il y a une tourelle. Le souterrain doit relier le temple principal à la tourelle. Or, ses fenêtres sont toutes cassées et sa porte ne ferme plus.

– Et voilà, l'explication, clama le plus âgé. Le vent s'engouffre dans la tour et donc dans le tunnel. L'écho grossit le sifflement du vent d'où le grognement. Et la porte qui claque qu'on a entendue était celle de cette tourelle. La preuve, celle-là, fit-il en désignant la lourde porte de cuivre, n'a pas bougé durant notre petite exploration.

– Il n'empêche que je continue de penser qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous, grommela Piotr, la main sur son pistolet. Ce temple m'inspire pas confiance et je suis sûr qu'on était pas seuls dans cette satanée cave. »

Les pirate ne relevèrent pas. Ils commençaient à connaître Piotr. Méfiant et têtu comme il était, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ne voyant pas les autres réagir, Dana les imita et demeura muette.

« Bon, on rentre avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. » décida Shanks en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Mais, avant que le petit groupe ait pu se mettre en marche, de nouveaux bruits menaçants résonnèrent derrière eux. Ça semblait si proche comme si une créature affamée se trouvait juste derrière la porte.

« Ça ressemble pas à du vent, ça » commenta Piotr d'une voix blanche.

Un coup frappa la porte, sec et rapide. Puis une second suivit, plus insistant. D'un bond, ils s'écartèrent tous, une tenaille d'angoisse autour de leurs entrailles. Un étrange grincement leur parvint, comme des griffes sur le cuivre. Dans un même mouvement, ils fuirent vers la forêt. Ils avaient à peine passé le vieux portail du temple qu'un bruit sourd leur sortit un cri. Shanks jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les portes de cuivre étaient grandes ouvertes ! Les autre aussi l'avaient vu. Leur course s'accéléra. Personne n'avait envie de croiser la chose qui avait la force d'ouvrir cette cloison d'un seul coup. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'épaisse forêt, laissant les ruines derrière eux.

* * *

Les arbres et buissons avaient bougé dans leur dos. Les grognements n'avaient guère cessé, s'étant même intensifiés. Le bruit d'une course précipitée sur leurs talons les avait poursuivis. Ils avaient traversé la forêt, tentant d'échapper à leur chasseur aussi redoutable qu'invisible, la panique au ventre. La nature et ses nombreux pièges les avaient ralentis à coups de branches basses, de racines tordues et de terre boueuse. Chacun d'entre eux était tombé au moins une fois. Dana s'était tordu la cheville. Roo avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur le front. Piotr avait manqué de se briser le poignet lors d'une mauvaise chute. Et le jour descendait, les ombres dévorant les sous-bois inexorablement. Tous étaient à bout de souffle, les poumons enflammés et les jambes tremblantes. Leur poursuivant ne ralentissait pas sa cadence, les poussant à puiser dans leurs dernières forces pour qu'il ne les rattrape pas.

Avec du mal, ils grimpèrent une côte raide. Un rocher la dominait. Piotr, en tête, tourna et disparut. Beckman aida Roo à franchir l'obstacle et l'envoya rejoindre le charpentier. Crachant ses poumons, il constata le désastre de l'expédition en voyant Dana boitiller, tractée par Shanks.

« Je vois pas Piotr ! » retentit la voix tendue de Roo derrière lui.

Beckman se retourna et vit le garçon perdu au milieu du sentier.

« Il doit être un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Continue. » l'encouragea t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Shanks et Dana.

Il attrapa la jeune fille et la soutint, la porta presque, pour grimper le monticule. Shanks l'atteignit en même temps qu'elle, guère en meilleure forme que Beckman. Plus loin, Roo s'enfonçait dans le sentier, bientôt hors de vue. Beckman passa le tournant et le suivit. Shanks s'apprêta à l'imiter, mais le glapissement de douleur de Dana le stoppa. Sa cheville blessée avait cédé sous elle. Inquiet, le roux guetta les ombres derrière eux. Pas de bête, d'homme ou de dieu vengeur en vue. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« Tu vas grimper sur mon dos. » lui dit-il sans lui laisser d'autre alternative car de toute évidence elle n'était plus en état de courir.

Elle eut à peine le temps de passer les bras autour de son cou qu'un cri guttural jaillit des bois et qu'un coup sourd retentit. La chose arrivait. Shanks se releva, Dana difficilement accrochée. Il était ralenti par le poids de l'adolescente, mais il allait déjà plus vite qu'en la tirant derrière lui. Beckman et Roo étaient déjà hors de vue. Il longea le sentier pour les retrouver. Mais un craquement sombre le fit s'arrêter et reculer précipitamment. Il remercia ses réflexes quand un arbre s'abattit au milieu du chemin à moins d'un mètre de lui. S'il ne s'était pas arrêté, Dana et lui auraient été écrasés. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre devant eux. Leur chasseur les avait doublés. Sans plus réfléchir, Shanks fit demi-tour. Sa seule pensée cohérente était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette chose qui abattait des arbres.

Le poids de Dana l'épuisait, le faisait ployer. Il manqua de trébucher. Il contourna la butte et s'enfonça dans les bois. Les arbres serrés ne laissaient pas les lumières moribondes du jour les atteindre. Shanks distinguait à peine son environnement. Les bruits de son poursuivant ne cessaient de le talonner. Il ne parviendrait pas à le distancer. Il chercha une cachette du regard. Il dénicha un épais buisson entre deux pins centenaires et noueux. Il chuchota à Dana de descendre et lui indiqua le fourré. En hâte, ils se glissèrent sous les branches basses et les épines qui les écorchèrent, déchirèrent leurs habits au passage. Le visage tapi contre la terre humide, ils guettèrent le sol qui s'étendait sombre et irrégulier devant eux. Ils tenaient tant à leur silence qu'ils s'en empêchaient de respirer. Pourtant, sans qu'ils ne distinguent quoique soit, la créature sembla s'éloigner et ses grognements s'éteignirent progressivement. Prudents, ils décidèrent de rester cachés encore quelques temps.

* * *

Beckman avait rattrapé Roo sans difficulté. Le garçon eut l'air soulagé en le voyant arriver. Il avait l'air bien vulnérable, seul au milieu du sentier, son pistolet pendant dans sa main tremblante. Il s'arrêta même le temps que le plus vieux le rejoigne.

« Shanks est pas avec toi ? s'étonna t-il.

– Il arrive. Il est derrière avec Dana. » répondit Beckman.

Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir le roux traîner la jeune fille. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Ils mettaient trop de temps à arriver. Ce n'était pas normal. Il remarqua au passage une autre anomalie.

« Où est Piotr ?

– Je sais pas. Je l'ai même appelé, mais pas de réponse. » avoua Roo.

Beckman guetta à l'œil et à l'oreille les environs. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Leur poursuivant avait été distancé – mais il en doutait – ou s'était trouvé une nouvelle proie – terriblement probable au vue de l'absence des trois autres. Le charpentier avait disparu depuis plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, la créature s'entendait encore derrière eux quand Piotr s'était séparé du reste du groupe. Il s'inquiétait bien plus pour Shanks et Dana qui eux avaient eu la chose sur les talons. Il baissa les yeux sur Roo.

« On fait demi-tour. Faut retrouver Shanks et Dana. On s'occupera de Piotr après. »

Roo jeta un dernier regard sur le sentier qu'avait dû emprunter le charpentier. Il hocha la tête et releva les épaules. Il savait que la bête s'était trouvée là où voulait aller Beckman, mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur capitaine.

Leurs armes dégainées et en avant, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Le silence se permettait des prolongations autour d'eux. Seul la pluie occupait l'espace audible. Même leurs pas, étouffés par le tapis d'épines de pin, demeuraient muets. Beckman espérait voir le roux débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, mais ses espoirs restèrent sans réponse. Finalement, non loin du gros rocher, ils durent s'arrêter. Un tronc d'arbre bloquait la route.

« Il était pas là tout à l'heure, remarqua Roo.

– En effet. » confirma Beckman.

Il fit prudemment le tour de l'arbre. Il retrouva la souche à moins de deux mètres du sentier. Il craqua une allumette pour faire un peu de lumière. Le pin était jeune, robuste et en bonne santé. Il n'était pas tombé naturellement. La brisure du tronc était nette et régulière. On avait utilisé un outil, probablement une hache. Il éteignit l'allumette avant qu'elle ne lui brûle les doigts, le visage agité de tics. Roo l'observait, se demandant ce qui le préoccupait tant.

Un dieu, un esprit, une entité, un monstre ou une autre créature surnaturelle n'avait pas besoin de hache pour faire chuter un arbre. Des traces d'arrachement auraient été plus logiques. Ils avaient affaire à un ou plusieurs hommes. Il brûla une seconde allumette et fouilla le sol autour de l'arbre. Des copeaux parfaitement droits jonchaient la boue. Mais, enfin, il sourit. Des traces de pas ! Du doigt, il montra à Roo sa découverte qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest, en plein cœur de la forêt, comprit Beckman en suivant une partie des empreintes. Et si on inversait les rôles ? » proposa t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeu allait se poursuivre différemment. Le chasseur devenait proie.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain arrivera au mois d'août (la meuf se mouille pas). Alors, rendez-vous le mois pour enfin connaître la solution au mystère de Vaurage._


End file.
